The third sister
by Gylvain
Summary: The Eternal Winter has ended and Elsa has become a queen. Anna couldn't be happier. She got her sister back and she's going to marry her True true love soon. Things couldn't be better. But there is a secret. A secret that could change their lives. For queen Elsa wasn't the firstborn princess of Arendelle. And none secret can be kept forever.
1. At the beginning

**Hi everyone. This is my first story and I hope you'll like it. I added a few own characters throughout the whole story, some are important, some not. And the most important of them all, princess Viviana of Arendelle. I hope, you'll like her 'cause I do. I guess everyone knows already, but nevertheless... I do not own Frozen. And now, enough talk. Let the story begin.**

* * *

 **Chapetr 1:**

 **At the beginning...**

Many people know the story about queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister, princess Anna. But there are just a few, who know, what happened in the royal family years before the two sisters were even born, and what followed the events after the fateful coronation day. And those, who knew, kept it a secret. But no secret can be kept forever and this one is right about to be revealed. For good or for ill, only time can show. But one thing I'm sure of. If anyone had revealed the truth back then, many things could have happened differently. For queen Elsa wasn't the firstborn child of king Agdar and queen Idun.

Eight years before Elsa's birth, queen Idun gave birth to another child, a girl with dark hair and bright, cyan eyes, and the queen gave the girl name Viviana. People of Arendelle celebrated the birth of the firstborn princess along with the royal family and for a short time everything seemed to be perfect. But three years later her parents discovered, that the princess had… special powers. Powers to control snow and ice. As any child wouldn't, even the little princess didn't see a danger coming from her powers and used them for her child's plays every time, she had a chance. But her parents thought otherwise. They were afraid of their daughter's powers and were desperately trying to hide the fact from the kingdom and the whole surrounding world. And one day, not long before Viviana's sixth birthday, an accident happened…

* * *

It was nearly midnight, but the little princess was sneaking through the castle halls, peeking carefully behind every corner, so she could avoid castle guards. Not that they would stop her, but she preferred, that no one knew, what she was doing out of her room this late. She was lucky today. No one had crossed her path and she slipped through the castle without being noticed to the lower quarters. There she quickened her pace and headed to the kitchen. She was almost there. Just to run through the hallway, then turn left and…

The princess turned the corner in full speed, but instead of an empty hall, she almost crashed into a big silhouette, blocking her way.

„Aaaaaaarrrgh!"

Viviana let out a loud squeal and jumped back, but she tripped over her long nightgown and fell backwards on the floor. And at the same time, when she hit the floor, a burst of energy came out of her raised hand, hit a shadow and covered almost the whole upper half of the silhouette by a thick layer of ice.

She was lying on the floor, terrified, and trying to catch a breath. But then, she suddenly heard an amused laughter from behind the frozen shape.

„Got ya!"

The princess looked down and finally, she spotted a boy hiding behind that… thing. „You… You meanie! Do you know how much you've got me scared? I almost hit you!"

„That's why I was hiding behind the bear, Spikey," chuckled the boy and came out from behind the frozen figurine.

„And don't call me like that! I don't like it," said Viviana and tried to stand up.

„But your hair is so pointy," said the boy, still laughing, and helped the princess on her feet. „It looks like a goose tail."

„I like it that way. And mama told me, she liked it too. You don't like it?" asked the princess and checked her haircut with her hand. When she verified, that her hair survived the fall without any damage, the princess nodded with a satisfied smile.

„I do, but… it looks funny," giggled the boy again.

„Oh, stop it, already. Where did you get the bear, anyway? And how did YOU get it here?" she looked up at the bear figurine. „It is sooo big. Is it real?"

„Yes, my father killed it a few days ago. In the Southern forest. He let it stuff and intends to give it to your father as a gift." He tapped the bear on its back. „I got it here on a cart, but I still had a hard time to get it here."

„Oh. I'd better thaw it then," Viviana waved her right hand in front of the bear. The ice started to melt immediately. The boy watched it with a smile. „I hope that it's fine. I would have problems, if anyone noticed that I damaged it. And we should go, before anyone finds us. I hope there's some cream left in the kitchen."

„Plenty," said the boy. „Just the two of us would have problems to eat it even if we stayed there for a whole night. I could call some friends, if you…"

„No!" cried Viviana. When she realized, she was speaking too loudly, she covered her mouth with her hand and then she continued in a lowered voice. „Mathias, you know that no one must know about my magic. Papa would be angry, if anyone discovered my powers. I'm glad, he allowed me to tell you!"

„I know, Viviana. And I won't tell anyone. But you could freeze the cream before they come so they will not know about your magic."

„Oh? And how would we explain, that we got a ton of ice cream in the middle of a night, mister smarty pants, hmm?"

„Okay, you've got me," giggled the boy again and raised his hands defensively. „Just the two of us then."

„Just the two of us," nodded Viviana and smiled at the boy.

She and Mathias had been friends for almost the whole three years, since she had discovered her magic powers. To tell the truth, Mathias was her only friend here at the castle and the only one except her parents, who knew about her magic. At first, the king and queen were worried about the fact that anyone should know about their daughter's secret, but at the end, a year ago, they agreed, that it's for the best, that Viviana will have at least someone, she can share her secrets with. And Mathias proved to be a reliable and loyal friend. Mathias was a son of one of the castle guards and was about the same age as the little princess and his thick blonde hair was at the same height as the tip of Viviana's new haircut.

They slipped past the stuffed bear and sneaked into the kitchen. Mathias quickly checked if they weren't being followed and closed the door quietly behind them, meanwhile Viviana didn't waste any time and headed towards the pantry where the rests from the royal ball were stored. She didn't really like the balls, but she liked desserts served on such occasions and what she loved the most, were the rests of cream in large bowls. Tonight, it wasn't for the first time, when she sneaked from her room and seized a bowl of cream to make her favourite ice cream.

Viviana grabbed a bowl almost full of cream and tasted a little with a finger. „Hmm… needs more sugar. And I would add some strawberries. Or at least jam," she mumbled for herself and looked for the inclined ingredients.

Mathias came to her and grabbed the large bowl so she could get a bottle of strawberry jam from the upper shelf. It was high enough even for an adult man, but the princess didn't care. She simply pointed her finger at the floor nearby the shelves, where ice stairs started to form immediately. When Viviana got the bottle, she started to descend, with her left hand behind her back. The stairs were vanishing in a spray of small snowflakes just a step behind her. Mathias was watching her actions in awe.

„You're getting better and better at that, you know?" he said with a smile, when she put the bottle at a table next to the bowl. Viviana just giggled and opened the bottle. Mathias looked around and quickly found a smaller bottle of sugar, meanwhile Viviana took a large spoon and started to add the jam to the cream. When she emptied almost half of the bottle, she added a spoon of sugar. Then she handed the spoon to Mathias and commanded. „Mix it properly. I don't like any big lumps in my ice cream."

„As you say, Your Highness," Mathias bowed and then he quickly avoided a snowball aiming at his head. He chuckled, as Viviana gave him an annoyed look and then she grabbed the bottle, turned around and went to put it back at its place. Mathias took the stirring spoon and started to mix the ingredients in the bowl.

When Viviana came back, Mathias was just finishing. She stuck her finger into the bowl and tasted the cream. „Hmm, tasty," she nodded happily. She stuck her finger into the bowl again, but this time the cream in the bowl started to freeze slowly. When the work was done, she licked the finger again and smacked her lips with a satisfied smile.

„Hey, how about we take it on the roof?" said Mathias suddenly. „It's a pretty night out there tonight, it would be better to enjoy this ice cream on the fresh air, than here."

Viviana looked at the boy, surprised. After a moment, she blushed. O… okay, good idea." She quickly turned around and pretended to be looking for spoons.

Mathias seemed to be a bit surprised too. Was she blushing? Why? It's not like they had never been on the roof together before at night. He chuckled. „Girls act funny sometimes," he said for himself quietly.

With the bowl full of strawberry ice cream they sneaked through the whole castle to a small dusty room at the attic. Luckily, they didn't meet anyone on their way. There, Mathias opened a window with a silent creak. He climbed down through the window on a roof ridge about a meter under the window level. There he waited for the princess to hand him the bowl and he seated himself comfortably at the edge of the roof and put the bowl next to him. Viviana just got through the window and was about to land on the roof too.

„Do you want any help?" he asked, as he watched the princess waving her legs in the air, unable to reach the roof below. But before he even finished the sentence, Viviana jumped down on the ridge and her legs spread by the both sides of the rafter roof and she landed on her bottom.

The princess was glad to face the wall, because she was close to tears right now. „No, thank you. I have everything under control," she answered, when she was sure to keep her voice calm as if nothing happened. She shoved herself next to Mathias and tried to find the best position on the narrow ridge. Then she handed him one of the spoons.

They were sitting on the roof, enjoying ice cream, watching stars on a night sky and chatting. And time was running around them unnoticed. Viviana loved these moments, when she could be free from any secrets and didn't have to worry about saying something wrong. She could tell Mathias everything.

„Say, Mathias. What will you become, when you grow up?" Viviana asked.

Mathias paused in thought for a moment. „Everyone expects me to become a guard like my father. But I'd like to be something… more. Not that it would be something wrong on becoming a guard," he added quickly. „But I always wanted to… You know, I've read many stories about the ancient heroes. I'd like to be like them. Protecting defenceless people, slaying dangerous beasts… I want to become a knight!" he said with a spark in his eye.

The princess was watching him for a moment and then she chuckled. „But there have been no knights in Arendelle for centuries."

„I know," he sighed. But then his eyes brightened. „But you could change it. When you become a queen, you could restore their traditions. Oh, Viviana, please. It would be so great!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the boy's eagerness. „Okay. But it will take some time. I cannot ensure anything yet."

Mathias smiled at her. „Thank you," he said.

„But I did nothing," Viviana blinked, confusedly.

„You gave me hope. That's much more, than I had a few moments ago," he grabbed her hand with a smile.

For a few moments, they were just watching each other and smiling. „And what about you?" asked Mathias finally. „What do you want to do, when you become a queen of Arendelle? Have you already been thinking about your husband? What will he be like?"

„Hey! That's not your business!" Viviana looked at him angrily. „Besides, I don't want to marry. Men are boring. And ugly. I don't need a man to be a queen," she frowned. „I would like to travel around the world. I want to see new places, to meet new people. Are there people like me outside? I'd like to know that. But as a queen, I will never get out of here. I will be stuck here, in this boring castle, forever," she sighed.

Mathias didn't know what to say. He wanted to cheer her up, but he couldn't find the right words. He took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a woman's soft voice.

„Even queens can travel a lot, my dear. You know?"

They both gasped in unison and turned to the window, where the queen was standing, leaning against the window edge and smiling at them.

„Mama, how did you find us here? Did anyone see us here?" Viviana asked, still surprised.

„No one, sweetheart," chuckled the queen. „But I know you well after all these years. I came to look at you at your room and when I found out, that you were not in your bed, there were just two possible places, where you could have been. That reminds me… can anyone explain what a big, stuffed bear is doing in front of the kitchen door?"

Mathias turned red, ashamed „It's my doing, Your Majesty. I was just trying to scare the princess, when she was heading there."

„Oh. If she got half as scared as me, then I can say, that you did well," the queen laughed.

„I'm sorry Your Majesty. It won't happen again," Mathias drew his head between his shoulders. Right now, he wished to be anywhere, but here. Like in the middle of an active volcano. But the queen just laughed again and Viviana joined her in a moment.

„I ensure you, dear Mathias, nothing has happened," the queen looked at him. „By the way, Viviana, I hate to interrupt, but you should really go to bed by now. It's too late for you. Both."

„Awwww. Mama, I don't want to go to sleep yet. It's still early. We haven't even finished our ice cream yet," Viviana pleaded and pointed at the half empty bowl with two spoons jabbed inside.

Queen Idun looked at the bowl. „And how much have you already… never mind," she shook her head. „I will not be the one with a stomach ache tomorrow. But now, you two will go to your beds. And Mathias, you should do something with that bear tomorrow, before some guard finds it and tries to kill it… again," the queen smiled.

„I will, Your Majesty," Mathias bowed his head.

Viviana started to get up with silent grumbling. „But mama, I don't want to…" she tried to protest. But at the moment, her foot slipped on the narrow ridge. She yelped and tried to regain balance, but she was already tilted too much to the side.

„Viviana!" cried out the queen. She bent down from the window and almost fell, trying to reach her daughter's hand, but she was too far from her. Viviana fell off the roof ridge and started sliding down the roof side.

„Mathias, catch her!" the queen yelled at the boy, but he was already moving towards the princess. He stretched out and reached for her hand in the last moment. „I've got you!" he cried at the princess and with his free hand he grabbed at the roof ridge. He caught a glimpse of the falling bowl of ice cream, which landed with a loud clanging on the terrace about five meters under them. He gulped. It was really a quick-witted and heroic deed. The more so for a six years old boy.

„Mathias, heeelp!" cried Viviana. She was really scared now. Her feet were hanging in the air and she was desperately hanging on to the boy's hand. Everything seemed to be moving very slowly in that moment. She heard her mother crying on her to hold on and climbing down from the window. Viviana turned her sight on Mathias and saw his face twisted in pain. At first, she thought it was from his stretched position, but then, she looked at his arm, which he was holding her with, and her face turned pale from shock. His arm was covered in frostbites all the way to his elbow and slowly freezing further and further. She shut her eyes in horror and loosened her grip.

„Viviana, what are you doing? Hold on tight, I can't hold you like this!" he shouted at her.

„No! I'm hurting you!" she cried back.

„Hold on, darling, I'll pull you up!" shouted the queen. She had just climbed down and was leaning towards her, but at the last moment, Mathias didn't withstand the pain in his arm and loosened his grip.

Viviana slipped from the roof, stroke its other side a few meters below and fell on the terrace right next to the fallen bowl.

The queen grabbed the boy by a hand and bent over the edge to see her daughter, her face completely white from fear. She spotted her motionless body below and gasped. She isn't… She can't be… „Viviana!" she shouted down on her daughter and begged for her to respond, but the princess didn't even move.

„Vivianaaaa!"

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter. I'd like to say that I will do my best updating every week, but I cannot guarantee later. I'm ten chapters ahead, but it seems to be a long story and I'm progressing slowly. And this is so far the shortest chapter of all :) Thank you for reading.**


	2. Loss of a daughter

**So, here is the second chapter. For those, who are watching the series: "Once upon a time", you will probably find one of the characters in this chapter very familiar. Yes, I drew inspiration from him and you will probably notice some similarities to the series later, but (un)fortunatelly, there will be no Storybrooke. :) I just got inspired. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Loss of a daughter**

Viviana finally came to her senses. She felt horrible pain in her shoulder. Well, she felt pain almost all over her body, but the pain in the shoulder was the worst. She hissed and tried to open her eyes. Her vision was still too blurred to see the details, but she realized, that she was in her room. Someone was sitting next to her bed, but the princess couldn't still recognize the person.

The person turned his head at her, gasped and then let out a breath full of relief. „Viviana, you're finally awake. Oh God, I was so afraid."

„Mama?" asked the princess when she recognized the voice.

„I am here, my dear," said the queen and stroked her cheek gently.

Viviana tried to lift her head and look around, but she was still too weak. „Wh… what happened?" she asked.

„You fell down the roof, don't you remember?" answered queen Idun softly. „Dad and I have been worried about you. You have been… asleep for almost three days." The queen hesitated. When Viviana fell onto the terrace, she let out a burst of her power all over it. The terrace was almost destroyed, when the queen got there. Some of the guards saw the burst and heard the queen's shouts. The queen was relieved, that it was dark there and no one saw any details, but still, they had to come up with a believable story about what had happened. But there's no way, the queen could tell her daughter about that now. She didn't want to worry her daughter more, than she already was.

„Three days?" asked Viviana, shocked. „What about Mathias? Is he all right?" she tried to lift, but she fell back right away.

The queen put her hand on Viviana's chest. „Shhh, that's okay. Don't push yourself too much, darling. Mathias is fine. Just a few frostbites. He's hurt, but it will heal in no time. He was asking about you all the time," the queen added with a smile.

Viviana raised her hand and looked at it with tears in her eyes. She was relieved, that Mathias was all right, but still… „I hurt him. I didn't want to. You were right. It's dangerous, I shouldn't have used it…" she started sobbing.

„No. No, it's not your fault. You fell. You were scared," queen Idun tried to soothe her daughter, but to not much avail. She reached for her daughter's hand.

„No!" Viviana flinched and in that moment another burst of her magic came out of her hand and hit a corner of her bed, covering it with icicles completely.

Both the princes and the queen backed away from it, utterly shocked by the incident. The queen let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. The princess quickly drew her hand to her chest. „I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she tried to say. „Mama? Mama, please, I'm sorry."

The queen's face was completely pale. Of course, she wanted to calm her daughter, to tell her, that it wasn't her fault. That she was just scared. But for some reason, she couldn't. She was too scared herself. Without even realising it, she backed a few steps away from her daughter's bed.

„Mama?" Viviana pleaded again.

Finally, the queen regained her awareness and stopped. She looked at her daughter and tried to calm her voice. „It's… it's okay, darling. I know you didn't want to hurt me. Or Mathias. It was just an accident. You were scared." The queen raised her hand towards her daughter, but didn't dare to take any step closer. „We will find a way to get out of it, I promise," she tried to smile.

Viviana nodded, still uneasy.

„Try to get some sleep now," said the queen. „I and papa will figure something out."

„Mama, I'm still scared. What if anything happens again?" asked the princess, still sobbing.

The queen finally relaxed and regained enough of her willpower to sit back next to the princess's bed. „All right, my little snowflake. I will stay here, until you fall asleep. You have nothing to be scared of, I promise. I will protect you."

Viviana finally let out a faint smile. „Thank you, mama." She laid on her right side and pulled her blankets to her neck meanwhile the queen was caressing her hair and singing a lullaby in a gentle voice.

* * *

The king was pacing around his study with his mind full of concerns about his daughter. On his table there was laid a huge pile of paperwork, but he wasn't in a condition to focus on his duties. Viviana was their only child and he loved her, how could he stay calm in a time like this? If it only weren't for this cursed magic, everything would be great. Her powers were growing stronger every day and she seemed to be losing control over them. They had to find a way, how to deal with it.

He heard the door open and turned around to see the queen entering the study. „How is she?" the king rushed to his wife impatiently. „Did she finally wake up?"

The queen embraced her husband slowly with a sad look in her face. „She did, but… Oh, Agdar, I am so afraid for her. She's so scared of the incident, that she loses control over her powers. She almost hit me with a burst of magic. It was an accident, but…" queen rested her head onto the king's chest and started crying.

„It will be all right, my dear." The king stroked her cheek gently. „The main thing is that she's alive. We will find a way, how to deal with her… problem." He paused for a moment. „I should go to see her…"

„No," the queen ceased him. „She has just fallen asleep. It took me some time to put her to sleep."

For a short moment, they were just standing in the middle of the room in a silent embrace.

„I have been thinking about what we should do for these last days," said the king finally.

„And…" the queen looked up at him.

„And I have come to a conclusion, that we cannot solve this all by ourselves. We should find someone, who understands the ways of magic. Someone, who has already dealt with a situation, like this. We need to find her a teacher," said king Agdar.

„Do you mean, that we should find a sorcerer?" asked the queen with a shocked expression on her face.

„And who else can help us now?" answered the king. Then he sighed. „I know. I don't like the idea of some sorcerer instructing our daughter either, but I see no other option. I have heard rumours about a sorcerer from the land called Misthaven on the other side of the Watershed Sea. He's said to be almost all powerful. And of all, he loves making agreements. If someone can help us, he will. For a price, of course."

„And what will that price be?" asked the queen, concerned.

„I don't know." The king confessed. „He's said to be a… very strange person. Sometimes he asks for a service in return, sometimes for a personal item… no one is ever sure of the price beforehand. But he never asks for gold."

„And you want to entrust our daughter's future to someone like him?"

The king shrugged. „I don't, but I can see no other option. We can always listen to his demands and then decide, whether we accept them or not." He put his arms around his wife's waist. „Believe me, my love. I will let no one threaten our daughter's life."

The queen nodded reluctantly. „All right then. But I still don't like the idea. But how will we find him?"

„I will set out on the journey tomorrow," said king Agdar. „With a little bit of luck, I will be back with him in four days."

Queen Idun embraced her husband tightly. „Just be careful, my dear. I have a bad feeling about this all."

* * *

Three days had passed, since king Agdar had left the castle. The little princess's injuries have almost healed, although her left shoulder still hurt. But despite that, Viviana was merely leaving her room and let no one but her mother to enter. And no one had heard any news from the castle about her health. Amongst the people of Arendelle there were rumours spreading that the princess was severely injured and her life was in danger. The queen didn't disprove the rumours. She was glad, that no one had discovered the truth. She was counting hours to her husband's return impatiently.

Towards the end of the third day, when the sun was setting behind the horizon, there appeared a faint flash of light in the king's study. And two people appeared in a purple cloud in the room.

King Agdar coughed. He looked around to find out, where they had appeared. When he finally recognized his own study, he exhaled in relief. „Well, I wasn't expecting our journey back to be that swift."

„I don't like wasting my time on travelling, Your Majesty," said the second man. It was a small man, his head reaching king's eyes, and rather weak constitution. He had dirty brown hair reaching to his shoulders and wore a red leather jacket. The leather appeared like a serpent's skin, matching well to his own, which had an unnatural grey colour. On his face, there was always a mocking smile, but the most disturbing thing about his whole being were his dark, deep eyes.

„Very well then," said the king, trying to hide his uneasiness. „I will find my wife so we can talk over our… business… Please, make yourself comfortable, it will not take long."

„You don't have to hurry, Your Majesty. There are many things to discuss and it will not be easy, so a few moments more won't do any difference," said the man and seated in one of the chairs, clasping his fingertips with his irritating smile.

The king nodded and without a word, he came out of the door. When he closed the door behind him, he shivered. The mage inside was the type, which most people would like to avoid if possible. But his powers were unbelievable. Just moments ago, they were in the tavern many miles away behind the Watershed Sea and now… He's powerful for certain. If he is able to help their daughter take control over her powers, then the king was ready to pay every cost, he would ask. What could be more valuable than to finally get rid of this fear?

King Agdar found his wife in their personal chambers reading a book in an armchair next to a fireplace. When he entered, the queen raised her head from the book and gasped, surprised. „Agdar? You have already returned?" She stood up to welcome her husband. They both embraced each other.

„A few minutes ago, my dear," said the king and kissed his wife.

„And what about the mage? Have you found him?" asked queen Idun, eager for any good news.

„I did. He awaits us in my study. He wants to speak with both of us." The king gave her a helpless look. „You will not like him. I myself am not certain, if we are doing right. But he is powerful. I think that he can help us."

The queen nodded. „Then we shouldn't let him wait. The sooner we get rid of this, the better."

King Agdar offered the queen his arm and together they left the chambers and went to the king's study.

When they entered, the mage rose from his chair and bowed to the royal pair. „Your Majesties…" he said with his usual smile.

The queen viewed him by a distracted gaze, but she just bowed her head to greet him and said nothing. They came to him. The king held a chair to his wife and they seated around a small round table. The king raised a small carafe of wine, but the queen just shook her head with a faint smile and the sorcerer said. „No need, Your Majesty. It will be better to have a clear mind to this matter."

The king nodded and put the carafe away. „So…" he started, but the queen interrupted him.

„You must already know why you are here. Can you help our daughter with her magic?" she said, watching him carefully.

The mage chuckled. „Right to the heart of the matter Your Majesty. I like it. But I cannot give you your answer before I see the girl and make sure about her power's extent. And then, there's a matter of… payment," he laughed again by his unpleasant laughter.

„And what would that payment be?" asked the king, trying to ignore the man's behaviour. „I can't promise you something beforehand that I will not be able to pay later."

„That I can't tell you either. As I said, I must see the girl first. Then I can tell you the details," said the sorcerer and clasped his hands.

„Isn't there anything you can do without seeing her? She's already terrified enough," asked the queen desperately, not willing to let this man near her daughter.

„Curing an illness without seeing a patient?" the man smiled. „I'm afraid, I can't, Your Majesty. As your husband said, I am powerful, but not that powerful."

„You were spying on us?!" shouted king Agdar, bewildered.

„I have no need to spy on you, Your Majesty," the sorcerer chuckled again. „I simply have the gift to hear people, whenever they are talking about me."

The king calmed down, reluctantly. He gave his wife a questioning look. She sighed. The idea of this man having something to do with their daughter gave her shivers, but she couldn't find a better option. With a sad expression at her face, she looked back at her husband and nodded.

„Very well then." The king sighed too and put his head in his palms. He was already too tired of this. The sooner this nightmare ends the better.

Together they got up and walked to the young princess's chamber. There queen Idun turned to the men. „I will talk to her first. We didn't let anyone enter her room since that day. She would be scared of you," she pointed at the mage. Then she turned to the door and knocked silently. „Viviana? Darling, it's me, mama. May I enter?"

After a short silence a tiny voice sounded from behind the door. „Mama? Y… yes, of course."

The queen opened the door and entered the room. The room was cold, but it was nothing unusual, for the princess didn't mind the cold and there was rarely any fire lit in the fireplace. Viviana was lying on her bed under a thin blanket and she was reading her favourite illustrated storybook in a light of a candle on a night table right next to her. When her mother entered, she put the book away next to the candle and smiled shyly. But before the queen closed the door, she spotted her father and another man in front of the room. She turned to her mother with a confused expression. „Mama? Who is that man with papa?" She asked silently, when the door was closed.

The queen tried to put on a soothing smile and cursed herself for not telling the men to stay out of the sight. Now she had to find a way to tell her daughter right away and not to scare her too much from the beginning. She sat on the corner of the bed, feeling like a coward, that she couldn't come any closer. But the news could disturb Viviana and queen Idun didn't want to let any other incident happen right now. „Don't worry, my dear. It's…" she hesitated. „I and papa have been trying to find someone, who can help you with your powers and papa has found this man. He understands your powers and he can teach you, how to use them. You will not have to be afraid of them anymore, isn't it great?" she smiled again.

Viviana looked at the door nervously and pulled the blankets closer as if she was really cold. Then she turned to her mother. „Mama, I don't want to… He looks scary, I don't like him. Please, I don't want to talk to him," she looked at her with pleading eyes.

„You do not have to worry, my dear. I will not let him hurt you. But we have to try it. If he can help you, then we can… YOU can finally live a normal life without fear." Queen Idun said in an urgent tone.

„But… nothing has happened to me since that day," said Viviana hopefully. „I can control it again. What if it was just an accident, what if it never happens again, what if…"

„What if it does!" the queen interrupted her aloud. Too aloud. Viviana flinched and hid under the blankets. Queen Idun covered her mouth with her hand and cursed herself again. She looked worriedly at the blankets. „I am sorry, darling, I shouldn't have shouted. It's my fault, I'm just…" she sighed desperately.

Viviana poked her head out from under the blankets, revealing just her eyes. „Are you and papa afraid of me?" she asked directly.

The queen straightened up, shocked by her daughter's question. Of course, she… Idun closed her eyes painfully. She was afraid. Her daughter's powers were something unnatural to her and they were still growing stronger. She barely made herself to come to this room these last days and even now she was sitting in the furthest corner of her daughter's bed. The queen felt ashamed. How could she deny such a direct question? But Viviana wasn't at fault. There's no way, she can tell her something like that. She forced herself to smile. „Of course, we aren't, my love. We just want to protect you. We want to be sure that you are safe and nothing bad ever happens to you again."

Viviana finally relaxed a bit and the queen continued. „I know you are afraid of him. But you are courageous and we will be here with you. Will you, please, talk to him? Will you do that for me?"

Viviana gave the door one brief glance. Then she turned back at her mother. „O… okay," she said finally and nodded.

„That's my brave girl," said the queen and gave her a warm smile. Then she got up and went to the door. When she opened it, both men turned to her in expectation. „You may enter now," the queen addressed them silently.

They entered Viviana's room and the king closed the door behind them. Queen Idun grabbed her husband's arm and squeezed it tightly. The king turned to her with a soothing smile. „ It will be all right, my dear."

As the sorcerer was coming closer and closer to Viviana's bed, she felt more and more uncomfortable. She felt like he was watching her as a prey, with a weird smile on his face. She eyed him carefully, holding her blankets tight. „What do we have here?" said the sorcerer with a snicker, when he came to her and sat on her bed right next to her. Viviana pulled away from the sorcerer as far as she could but he seemed not to pay attention to it. „Hello, dearie. I've been told, that you have some problems with your powers, don't you?"

Viviana turned to her parents with a helpless expression. King Agdar smiled at her and approached closer. „You don't have to be afraid, Viviana. Just tell him. He is here to help you."

Viviana looked at the sorcerer nervously again. „Umm… yes. I've… hurt my friend a few days ago with my magic. I didn't want to..." she added quickly, „but I was scared and my ice came out and hurt him."

„So, you were scared," he said in a thoughtful voice. „And when you are not scared, you can control your powers at your will?"

„Umm… yes. I think I can," she nodded.

„Very well, then. How about you show me your magic, dearie? I can't wait to see it on my own." The sorcerer smiled again with his distracting smile.

Viviana was watching him nervously. She'd swear that he hasn't even blinked yet. And his eyes gave her shivers. They were so… cold. She bit her lip and nodded. „Okay," she said and raised her hands. But before she could do anything, she yelped in pain and grabbed her left shoulder.

The queen was about to run to her, but the sorcerer stopped her with a hand gesture. He moved closer to Viviana and raised a hand towards her shoulder. „May I?" he said.

Without waiting for an answer, he touched her shoulder. The little princess yelped again, but after a brief moment, she felt the pain fading. She looked at her shoulder with a surprised look and tried to move it. The pain was gone as if it had never been there. Viviana turned to the sorcerer. „Th… thank you."

„It's nothing, dearie. Just do go on," said the sorcerer.

Viviana took a deep breath. She hadn't used her powers since the accident and despite what she had told her mother earlier, she wasn't sure, whether she had control over them or not. But it's not like she was about to blow up the whole castle, was it? A small simple spell would suffice. She moved her shoulder again and nodded, then she raised her hands again, turned her right palm upwards and left palm a few inches above the first, turned against it. She concentrated and a small icy sparkle appeared in the space between her palms. The sparkle grew quickly and gained a shape of a simple snowflake, hovering an inch above her right palm. Viviana exhaled and smiled. She did it! And nothing bad happened! Now much more confident of her abilities, she let the snowflake spin a few times on its axis and then she let it disappear in a small snow cloud.

Viviana turned delightedly to her parents. „Mama, papa, have you seen it? I did it! I can control it again!"

The queen and the king exchanged a glimpse full of relief. Maybe there was no need of help of this… man. Their daughter can manage it herself. Everything can turn back to normal.

„Well done, dearie," the sorcerer clapped his hands. „I must admit, that it's been long time, since I heard last about the magic of the Frozen Heart. And I didn't expect to see it on my own."

„Magic of the Frozen Heart?" wondered the king. „What is it?"

„It's rare and ancient magic, Your Majesty," replied the sorcerer. „The only person I've heard about, who possessed this magic, was a powerful sorceress known as the Snow Queen. This magic is very strong, but also very difficult to control. Even the Snow Queen lost control over it at the end. And she destroyed not only herself, but the whole kingdom."

„But… Viviana can control it. She just did!" said the queen in a shaking voice.

„For now, yes. But it will grow stronger. This magic responds to its owner feelings. Anger, fear… any negative emotion can start an avalanche. Literally." He chuckled and turned to the little princess, which seemed to be utterly terrified by now.

„I can… hurt anyone again?" asked Viviana, watching her hands in fear.

„It's possible, dearie," said the sorcerer. „Without a proper guidance it's only a matter of time, when another accident occurs. But," he raised a finger, „I could teach you. The more you will learn about your magic, the lesser will be a chance, that you will lose control."

„Please, you must help her," pleaded king Agdar. „We'll pay any cost, you will ask for."

The sorcerer was considering the king's offer for a moment. „I will ask for no reward, Your Majesty," he said after a while. When the royal pair stiffened in surprise, he just smiled and continued. „But I have a condition. I will take your daughter with me. You will get no messages from us, until I'm done teaching her. She will come back home when she will be no longer a threat to the kingdom."

„What?" gasped queen Idun. „You can't be serious. I will not let my daughter go with you anywhere!"

„It's my condition, Your Majesty. It is impossible to teach her magic here, in the middle of a town. And I have other duties I must take care of. If you want me to help your daughter, she will go with me." The sorcerer clasped his fingertips again. „But of course, the choice is yours."

The king's eyes wandered helplessly from his daughter to the sorcerer. „And how long could your teaching take?" he said after a moment.

Viviana gasped and shook her head violently. „No! Papa, please, I don't want to… I'll be good. I will never use my magic again, I promise, but please, don't let him take me!" she covered her head in her hands and started crying. Temperature in the room dropped considerably.

„You see Your Majesty? Fear. One of the strongest emotions. Such little is still enough to cause this," he spread his arms to maintain the whole room in the gesture.

„Go away!" said the king with an angered expression. „Wait for us in the study. We will let you know, how we have decided."

„As you wish, Your Majesty," bowed the sorcerer and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Both the king and queen rushed to Viviana's bed. „Viviana, it's fine," said the king. „He will not hurt you. He will be just teaching you and in no time, you will be back, I promise. I know you are scared. I am too." He caressed her hair. „You are my brave girl, you will handle it. And when you come back, everything will be fine."

The princess slowly calmed down. „And… when I get back…" she said through sobs, „will I still have to hide my powers from the others?"

„We shall see," said the king with a smile. Viviana nodded slowly.

The queen, close to tears herself, embraced her daughter. For the first time since the accident she did it without hesitation. „Oh, my darling, I will miss you so much. Please, stay safe."

„Me too," Viviana returned her an embrace.

The king smiled sadly. He inclined closer and embraced them both tightly. They stayed in silence for a long time. Then he kissed Viviana at her brow and said silently. „I love you. We both do."

* * *

When the king and queen returned to the study, the sorcerer was just looking at the sky from the window. He turned at the sound of a closed door. „Well, how have you decided?" he asked with his usual smile at his face.

The king looked at his wife and she nodded with her eyes full of sorrow. Then he turned at the sorcerer. „We accept your terms. If it's the only chance for our daughter, then we have no choice."

„A wise decision, Your Majesty," the sorcerer chuckled. „We will set out tomorrow morning."

„Tomorrow? Already?" asked the queen, shocked.

„There's no time to waste, Your Majesty. The sooner we leave, the sooner we come back," answered the sorcerer. „Now, there are few things I have to take care of, before we leave. I will return here at the dawn. So, if you'll excuse me?" with these words he bowed and vanished.

* * *

Almost a year passed since the day Viviana had left the castle with the sorcerer and the king and queen got no message from them. The whole kingdom was afraid of the little princess's fate, although they didn't know the right reason of her absence. The king spread the words, that at the day of an accident, Viviana had been badly injured and healers didn't know when, or even whether she would recover. There were rumours spreading about some curse involved and the king wasn't trying to stop them. The more theories people had, the lesser was a chance for them to find out the truth.

And after that year the sorcerer appeared again in front of the castle gates and requested an audience with the royal pair. But there was no sign of the princess. When the royal pair learned of his arrival, they hurried to the study to meet him in private, eager for any news he was bringing about their daughter. But when they got into the study, he greeted them with a serious expression, so unusual for his face, which predicted nothing good.

„Did you bring back our daughter? Where is she?" spilled out the queen, trying to suppress the bad feelings.

„I'm bringing bad news to you, Your Majesty," he started in a serious tone. „I'm afraid, that your daughter will not come back."

„What… What's wrong? Where is she?" asked the queen again and turned completely pale.

„She's dead. Her magic was too strong even for me to handle. A few days ago, it got out of her control and she froze herself into a block of ice. There was nothing I could do. I am sorry."

„No. NO! This cannot be true! You're a liar! She's alive, I can feel it!" yelled the queen and pounced on the sorcerer. The king caught her in his arms, trying to soothe her, though he was shocked as much as she was.

„You promised us to take care of her!" the king shouted too.

„Be that as it may," continued the sorcerer calmly, „your daughter is gone. That was the price of her magic. You owe me nothing and the same goes for me. Our contract is over. I believe that we will never meet again," and with these words, he vanished for good.

„Liar! You're liar! Bring me back my daughter! Bring her back!" shouted queen Idun at the empty room, still trying to break free from her husband's arms, but the king was holding her tightly.

„It will be all right my love, you'll see. Everything will be fine," the king was trying to soothe her, but to no avail. Queen Idun leaned against her husband's shoulder and started crying.

* * *

Many miles away, far behind the Watershed Sea and deep in the mountains of Misthaven there stood a small dark fortress. The fortress seemed long abandoned, but it was only a deception. A few moments after the conversation with the king and queen in Arendelle, there appeared the sorcerer in front of the main gates. He waved his hand in front of them and the gates opened. On his face there appeared his usual irritating smile. Finally, the farce is over. The king and queen of Arendelle will bother him no more and even if they tried, there's no way, they could find this place. Now he can fully focus on his work without any disturbances. He walked up the wide staircase to the second floor. There he turned to a long hall, ended by a black wooden door. He opened it and entered a room full of strange, foreign objects and shelves filled with books. And in the middle of the room, there was little Viviana in her usual blue dress, standing in front of the table and trying to turn a small metal goblet into ice.

When the sorcerer entered the room, she halted her efforts and turned to him. „Wh… where have you been?" she asked in a slightly frightened voice.

„That's none of your business, dearie," the sorcerer gave her one of his sourest smiles. „Do go on in your training."

* * *

 **So, that was the second chapter. Did you recognize the sorcerer? I bet, you did. :) Thank you for reading, any comments are appreciated. Until the next week, bye.**


	3. An apprentice

**Finally, here is the third chapter. I couldn't wait to publish it for it is my favourite. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **An apprentice**

When Viviana arrived with the sorcerer at his fortress for the first time, she was frightened like she had never been before. It was a dark, hostile place, full of dust and old strange things that she had never seen before. Just moments ago, she was standing in the courtyard of their castle in Arendelle and parting with her parents and now… This place was scary. And so was the sorcerer.

„Welcome home, dearie," he said mockingly, standing just a step behind her. „It's not a luxury you were used to, but it's a good place for your studies and no one will disturb us here."

 _'It's gloomy, I don't like it,'_ thought Viviana but she didn't dare to say it aloud. The sorcerer just chuckled as if he heard it. „I'll show you your room and you will have time to unpack your things. Then we will set into work."

„What? Right away?" asked Viviana a bit shocked.

„And why not?" he said. „Now, take your things. Your room is right upstairs," he waved his hand in front of him and the gate opened.

Viviana looked at her luggage. It wasn't very big, for she had packed just a handful of things, but… it was just too heavy for a small princess like her. She turned at the sorcerer in a shy voice. „Umm… Could you please help me? I cannot take it myself."

He looked at her as if he was surprised by the question. „Of course not, dearie. I'm not a servant, but your teacher. You cannot take it? So help yourself with your magic. That's why you are here anyway."

„But I'm…" she started, but he interrupted her roughly. „No, dearie. You are not a princess here. You are just a little useless girl and I'm here to turn you into an experienced sorceress. Nothing more. Do you understand?"

Viviana flinched, terrified by a sudden cold behaviour of the sorcerer. She bit her lip, trying her best not to burst into tears. „Yes, sir," she voiced in a tiny voice.

„Good," the sorcerer nodded, satisfied. „Now, take your things, so we can start."

* * *

Days were passing. Viviana got slowly used to the dark fortress. For the whole days she was learning how to use her powers properly, even the new ways of using it. She had never found out before that she could turn things into ice and back without damaging them and what's more, that she could change even herself into the snow cloud, which allowed her to travel long distances in short time or slip through solid objects.

As the time was passing, she found out, that her belongings that she had brought with her, shrunk into a few things that reminded her still of her home. She could no longer put on her pretty dresses, because she had already grown out of them, but the sorcerer always brought her new ones. They weren't to her liking, but she never dared to protest. Although he was never cruel to her and acted just strictly and coldly, the fear of him had never passed.

And the days slowly turned to years…

* * *

The sorcerer opened the door of his study and entered. Viviana was inside, reading a book about curses. She always wondered, why she had to learn about such things as curses, but dared not to ask. When she heard the sorcerer enter, she stiffened, as always.

„Congratulations, dearie, you have another sister," he said without even looking at her.

„I have… another sister?" she asked in disbelief. The thought of having a second sister filled her with thrills of joy. She always wanted a sister. Someone, who she could play with and who would be from the same social class as her, who wouldn't be bothered by eternal rules of proper manners. And now… she already had two sisters. First it was… Elsa? And now…

„Her name is Anna," he continued. „A pretty girl, just like her sister. But that's not the important message." He turned at her with his usual irritating smile. „Guess what? Elsa, the second one, has the same exact powers as you," he pointed at her.

„She has magic like me?" she asked again, excitedly. It had been five years already, since she had left her home and so many things had happened since then. She couldn't wait to come back.

„Oh, come on, dearie. When you'll just repeat things, I've just told you, we'll get nowhere," said the sorcerer mockingly. „Yes, she has magic like you. And your parents seem not to worry about it. For now."

„But... I can teach her, when I come back. I already know many things, I could…" she started with sparkles in her eyes.

„Oh, slow down, dearie. You are far from teaching anyone anything. But that can change in time. For now… do you want to see them? I can show you," he motioned towards a big oval mirror in a corner of the room.

„Oh, yes, please, I do!" she exclaimed in joy and ran towards the mirror. She already knew the magic of the mirror. The mirror was enchanted to allow a caster to see distant places and people. She knew, how to use it, but wasn't allowed to touch it without permission.

The sorcerer came to the mirror at a slow pace. Viviana knew that he was just mocking her and she waited patiently in front of it. He raised his hand and ran with his forefinger and middle finger across the runes at the upper side of the mirror frame and the surface of the mirror started to curl. Viviana focused on her parents and the surface slowly steadied and reflected the image of her family.

 _The queen was lying on a bed in her room and cuddling a new-born baby. Right next to her, there was her husband, sitting on the bed with his arm laid around her shoulders and watching the baby with a joyful expression on his face. „She's so beautiful. My sweet Anna," he said softly and stroked the baby's cheek with his free hand._

 _„Ohh… mama, I wanna see her too," there sounded a tiny voice and from behind the other side of the bed, there appeared a top of a head with platinum hair. A little girl grabbed the blankets, trying to climb up the bed._

 _Both the king and queen smiled upon the little girl's vain efforts. The king was watching her for a while and then he got up, went around the bed and then, lifted the girl up. She laughed happily._

 _„Shh," gestured the queen to the girl to lower her voice. „You will wake your sister."_

 _„My sister," said the girl quietly and leaned towards the baby, so she could see its face. „I have a sister. She's so beautiful." She smiled happily and caressed the baby._

Viviana smiled upon the peaceful scene in the mirror _. 'There they are. My family. I wish I could be with them right now.'_

 _Her mother drew her closer and embraced her. „You both are beautiful, my little Elsa."_

 _„Do you think she will like me?" Elsa looked at her mother with an excited expression. „I can't wait to show her my snow. It will be fun. We will enjoy so much fun with that!"_

 _„Shh," sounded the queen again._

 _Elsa put her hand over her mouth and chuckled quietly. „I know. I'm sorry."_

 _The king knelt next to the bed. „Of course, she will like you, Elsa. You are sisters. And that bond can never be broken," he said with a smile. „And what's more, you are her older sister. You will be her example. And that is an important role. You will have to protect her, Elsa." He grabbed her hand gently._

 _„I will," she nodded with a smile. Then she sighed. „Aww, I wish I had an older sister too."_

 _The king chuckled. „I'm afraid, that there is nothing, we can do about it, Elsa. But I'm sure, you will handle this. We will be helping you all the time."_

 _For some reason, at the same moment the queen averted her face and closed her eyes full of sadness._

„But…" Viviana whispered, shocked. „But she does. I'm here." She stretched her arm towards the mirror but the image suddenly melted away. „What did he mean?" she turned at the sorcerer. „Elsa has me."

„Oh, I haven't told you yet?" the sorcerer chuckled. „Your sister doesn't seem to know about you. Your parents have never told her. The king even forbade the people of Arendelle to talk about you. It looks like they don't want you to come back."

„No!" shouted Viviana in a shaking voice. „You're lying! Mom and dad love me!"

„And why would I lie to you, dearie?" he asked with an innocent smile. „I get nothing from you being here." The sorcerer leaned closer. „Maybe they still think that you're a threat to your family and to the whole kingdom. And they're right. You can't still handle your powers."

„But I can! I use it the whole time and nothing bad has happened! You just don't want to let me go!" she clenched her fists. Viviana was close to tears. She wanted to believe that her parents loved her, but of all things she remembered her mother's frightened face, when she had accidentally frozen the corner of her bed.

„They are afraid of you," said the sorcerer quietly as if he read her thoughts. „For them, you are nothing but a monster."

„I'M NOT A MONSTER!" she shrieked in a voice full of pain. And in that moment, her powers burst to all sides, covering everything around her in ice. Viviana was watching the ice in horror. Something like that hasn't happened to her since she was here. She had hoped that she could return home soon. But now, her hopes got ruined in a blink of an eye. Viviana fell to her knees and covered her head with hands, crying.

The sorcerer looked around and laughed loudly. „It seems that you don't have your powers under control as much as you would like to, dearie," he said mockingly. Then he turned around and crossed the room. He stopped at the door. „Emotions are the greatest weakness of every human. You cannot learn to control your magic until you learn to control them. Think about it when you calm down. And make sure to clear that mess, you've done." He laughed and then he left the room.

* * *

Another five years passed and Viviana grew into a young, beautiful woman. She was already sixteen. Her powers were unbelievable, as well as her control over them. She learned how to control weather. She was able to create a snowstorm over the entire kingdom without an effort, she learned to conjure magical creatures of snow and ice, which obeyed her will… but although she never gave up hope to return back home, after all those years spent in the sorcerer's company, she became bitter…

* * *

Viviana was playing in her room with a small snow dragon she had just created, when she heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened without a warning and the sorcerer came in. „Get up, dearie, we have another lesson. Meet me in my study. I want to teach you something… very interesting. I wonder myself, whether you make it, or not." Without any other word, he came out and closed the door behind him. Viviana sighed. The sorcerer had been gone for almost five days. It was nothing unusual for him to disappear for a few days and leaving her alone in the fortress. She didn't mind. At least she had time for herself, although there was nothing much to do. But she had to admit, that the sorcerer had an impressive library and she enjoyed reading stories of faraway kingdoms. She even got used to the sorcerer's lack of manners, when he just dashed into her room without knocking. Her fear of him had already dissipated.

She looked at the small dragon, which was sitting on her knees and nestling against her, trying to draw her attention. She smiled. „I'm sorry, Fantus. There's always next time." She waved her hand above the dragon and it disappeared in a cloud of snowflakes.

Viviana stood up and straightened her simple blue dress. Then, she set out to the study. When she opened the black door at the end of the hall, the sorcerer was already waiting for her in his chair. Right next to him, there stood a woman.

Viviana froze for a moment. It was for the first time, she had ever seen the sorcerer let anyone enter the fortress. If he did now and it had something to do with her, she could expect nothing good to happen in the next minutes. She took a cautious look at the woman. The woman could be in her twenties. Her brown hair came down to her shoulders and one could say that she was pretty even in her simple peasants' dress. But her face was tense from fear and her whole body was shaking. However she got here, she didn't come at her own free will.

„Ah, good that you've come, dearie," said the sorcerer, when he noticed her. „This is…" he pointed at the woman next to him and hesitated. „Never mind, I've forgotten her name. The important thing is that she… volunteered to assist me in today's lesson." He chuckled. „It's a very interesting magic, I'd like to show you. I'm very curious whether you master it or not. Not that I wouldn't believe in your abilities, but this magic isn't related to your ice magic."

„But…" Viviana hesitated. „You've told me that I cannot use any magic except mine." She had a bad feeling about this. Whatever was he up to, it couldn't be anything good.

„That's true, dearie. But this magic needs no special abilities but a strong will." He stood up and started pacing slowly there and back across the room with his fingertips clasped together. „You already know much about curses. This spell is not the curse, but it is similar. And stronger than any curse could be. It allows you to gain control of whomever you want, if you use it properly."

„But I don't want to control anyone," said Viviana, upset by the sorcerer's speech.

„What will you do with your abilities is up to you, dearie," he said with a mocking smile on his face. „But if you want me to let you go, you must prove that you've gained full control over your magic. And this is the last step."

Viviana opened her mouth in shock. It took her time to get her voice back. „You… you're telling me that if I can cast your spell, you will let me go?"

„Correct, dearie," he chuckled again. „But you must do it as I say. Until the very end." He turned to the young girl and slowly came to her with a nasty smile. „Now, let me show you."

The girl backed away from him, shaking her head slowly, but she was too frightened to run away. „No. Please, don't…" she tried to say. But the sorcerer stopped just a step in front of her. Then he raised his hand and thrust it into the woman's chest.

Both the woman and Viviana yelped in shock. She couldn't believe that he could do something like that. But what he did next shocked her even more. The sorcerer turned his head to her and smiled. Then he ripped the woman's heart out of her chest. The woman was standing paralyzed in front of him and watching her own beating heart in his hand.

Viviana was watching him, horrified, as he approached her with the beating heart in his hand. She looked at the woman and noticed that her chest was untouched. No injury or even a damaged dress showed any signs of the fact that she should be already dead.

As if he did nothing unusual, the sorcerer smiled. „See? A human heart. If you hold someone's heart, you can control him completely. He couldn't resist you even if he was willing to give up on his live. There are not many, who can do that, because in order to do that, you must have a strong will. But I'm sure that you can do it." He showed her the heart just a few inches before her eyes. He chuckled, when he spotted disgust in her eyes. „Now, it's your turn." He turned back and shoved the heart back into the woman's chest.

Viviana shook her head. „No, I… I can't…" she was trying to suppress an urge to vomit. Or run away. Or both.

„Oh, come on, dearie. You want to get out of this place, don't you?" he smiled. „This is the only way. See? There's nothing dangerous about it." He pointed at the woman, who was gasping for breath, but was unharmed. „If you do it right."

Viviana took an indecisive step forward. She gazed at the woman worriedly. It must be a terrible feeling, having your own heart ripped out of your chest. But she was all right, wasn't she? If she can do it right, then she can come back home, to her parents… and her sisters. But if she doesn't…

She approached the woman and raised her hand, but then, she halted. „Come on, dearie, just one step to your freedom," said the sorcerer behind her back. „Just focus on your goal and you will be able to do it."

Viviana looked in the woman's green eyes full of fear. „I'm sorry. I will not hurt you, I promise," she said sympathetically. The woman nodded and closed her eyes. Viviana thrust her hand into the woman's chest with all her might. The woman hissed in pain and even Viviana closed her eyes in disgust. She couldn't believe what she was doing right now. A few moments later, she found something solid with her hand. Trying not to think about what she was doing, she gripped it and ripped it out. The woman yelped.

Viviana heard a silent clap behind her. „Well done, dearie. At a first try, I'm impressed." She slowly opened her eyes. In her palm, she was holding a heart. A human heart. It was really an unsettling thought.

With her mind focused on trying to convince herself, that she was holding just a rubber ball, she turned to the sorcerer. „Is that all?" she said.

„Not exactly, dearie. I want you to do the last thing." He gave her a cruel smile. „Now, crush the heart."

„What?" Viviana yelped and backed away from him. She bumped into the woman behind her and almost dropped the heart. „No! I will not do it! I can't!" she shouted, when she got over the shock.

„See? You still cannot control your emotions," said the sorcerer, still smiling. „You are the only step from achieving you goal. No one would ever find out, what happened and you would be free. Just crush the heart, that's all." He stepped closer.

Viviana looked at the heart in her shaking hands. If she does it, she will be allowed to return home. She had hoped for that day ever since she had come here. She pressed the heart a little without even realizing it. The woman behind her let out a yelp. Viviana regained consciousness and loosened her grip.

The sorcerer made another step closer. „Just one strong squeeze and you will be free." He was watching her with an impatient gaze.

Viviana turned around and shoved the heart into the woman's chest. „No!" she shouted and turned back, angrily. The woman gasped and collapsed to her knees. „I will not do such a thing!"

„Such a pity, dearie. You were so close," he chuckled. „You were so close…"

Viviana inhaled deeply to calm herself. „I wouldn't be able to look into my family's eyes if I did it!"

„So that's the reason?" he smiled again. „Do you still believe that they want you to come back? After all those years?"

„Yes, I do!" she responded in a determined voice.

The sorcerer watched her for a while with a strange, entertained look in his eyes. „Then how about we find out?" he pointed at the mirror in the corner.

Viviana looked at the mirror surprised. What was he up to now? The sorcerer gestured her to come closer and she approached the mirror slowly. Then he raised his hand and ran across the runes with his fingers. On the surface of the mirror, there appeared an image.

 _Queen Idun was sitting on the floor in an empty room, just a few steps next to her bed._ _She was holding some small book in her hands, reading it with a sorrowful expression. Suddenly a door opened and she looked up to see the king enter the room. „How is she?" she exclaimed._

 _„She's all right, you don't have to worry. She's sleeping. They both are." The king came to her and sat down on the floor right next to his wife. Then he put his arm around her shoulders._

 _The queen was watching him for a moment and then she lunged at him and embraced him. „Why?" she asked with despair in her voice. „Why does it have to happen again?" she sobbed._

 _The king embraced her back. „Anna is fine, my love. Don't worry." He stroked her hair. Then he noticed the small book on the floor. He raised it. „Your diary…"_

 _The queen nodded. „I was just… remembering."_

 _King Agdar took his wife's head in his hands gently and kissed her on her brow. Then he looked in her eyes. „I will not let any misfortune happen to Elsa, I promise," he said. „We will deal with it. But you should stop thinking about the past, my dear. Viviana will never come back. We have two daughters that we must protect."_

 _The queen leaned against his shoulder. „You're right," she said after a while._

 _They were sitting on the floor in a mutual embrace for a few precious, peaceful moments. Then the king stood up. „I should talk to the people in the castle before any rumours occur about the incident. Will you be fine?" he smiled at her._

 _„I will," the queen nodded and smiled back. „I love you."_

 _„I love you too." The king gave her one more loving smile and then he left the room._

 _The queen looked at the diary on the floor next to her. Led by a sudden impulse, she lifted it and browsed through it, until she picked several pages. She gripped the pages in her right hand and then, she tore them out of the diary._

Viviana was watching the whole event in concerns. When her mother tore the pages out, she knew what the pages were about. They were about her. When she saw the torn-out pages she felt like her own heart was torn apart. The image in the mirror faded away. „ No. No!" she screamed and fell on her knees. She raised her hand and touched the mirror's surface desperately. Then she turned to the sorcerer. „You're lying! This never happened!" she shouted at him with her eyes full of tears.

„You know, dearie, that the mirror reflects only the truth," responded the sorcerer cold-hearted. He turned to leave. „Tomorrow, I'll give you another try. I hope you will not fail me again. Come here tomorrow at the sunset. Maybe you will be more reasonable. Come, dearie," he pointed at the woman on the floor. „We will leave her alone for now." The woman stood up. She was shocked by what she had just witnessed. She had never seen someone as cruel as the sorcerer. Whatever might happen to her, she was now too concerned about the young girl to think about it. But she could do nothing. She gave Viviana a pitiful look. The sorcerer smirked and touched her shoulder. In the moment, they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Queen Idun was still sitting on the floor of her room. What happened to Elsa and Anna today, was terrible. It awakened too many memories in her. She looked at the torn-out pages in her hands. She couldn't allow letting her daughters find out the truth about Viviana, but there's no way, she could forget her first daughter herself. She still loved her. The queen squeezed the pages in her hands and pressed them against her heart. „Oh, Viviana, my darling, I miss you so much!" She burst into tears.

* * *

Viviana was lying on her bed, still crying. „How could she do that to me? I'm her daughter!" she cried out aloud. Since the day, she had come here, she had always dreamt about her return home, but now, there was nowhere, she could return to. The hole in her heart, created by the vision, she had witnessed in the mirror, was filling slowly with pain and anger…

Viviana raised her tearful face from the pillow and closed her eyes. „I will never let anyone hurt me, ever again."

* * *

The next day before sunset the sorcerer was already in his study with the young woman, when he heard the door open. „Ah, finally. I thought that…" he lifted his gaze towards the door and froze in surprise. Viviana slowly walked in the room. She was no longer dressed in the simple dress, he gave her. The close-fitting dress, she wore now, was made of ice of azure colour, girded with a dark blue corset, reaching from her waist to her low-cut neckline. Her arms were covered by loose, white, almost transparent sleeves. On her back she had a long train made of the finest ice crystals, decorated with a motive of snowflakes and ended by a thick, white, tip-shaped collar, reaching almost the tip of her hair from behind and over her shoulders to her neckline level in the front, bordered with a simple blue line. On the top of her head, there was a small diadem of the purest ice, matching the shape of her black hair.

Viviana closed the door behind her and fixed her eyes with an emotionless expression on her face at the sorcerer. „Ah, a dress fitting for the Snow Queen," observed the sorcerer, when he finally pulled himself together. „A bit flashy for my taste, but still… wonderful. Now, if we may proceed to our business…"

„No," said Viviana in a cold voice.

„Excuse me?" he put on a dangerous smile and approached her.

„No," repeated Viviana calmly. „I will no longer obey you, sorcerer."

They both gazed at each other. The sorcerer was angry, but also uncertain. Never before Viviana had dared to disobey his order, and now, she was standing just a step in front of him and showed no sign of fear, nor even any other emotion. Something was wrong with her. The woman was watching the scene from the distance in fear. She didn't dare to even let out a sound.

The sorcerer leaned closer. „It seems that I must give you a little different lesson before we get to the real work. I don't know why you resist so much. But I will show you, how it is, when you have no choice." In one quick move, he raised his arm and thrust his hand into her chest.

Viviana closed her eyes as if in pain for a moment, but then, she looked up and smiled. The sorcerer's expression slowly turned from the angered into a shocked one. „What have you…?"

Viviana's smile grew wider… and evil. „You said yourself. The human's emotions are his greatest weakness. I got rid of them. I froze my heart." The sorcerer was trying to pull his hand out, but to no avail. Viviana grasped his hand with hers and it slowly started to turn to ice. „You see? I am even stronger than you now, _dearie_ ," she imitated his voice, mockingly. „I am no longer your apprentice. From now on, I am the Snow Queen."

The sorcerer pulled with all his might and his arm broke. The rest of the arm, stuck in Viviana's chest, shattered into small pieces and vanished. He looked at the stump of his right arm. It was broken just above the elbow. He turned his angered face to her. „Don't overestimate yourself, dearie. I might have lost my arm but that will not weaken me for long. I will recover quickly and then, you should watch your back carefully." And with that, he disappeared.

„We shall see." She said into an empty place in a low voice.

The woman, who was standing silently on place until now, cried out in relief and flung her arms around Viviana's waist. „Thank you! Thank you, my lady, you've saved my life! I will never forget that!" she burst into tears.

Viviana broke free from the woman's embrace without a word and slowly crossed the room to the only window. „Go," she said in a cold voice, not even bothering to look at her. „Before I change my mind."

* * *

 **Hah! That serves him right. So this is it for the chapter. Thank you for reading and until the next week, bye.**


	4. A coronation ball

**Hello everyone. I'm very happy, that you like the story so far. To be honest, I haven't expected such a support. :) Here is another chapter, according to the plan.**

 **This chapter is situated right after the Great Thaw and it's following the movie events. There's a thirteen years' gap between this and the previous chapter and we won't meet Viviana for a while, so allow me a short filler. Viviana finally got free from the sorcerer and she left the fortress, travelling across the land and looking for anything, that could fill the hole in her heart. But nothing could get through a layer of ice, created by her curse. For ten years, she was travelling from one kingdom to another, spreading fear amongst people, deluding herself, that she was looking for power. But she never realized, that what she was really looking for, was someone, who could stop her and end her suffering. But without success. Ten years later, she returned back to Misthaven, decided to settle down for a while and think of her other move. If only she had ever found courage to return back to Arendelle.**

 **Three years later in Arendelle...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **A coronation ball**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was slowly walking through the ballroom full of people, who came here tonight to celebrate her coronation. Again. She couldn't believe it. So many of them came here to see their new queen, even though it had been only three days, since she had thawed the kingdom, after she had accidentally frozen it during her first coronation. No one of the citizens of Arendelle expected her decision after the Great Thaw, as people began to call that day, to give up on her throne and let the people of Arendelle to decide, whether they want her as their queen or not.

When Anna found out that Elsa had suggested her as a new queen instead of her if people vote against her, she was shocked. She proclaimed that she'd rather let Sven rule the kingdom and if she becomes a queen, she will never talk to Elsa again. And she didn't. For almost an hour. Elsa chuckled in remembrance of that. It was the only quiet hour she had got since they had reunited three days ago. But Elsa didn't mind. They had much to catch up.

But the people of Arendelle stood up for her. Almost everyone came and supported her as their queen. And now, she was standing in the middle of the ballroom, in the crowd, where everyone seemed to be eager to meet her personally. The mighty and mysterious Snow Queen of Arendelle. And for the first time in forever, Elsa enjoyed it. This day couldn't get any better for her. Well, if it wasn't for the gloves.

For thirteen years, Elsa had been wearing gloves as the protection from her magic and would have never taken them off, but since the Great Thaw, when she finally gained control over her powers, she felt itchy just by looking at them. She would rather eat them, than wear them on hands. But traditions were traditions. The royal master of ceremonies insisted on a royal gown during the coronation ball, including the gloves. He almost had a heart attack when Elsa told him, what happened to the last one. The queen had to promise, that she will protect this one with her life.

There was almost midnight but none of the guests seemed to be about to leave. Everyone enjoyed the party. Elsa was just in the middle of conversations with one of the foreign emissaries, when she heard a voice from behind her back. „Elsa? I mean, queen Elsa."

Elsa bit her lip and slowly turned her head to see Anna with her glowing smile hand in hand with Kristoff, approaching her through the crowd. She swiftly apologized to the emissary and turned towards them. Elsa was almost sure, what comes next.

She greeted the pair with a warm smile. „Do you enjoy the party?" she asked.

„Oh, yes!" Anna's face brightened even more. „It's amazing. I've met so many interesting people. I must introduce some of them to you. Of course, you have met them too, I mean, not every of them but…" she paused, trying to rearrange her thoughts. „Never mind, that's not what I had in mind. At least it's not my coronation party." She chuckled. „Anyway, I'd like to ask you for your blessing… of our marriage. I mean, not you and me of course, but me and Kristoff." She laughed excitedly and leaned against Kristoff's shoulder.

Elsa put on an unreadable expression and looked at both of them. Anna was completely delighted and oblivious to everything but her own little world of happiness, Kristoff, on the other hand, looked like he was about to faint. He was all red and stiff as if he was facing a dragon and not a woman. Elsa was doing her best not to laugh. She looked at Anna again and an idea crossed her mind. Without a word, she slowly pulled her left glove off and handed it to Anna. Anna took the glove uncomprehendingly and looked at it in surprise.

In that moment, Elsa reached for the glove with her right hand and snapped at her. „Give me back my glove!" The ballroom fell completely silent in that moment. Everyone turned to them and watched them in concern. No one even dared to move a finger.

As she saw Anna's speechless face and heard all the people freeze in shock, Elsa couldn't hold on any longer. She burst into an entertained laugh. After a moment, when she regained her breath, she turned to the crowd in the ballroom and raised her hands apologetically. „Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry I scared you. I assure you, that I have no intention to freeze anything this night." People exhaled in relief and the ballroom slowly filled up with sounds of music and chatter again.

Elsa turned back to Anna and Kristoff, still laughing silently. „O-oh…" Anna finally pulled herself together. „I see. It was an innuendo to Hans," she chuckled. But then, her face turned concerned again. „Wait, you mean…" she paused. „Oh, come on. You were right about Hans. I knew him for just a few hours. But it's different with Kristoff. We know each other for almost a… week…"

„Anna," Elsa put her hands on Anna's and Kristoff's shoulder. She slowly looked at Kristoff, who hadn't moved an inch since they had come here, and then turned back at Anna with an amused smile. „Believe me, I have nothing against Kristoff." He finally exhaled and relaxed a bit. Elsa bit her lip to not to burst into laugh again. „He is an honest man and he saved you on the North Mountain. I owe him more than I could ever repay." Anna and Kristoff exchanged quick smiles. „But are you really in such a hurry? Now, when we finally opened the gates?"

Anna stayed in silence for a moment, considering the fact. „Okay…" she started carefully. „And how long time are we talking about?"

„Let's say this," Elsa started. „We will wait for three months and if your new boyfriend doesn't try to kill us during that period, we will slowly begin with preparations for your wedding. Is that fine?" she gave them a smile.

Anna sighed in defeat. „Fine," she said then and smiled back.

„Thank you, Your Majesty," Kristoff finally regained enough courage to speak. „I will not fail you. I love your sister more than anything."

Elsa chuckled. „You were expecting me to freeze you on place, confess it."

„Oh. No. Not even for a moment, Your Majesty." He backed away.

Elsa chuckled again and turned back to her sister. „And now, really. Give me back my glove, Anna."

„Oh, yes, yes. Of course," Anna handed her the glove back quickly. „By the way, why are you wearing them anyway? I thought that you hate wearing gloves since… you know…"

„I'd tear them to pieces in an instant," Elsa admitted. „But I had to promise to Kai, that I will endure it tonight. He insisted on them." She pulled the glove back on.

„And as a queen, you had to listen to him," Anna chuckled and Elsa joined her.

„Oh, and Kristoff?" Elsa turned to him and he stiffened again in worry. Elsa sighed. „Kristoff, I am not going to eat you. If you want to marry my sister, you should get used to meeting me, because we both live in the same place. I was just about to say, that you have impressed me how quickly you have learned to dance. You could teach me too one day. I have never had an opportunity."

„You haven't?" asked Kristoff, confused.

Elsa gave him a long expressive stare. „It's a bit hard to learn dancing when you are afraid to touch your dancing partner," she said after a while. Anna just covered her mouth and let out an unconvincing cough. Elsa smiled sympathetically. „I will not keep you any longer. Enjoy the rest of the ball."

* * *

Three hours later the ball was still underway, but hardly anyone noticed, that the queen had already left. The door of the queen's study sprang open and Elsa and Anna ran inside the room, laughing excitedly. „Elsa, this day was amazing! You should be giving up on your throne more often! I wish that day never ends!" Anna danced through the room and landed on one of the chairs.

„I loved it too," giggled Elsa and shut the door behind them. „But I am afraid, that being a queen consists of more than the parties. Beginning tomorrow, I will rule a kingdom." She pulled the gloves off quickly and threw them on a desk.

Anna looked up. „Oh, don't be such a bore, Elsa. You think only about duties. You should have fun! At least for today!" She stood up and went to the desk.

„I do. It was amazing. But I am a bit afraid. I have never ruled a kingdom alone. And father is not here anymore to…" she was watching her sister as she started opening drawers of the desk. „What are you looking for?"

„A flint," Anna answered shortly. „It's too dark here and I'd like to see clearly on you."

„No need. There's a bright night outside and I have a better idea." Elsa waved her hand and in the middle of the room, there formed a big ice crystal. As the moonlight touched the many faces of the crystal, it dispersed and lit the room in a bright pale light.

„Wooow…" Anna looked at the crystal in awe. „You're getting better in that, sis."

Elsa chuckled. „Now, what were we talking about?"

„About you being a bore," Anna laughed. „By the way, did you know that we have a cousin?"

„Really?" Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise. „How do you know?"

„I met her, today," answered Anna with an enthusiastic look. „Her name is Rapunzel. She is a daughter of our mother's sister. Would you believe that? She is a princess of Corona and she will become a queen as you!"

„I know, that mother had a sister, but she never mentioned…" Elsa paused, lost in her thoughts.

„That's the most interesting thing on her story!" Anna grabbed her sister's hands excitedly. „She told me, that she was kidnapped as a baby by a witch and raised in a tower, where no one from her kingdom could find her. But one day a thief found the tower and saved her! It's a short version, I know. You should listen to her yourself, it was so romantic. And you know what?" she giggled. „Rapunzel and the thief got married. His name is Eugene and he arrived with her too. They are eager to meet you. I promised them that I will introduce them to you even if I had to drag you to them."

Elsa chuckled in response to her sister's enthusiasm. Anna was surely a talker. It was hard sometimes not to get lost in her speech. „I will be happy to meet them. Tomorrow, I promise." She smiled instead. „And… how long did it take them to get married?" she asked innocently.

Anna waved her hand. „Who would be interested in such details?"

Elsa laughed, entertained. Then she caught a sight of a letter, lying on her desk and her smile faded away. She walked to the desk and lifted the letter.

Anna noticed the change of her sister's mood. „Elsa? What happened? What is it?"

„Oh," she turned to her. „It's a letter from the king of Arkania. Arkania is a land right behind the Watershed Sea. It's the biggest kingdom on their coast as far as I know and a close trade partner to Arendelle. King Arthur was a close friend to our parents."

„And he learned about your powers and stepped back from a trading treaty?" Anna guessed.

„You mean a treaty of commerce? No, he didn't. It's a… letter of condolence to our parents' death." Elsa let out a sad sigh.

„Oh," Anna looked at the letter. „Then he locked the stable door after the horse had bolted I guess." She giggled a bit.

Elsa looked back at her in surprise. When she caught up with her, she smiled. „He sent it three years ago, you silly."

„Then why…" Anna shook her head slowly in confusion, waiting for Elsa to continue.

„I got many letters from many people in that time. You have surely read most of them. They were just a common courtesy from our trade partners and foreign rulers. But this one was different." Elsa seemed to be lost in her memories. „It was a few days after the funeral, when one of the guards knocked on my door and told me that king Arthur was asking for an audience. You know how I was these days. I didn't let him in. I told the guard to send him away. When he got back, he gave me that letter." She handed the letter to Anna.

Anna took the letter from Elsa's hands and turned it to catch more moonlight.

 _Dearest princess Elsa,_

 _I grieve deeply over yours and your sister's loss. Your parents were also my close friends and I will miss them as I would miss a member of my own family. Please be sure that if you were ever in need of help of any kind, I will gladly offer you a helping hand. I understand your sorrow for I have lost my parents too. I am sure, that one day your sorrow will pass out and then, if you need a friend to rely on, I will be here for you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _king Arthur_

Anna finished the letter. „Well… it's a little brief, but kind. I still don't understand why you are upset," she looked up at her sister.

„I invited him on my coronation," Elsa confessed. „Of all the people I wanted to meet him the most. But he didn't arrive. Maybe I offended him too much by rejecting him that day or by my silence in all those years." Elsa hugged herself as if she was cold.

Anna rushed to Elsa and embraced her around her shoulders. „Then why don't you find out? Send him a letter. I am sure that everything clears up," she smiled at her, warmly.

„I already have. Yesterday. It was the first act I wanted to do as a queen of Arendelle." She sighed. „Now I can only wait for his answer."

„Oh, come on, sis," Anna poked her shoulder. „Don't be such a pessimist. If he was a friend to our parents, he can be a friend to you too. I am sure, he will understand."

„And why would he, when my own people didn't?" Elsa replied.

„Oh yeah?" Anna frowned. „And who did they choose as their queen? You or Sven?"

Elsa chuckled. „Fine, I give up. I will wait for an answer patiently and I will not worry about it anymore." She embraced her sister tightly. „How can you be so optimistic in every moment?"

„A matter of training, sis," Anna smiled. „If I wasn't, I would have smashed your door open with an axe long ago," she considered that thought for a moment. „Although I think, it could have solved many problems back then." They both laughed.

* * *

Almost a week passed since the coronation. Elsa was slowly getting used to being a queen. It was a boring paperwork mostly and although Anna was doing her best to help her, she wasn't born to do this kind of work and Elsa was very busy these days and rarely left her study. She just hoped that everything settles down eventually and she will have more time to spend outside. Despite the amount of work, Elsa and Anna spent two beautiful days with their cousin Rapunzel and her husband, but they had to leave Arendelle soon after the coronation. But still, it was great to know that they had a family outside of the kingdom. Elsa was sure, that they hadn't met for the last time.

She looked out from the window and spotted Olaf in the garden, surrounded by a small crowd of children. She chuckled. Olaf became very popular these days amongst children in the town and he was as busy as her. But he didn't mind. Olaf had a very kind nature and nothing could upset him.

Elsa took another list from the pile on her desk and dipped her pen into a bottle of ink to sign it without thinking. But then she noticed that it was a letter. She looked at the seal on an envelope with a symbol of unicorn. The letter from king Arthur! She took it in her shaking hands and opened it. „Here you go, Elsa," she took a deep breath and began reading. The queen read the letter without a single blink. Then, she put the letter away and her breath quickened. Elsa sprang up from her chair with an unexpected speed, sending it down on the floor, and dashed out of the study.

* * *

Anna was standing on castle walls above the main gate and looking out for Kristoff. He and Sven had left the castle early this morning heading to the mountains. Though he didn't have to, Kristoff insisted on keeping his job as an ice deliverer and Anna didn't want to hold him here. She knew that Kristoff was a mountain man and staying behind the city walls for a longer time wasn't bearable for him. But today, she was bored. Really bored. Elsa was shut in her study, trying to deal with a huge pile of paperwork, Rapunzel had already left the castle and Anna couldn't spend all her time with Olaf and children in the garden. And today was just a too beautiful day to spend it in her room, hidden behind books. If only she had someone who could enjoy the day with her.

As if he heard her, Kristoff suddenly appeared with his sled on the access road to the castle. She squealed in delight and waved at him. When he waved back, she dashed downstairs to greet him on the courtyard. Kristoff just stopped his sled in the middle of the yard and was about to step off it when Anna leaped into his arms and knocked him back on the seat, silencing his protests with a kiss. Sven just gave them a quick look and sighed in resignation, then he turned back to wait until they notice his presence.

„Where have you been for so long?" said Anna in a reproving voice. „You left me here alone for the whole day!"

„What? It's early after midday," Kristoff chuckled, still pinned to the seat.

„It doesn't matter. You should spend more time with me. Next time I'm going with you." Anna folded her arms with a strict expression on her face.

Kristoff looked at her with a loving smile. She looked so adorable even when she was angry. He sure was lucky. „You know, the less time I spend here, the lesser is a chance I will attempt to kill your sister. You know, that it was her condition for our marriage."

„The less time you spend here, the lesser is a chance I will be willing to marry you," she turned around angrily.

Kristoff leaned closer and embraced her slowly around her waist. „But I wouldn't mind you going with me next time," he whispered softly.

After a short consideration, Anna slowly turned back and smiled. „Sounds good," she said and put her arms around his neck.

Again, Kristoff leaned closer to kiss her, but when they were just a few inches apart, they heard the voice coming from the entrance to the castle. „Anna, I… Oh, will you, please, stop it at least here?"

They both turned in surprise towards the voice. When Kristoff recognized the queen, he pushed Anna away in fright and almost knocked her down of the sled. She merely managed to catch the edge and regain balance. „I… I am sorry, Your Majesty…" started Kristoff, but Anna interrupted him. „And what is wrong about that? We're engaged," she put on one of her rebellious expressions.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. „Anna, you are a princess. There are things, you shouldn't do on public, but…" she raised her hand, when Anna was about to protest, and smiled. „Never mind, I am not here to lecture you." She paused and her smile widened. „Anna, go pack your things, we are leaving on a journey."

Anna's eyes brightened. She leaned over the edge of the sled excitedly. „A journey? Where? And when?"

Elsa nodded with a happy smile. „Tomorrow morning. We are heading to Arkania. King Arthur has sent me a letter. He would like to meet me and he invited us to his kingdom."

* * *

 **So this is it for this week. I hope you liked it. If you want to know more about Viviana's life, there might be hints further in the story, but I'm planning a sequel to the story, that will give you more detailed picture about her life. But that's still in a distant future. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	5. A shortcut

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter, according to a plan. Another two new characters will appear here, but they will be described more thoroughly in following chapters. Enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **A shortcut**

Anna was delighted. She had never left Arendelle before and now, she and her sister were heading to the capital of Arkania, which was said to be the biggest city on this side of the Watershed Sea. She couldn't wait to see it. Even the port, their ship docked in, was comparable by its size to Arendelle. It's a shame Elsa didn't allow Kristoff to join their company. There was only her and Elsa, accompanied by four guards of Arendelle. Elsa said that there was no need to travel with bigger 'invasion forces' as she addressed their company.

They docked in the port yesterday at evening. The cruise across the sea took them just a day and it should be just one other day to reach the capital so they decided to spend a night in the town. When they were leaving the port early in the morning, both Anna and Elsa noticed citizens watching them and whispering amongst themselves. It was clear, that the rumours about the Snow Queen of Arendelle have already reached even here. Elsa wasn't very happy about that fact, but fortunately, people didn't seem frightened, rather curious.

Their small group travelled fast through the land, meeting many travellers on the main road. There were mostly merchants travelling for trade. When they were passing by, they always gave them curious looks. Well, Elsa couldn't blame them. She always drew too much attention in her icy dress. But she chose it intentionally. Elsa didn't want to hide her powers anymore. If she was about to speak with king Arthur straight, she wanted him to know the truth from the beginning. Nevertheless, she was nervous about them, so when they stopped for a lunch break, she was relieved, that they managed to find a place out of sight from the road, near an entrance to a forest.

When they tied their horses to the trees, Elsa and Anna went for a short walk to stretch their legs after the long ride, meanwhile the soldiers started to prepare lunch. As they were walking along the forest line, Elsa was watching her sister, smiling from ear to ear and she couldn't resist a smile herself. „You seem to enjoy the trip," she started a conversation.

„And why not?" she replied with a smile. „Elsa, this is fantastic! Did you see the port? I took a small walk at the evening. It was full of amazing things! It could have been even bigger than Arendelle. Do you think the capital will be that big too? Or even bigger?" she gasped eagerly and grabbed Elsa's arm. „I bet it will. Oh, I can't wait to see it!"

Elsa chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm. „Well, port Tremon is the most important trading port in Arkania. No wonder, there are things you cannot find anywhere else."

„Most important? Why is that?" Anna wondered.

„Ah, you didn't pay much attention at your politics lessons, did you?" Elsa said in fun. When Anna frowned, she chuckled again. „The Watershed Sea divides three lands. Us, Arkania and Misthaven. If anyone from this side of the sea wants to reach Arendelle, they must take path through the port Tremon. And the same goes, if you want to get to Arkania from our side."

„Oh, I didn't know that." Anna stopped and turned to her sister. „So that's why do you're trying so hard to improve your relationships with king Arthur?"

„No…" Elsa hesitated. „Of course, the relationships of our kingdoms matter, but I doubt he would back away from our treaties. On the other hand, he always acted as a friend and I rejected him. Now it's my turn to set things right." She sighed and put on a desperate expression. „I am still afraid of our first meeting. I wish it was already past us."

Anna gave her a sympathetic smile. „You worry too much, sis. I am sure everything turns out well. You will see."

„I hope so," Elsa smiled back. „Have I ever told you, how glad I am about your optimistic nature?"

„Just twice today, sis," said Anna jokingly.

They both burst into laugh.

* * *

After a quick lunch, when Anna was hurrying them all, eager to be on the way again, they finally packed their things and set out again. The path led them through a deep forest and without anything Anna could occupy her mind, she got bored very quickly. She was trying not to show her boredom on sight, but she was hurrying her stead instantly and Elsa had to slow her down every few minutes. It wasn't necessary to tire their horses out. An hour later, Anna spotted a signpost. She rushed her horse to it. „Anna, wait!" she heard her sister's voice behind her, but ignored it.

When the rest of the party caught up with her, she turned to them annoyed. „Ugh… still twelve miles to… Aesh… oh, how can they give their towns such difficult names?"

Elsa giggled. „Aeshoven. Anna, we are in a foreign country. It's understandable that they use different names."

„Are they even talking the same language? You might need an interpreter to talk to the king," she raised an eyebrow.

„Of course, they are," Elsa smiled. „Do you remember the letter the king sent me? And we have spent a night in the port. They understood us well."

„Fine, that sounds reasonable." She turned back to the signpost. „Wait, there is another sign. It says, that there are only nine miles to the Aes… oh, never mind. Only nine miles to the city, this way. This will spare us almost an hour." She pointed the same direction as the sign. She turned her head that direction and spotted a narrow winding path. If there wasn't the signpost, they would have missed it without even noticing. „Oh," she said simply.

Elsa looked at the path, considering the option for a moment. „I think it's not the best idea, Anna. Look at the path. There is a reason for certain, that it is not supposed to be a main path to the town. It could be dangerous. Or we can get lost."

„I agree, Your Majesty," said one of the guards and stepped out. „We will not be able to protect you on such a path as this one. If I may suggest, it would be better to stay on the main road."

„Please, Elsa," Anna turned to her with puppy eyes. „It will spare us the whole hour. Of course, it is not a main path. It's a shortcut. Shortcuts must be shorter than main paths. They wouldn't be shortcuts otherwise. And besides, if someone wanted to ambush us, wouldn't they do that on a way, they would expect us to take?" she smiled innocently on the guard.

Elsa opened her mouth to argue. She didn't expect that anyone wanted to ambush them, but that didn't mean, they couldn't be ambushed by a random group of thieves, waiting on such a path for random travellers. But then, she noticed another cart passing by and a man on it, looking at them with his mouth open. She sighed. Better risking being ambushed than meeting another one like him. „Very well, we will take the shortcut."

* * *

As it showed up, the shortcut wasn't meant for riding on a horseback. They had to proceed slowly in a row. Two guards were in the front and they were trying to widen the path for the queen and the princess, but to no much avail. The other two were guarding the back. Elsa was pleased, that they hadn't met anyone since they had left the main road, but Anna was more and more annoyed. The more, since Elsa was making fun of her because of that.

„Cheer up, sister. It is the shorter way. Who knows, how much longer it would take if we stayed on the main road," she said innocently.

„Stupid shortcut," Anna swore. „Who would choose to take such a path?"

„You did," Elsa pointed at her and laughed.

„Haha, funny." Anna gave her a sour look. „I mean, this path cannot spare any time to anyone. What purpose could it have?"

„Well, the locals must know the shortcut better than us," Elsa replied and shrugged. „I suppose they would never come here on a horseback. It may be much easier for a human than for a horse." She was watching her sister for a minute. Elsa had never thought of herself as gleeful, so she was surprised now, how much she enjoyed teasing Anna at the moment. She decided to push her even more. „Come on, Anna. We are still lucky. Can you imagine, how slowly we would have proceeded if it was winter? Thick snow on the ground, horses slipping every few steps… We can try it." She raised her hand as if to cast a spell.

„Don't you dare!" Anna snapped at her. Elsa laughed again and spurred the horse out of Anna's reach.

The path finally widened a bit and led to a road along a steep cliff. It was an upright wall, almost seven or eight meters tall and the road was leading dangerously close to the edge. Unfortunately, the trees were still too high even down there to block their view, for they would have noticed otherwise, that the great capital of Arkania wasn't far away.

Elsa still heard Anna's silent grumbling and she couldn't help but smile. She knew, how bored Anna was and she was sympathetic to her, but still, Anna's continuous protests were amusing her. Elsa turned in her saddle to look at Anna. „Don't worry, Anna, we will get out of the forest soon."

„And how can you be so sure?" she grumbled again. „This forest is endless. It can still be hours for us to reach the end."

Elsa chuckled. „I am sure, that you will forget it as soon as we get to the city. I've heard many rumours about Aeshoven. You will like it, I promise."

„I hope so," Anna cheered up a little. „This is annoying. Nothing to see here, just trees, trees and even more trees."

Elsa laughed. „Well, it's a forest. What would you expect to see here?"

„A tree!" shouted Anna in a warning tone and pointed above Elsa's head. Elsa chuckled again, for she misunderstood Anna's shout, but then she noticed her expression. „Elsa, watch out!" Anna spurred her horse forward, but too late. Elsa heard a cracking noise and looked up to see a huge branch, breaking off the tree and falling down, right in front of her steed. The horse went wild and rose on its back legs.

„No, no, NO!" Elsa gripped the reins, but she didn't hold on and slipped from the saddle. She fell on the ground backwards, too close to the edge of the cliff and in the next moment she slid down over it.

„Elsa!" Anna shouted again. All the guards stopped in surprise, uncertain what to do. They could do nothing to help their queen. Everything happened so fast. All they could do was watch.

Elsa was falling down the cliff. She hit the side of the cliff in the middle and felt a sharp pain all over her left side of the body. All she could think about was the ground below, which seemed much lower now. She stretched her arm desperately towards the ground, trying to come up with any spell that could slow down her fall. She managed to cast a small snow cloud under her, but then, she hit the ground. Elsa landed right on her stretched arm. The enormous pain exploded in her mind as she heard a loud snap of a bone. Then everything went dark.

Anna jumped off the saddle and dashed to the edge. She leaned dangerously over it and looked down. „Elsa! Elsa, do you hear me?!" she cried desperately. „Oh no, she's not moving. We must get to her quickly!"

She bent down to try to climb down the cliff without a thought of her own safety, but one of the soldiers rushed to her and pulled her back. „Your Highness, it's dangerous! We must find another way down there!"

„But, she's hurt! She needs help! We must…" she started to panic.

The soldier gripped her shoulders. „We will find a way down there, but you would only hurt yourself, princess. We have no climbing rig to get down there directly. We must ride around the cliff."

Anna looked into the soldier's eyes and tried to calm herself. He was right. She wouldn't help Elsa, if she fell down there too. She took a deep breath and nodded. „You're right. But we must hurry."

* * *

In the meantime, two other travellers were passing through the forest under the cliff, near the place of the incident. A man at his middle age and a young girl, they both were riding a horse. They were dressed as any common traveller would be and it was hard to read anything about them out of their appearance. Except one thing. They both had a sword fastened to their saddles.

The man had a short dark brown hair and green eyes. He was of tall and athletic figure and a firm posture, typical for experienced swordsmen. Even his sword was not an ordinary sword. A huge, crimson gem was set in the middle of its hilt and the sheath of the sword was made of fine, black leather. The girl was in her early teens. She had blonde hair, cut straight at the level of her neck. She had blue, curious eyes and was rather slight. Her posture reminded the one of her companion.

They both stopped their horses, when the shouts reached them from the distance. „Dad, did you hear that?" the girl turned to her companion with a questioning look.

„Yes, I did," responded the man. „Something must have happened. It came from the cliff." He spurred his horse. „We will check it up there if someone needs help."

The girl hurried the horse to follow him. They reached the cliff and proceeded along it, looking around cautiously for a source of the noise. They didn't take long to spot an indistinct shape of a cyan colour lying on the ground under the cliff.

„There!" pointed the man and rushed towards the shape. He got close enough to recognize an unconscious woman in the shape and jumped down from his saddle. The girl caught up with him in a moment and dismounted too. He leaned closer to examine the injuries carefully. „She is badly bruised on the left side. Mostly on her thigh, but even the hip and the arm. She must have fallen from up there and hit the side of the cliff once or twice on her way down. But what concerns me the most is the right arm. It's badly swollen. The bone must be broken. I hope it's not as bad as it looks." He sighed. „She couldn't choose a worse place to fall down. Her companions will not arrive sooner than after an hour. She was lucky that we were nearby."

„Snow?" asked the girl in surprise, when she spotted a pile of snow under the injured woman.

The man nodded. „Yes. I guess, that the woman is no one else than queen Elsa of Arendelle."

„This is queen Elsa?" The girl leaned forward too, to see more. Her eyes widened in surprise, when she saw the woman. „She's… beautiful."

The man let out a faint smile. „She is. Even under these conditions." He pressed his hand against the injury on her leg and Elsa let out a painful moan and twitched her leg a bit. He released the grip and nodded in satisfaction. „At least her spine seems to be intact." The man turned to the girl. „I must get her to the city as soon as possible. Will you help me to get her to the saddle? We have to avoid any sharp movements."

The girl rushed to their horses and brought the man's bay horse. He lifted the unconscious queen and put her up on the horseback carefully, meanwhile the girl supported her from the other side. Then he jumped to the saddle behind her and took her gently in his arms.

„Am I to ride with you?" asked the girl, when he turned the horse towards the road.

He shook his head. „I need you to stay here, Lieta. Wait here for the rest of her company and tell them, what happened. I will be waiting for you in the city."

The girl nodded. „I will."

The man spurred the horse and rushed down the hill out of her sight.

They were passing the forest road at high speed, but the man didn't dare to rush his horse too much with the injured woman in his arms. Elsa was leaning against his left shoulder unconsciously with her right hand resting on her chest and supported against him, so it couldn't move uncontrollably and cause any more damage. Her injury on her left thigh was still bleeding.

In fifteen minutes, they left the forest behind and entered a vast plain. In front of them, there appeared a sight of a huge city, just three or four miles away. As the road widened, the man hurried the horse towards the city gates. The horse made a short jump to avoid a hole on the road and as they landed, Elsa moaned in pain. The man looked at her in concern. „Hang on, little one. We're almost there."

* * *

„Elsa!"

Anna was rushing her horse through the bushes, oblivious to the poor, exhausted animal. The soldiers stayed long behind her and were trying to catch up, but she cared only about her sister now.

„Elsaaaaa! Can you hear me?" She finally stopped and looked around, trying to spot anything, that could show her the way. She clenched her fists desperately, when she didn't find a thing. „Please, be alive..." she prayed silently.

The soldiers finally caught up with her. „Your Highness! Please, you shouldn't be risking like this," called one of them, when he got close enough for her to hear him.

Anna looked at him, annoyed. „What? Elsa is hurt. Your queen is hurt! You should be the ones, who should be trying harder!" she snapped back at him.

„I am sorry, Your Highness," he bowed his head apologetically. „I understand your concerns, and I assure you, that we will do anything to find the queen. But if you hurt yourself, you will not help her."

She looked into the man's eyes, prepared to yell back at him, but then, she noticed his worried face. He was worried about her sister as well. All of them were. But he was also responsible for her. Of course, he was right. Again. She must calm down. Anna breathed deeply and nodded. „Okay, I'm sorry, I know. I'm just..."

Suddenly, a sharp whistle resounded through the forest. They looked around to find the source of the sound. „There!" shouted one of the guards and pointed forward, in the direction towards the cliff. There, a young, blonde girl was standing and waving at them, to attract their attention. Anna spurred her horse towards her and the girl ran swiftly to meet them halfway.

When she came closer, the girl stopped and inspected the group by a quick glance. „You're looking for an injured woman, aren't you?" she said.

„Yes," replied Anna in a choked voice. „Did you find her? Is she all right?"

The girl nodded. „Me and my father found her a few moments after she fell down. We heard the shouts and went to see, what happened," she told her. „She was badly injured and unconscious, but alive. Father took her with him to the city."

„What?" exclaimed one of the guards angrily. Everyone turned to him. „He had no right to take her anywhere! He should have waited for us! If he..." he shouted, but the girl interrupted him, calmly. „If he didn't take her with him, the only thing, that would have changed is, that she would have gotten her treatment an hour later."

The guard inhaled to snap back at her, but Anna raised her arm to quiet him. „She's right. The main thing is that Elsa lives and they helped her." She turned back to the girl. She was watching them, patiently. Anna was surprised to see, that the girl wasn't even nervous to talk to a group of armed men. „Can you please show us, where he took her?" she gave her a pleading look.

The girl smiled. „That's why I stayed here. I will take you to the city. It's not far away from here."

Anna smiled back. She finally relaxed a bit, still concerned about her sister, but relieved, that she was alive. She offered her hand to the girl. „Hop on. I will give you a lift."

„No need." The girl turned back, stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled again, as loud as she could. In a moment, a horse appeared from behind trees and trotted to them. The girl jumped swiftly on the horse's back and turned back to Anna. „May we?"

Anna smiled and nodded. „Let's go, then."

* * *

 **Poor Elsa. I guess, the habbit of falling down from roofs and cliffs runs in the family. Any ideas about the travelers? I guess it's clear. And if not, you will find out next week. Until then, bye.**


	6. First impressions

**Another chapter, according to a plan. I hope, you'll like the two new characters. I haven't written more about them for purpose. Anna and Elsa know nothing about them as well. And it wouldn't be Anna, if she didn't turn it into an awkward situation. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **First impressions**

As they were riding through the forest, Anna was peeking at the girl in secret all the time. She was still very concerned about Elsa, but she couldn't help it. She was curious. The girl was three or four years younger than her and wore simple, ordinary clothes. The more, she was dressed rather like a boy, in white simple shirt with long loose sleeves, a short, brown vest, simple trousers of the same material and colour and a long travel coat over her shoulders. The girl looked completely ordinary and yet, she acted very confidently. And what interested Anna the most was the sword fastened to her saddle.

The girl sighed. „Go ahead," she said without looking at her.

„Wait, what?" asked Anna, confused.

The girl giggled and turned to her. „You are watching me as if you wanted to set me on fire with your gaze. I guess you have a question. Or two."

„Oh," Anna exclaimed. „ I am sorry. I didn't realize that I was watching... But you've got a point." She spurred her horse to catch up with her. „You know, we set on in such a rush that we hadn't even a chance to introduce," she smiled. „I am Anna."

„Hello, Anna. I'm Lieta," replied the girl with a warm smile and bowed her head slightly.

„It's nice to meet you, Lieta," she smiled back. „Sooo... you know, Lieta, I have noticed the sword on your saddle..." she started carefully, but when Lieta just raised an eyebrow, waiting for a question, Anna sighed. „Is it common for women to carry weapons here?"

Lieta hesitated, considering her response. „It's... rare, but not unique," she said eventually. „There are a few women, who learned how to use a sword. Some of them serve even in an army." One of the guards uttered a quick laugh, hearing that, but Anna turned to him and gave him a withering look.

„And you want to join the army too?" she turned back with a sympathetic smile.

Lieta shook her head. „No, I don't. But still I asked my father to teach me. I always wanted to learn it and my dad agreed. He told me, that it will help sharpen my reflexes and strengthen my self-control."

„I think, he did great," said Anna. „You know, I always wanted to learn it too. Not that I would make it for a living, you know, but I've always considered it to be a fun. Not the real fighting or even killing... I think I wouldn't be able to hurt someone. I hate blood. I mean, I hate to see it." Lieta was surprised by Anna's chattiness, but she just put on a patient, polite smile and bit her lip not to laugh, letting Anna go on. „But still, it would be fun to learn it. My mom once told me a story about a female knight, Joan. I loved the story. We even had a large painting of her at our... ehmm... home. I spent many hours dreaming about myself being like her," she sighed, nostalgically. „But my parents never allowed me to learn to fight. They said, it's not fitting for a..." she paused. Anna didn't want yet to reveal her identity, for she was afraid that it could discourage the girl. She really enjoyed her company.

But Lieta turned to her. „For a princess?" she finished her sentence with an innocent smile on her face.

„Wait. You know?" Anna exclaimed.

The girl nodded. „When we found your sister, dad realized who she was. It wasn't hard to guess since not many would wear a dress made of ice," she chuckled. „Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She paused for a moment. „And you two are just much alike. Not to mention your dress or that you are obviously in charge of your company."

The soldiers exchanged uncertain looks. If someone revealed the identity of their queen, they could take advantage of that. But Anna didn't seem to worry about it. „You are pretty smart, young girl. It's a shame, that Elsa didn't have a chance to meet you. I'm sure, she would like to."

„We might still get an opportunity in the city, when she recovers," Lieta shrugged.

Anna sighed. „I doubt it. When we get to the city, she will be too busy with her boring diplomacy and politics. I will have a hard time persuading her to rest at least until she recovers. Maybe I'll make her take a break after she's done..." in that moment, they finally left the forest borders and they caught a sight of the city. Anna stopped her horse and gasped in awe as well as the guards.

Lieta turned back to them and smiled, but she said nothing. After a moment, Anna finally regained her breath. „You've got to be kidding me..." she whispered. On a vast plain there stood a city so huge, that she merely saw the end on the both sides. It was surrounded by high city walls, but many buildings behind them were so large that their roofs and towers were reaching above them. And in the centre, there was a castle sticking out high above the rest of the city, like a sleeping dragon, protecting its nest.

„I've never seen something like that before," she said quietly, still in disbelief. „How many...?" Anna tried to ask, but the words got stuck in her throat so she just pointed towards the city with a questioning look.

„More that two hundred thousand people, not including surrounding farms and settlements," replied Lieta to an unfinished question. She was still smiling, for she knew, what impression could a first sight on the city make.

„No way!" Anna finally averted her look from the city and looked back at Lieta. „Even in the whole kingdom of Arendelle there are not so many people. Is it even possible to feed so many? How did you build something so large? It's unbelievable! I can't wait to see it!" she bit her lip, eagerly.

„You will like it even more from the inside, I promise. But we should get moving," Lieta spurred her horse. „You still have to introduce me to your sister, remember?"

„Oh, you're right, my sister," Anna shook her head, to pull herself together and hurried after her.

* * *

The man was rushing the horse through the city streets, trying to force his way through the crowd. There were so many people on the streets, that even in hurry he had to slow down every moment to avoid a collision. Queen Elsa was still unconscious, but at least the bleeding had already stopped. „Move out of the way! I have an injured woman, I need to get to the castle!" he shouted. People were jumping aside as he was proceeding, but still, it took him over quarter an hour to get through the city. Finally, he got to the castle gates. He passed through, without even paying attention to confused guards and ran to the yard.

When the guards got over the surprise, a small group, led by a blonde, tall woman, rushed towards him. When she noticed the injured woman, she leaped to them, to help the man get her from the horse. „Sir?" she looked at the man with a confused expression.

„We've found queen Elsa on our way here. She probably fell down a cliff," he informed her briefly and nodded thankfully, when the guards took the queen. Then he jumped from the horse himself. „Find the doctor. Tell him, that she has a broken arm, many cuts and bruises and maybe even a concussion. Tell him to hurry! I'll take her to the guest quarters," he instructed them.

„And Lieta?" asked the woman.

The man took Elsa in his arms again. „She stayed in the forest to wait for the rest of the queen's company. They should get here in an hour or so. Please, take care of them and tell them, where to find us, when they arrive."

„I will see to it personally, sir," the woman saluted.

He ran to the castle and headed straight to the guest quarters, which were in one of the higher floors of the castle. There, he entered one of the chambers. The chamber seemed to be prepared for a noble guest, probably for the queen herself. Just a moment after he came in, there appeared a servant in the doorway. „Sir? May I be at your service?" he asked, concerned.

The man looked at white, clear sheets on a bed and then at Elsa and he quickly rejected an idea. Instead, he headed to a big wooden table on the right. „Clear the stuff away from the table," he commanded. „We'll put her on the desk."

„Right away, sir!" the servant hurried to carry out the order. Then they put Elsa gently on the desk.

„Good, now bring some hot water. I will take care of it here." The servant bowed quickly and ran from the door.

On his way, he almost ran into another man, who just came in. He was of a short figure, had a short, thin hair, typical for a man at his fifties, but he was moving energetically and swiftly. He carried a leather bag, from which sounded metal and glass clanking with his every step. Right behind him was one of the guards, who carried another smaller bag and strange-looking leather sling, made most likely for fastening a broken bone.

The man didn't waste a second and headed directly towards the table. „What do we have here?" he mumbled, when he quickly inspected the unconscious woman. The guard laid all the stuff on the other side of the large desk and stood aside. The man acknowledged him with a nod. „You may go now. We will handle this. And tell someone to bring water."

„I've already sent for it," said the other man. „It will be here in no time."

„Good," the healer let out a quick smile and began to examine Elsa's injuries. „Hmm, a bruise on her brow, but the skull is intact," he opened one of her eyelids and turned her head against the window. „The lens reacts normally. She might have a light concussion, but it will be no problem. Has she moved her legs, since you found her?"

„Yes," confirmed the second man. „She can feel the pain and move her legs. I tried it right when we found her."

„Why am I even here?" chuckled the healer. „You did well, Your Majesty." He finished a quick examination and straightened. „I will deal with the injuries. Some of them look terrible, but they are shallow. The queen is young, she will heal quickly. And with a little help, there will be no signs left. I will be able to make a closer examination, after she wakes up. At first, we will take care of the arm. It looks bad. But first, we must get rid of the dress," he sighed. „Such a pity. It was a beautiful dress."

„I wouldn't worry about it," the king waved his hand. „As far as I know, she can make another one in no time." He reached for a small knife in one of the bags and in one swift move, he cut the queen's dress from the bottom to the top. Although he was trying to focus on his job, he couldn't help but to blush a little. It wasn't the best way to get to know a woman for sure. He cut the sleeves carefully and removed the ice dress.

When they spotted the right arm, the healer's face filled with concerns. He bent closer and examined the arm by touch. The queen moaned in pain silently. „The flesh around the broken bone is badly torn. And the bone isn't in the right place. We must put it back before I fix it. At least it seems to be broken just in one place." He went around the table and laid his hand on the broken bone. „I need you to hold her tight, Your Majesty. Grip her shoulders and hold her tight or she will hurt herself again."

The king took position behind Elsa's head then he gripped her shoulders and pressed them against the table. He looked at the healer. „I'm ready, doctor. But be careful. She has magical powers. Don't let her hit you by accident."

He nodded. „Don't worry, sir. I'll push at three. One, two... Three!" He squeezed the arm tightly and pressed against the broken bone. The bone jumped to its place with a loud snap. In the moment, Elsa yelled in agony and temperature in the room fell down so rapidly, that both men shivered in cold. „Now, that was... unexpected," strained the healer through his chattering teeth.

King Arthur was still trying to calm down the trembling queen with his left hand, holding her shoulder tightly with the other. „Is it done?" he looked at the healer with worried look.

„It is," he agreed. „I'll just prepare herbal pack to help the bone knit and then fasten the arm in the sling."

Suddenly the door opened and the servant came in with a bucket. „Excuse me, Your Majesty. I brought the water as you wished." He looked around, curious about the low temperature.

The king thanked him with a short nod. „Put it next to the table. Thank you, you may leave." The servant put the bucket on a chair in the healer's reach, then bowed and left quickly.

Elsa finally calmed down after a while and the temperature started to grow little by little. The healer finished his pack and wrapped the injury. Then he took the sling and fastened her arm with straps. „There," he observed his work in satisfaction. Then, he took a piece of clean cloth, washed it in a bucket and started to clean her other wounds and apply a healing balm. At the end, he covered all injuries with bandages from his bag.

Ten minutes later, when he finally finished tending Elsa's injuries, the healer straightened with a crack in his back. He hissed in pain and put a hand on his lower back. „The work is done, Your Majesty. We can move her to bed," he gestured towards the bed on the other side of the room with his other hand.

„Thank you doctor Devon," king Arthur leaned to lift Elsa. The healer leaned to help him, but he stopped him with a quick gesture. „I will handle this. Favour your back, doctor," he smiled.

„Nonsense," the healer mumbled, but he didn't resist. He sat on a chair instead and washed his bloody hands in the bucket. Then, he took a quick look at the messy desk and wiped it with the piece of cloth, he had used earlier for the queen's injuries. Meanwhile the king put Elsa in the bed and covered her with a light blanket.

King Arthur sat to the table across from the healer and fixed his eyes on him. „What do you think, doctor? How is she?" he asked in a low voice.

„I think we did all we could," he replied quietly and shrugged. „The main problem is the queen's arm. I cannot say, how bad it is, or if she loses her feeling in the arm. We will see in few days. But as far as I can say, she was lucky. No other heavier injuries, no internal bleeding... I will have to examine her again, after she wakes up, but I think, she will be alright, sir."

The king sighed in relief. „And when..." he started but he fell silent, when Elsa moaned in her bed and twitched. „Speak of the devil..." he got up from his chair.

* * *

Elsa was disoriented. Her head was spinning and all she could feel, was a terrible pain in her right arm. For some reason, she couldn't move it, so she tried to touch it with her left hand, but yelped in pain at the first contact. Then, she heard a voice talking to her. „It's all right, Your Majesty, you are safe now." The voice was deep, yet soft and friendly. Elsa slowly opened her eyes to find the source of the voice.

There was a tall man. He looked very ordinary. Someone who you wouldn't memorize, if you met him in the crowd and yet, there was something familiar about him. He had a short, dark brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed very casually and looked like he hasn't shaved for two or three days. She estimated him to be in his... forties? Behind him Elsa spotted another man, little older, who made an impression of a healer for the first sight. The younger man approached her slowly and knelt next to her bed. „You fell down a cliff in the forest and we found you and brought you here. Do you remember anything?"

She closed her eyes and slowly nodded in confirmation. „We... we were on our way to the city, but my horse went wild and I fell..." she looked around. „Where am I? And where are the others? My sister..." she tried to lift, but the man put a hand on her shoulder.

„Don't worry. You are in Aeshoven, in the castle. Your company is on the way and they will be here in a short time. I am king Arthur. I am pleased to finally meet you, although I'd rather meet you in more favourable circumstances," he smiled and inclined his head a bit in greeting.

„King Arthur?" gasped Elsa in surprise. She didn't expect the king to look like this. „Your Majesty, I am honoured to..." she tried to lift again, but hissed in pain.

The king pressed her gently back into the bed. „Don't push yourself, Your Majesty. You should rest. It was a long fall, although master Devon says, that your injuries will heal quickly."

Elsa calmed down a little, but in that moment, she noticed her dress, lying torn on one of the chairs and gasped again. Is she naked? Did he see her naked? She blushed in embarrassment. What a great first impression! Could it be any worse? „Thank you," she tried to smile and pulled her blankets closer under her chin inconspicuously with her healthy left hand.

The king turned back at the healer. „Master Devon wanted to examine you more closely when you wake up. I assure you, that he is the best healer in the whole kingdom and a professional. You are in good hands." He bowed, slightly. „I will wait outside, if you need me." The king stood up and headed to the door.

„King Arthur? I..." Elsa hesitated.

He stopped. „I know, Your Majesty. I am raring to talk to you too. But it can wait, until you feel better." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

When she learned about her sister's powers, Anna was persuaded that nothing can surprise her anymore. Well, she was wrong. In her whole life she had never seen so many interesting people, so many fascinating things in one place. More than once she stopped in the middle of the crowd, when some building or foreign goods in a market attracted her attention. Lieta tried to remind her of their goal twice, but for the third time, she resigned and grabbed her reigns to lead her horse herself, or they would have never made it to the castle.

After quarter an hour, they finally forced through crowded streets to the castle. When they rode through the main gate a blonde woman in the guards' uniform waved at them. „Lieta! Over here!" she shouted and ran towards them.

„Aloana," Lieta called back and jumped off the saddle.

Anna was still looking around in awe. „Wow. And I've always considered our castle to be huge," she whispered. Then she noticed the approaching guard and dismounted too. She watched the female guard curiously. Even the rest of her party watched her with interest, when she approached.

„Aloana, we've..." the girl started, but the guard interrupted her.

„I know already, your father told me," she caught the two horse's reigns. „They arrived about an hour ago. The queen looked horrible. Your father took her to the guest quarters."

„Elsa!" Anna got back to reality. „How is she? Is she all right?" she urged the guard.

„That I don't know, ma'am," she replied. „All I know is that the queen is badly bruised and her right arm is broken."

„Oh no," Anna gasped. Her mind filled with worries again. „Poor Elsa."

Lieta put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically to calm her down. Then she turned to the guard. „Aloana, will you please take care of the horses and the rest of our company? I will take the princess up to her sister."

„Of course, I will." smiled the woman. „What do you think I was waiting for?"

Lieta nodded gratefully. „Thanks."

She turned, grabbed Anna's hand and was to run away, but the woman called her again. „And Lieta? Take that to your father, please," she threw her the king's sword. „He shouldn't leave it behind."

„Thanks again," Lieta caught the sword in the air and rushed to the castle, dragging Anna behind her. Anna had a hard time, trying to keep up with the little girl in her long skirt, but she didn't slow her down. She just wanted to see Elsa as soon as possible. Anna couldn't even understand, how she could have forgotten about her, when they entered the city, but now it was only her sister, what mattered.

When they got to a hall in upper levels and spotted a man standing in front of a door, Lieta slowed down to speak with him. „Dad, we've..." but Anna didn't even bother to look at him more closely. She swept past him and smashed the door open in full speed. „Elsa!" she cried out, half in relief, half in concern, when she spotted her sister.

Elsa and the healer, who was still sitting on a chair next to her bed and packing his bags, looked up in surprise. „Anna?" Elsa mumbled in weak, but happy tone.

Lieta and her father exchanged entertained looks. „Well, she was lucky, the door opens inwards," uttered Lieta and let out a silent giggle. „Oh, and this is yours." She handed him the sword.

King Arthur just smiled and fastened it over his right shoulder. Then, he motioned her to go inside.

Anna stiffened for a moment. She felt a great relief to see her sister alive, yet, she was horrified to see her in that state. Her right arm was fastened in a sling, but even her shoulder was badly swollen, hinting a condition of the rest. She had a bandage on her head and many lesser bruises on her left arm. The rest of her body was hidden under the blanket, but Anna's imagination gave her a vivid picture of the other injuries.

„Elsa," she whispered quietly. „Oh, Elsa, I've been so worried about you. Don't ever do it again, do you understand? Do not ever dare to get hurt like this. I almost died, worrying about you." Her voice was gradually gaining on pace and loudness. She approached the bed and knelt next to it, not even taking into account the man, who got up from his chair to make place for the princess. She took Elsa's left hand into hers, gently. „I am so sorry. It's my fault. If I haven't insisted on that stupid shortcut, nothing would have happened. I..."

„Anna," Elsa ceased her. „Please, calm down. My headache is already strong enough for you to help it." She smiled weakly, when Anna opened her mouth, speechless. „It's not your fault, Anna," she continued. „I've agreed to the shortcut myself."

„Yes, but..."

„Anna, it's not as bad as it looks." she tried to soothe her sister. „Doctor said that excluding my arm, there are no serious injuries. Just a few bruises and cuts. They will heal in no time, you'll see. If it weren't for my saviours, it could have been much worse," she turned her gaze to the pair, standing short way off, with a grateful smile. „Anna, may I present..."

„Oh," exclaimed Anna, when she finally noted, that they were not alone in the room. She stood up and came up to the man. „You must be Lieta's farther, aren't you? The man, who found Elsa and brought her here. I cannot express how grateful I am to you for helping her."

„Anna, this is..." Elsa tried again, to no effect.

„If there's any way I can repay you your favour, just tell me. And I will tell the king about your deed. He will reward you for sure. I will see to it."

„It was my pleasure, princess Anna," bowed king Arthur slightly. „And I assure you, there's no need for..."

„No, no, no." She interrupted him, strictly. „I insist. Your king surely isn't such a skinflint, so he couldn't afford to reward a good man as you are. And if he is, I will find a way to repay you myself."

„Anna..." whispered Elsa behind her, warningly. Lieta just turned around and held her breath, trying desperately not to laugh.

The man breathed in to protest, but Anna raised her finger. „I said, I insist! No refuses, no exchanges. You are a noble and modest man and I know that you didn't do that for your personal gain. But you did a great thing and if your king is such a scrooge, that saving a queen's life is not worth him a reward, then I will tell him to his face."

„Anna!" Elsa cried out desperately and stretched her healthy arm towards her to finally stop her.

„What?" Anna turned and they exchanged looks, confused from her side and worried and urgent from Elsa's. There happened a short, wordless conversation between both sisters. Elsa flipped her eyes quickly between the king and Anna. Anna puckered her brow in confusion at first, but in a few seconds, her eyes finally widened in realization. She turned her eyes left and pointed discreetly over her left shoulder at the king. Elsa nodded quickly.

Anna's face turned into painful expression and her lips formed a silent „oh." She gulped and turned around really, really slowly to face the king. „I... I am terribly sorry, I didn't know... If I knew, I would have never..." she stammered out.

„Don't worry, princess Anna," the king smiled warmly. „I know you meant well. Actually, being the king, you've just described, I would have kicked myself. Unfortunately, I am afraid I cannot stay longer, for I have not expected you to arrive so soon. There are some duties I must take care of, however glad I would stay here. I am sure, that my daughter will gladly help you with anything, you would need today," he put a hand on her shoulder. Lieta, still averted and choking on suppressed laughter, just nodded quickly. „And if you needed anything, I will let a servant in front of your door, Your Majesty," he added. „Now, if you'll excuse me..." he bowed.

„Thank you, my lord" called Elsa. „For your help and your hospitality. I am in your debt I will never be able to repay."

„There is no debt, queen Elsa," he smiled again. „It was an honour for me to help you. When you want to talk to me, just send for me and I will come." He turned to leave.

The healer turned to Anna. „Your sister shouldn't fall asleep, until the dizziness wears off, Your Highness. Please, keep her awake until evening. I will come to check her before dusk."

Anna nodded and breathed in to respond, but Lieta was faster. „Don't worry, doctor," she chuckled. „She wouldn't let her sleep anyway." Anna gave her a murderous gaze.

When the men left the room, Anna cracked her knuckles and approached Lieta with a devilish smile. „So... didn't you forget to mention something? Like: 'Oh, and my father is a king,' or something that way."

Lieta shrugged with a smirk and backed away. „You didn't ask. And besides, you're the one to talk. If I didn't notice myself, who knows, when you would tell me about yourself?"

Anna darted forward and reached for her, but Lieta avoided her in the last moment and fled quickly behind the table to put it between her and the princess. Elsa was watching the performance from her bed in amusement. The tension from her meeting with the king finally wore off and even the pain eased up. She was looking at Anna, chasing the young girl in fun, although it was clear, that she was at a disadvantage in her long skirts. „You little... wait, till I catch you!"

Anna jumped on the table desk to rip the younger girl off the advantage of an obstacle, but Lieta slid swiftly under the desk and when Anna got down, she was on the other side already. She smiled innocently and leaned against it with her elbows. „I don't know. I'm bored waiting. It takes you ages, until you get over the table," she laughed.

It continued in a similar way for a few moments, until Elsa finally stopped them. „Ladies, please," she called with an entertained laughter.

Both girls halted immediately and looked at her. Then they exchanged looks. „Truce?" suggested Lieta with an innocent smile, merely winded.

Anna, on the other hand, looked completely exhausted. „... fine," she said finally. She gave her a warm smile as they approached Elsa together.

„Your Majesty," bowed the young princess, when they stood in front of her. „ I am Lieta. I am glad to finally meet you in person. There have been many rumours about you and events in Arendelle, recently. I would be delighted, if you were willing to tell me the story yourself. And of course, if you had any questions about me, my family, or about our kingdom, please do not hesitate to ask."

Elsa was impressed by the young girl. Even being polite all the time, she acted naturally and relaxed. Although it was not surprisingly from the successor to the throne, she did very well for her age. „I am pleased to make your acquaintance, princess Lieta," she inclined her head with a kind smile. „I will gladly tell you everything, you would like to know. And my sister can add the details, I don't know myself. Please, take a seat. It's a long story and it will take time to tell it properly."

And so, they were sitting near Elsa's bed, immersed in their pleasant chatter and completely ignoring the flow of time, until the late evening. After all, Elsa had to admit, that her first meeting with the king didn't turn out as bad as she feared.

* * *

 **So, this is it for this week. I hope you liked it. To be honest, I wasn't sure about adding this and few following chapters to the story, for they aren't much important for it. But I decided to put them here anyway. King Arthur and little Lieta aren't vital and the story could do without them, but they helped me develop relationships between Anna and Elsa. And they helped me in more ways :) I hope you won't take these chapters for pointless prolongation of the story and you will enjoy reading about their adventures of ordinary life. Until the next week, bye.  
**


	7. The king and the queen

**Hello, here is another chapter. I hope, you'll like it. And for those, who won't, I hope, you'll struggle through. :) It won't take too long, until the sisters find out the truth.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **The king and the queen**

The next day, early in the morning, Lieta was heading to the queen's room with a plate. In front of her door, there was a servant sitting on a stool, leaning against a small table in a slumber. There was a small carafe and a cup, laid on the table within his reach. When she got closer, Lieta coughed on purpose, to not to scare him. He twitched, but when he recognized her, he just nodded to greet her with a silent smile. She smiled back. It was a good sign. If he had a good night, it meant that the queen had too. She stood in front of the door and knocked silently. „Your Majesty?" she called.

„Yes? Who is it?" there came a response.

„It's me, Lieta, Your Majesty. I have brought you a breakfast. May I enter?"

„Of course. Come in, please."

She opened the door and slipped into the room. Elsa greeted her with a radiant smile and she couldn't help but smile back. Lieta already realized that the queen's smiles were contagious. It was barely a day, since they had met, but she already took a liking to the young queen and her sister. „Good morning, Your Majesty. I am glad to see, that you feel better," she started a conversation.

„Good morning to you too, princess." Elsa pushed herself back in her bed to lean against the wall and get into a more comfortable position. „I do feel a lot better actually. Thank you."

Lieta came to bed and put the plate on her knees. „I'm glad to hear that. But please, call me just Lieta. I prefer, when people take me for who I am and not for any pointless title."

„As you wish, Lieta," she smiled again. „But only if you call me just Elsa."

„I will gladly, Your..." she checked herself and hawked, when she noticed Elsa's expressive stare. „I mean, Elsa." She shrugged with an apologetic smile. „I will have to get used to it." Lieta put up the cover from the plate. „I brought you some pancakes. I know, it's nothing special, but I thought, you would prefer something you will handle with your left hand. And they're with raspberry jam. Well, with the rest of it, what I managed to protect from Anna."

Elsa chuckled. „You're kind, thank you." She took a bite, meanwhile watching the girl thoughtfully. „You and Anna get along pretty well, don't you?" she asked, when she swallowed.

„We do," Lieta agreed. „I've never seen someone so optimistic and full of enthusiasm. Not even my mother. I've promised to show her round the city today. It's a shame you cannot go with us yet."

„Just have fun," she smiled kindly. „We are not leaving tomorrow. There will surely be time for you to show me the city. I haven't even talked to your father yet..." she fell into a pensive silence for a moment. „Lieta? Has your father ever told you anything about me? I mean... three years ago, he came to Arendelle due to the death of our parents, but I rejected him that day. I didn't mean to insult him, but I fear that damage has already been done..."

„Don't worry, Your..." she slapped herself and corrected, „Elsa. He's not of a sort of men to be easy to offend. I don't know much about what happened back then, but he seemed happy, when he got your letter a few days ago."

„And yet, he hasn't come here since we arrived," Elsa objected.

„You fell down a cliff, remember?" Lieta replied in a joke. „He just wants you to recover, before you are dealing with politics."

„I hope, you're right," Elsa let out a quick smile. „You should go, before Anna gets bored and turns the castle upside down. And tell her to pay me a visit before the sunset. I would like to talk to her."

„I will." she stood up and turned to leave. When she opened the door, she turned back once more with a smile. „Good day, Elsa. And don't worry about my father. If he makes any trouble, I will give him what for."

„Thank you. Have a nice day, Lieta," Elsa waved with her well arm. „And bring me some chocolate from the city!" she called after her, when the door closed. Elsa was watching the door for a while with a happy smile. She already grew fond of the little girl. She and Anna were just too much alike. Elsa took another bite of the pancake and hummed in pleasure. They were delicious!

* * *

Anna was waiting outside in the courtyard, leaned against a wall near the entrance to the castle, watching guards training with swords curiously. Amongst the majority of men, there were even a few women, training along with them as equals and no one was trying to force them away. Such a thing would never happen in Arendelle. And what's more, they were as equally good as men. They were the real soldiers.

Especially one pair attracted her attention. A man and a woman were sparing in the corner of the courtyard, separated from the others, but watched from a distance by a number of curious spectators. Sparing wasn't the right word, Anna thought. They were fighting so fiercely and vigorously, that Anna would swear, that they were trying to kill each other. And yet, no one was hurt and the spectators were watching the fight in an excited and friendly mood.

Their swords collided again in a shower of sparks and they stayed locked for a moment, trying to push each other away. Suddenly the woman loosened the lock and moved to her left. The man lost his balance. He made two quick steps forward, trying to regain it back and swung his sword in a wide circle. She ducked under the swing, avoiding his blade about a mere inch, circled her leg and tripped him up. The man fell on the ground and before he pulled himself together, she laid a tip of her blade to his neck. She won.

The group of spectators cheered and Anna saw some of them exchanging coins. She smiled. It was amazing. If only she could learn that too.

„Nice duel," she caught a voice right next to her suddenly. Anna squealed in surprise and almost fell as well. She turned left and spotted Lieta, standing right next to her with an innocent smile.

Anna supported herself against the wall. „You..." she breathed heavily to regain her breath. „I'm gonna hurt you. Do you know how much you scared me?"

„I can imagine," the girl laughed. „Anyway, we should be going. The city is too large and I'd like to show you at least the basics. I've brought some coins for souvenirs too, if you'd like. Also, I promised Elsa to bring her some chocolate."

„It's Elsa already, hmm?" Anna smirked slyly. „No queen? No Her Majesty?"

„What to say?" Lieta shrugged. „Your sister is amazing. I like her. But now, let's move on." She grabbed Anna's hand and they set out. But before they reached the gates, the blonde woman from the first day blocked their way with crossed arms.

„Not so fast, young lady!" she said with a strict expression.

„Uh, hi Aloana?" waved the young princess, innocently.

„Don't 'hi' me there! Have you got any idea, why I stopped you?" she made a step closer. Anna just watched, confused. She wouldn't expect a guard to behave like this to a princess, but she didn't dare to interfere, for she wasn't sure about what happened.

„Uh," Lieta bit her lip and shrunk a little. „My sword, maybe?"

„Yes, your sword," the guard nodded. She removed a sword, fastened on her back and shoved it into the princess's arms. „Your father had a good excuse to leave it behind. What about you? Don't bother answering. Next time, you'll leave it behind and I get my hands on it, I will sell it on a market for a low price. Do you understand?" she stabbed her forefinger into the princess's chest.

„My bad, Aloana. I am sorry," Lieta made a guilty face.

„Fine," sighed the woman and her expression softened. Her eyes slid from Lieta to Anna. Anna gulped, nervously. „I am sorry, princess, but one must keep his authority with her or she would run wild." she stabbed the girl with a finger again. „How's your sister going if I may ask?"

„O... oh, she's fine, thank you," Anna stammered out in a while. „Not that she was great, she fell down a cliff after all, but she's recovering quickly. Just her right arm is a mess. I think it will take a while, until it heals completely, but I cannot say. I've never had a broken arm. Actually, I had a twisted ankle once, but that's not the same, is it? I guess, no. It took me a week, since I was able to walk again. It was boring, you can't imagine," Anna laughed, nervously. „Where was... oh, yes. She's fine. I will tell her, you asked." she tried to smile.

The woman raised her eyebrow. „I am... glad to hear that," she smiled uncertainly. „Anyway, I will not keep you any longer. Enjoy the day, ladies." she bowed, slightly and walked away.

„Bye," Anna waved. When the guard got out of their sight, she heaved a sigh of relief. „Phew. She's scary, you know?" she looked at her companion.

„Isn't she?" Lieta chuckled and fastened the sword at her back over her right shoulder. „But she wouldn't hurt a living soul otherwise. Aloana is a good woman. She taught me, how to use my sword. Along with my father, of course."

„She taught you?" wondered Anna. „She must be good then. Who is she?"

Lieta smiled and gave Anna a mysterious look. „She's the commander of the royal guard. Father's first in command. She has never been beaten in a fight, since she got into the royal guard."

„She's a commander? Like a general?" Anna gasped in awe.

„Uh-huh." Lieta nodded. „There's no soldier above her in the whole kingdom. But we should get going or we will see nothing. Come on," she grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her behind her.

„Woow," Anna whispered in amazement, still looking the way, the guard had vanished.

* * *

It was short before dusk, when the door to Elsa's room suddenly opened and Anna stormed in. „Hi sis," she called in a cheerful voice.

Elsa woke up from her peaceful slumber. She wasn't surprised about Anna storming in with a bag in her hand. She was rather amused. Elsa greeted her sister with a warm smile. „Anna, how was the day?"

„Beautiful," Anna exclaimed, sat next to her and laid the bag aside. „Elsa, you've never seen such a city! These parks, the markets, the clock tower! Oh, Elsa, you must see it. It's the second highest building in the city, right after the castle. And we've been on the top! You can see miles away behind the city walls from up there. And the market at the Southern square. You cannot even imagine what amazing things they sell. I was thinking of buying you a wonderful burial mask, but I didn't want you to misunderstand me. Of course, I don't want to burry you. Not yet, I mean. The later, the better. If ever. And there's a stage on the side of the market, where jugglers perform all day long. They were amazing! Oh, and the library! We have a library in Arendelle as well, sure, and I considered it to be big, but compared to this one... pfft," she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

Elsa bit her lip not to laugh about her sister's enthusiasm. She decided to push her a little instead. „You've been in a library? I have never seen you with a book. You can read?" she mocked her with an innocent smile.

Anna's face froze and she gave her an expressive stare. „No, but I can look at the pictures." she said in a serious tone.

Elsa burst into laugh. „Okay, you've got me," she said after a while. „I am glad you enjoyed it, Anna."

They exchanged a loving smile. „Oh, and we've brought you this," said Anna eventually and took out a small wooden box from her bag. „The best chocolate on this side of the sea. At least according to Lieta. It's from the foothills of Dragon Mountains to the north." She put the box on a small bedside table. „I wonder why people call them the Dragon Mountains. Do you think there has ever been a real dragon? It would be amazing to see a dragon on your own eyes, don't you think?"

„I'm not so sure about that," Elsa shrugged with a smile. For a moment, she was watching her thoughtfully. „Anna? Would you help me with something?" she asked, suddenly in a serious voice. „I need to talk to the king. Can you, please, accompany me to his study?"

„Wait, what? You want to get up, already?" Anna exclaimed in surprise. Elsa just confirmed with a short nod. „You are crazy, sis. You fell down a cliff yesterday, do you remember?"

„Anna, I need to talk to him. Will you help me? Please." She lifted her head from her pillow and gave her a pleading look.

Anna tried to resist the look, but eventually, she gave up „Fine," she sighed in resignation. „But if you stagger just once, I swear I will drag you back here and tie you to the bed. Understand?"

Elsa smiled, partially in relief. „Thank you."

„But how do you want to get dressed? Or do you want to talk to him naked? Of course, it could give you some advantage, but..."

„There is no need," Elsa interrupted her quickly. „Just help me get up. I will take care of the dress."

Anna smiled and nodded. She put away the blanket and blinked with a painful expression upon the sight. For the first time, she saw the full extent of Elsa's injuries. They looked horrible. She was covered in bandages all over her body. Anna opened her mouth, prepared to object, but she realized that it would be useless. Elsa was already decided to meet the king, no matter what. „You are one crazy woman, you know?" she said instead, with a frown.

„Do not worry about me. It looks worse than it is, Anna," Elsa replied.

Anna helped her slowly on her feet and gave her a questioning look, ready to support her if Elsa lost her balance. Elsa steadied herself and nodded in confirmation. Then she motioned her to step back and waved her left hand along her body. Her ice dress started to form immediately, covering her body from below to upwards. When the work was done, she checked the dress for any defects and when she found none, she smiled in satisfaction. Anna jumped to her and supported her. „Okay, let's go, sis."

* * *

The king was in his study, sitting behind a big desk and reading a scroll. The room was enlightened by the last sunbeams of setting sun from a single window right behind his back, supported a little by a dim light of a small fireplace on his left. He just put the scroll away and rubbed his eyes tiredly, when he heard a diffident knocking on the door of the study. „Come in," he said and sat back.

The door opened and revealed queen Elsa, leaned against her sister's shoulder. „Your Majesty!" he exclaimed and rose from his chair. He hurried to help the princess and supported the queen from the other side. „You should rest. You are still weak."

„I told her too, but she's a stubborn one," said Anna and gave her sister a meaningful smirk.

„No... I have to talk to you, please." Elsa gave him an urgent, pleading look. „King Arthur, we must have a talk."

For a brief moment, he was just watching her as if he was considering her condition, but eventually he nodded. „Very well then. But you should have just sent for me. I would have come to you myself." With Anna's help, he seated the queen into one of the two upholstered armchairs near fireplace and then, moved the second one next to the first, from the left side and with a polite gesture, he offered it to Anna.

„Oh, I don't think I should stay," started Anna. „I mean, you two have much to discuss and I'd just disturb you..."

„Please, just stay, Your Highness," smiled the king. „We will not be discussing any state secrets and I will be glad, if you stay here."

Anna gave her sister a questioning look and when Elsa nodded, she inclined her head in a sign of gratitude and seated herself next to Elsa.

„Excuse me for a moment, please," said the king. „I will rearrange the place a bit to be more comfortable for our conversations." He went to the corner of the room, took a small coffee table and placed it between the armchairs for both women to be easy to reach. Then he took the chair from behind his desk and placed it to the fireplace opposite to them. Once again, he crossed the room and from a small, ebony cabinet he took out a crystal carafe and three wine glasses. „Would you like to try some wine?" He turned to them.

„Gladly, Your Majesty," said Elsa, watching him nervously for the whole time. He nodded and turned back to fill the glasses.

Elsa couldn't bear it anymore. She breathed in to speak, but stiffened, when the king spoke faster. „Your Majesty... May I speak first?"

She gulped, fearing the worst. „Of course," she nodded, trying not to show her worries.

He filled the glasses and put them on a tray. Then he took the tray and came slowly to the fireplace, put the tray on the coffee table between Elsa and Anna and took one glass for himself. He came to his chair ant put his glass on the fireplace ledge. Elsa was watching him for the whole time in tormenting anticipation. „Your Majesty," he spoke finally, turning to them and seating himself in his chair. „I know why you are here. Three years ago, you rejected me, when I came to Arendelle to offer you my condolences. You cut all the connections between our kingdoms. You are afraid that I am offended by your actions."

Elsa lowered her look. _'So, this is it,'_ she thought. _'He will reject me now, as I did back then. There is no chance to fix, what I have done.'_

„Queen Elsa, you've never offended me. Maybe I didn't fully understand your motives back then, but I do now. I already know, what happened in Arendelle recently. I would be heartless or a fool if I didn't understand. You have nothing to apologize for. If you want to, we can discuss the relationships between our kingdoms, but from my side nothing has changed. As I said in the letter, I was a friend to your parents and I would be honoured to be yours as well."

It took a moment for Elsa to realize, what the king had just said. Her eyes widened She looked up at him in surprise and saw him smiling kindly. She turned to her sister to confirm, whether she heard the same thing and saw her happy face smiling at her as if she was saying: See? I told you.

„This is it?" she asked in disbelief. „I mean... You acted as a friend and I offended you. I didn't act as a queen..."

„Your Majesty," the king interrupted her quickly. „When I learned about your powers, it was a big surprise, but I finally grasped your motives. Dealing with such powers on your own must be an immense task for anyone. And I think you did great. After the accident you have managed to gain control over your powers and saved your kingdom. And what's more, you took responsibility for this and let your people to choose you as their queen on their own. And the fact you are here now, proves your honest concern about the situation. It is behaviour worthy of a true queen. Your parents would be proud of you."

Elsa finally exhaled in relief. „Thank you, Your Majesty," she smiled. „But it wasn't me, who saved the kingdom. If it wasn't for my sister, I would have never come back alive." She gave her a loving smile, grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

„And I am grateful for that. Since the time we met for the first time, I've been waiting for this day in anticipation."

„We have already met?" Elsa stiffened.

„You two have already met?" Anna raised her eyebrows in confusion and her eyes were flitting from her sister to the king.

„You don't remember, do you?" smiled the king mysteriously and when Elsa shook her head in confusion, he closed his eyes to recall something from the past. „Greetings, little one. What is such a princess like you doing out of her bed so late at night?"

Elsa's eyes fixed into void, when a distant memory finally came up to her mind:

* * *

 _It was a late summer night and three years old Elsa was shuffling through the halls to her father's study with her favourite doll in her arms. The storm was raging outside and bolts of lightning were illuminating the night sky. She wasn't afraid. She was just... sleepless. Yes, that was the right word._

 _Another deafening peal of a thunder, very close to the castle, shook the windows in the hall. Elsa crouched behind an old armour, until the sound of the thunder faded away. She looked at her dolly and whispered. „Don't worry, Betty. Everything is all right. It's just a storm." She wasn't afraid. What nonsense! Afraid._

 _She finally reached the study and caught some voices from inside. They belonged to mama and papa for sure, but there was one more, which she didn't recognize. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door carefully. Mama and papa were sitting in their armchairs near a lit fireplace and listening to a man, who was sitting in the third chair, averted from her, so she couldn't see him. „...glad to hear that. You must be happy, since you were struck by such a misfortune in the past," the man just said._

 _„Thank you, Your Highness," replied the queen. „It should be born in a month," she laid a hand on her belly with a smile. Elsa smiled too. She was really looking forward to have a younger brother or sister. But better a sister. She had yet to convince her mama to get a sister._

 _Elsa slowly slipped into the room and closed the door with a silent creak. Both mama and papa turned to her in surprise. Even the man in the chair turned around and she finally saw his face. He was a bit younger, than papa, with a short, dark brown hair. But what caught her interest the most, were his kind, green eyes. When he spotted her, he smiled, got up from his chair and knelt down to get closer to her eye level. Elsa inclined her head and watched him, curiously. „Greetings, little one. What is such a princess like you doing out of her bed so late at night?" he said._

 _Elsa frowned, feeling a bit insulted. She straightened up to her full height of about two feet. „I am not that little. And one day, I will be a queen."_

 _„And I believe that you will be a great queen," chuckled the man. „And then no one will dare to call you 'little one' again." he offered her his hand. „Arthur."_

 _Elsa put her little hand in his. „Princess Elsa," she smiled and bent her knees in a bow._

 _„Darling, what are you doing here?" asked mama with a kind smile and stood up carefully._

 _„Mama, I couldn't sleep," mumbled little Elsa. „Will you sing me a lullaby?" she gave her puppy eyes._

 _„Oh darling, I would like to, but I cannot leave now..."_

 _„Don't worry about me, Your Majesty," said the man and got up. „Family comes always first." He gave Elsa a quick smile._

 _„Thank you, prince Arthur," she inclined her head in a grateful gesture. „I will be back soon." Then she came to Elsa and lifted her in her arms. Elsa hugged her around her neck._

 _Elsa was silent all the way back into her room and even when mama put her into her bed. She covered her with a blanket, sat next to her on a bed and started to sing in a gentle voice. Elsa was listening with her eyes closed. When she finished, Elsa opened her eyes slowly again. „Mama? Do you think that I will have a brother or a sister?" she asked, curiously._

 _The queen chuckled in surprise. „And who would you want more?" she asked instead._

 _„I want a sister. Boys are boring. And ugly. Oh, mama, please, let it be a sister." Elsa pleaded._

 _For a brief moment, a shadow of sorrow crossed the queen's face as if she recalled something from her past, but luckily, Elsa didn't notice. „But it's a thing I cannot influence, my dear," she smiled a moment after. „But I promise I will try. Okay?"_

 _Elsa nodded happily and the queen got up._

 _„Mama?" Elsa looked up at her mom again. „Who was the strange man?"_

 _Mama caressed her hair gently. „It was a prince from the land behind the sea. You don't have to worry, my little snowflake. Did he scare you?"_

 _„No," replied Elsa in a while. „I liked him."_

 _„I'm glad to hear that, darling. I think that you will be good friends in time. Good night, my dear." The queen kissed her brow and turned to leave._

 _„Good night, mama." Elsa rolled on her side, pulled the blanket closer and closed her eyes._

* * *

Elsa looked at the king in surprise. „I am not that little. And one day, I will be a queen," she said slowly.

The king smiled. „And I believe that you will be a great queen. And then no one will dare to call you 'little one' again." He looked deep into her eyes „You have become a great queen, little one."

„It was you," Elsa exclaimed.

„Wait, who was he?" asked Anna confusedly.

The king and the queen exchanged looks. „We've met once in Arendelle short before you were born," said Elsa eventually. „I have never realized, who was the stranger I met back then. Until now."

„It was my first diplomatic mission to a foreign kingdom," confirmed the king. Then he chuckled. „I guess that it is something we have in common."

Elsa chuckled and sat back in her chair more comfortably, finally allowing herself to relax. She reached for a glass of wine, but an idea suddenly crossed her mind. „Your Majesty? May I ask you a question?"

„Of course. Feel free to ask," he bid her.

„What about Lieta's mother? The queen. We haven't met yet and neither you nor Lieta spoke about her. Isn't she...?" Elsa let the unfinished question hanging in the air.

„Oh. No, no, she isn't," the king shook his head to disprove Elsa's assumptions. „She is fine. But unfortunately, you will not meet her this time. She is on a... diplomatic mission." Elsa caught a little hesitation in his voice, when talking about the diplomatic mission. In her mind she wondered why, but nevertheless, she decided to leave it be. „She will be back in a few weeks, but I guess that you cannot afford to stay for so long," the king finished.

„It's a shame," Elsa nodded and took a sip of wine. „I was looking forward to meet her."

„There's always a next..." he was about to reply, but he was interrupted by a silent knocking. They all turned to the door, curiously.

„Enter?" called king Arthur.

The door opened and Lieta came in. „Father, ladies," she bowed slightly in a greeting. „I realized you would be here. May I join?"

„Ah. Greetings, little one. What is such a princess like you doing out of her bed so late at night?" said the king. Anna covered her mouth and giggled silently.

„Is it anything I should understand to?" Lieta raised an eyebrow in confusion.

„Not really," laughed Elsa. „You're welcome, Lieta."

Lieta smiled kindly at both sisters and closed the door. Then she came to the fireplace and sat on the floor next to her father. She stretched her legs comfortably towards the fire, leaned back and supported herself with her arms. „Did he make any troubles?" she looked at Elsa and pointed with her head towards the king.

Elsa laughed again. „No, he was actually very nice to me."

„Oh, that reminds me... I've heard that Lieta took you on a guided tour, princess Anna. How did you like the city?" king Arthur took a draught from his glass.

„I was delighted, Your Majesty." Anna smiled with enthusiasm. „I have never seen such a city. To be honest, I haven't seen another city except Arendelle, but I cannot imagine there is another city like..." Elsa and king Arthur exchanged smiles as Anna was going on in her seemingly endless narration of her today's experiences. Their conversation lasted for long hours until the late night and no one wanted to interrupt the peaceful moments. For now, everything was perfect.

* * *

 **So, this it for this week. Thank you for reading. Any comments appreciated. Until the next week, bye.  
**


	8. The warrior princess

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter. Anna loves her sister above anything, but compared to her, she feels ordinary. There is not much, she can do about magic, but she has found a way to become unique in her own way and fulfill her childhood dream at the same time.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **The warrior princess**

Anna opened her eyes slowly. It was long after dawn but she wasn't in a mood to get up yet. It was such a beautiful night yesterday, who would wake up so soon anyway? She rolled in her bed with a lazy smile and looked through the window. The sun was shining, the sky was cloudless... as if in a prediction of another wonderful day. Elsa looked better yesterday... maybe she could drag her out for a small walk afternoon. It wasn't good for her to stay in her room alone for this long time. Together with Lieta, they could show her at least the castle and the surroundings.

Anna sank her head back into a pillow and stretched her limbs with a happy groan. Suddenly, she pulled up short and blinked twice. Wasn't she supposed to do something? Anna sprang up straight with a gasp. Lieta! How could have she forgotten? She was to meet her at the courtyard, almost two hours ago. Why didn't Lieta wake her up? Anna dashed to her wardrobe, flung the door open and grabbed the first dress, it came under her hand. She slipped off the nightgown and started to squeeze into the dress in a hurry. When she was done, she threw a quick glimpse into a mirror in a corner. Her hair was terrible, ruffled to all sides, more like a lion mane. She tried to smoothen it with a frown, but to no avail. In a moment, she sighed and shook her head in resignation.

Anna dashed out from her room and aimed straight to the courtyard, almost knocking down one of the servants behind a corner. „Excuse me, coming through!" she shouted back at the poor man, but didn't even slow down. She ran through the entry hall and out, right between two surprised guards. On the courtyard, she quickly looked around and spotted Lieta, duelling with one of the guards. „Lieta! Over here!" she waved at her friend and rushed to them.

„Lieta, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I overslept and..." she started. But then she froze and watched the duel with an opened mouth, surprised by her skills. The man was much taller than her and stronger, but Lieta was keeping up with him and even pushing him back that Anna couldn't believe, that she was just a fourteen years old girl. „Woow," she uttered.

For a brief moment, they separated. Lieta threw her hair from her brow. „Hang on a minute. I'll be done with him right away."

The guard chuckled and lowered a tip of his sword. „Don't be so overconfident, young lady. In a battle it doesn't pay off." He gave her a sly smile.

Lieta attacked him head on with a thrust. He parried the attack to the left and attacked from the other side. Anna gasped, for the attack aimed at Lieta's exposed shoulder. But she got her blade behind her back just in time to block his attempt, followed up with a pirouette and swung in a low circle. The guard had a hard time to stop the attack. He deflected it in the last moment, but wavered a little. She took advantage and forced him back again. He made a few steps back, but stumbled and fell down, dropping his sword. Lieta aimed her sword at him.

„It was a nice job. You did well, Lieta," he smiled.

Lieta frowned and kicked the man's knee. „Ouch! What was that for?" he protested.

„You let me win! That's not fair," she lowered her sword.

The man chuckled again. „And does it matter? You did your best. Who cares about the score?" He stood up, holding his knee. Lieta just frowned again. „Come on, don't be upset. It was just training," he gave her a friendly push.

She sighed. „Fine," she gave him a quick smile. „Thanks for the training, Tris."

„Anytime," he saluted. Then he looked at Anna and one side of his mouth twitched in an entertained smirk, but he didn't comment. „Your Highness," he bowed and then he walked away.

Lieta clasped her hands. „Okay, I'm finished. We can... Whoa!" she backed away from Anna, when she spotted her. „What happened to you?" she laughed.

„Oh, this?" she pointed at her hair. „I just overslept and I was leaving in a hurry..."

„And they ambushed you on the way?" Lieta was sniggering and she couldn't stop.

„No! It was just... I'm... Argh!" Anna grunted in frustration. „It's not that easy to sleep with long hair, okay?"

Lieta made a serious face and nodded in approval. „When you have a boyfriend, be sure that he will never see you in the morning until you get married." she burst in laughter again. Anna groaned again and crossed her arms.

„Okay, okay, I'm sorry," said Lieta when she regained her breath again.

Anna looked thoughtfully at her sword. „Say, Lieta..." she started carefully. „How long it could take if I wanted to learn that too?"

„Hmm, that depends..." she shrugged. „If you are talented, I could teach you to hold it properly in few months. But I guess we don't have that much time."

Anna made a sad face. „And if you showed me the basics, couldn't I train myself later?"

„Do you really want to learn it?" Lieta asked, seriously. „It's a hard work and I will not teach you just for fun. I take it seriously. Once we start, I will not let you end until you become an experienced warrior."

„Hmm," Anna tapped her lips with a finger, lost in thoughts. „The warrior princess Anna. Sounds good to me. I'm in!" she jumped eagerly. „When do we start?"

„Right now," Lieta chuckled. „I'll get a sword for you and before dusk, you will be cursing yourself for the idea."

Anna looked surprised. „Wait, right now? What about the city? I thought..."

„The city can wait," she cut her off, adamantly. „You have joined an army right now. Attention, soldier! Your training has just begun!"

Anna chuckled and stuck her chest out. Lieta nodded. „Fine. Now we'll get you a sword..."

* * *

„The wounds are healing well, Your Majesty," said the healer when he finished examining her. „I think there's no need for bandages anymore."

Elsa gave him a grateful smile. „Thank you, doctor Devon. You were very solicitous of me."

He smiled faintly in return. „ You're welcome, Your Majesty. Now, let's look at the arm." He moved closer, gently touching her fingertips with his. „Do you feel the touch, Your Majesty?" he looked at her questioningly.

„I do," she confirmed. „Faintly, but I can feel it."

„That's good. Now I will try to move them. Tell me if it hurts." He slowly raised her forefinger. When it got into a certain position, Elsa hissed in pain. „Hmm," he looked at the arm in consideration. „The bone looks at its place and the nerves in your arm seem to be healed already. But it will take time for the arm to completely heal. I will apply another herbal pack and we will see in a week."

When the work was done, he packed his bag. „There. I must say I'm impressed how quickly your injuries have cured. I cannot help you more. I can just recommend you to try a short walk. With a company, just to be sure." He stood up and bowed. „I wish you a good day, Your Majesty." He turned to leave.

„Good day to you too, doctor Devon. And thank you again."

The door closed and Elsa slowly sat in her bed. With a quick gesture, she created a simple, sleeveless ice dress and smiled in satisfaction. Elsa wasn't used to even sleep naked and it bothered her. She felt better that way.

Elsa slowly stood up and approached the window. With an amazed expression she looked through it at the city below. She had seen it yesterday already, but still, it was an amazing sight. Even from up here. Anna and Lieta must have been walking somewhere in the streets down there right now. She hadn't seen them since the last night. Elsa smiled. They must have had a great time.

* * *

„Remember. Whenever you block an attack, try to block my blade at a right angle to yours. And the closer to the hilt you block, the less effort you will have to make. If I attack you with full force, you will not stop me with the tip. Let's try again the basic moves." Lieta took a stance opposite to her. „Ready?"

Anna took a quick look around. There was a small group of spectators around, who were watching them in amusement. She tried to ignore them and took a basic stance. „Ready," she nodded.

Lieta attacked her with a series of swift attacks. Anna managed to deflect them, but the last one was aiming at her exposed shoulder. She realized that her sword was too low and she wouldn't make it in time. She tried to jump back, but the sword hit her flatways. „Ouch!" she yelped. It wasn't a hard blow, but still, Anna already felt every muscle in her body. She rubbed her shoulder with a painful expression.

„I am sorry. Are you okay?" asked Lieta, concerned.

„It's not your fault," Anna shook her head. „Whole my body aches that if you shouted too loud, I would have collapsed."

Lieta gave her a sympathetic look. „Give it time. You will get used to it and at the end of the week, you will feel nothing."

„Sure. Until the end of the week I will be dead."

Lieta caught a chuckle behind her. She shot a menacing look at the onlookers and they dispersed immediately, pretending that they had never been there. Anna chuckled upon that sight.

„What would you say on a little break?" Lieta turned back with a smile.

* * *

Queen Elsa and king Arthur were in the dining hall, waiting for Anna and Lieta to join them for the dinner. They were already late and Elsa started to feel a bit nervous. Finally, the door opened and the girls came in. Elsa turned to them with a strict expression, ready to scold them, but when she spotted Anna, the words got stuck in her throat. Anna was all sweaty and dirty, like she had gone through a hard labour on a field. Her hair was in terrible condition and so was her dress. „Anna, what happened to you? You look terrible," she commented her appearance.

„Says a woman, who fell down a cliff two days ago. Thank you very much," replied Anna exhaustedly. She shuffled to the table and slid down on her chair. Then she looked at Elsa with an exhausted smile. „And how do you feel today, sis? You look much better."

„Better than you for sure. You haven't still told me, what happened." she didn't let herself brush off.

„Anna asked me to give her a lesson in sword fighting," Lieta sat next to her exhausted friend and tapped her shoulder. „She was very persistent, I must admit." She chuckled.

„Sword fighting?" gasped Elsa, concerned. „Anna, I don't think, that..."

„Don't worry, Elsa. I will take care of her," Lieta reassured her.

Elsa watched them for a while and then she nodded, reluctantly. „Very well, then. But try not to get injured," she smiled. „And make some time even for me, you two. I wondered why you haven't showed up for a whole day today."

„I'm sorry, sis," Anna put her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her palms. „We were totally immersed in the training that we forgot about time. I promise we won't forget about you tomorrow."

„Anna," hissed Elsa with a strict expression. „Arms don't belong on a desk."

Anna sighed and put the arms off. For a moment, she was trying to sit straight, but eventually, her head fell down on the desk with a loud thud.

„I guess the arms were better," Elsa sighed.

* * *

Anna dived slowly into the bath full of hot water with a sigh of relief, leaving her dirty dress lying on the floor unnoticed. Elsa watched her from the other side of the bathtub in amusement. Her right arm was laid at the edge of the bathtub so the sling couldn't get wet. „It's nice from king Arthur to have the bath prepared for us, isn't it?" she decided to start a conversation.

Anna just nodded with an unintelligible mumble, leaving just the top of her head above the water surface. Elsa chuckled. „Anna, you shouldn't overstretch yourself too much. You look worse than dead."

Anna dived completely underwater for a few moments and then, she broke the water with a gasp. „Like you have ever seen a dead in your life," she wiped water away from her eyes. „Wait. You have, actually. Me."

Elsa's eyes dropped with a shame and guilt. „Oh. No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that," blurted Anna, surprised by her sister's reaction. „I thought we agreed that it was an accident, sis! I don't blame you," she drew closer and put her arms around Elsa's shoulders.

„But I really killed you. Even if by an accident," she replied in a low voice, her eyes still focused on the water surface.

„Elsa, listen to me," Anna turned Elsa's face against hers softly. „I am here, safe and sound. And I am not going anywhere. You weren't in control of your powers, but you are now! No matter what, I will always stand by you. Now, come on, sis. Will you give me a smile?" Elsa was watching her for a moment with eyes close to tears, but finally, her lips stretched in a hesitant smile. „That's my girl," Anna smiled back and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa put her left arm around Anna's shoulders and squeezed her tight. „What would I do without you, Anna?" she whispered.

A few moments later, when she finally regained her self-control, Elsa broke the embrace. „By the way, what led you to the idea of learning sword fighting?"

„You know, since when I have a special sister like you, I just wanted to be a little special too. In a way," Anna shrugged, still smiling. „Besides, it's more fascinating than you'd expect. You should have seen Lieta kicking ass of a man twice as tall as her." Anna chuckled. „She was amazing. I'd like to learn from her as much as possible."

Elsa sighed. „Fine. But promise me, you will not let yourself hurt."

„Don't worry, Elsa," Anna shoved her playfully by a shoulder. „I will not let myself hurt from anyone except you."

Elsa gasped in shock over Anna's hint to an unfortunate event. Anna giggled and drew herself away, watching her sister attentively, prepared for any retaliation from her side. Elsa finally realized sister's motives and gave her a devilish smile.

„Don't you forget, Elsa," Anna chuckled. „Whatever you do, I am a trained warrior now. I will easily defeat you." She raised her hands in preparation for a sudden attack from Elsa's side, but her sister still didn't even move an inch. Anna put on a curious expression, when she suddenly realized.

„Ahh! Cold, cold, cold!" She dashed out of the bath with screaming.

Elsa burst into an amused laughter. „See? Never mess with the Snow Queen."

* * *

The days were passing by and both Anna and Elsa were enjoying the hospitality of king Arthur. Elsa was spending lot of time with the king, trying to learn as much as possible from his experiences about ruling a kingdom. She found this experience very useful. Anna, on the other hand, was fully immersed in her training with Lieta. She proved that her interest of her lessons was real and she was improving quickly. But still, they always found time to spend together and the bond between them and the little princess strengthened every day.

* * *

„It was quite good," nodded Lieta, when they separated after exchanging a series of blows. „You're learning fast. You have deflected all my attacks with almost no mistake."

„Almost?" exclaimed Anna, feigning being offended. She frowned and pointed at Lieta. „It was flawless. You didn't even get near me and I even got a chance to attack myself. I was great, admit it."

The girl chuckled and raised her arms defensively „Okay, you were great." Lieta was sure about the mistakes, Anna had made, but she also knew that Anna was aware of them as well. There was no need to pointing out to them. Be as it may, Anna had made a great deal of work in just a mere week.

Lieta gave her a considering look. „How about we try this? I will show you, how to disarm your opponent. Try to attack me slowly from above."

Anna did, as instructed, watching carefully. „Now, instead of blocking it, as I taught you, you will divert the opponent's blade to the side," Lieta swung her blade to show the move. „You will follow the blade until it reaches your waist. Then, you will encircle the opponent's blade and get the tip of your sword under his sheath. When in position, you will tug your sword sharply up and..." She stepped forward by her right leg, hooked Anna's sheath with the tip of her sword and with a quick tug, she yanked her sword out of her hand. The sword flew up in a circle. Lieta caught the hilt of the sword on its way down and put the crossed blades on Anna's shoulders with a victorious smile. „See? For a seasoned warrior as you are, it's not a big deal, is it?"

„U-uhh..." Anna let loose an uncertain noise. „Can I see it once more? Just to be sure, of course. I would surely make it for the first try, but I don't want to look so awesome."

Lieta giggled and nodded. She repeated the technique again with a proper instruction. „Now, try it. Slowly. Don't worry, I will lead you." After a few unsuccessful attempts, Anna finally managed to hook her blade under Lieta's sheath. She tugged her blade upwards and yanked Lieta's sword out of her hand with a happy grin.

„Ha! Did you see that?! I did it!" she clenched her fists in a victorious gesture, leaving the sword unnoticed and it missed her by mere inches and fell on the pavement with loud clanking. She jumped aside with a yelp.

Lieta chuckled. „It was pretty done," she admitted. „Now, we will try to use it in a fight. We will duel as usual, but when you see a chance to disarm me, try to use it in full speed. Okay?"

Anna swung her head excitedly. She readied herself in a battle stance with an eager grin. Lieta stood opposite to her with a smile. Without warning, she dashed towards with a quick attack. Anna blocked the attack and blew a raspberry. „Come on. You didn't think I hadn't expected it, did you?" They exchanged a swift series of blows. At one moment, Lieta deflected one of the blows and raised her sword above her head in an obvious hint for Anna. Then, she swung her sword downwards. Anna deflected the blow and encircled her blade in the rehearsed manoeuvre. She hooked Lieta's sheath and yanked the sword out of her hand.

„Haha! I did it!" she shouted in delight. Anna gave her a devilish smirk and aimed her sword flatways on Lieta's shoulder from above, eager to repay her all the hits she gave her in these last days, just for once. But Lieta made a quick step forward, getting too close to her, grabbed her hands, made another quick step to get to her side and directed the blade to the gap between them, using the strength of Anna's swing to throw her out of balance. With a surprised expression Anna realized that her feet left the ground and she was flying through the air in a somersault. She released her sword and landed on her back, knocking air out of her lungs.

Lieta caught her sword from the air and put both crossed blades to Anna's neck. Again. „Haha! You didn't," she uttered with a sly grin.

„Uhh..." Anna rubbed her aching back. „I think I need a doctor. I've just broken my... everything." She growled in frustration. „How did you do that? You didn't even have a sword. It's not fair. I thought I got you."

„I had to cut you down to size," laughed Lieta, „or you would grow too proud. And I wanted to show you, that being disarmed doesn't mean being defeated. Come on," she offered her a helping hand. „Can you stand?"

Anna nodded and reached for the hand, but halfway she stopped and shook her head. „Uh, no, I can't. Tell Elsa I died bravely." She set a searching gaze on the sky above. „I hope it won't be raining through the night."

Lieta laughed and threw herself on the ground next to her. „Okay. I guess it's enough for today. Still, I must admit, you are the best student I have ever had."

„Really?" Anna turned to her with pleased, yet suspicious look. „And how many students have you already had?"

„You're my first."

„I thought so," Anna sighed and moaned wearily.

* * *

The day was drawing to its end, when the girls finally returned to the castle in a very good mood. They headed right to the king's study, for they knew that it was highly probable that they would meet there with Elsa as well. When they stood in front of the study, Lieta knocked at the door silently.

„Come in," they caught the king's response a moment after. When they came in, king Arthur and Elsa were just immersed in a game of chess.

„Dad, Elsa," greeted them Lieta with a nod.

Anna closed the door behind them and turned to the pair with a smile. „Elsa, dad... Uh, I mean, king Arthur," they both giggled.

The king replied with a short nod and a faint smile, Elsa didn't even seem to notice their presence.

„Oh, must be a serious battle," whispered Lieta secretly to her friend. She came closer and inspected the chessboard. The father's black pieces were deployed in his usual defensive strategy and Elsa was trying to break through with her knights. They both were playing carefully, avoiding any unnecessary losses, for just a few pieces were laid aside the board. She leaned closer to her father and whispered. „Who's on the move?"

The king gave her a quick look and motioned towards the queen. „I don't know, she didn't move a finger for a while," chuckled Anna.

Lieta was watching her for a moment with an amused smile. Elsa was really fully focused at the game, her chin supported by her left hand, and her brow wrinkled in concentration. Lieta considered the situation at the board quickly and leaned closer to her. „Queen at C three," she whispered.

„Shh," Elsa put a finger on her lips. A moment later, her eyes flitted from the chessboard to the girl a few times and than she slowly reached for the queen and made the suggested move. Both girls giggled quietly and Elsa joined them.

„Hey, that's not fair. She knows my strategies," the king lamented in fun. „Shouldn't you be advising rather me, young lady?"

„And how long are you playing this game already?" asked Anna, peeking curiously over Elsa's shoulder.

The king shrugged. „Not for a long time."

Lieta turned to her. „That means: Not longer than an hour," she whispered loudly.

Anna made a disgusted face. „Ugh, that's boring. How can you enjoy such a game?"

„Anna, watch your manners," the queen said calmly. „Besides, you should try it as well, once in a while. Playing chess helps to develop your concentration and strategic thinking. And it teaches you patience."

„I am patient just enough, thank you," Anna replied and raised her brow stiffly. „You should see, how this kid treats me, when I do something rash during our trainings," she hit Lieta's shoulder playfully.

„Oh, come on. Like you couldn't withstand a simple somersault," she smiled back, innocently.

„You teach her to do somersaults?" exclaimed Elsa in surprise.

„More like an unarmed combat," chuckled the king and moved his knight to interfere with the white queen. „Just please, don't overdo it."

„Don't worry, father. Anna is very talented. Given more time, she would make a great warrior."

„I still don't like it," frowned Elsa, unconvinced. „Anna, I don't want you to get hurt." She moved her knight and took one of the pawns in the massive black wall. When she viewed the situation more thoroughly, she made a painful expression, as if she noticed a terrible mistake.

The king smiled. „Never show any emotions, Your Majesty. Even if it was a bad move, your opponent must believe that it was your intention from the beginning." he grabbed his bishop and put it on place of the white knight.

„It's true," nodded the queen. „If it wasn't my intention to make you believe that it wasn't." She took the black bishop with hers.

The king froze in surprise, speechless. He looked at the queen to see her victorious smile. „Damn," he put his palm over his eyes, slowly. No matter what he would try now, the game would end in three moves by his loss.

Lieta burst into laughter. „I can't believe, you... you've just..." she hiccupped.

The king gave her a withering look. Then he turned to queen with a smile. „Well played, Your Majesty. I hope we will have a chance to play again in time."

„I hope so, Your Majesty," replied Elsa and bowed her head. „But I don't know how much time we have left here. Actually, it is something I'd like to discus with you, Anna," she turned to her sister. „We should prepare to leave soon."

„What? Already?" exclaimed Anna.

„I wasn't planning to stay even that long," Elsa shrugged, apologetically. „If it weren't for my injury, we would have already left. But I am able to travel now. We should set off in two, or three days. I am sorry," she added, when she noticed her disappointed face.

„Be it three days," Anna smiled sadly and exchanged looks with Lieta.

„It's a shame," nodded the girl. „I will miss you. I didn't have a chance to get to know you for real. I didn't even see your magic. And Anna hasn't finished her training as well. Who knows, when we'll see each other again?" she sighed with a long face.

„I promise, it's not for the last time, we have visited Arkania, Lieta," Elsa smiled and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. „And you can also visit Arendelle whenever you want. You and your family will be always welcome at our castle."

Lieta looked up at her. „Whenever?" she smiled. When Elsa nodded in confirmation, she turned to her father with a wordless plead.

„Oh, I don't think, the queen meant it that literally," he said, when he realized her request. „And I cannot leave the kingdom now, even if I wanted."

„Father, please. I can handle the way myself. I can learn many useful things from Elsa. It will be a great experience!"

„Firstly, I am not the one, you should be asking," he said. „It's the queen, who must agree in the first place."

„As I said, Your Majesty," Elsa turned to Lieta with a kind smile. „I will welcome you gladly, whenever you arrive to Arendelle. Your daughter is an amazing young girl and I will be glad, if she keeps me a company. And I know Anna will be pleased as well." Anna nodded her head delightedly to that.

„See? Dad, please," Lieta made puppy eyes.

„And what about your mother?" king Arthur tried to protest for the last time. „She will kill me, when she learns, that I let you go without her permission."

„Oh, come on," Lieta grumbled in frustration. „She would understand. And it's the best opportunity. I can travel with Anna and Elsa directly. You won't have to bother anyone from the guards as a company."

The king finally sighed in defeat. „Fine." Lieta squealed in delight and threw herself around his neck, knocking air out of his lungs. „You have a month," he said, when he regained his breath again. „But try not to destroy the whole Arendelle. I would like to see it in one piece at least one more time."

* * *

The next day morning, Lieta dashed out from the dining hall in a hurry with words, that she had a few things, she had to arrange before their departure. On their questions she answered just by a mysterious smirk, leaving Anna, Elsa and even king Arthur in confusion and curiosity. She left the castle and sank into the city streets, heading to a silent, remote district. There, she stood in front of a small house, no different than the others in the street, if it weren't for a small signboard, proclaiming: Blacksmith Gabriela.

Lieta opened the door and a small bell above it tinkled silently to draw the owner's attention. She entered, but no one was in the shop. „Hello?" she called, elongated.

She caught a noise from the back room, like someone was moving heavy boxes, full of metal stuff. When an echo of her voice spread through the shop, the noise suddenly ceased. „Someone there? I'll be there in a minute," she heard a response. It was rough and deep voice for a woman, indicating that its owner won't be any delicate lady.

Lieta let out a satisfied smile and started to look around the shop. Amongst the numerous common goods, typical for any smithy, there was a stand in one corner with a couple of swords and spears displayed. There were no masterpieces, but Lieta knew that it was merely an advertising of the smith's work. No smith would show his most valuable pieces at first sight. And she knew, that she would get exactly what she wanted right here.

The girl was just testing one of the two-handed swords displayed with an amused grin, when she caught a sudden racket of the metal stuff falling on the stone floor, followed with a loud crash of a wooden crate. „Blasted! I am gonna...!" she caught a noise of someone kicking the concerned crate with full force and chuckled.

The door from the back room opened and a broad-shouldered, muscular woman came to the shop, grumbling annoyed. She was of an advanced age, about sixty years, but nothing except a couple of wrinkles in her face could point out that fact. She walked straight and energetic and her hands were like hammers, she used for her work. She had a dark tanned skin from the forge and her blonde hair, interlaced with a few grey strands, was pulled back by a simple leather headband. When she noticed the little princess, her angry expression turned to a happy one in a flash.

„Ah! Lieta! You haven't paid me a visit for a while," she called in a jolly voice, which made Lieta narrow her eyes. The woman was the type, you could hear clearly from the far end of a street.

„It was pretty eventful time last days," she said, when the echo of the blacksmith's voice died down. „And besides, you could have showed up as well, you know? I'm sure mom and dad would like to see you too."

„Lieta, you know, that the castle is nothing for me," she waved her huge hand in a rejecting gesture. „I would be off-colour up there. And your mom isn't here anyway."

„She will be back in a week, or two." Lieta put off the sword back in the stand. „But I won't. I am leaving to Arendelle in three days."

„Arendelle?" the woman paused in thought. „Isn't it the kingdom, you were expecting the eminent guests from?"

„Uh-huh," nodded the girl. „Queen Elsa and her sister, princess Anna. I am leaving with them. It will be my first diplomatic mission," she said with a significant expression.

„A diplomatic mission, sure..." the blacksmith gave her a suspicious look. „And I guess, your mother doesn't know?" Lieta shook her head to confirm her feeling. „Ooh, I wouldn't want to be on your father's place, when she comes back."

„I guess so," Lieta giggled. After a moment of silence, she looked up at her with a questioning smile. „Granny?"

„Hmm?"

„Will you do me a favour?"

* * *

It was morning of the third day, the day of their departure and Lieta was shining in enthusiasm. She was very eager to leave, yet she wasn't in a rush. Lieta knew, that her father would be already down there, holding a long formal parting with Elsa... she didn't like such speeches. A simple quick farewell will suffice. She fastened her sword at her back as usual. There was no way, she would leave without it. Then she took her small bag and threw it over the other shoulder.

At the end, she reached under her bed and pulled out a long, elegant sword with a thin blade in a sheath of red leather. She pulled it out a bit and admired a flawless blade of the sword with a symbol of Arendelle crocus wrought on it right above its hilt. It was a real masterpiece. Granny had surely surpassed herself. Anna will be delighted. Lieta sheathed the sword and headed to the courtyard with a wide smile.

Both sisters and their soldiers were gathered already at the courtyard along with her father, as she presumed. The soldiers seemed eager to leave and their horses hovered nervously. When she appeared at the courtyard, everyone turned to her.

„Ah, finally," said the king, standing next to her horse, he had prepared for her. „I thought you had changed your mind about your leaving."

„Never," she shook her head and greeted them with a smile. „I was just checking my things and giving you time."

Elsa gave her a curious look. „Do you expect troubles on our way?"

„You mean the weapons? I never leave the city without my sword," she tapped the hilt of her sword with a smile. „And that one..." she turned to Anna. „I learned that you will have your eighteenth birthday in no time. I wouldn't be able to hide it from you on our way, so, take it as an early gift. Happy birthday, Anna," she offered her the sword.

Anna gasped in surprise. „This is... for me?" she reached slowly for the hilt and took a hold of it. She drew it of its sheath and admired the blade. „It's... beautiful," she breathed out, completely thrilled. „So light and balanced. I can't even feel it in my hand. And it's... Oh, Elsa, look! It's Arendelle crocus!" She swung the blade towards Elsa, stopping it few inches in front of her face.

Elsa leaned back, trying to dodge. „It's beautiful, Anna, but please, you don't have to cut me with it right away," she chuckled.

„Lieta didn't tell me until yesterday," said the king. „There are not many swords like this one on the world, Your Highness. Such a sword deserves a name. You should think about it."

„Oh, I will," she gasped, excitedly. „How about..." she looked around for an inspiration and her gaze landed on the only logical thing, she could imagine. Elsa. Her eyes widened in a sudden idea. „How about Frostbite. Or Blizzard. Maybe Glacier?" she spilled out in delight.

Everyone laughed at the princess's enthusiasm. „You don't have to do it right away," reminded Lieta, when she regained her breath. She fastened her bag to the saddle and jumped on the horse's back. „Although I like the sound of Frostbite. We should also find you a new sparring partner. You can't stick with me forever. Fighting against just one opponent will get you no further."

„Well, Kristoff isn't the type to fight with a sword... Do you think I could try to spar with a real soldier? I could try asking one of the guards, when we get back to Arendelle. Or I can ask someone from our company right away," she looked around the soldiers, who seemed to be suddenly interested in checking their inventory and avoiding her gaze. Her eyes landed on the soldier, she recognized as the one, who had stopped her from jumping down the cliff after Elsa, when she had fallen back then. She led her horse towards him. „Umm, soldier? May I ask you your name?"

Lieta chuckled, when she noticed the painful expression, crossing the soldier's face. „It's Mathias, Your Highness," he bowed in his saddle.

„It's nice to meet you, Mathias," she inclined her head a little too. „Would you be so kind and offer me your assistance in my training, Mathias?" she asked him with a pleading smile.

The guard let out a silent sigh, trying to ignore the other guards' chuckles. „It will be my honour, Your Highness," he bowed again.

Elsa covered her mouth in a silent giggle. For some reason, she really pitied the young man.

* * *

 **So, this is it for this week. I hope you like the idea of Anna learning a swordfight. :) I think it suits her much. Thank you for reading. As always, any comments are appreciated.  
**


	9. Back in Arendelle

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter. Unfortunatelly, still no Viviana here. As I said a few chapters earlier, I didn't know myself, whether to add these chapters to the story, or not, but I eventually decided to put them here. The story seemed to me somehow... incomplete without them. Do not worry, everything is about to change soon, in chapter 11, called: Mother's diary. No more spoilers here. Registered readers already know, that I answer to every review through a private message, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask. And now, enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Back in Arendelle**

The journey back to Arendelle passed without an incident. They swiftly reached the port Tremon and spent a night in the city as for the first time and at the morning, they got a ship to Arendelle. Lieta had been watching for Arendelle since lunch and when the cliffs above the city emerged from behind the horizon, enlightened in rays of setting sun, she was admiring the view in a speechless astonishment.

„Beautiful sight, isn't it?" Elsa stood right next to her and rested her hands on a balustrade. „To be honest, I'm seeing it for the first time myself. I never left the castle walls until now and for the first time in my life I feel I can finally breathe freely."

„I wish I could keep the sight forever," whispered the girl. She didn't even avert her eyes from the scenery to look at her.

Elsa smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. „I hope my duties will allow me to travel at least for short trips across the kingdom. I'd like to see it on my own, along with you and Anna."

Lieta looked at her. Elsa had finally gotten rid of the sling, but her right arm was still covered in bandages to support the freshly knitted bone. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but at the end, she just shook her head with a smile and put her hand over Elsa's. Moment like this shouldn't be spoiled by any unnecessary words.

Their ship docked in an hour and they could finally disembark. The streets and windows were already lit by lanterns, but many people were still strolling through the streets. It didn't take long and the message of the queen's arrival spread amongst the citizens. Just a few minutes after their arrival, there appeared small groups of onlookers, who came to see their queen. Elsa threw in few words with captain of the ship and approached the people to greet them. Soon, she vanished in a small crowd of citizens, who were competing with each other, who will talk to her first. Anna and Lieta were watching the scene in amusement.

„Your sister is quite popular amongst people," Lieta chuckled, when they lost their sight of her.

„Especially amongst children," giggled Anna. „Not every queen can transform a castle yard into an ice rink in an instant. She spends every minute she can outside the castle walls now. It's not long ago, when she would faint if people assaulted her like that."

„Anna!" they caught a shout from the left. There they spotted a man on a reindeer, rushing towards them.

Anna's face brightened. „Kristoff!" she exclaimed and waved her hand to greet him. He didn't wait for the reindeer to stop and jumped of its back, covering the rest of the distance between them in a huge leap. He grabbed her waist and lifted her to the air. They started twirling around in a happy laughter. Finally, he put her back on the ground and squeezed her tightly.

„Where have you been so long? I've missed you," he loosened his grip and looked into her eyes, lovingly. Sven was jumping around them with his tongue stuck out in joy.

„I've missed you too, you big oaf," she nuzzled against his chest. „We had a little problem on our way and..." she was interrupted, when Sven pushed them with his snout, almost sending them down and then he started licking them both, furiously. „Oh, Sven! Stop it!" she laughed and put her arm around his neck. „Good boy, Sven! I've missed you too."

„Oh, Kristoff," Elsa finally freed herself from the crowd and came to greet him with a smile. „I am glad to see you. Anything happened in Arendelle during our absence?"

Kristoff stiffened as always, when talking to Elsa. „Oh, greetings, Your Majesty. Umm... no, nothing interesting by my opinion." He noticed Elsa's bandaged arm. „Have you been injured?" he asked, concerned.

Elsa waved her left hand in a dismissive gesture. „It's nothing to be afraid of. Thank you for asking."

„I am glad to hear that, Your... Oh, no! No, Sven. No!" he shouted, when he spotted his reindeer to groan happily and set off towards Elsa. He grabbed his tail, but it was too late.

Elsa raised her hand to tap him on his snout. „Hi, Sven. Nice to s..." she was silenced, when his tongue ran over her face. She gasped for air and stumbled backwards. Everyone held his breath in shock. In the fallen silence, there was no sound heard except for sea murmurs and Anna's muffled giggles. Elsa pulled herself together in a moment and straightened up. „...ee you too," she finished the sentence, like nothing had happened and tapped Sven's snout kindly. Then, she turned to Kristoff. He shrunk under her gaze and tried to look as small as possible. „Kristoff? Would you, please, get me a clean handkerchief?"

„R-right away, Your Majesty," Kristoff stammered out and started to search through the luggage on the landing stage, when he noticed a young blonde girl sitting on one of the cargo boxes, who was waving at him with a handkerchief with an amused smile at her face. He let out a sigh of relief and reached for the handkerchief with a thankful nod. He rushed to Elsa to hand her the handkerchief, but tripped on his way and almost knocked her down on the ground. He caught another giggles from Anna behind his back.

„Kristoff?" Elsa took the handkerchief and started to wipe the saliva off her face.

„Y-yes?" he asked, choked.

„Thank you. And calm down." Elsa turned to the rest of her company with a kind smile. „Shall we?"

When she turned towards the castle and set out, Kristoff made an exhausted and desperate face and whistled on Sven to follow. Anna and Lieta exchanged amused looks and joined him a few steps behind Elsa. Anna put her arm around his shoulders. „I enjoyed the trip, but I'm glad to be back with you, you know?" she said with a wide smile.

„I am glad to have you back," he put his arm around her waist in return. Then he looked questionably at the young girl. „And who's your new friend? Or is it a secret?"

„Oh, I haven't introduced you yet," exclaimed Anna, when she realized. „Lieta, this is my boyfriend, Kristoff. Kristoff, this is my new friend from Arkania, Lieta. She will stay with us for a while."

„Nice to meet you, Kristoff," Lieta offered him her hand.

Kristoff squeezed her hand firmly and smiled. „Nice to meet you too. Soo..." he scratched his nape. „How have you two met? Or did just you happen to travel the same direction?"

„Well, nothing dramatic. Elsa fell off the highest cliff within a ten miles distance. Me and my father have found her, saved her life..." she shrugged indifferently. „Usual day."

„Wow, and she's already on her feet? She's tougher than I thought," Kristoff looked at Elsa's back in admiration. „I guess I'll have to rethink my murderous plans," he chuckled.

„Kristoff!" Anna hit him to his ribs, warningly.

Lieta chuckled as well. She was already aware of the circumstances around Hans from Elsa's story. „You don't seem to get on well with her, do you?" she said, instead. Elsa was still pretending deafness, but Lieta noticed that she turned her head slightly to catch his response.

„You know..." Kristoff started carefully, „I haven't been raised on a castle, I haven't yet got used to it. I guess it needs some time," he shot a quick look at Elsa. Lieta chuckled. She was sure it wasn't the whole problem, but he didn't want to talk about it in front of Elsa. Sven, pacing by his other side, groaned in frustration. Lieta would have sworn that he understood the whole conversation. That idea amused her even more.

In the meantime, they arrived to the castle courtyard. Elsa looked around. There weren't many people around, but a small group of children playing near a chapel door attracted her attention. They were running around, handing from one to another some white ball with an amused laughter. And between them was... Elsa finally realized, what was she looking at and burst into an entertained laughter. Anna looked at her, curiously, but when she spotted the sight, she joined her too.

The thing, they were carrying, wasn't a ball. It was a head of a snowman. They seized Olaf's head and the body of poor Olaf was chasing them, trying to get it back. They even caught his croaking voice now. „No, seriously, guys. I'd like to get it back in one piece. And watch for the nose."

When the children noticed the queen and the princess, they cheered and ran to meet them.

„Queen Elsa! It's queen Elsa!"

„And princess Anna came too!"

„One day, when I grow up, I'll be a queen too!"

„You can't become a queen, you silly! You're not even a princess!"

„Aww, you're mean!"

„Queen, Elsa, please, make it snow." Said a boy holding a snowman's head and raised it above his head, excitedly.

When the others heard that idea, they joined happily in unison. „Yeah! Please, make it snow." They gathered around Elsa and jammed one over another to get closer than the others.

Elsa giggled again and smiled at the children kindly. „All right, everyone. Just for you today, I'll make it snow. Give me some space and we can start." The children cheered again and made a few steps back, but they stood at their toes and stretched their heads forward, so nothing could escape their eyes. Elsa raised her hands and started to move them, like she was forming a snowball and between her palms, there appeared a small, blue spark. The spark was growing quickly until it filled the space between her palms. Elsa smirked at the children. „Ready? Here you go!" She threw the sparkling ball high up and it burst into a myriad of little snowflakes, falling slowly on the ground.

The children rejoiced in delight. Even many adults, who were on the courtyard, were observing in awe. Elsa lifted her skirt slightly and raised her foot. „And what winter would it be without a proper ice rink?" She stamped her foot on the ground and it got covered with ice instantly in a small circle around them.

„Yaaay!" cheered the children again in unison.

„See?" Anna poked to Lieta with a smirk. „No child can resist our Snow Queen."

Elsa laughed happily and added some piles of snow around, just in case. She inspected her work and nodded, satisfied.

„Hey, guys! It's nice and all, but, can you, please, hand me my head?" there sounded the croaking voice again.

„Oh, Olaf! I merely forgot you," said Elsa. „Of course. But where is your..." she looked around and spotted his torso with a small snow flurry, floating about three feet above it.

„Over there," said Olaf and a hand at his torso pointed to the void. „I mean... over here." the hand pointed at the rest of the body. „It's a bit tough to keep your orientation, when you look at your body from a distance," he chuckled. „Ouch! That was a rake, I guess." The whole group was trying to suppress their laughter, watching the scene in front of them. Just Anna wasn't trying at all. She was laughing hysterically, leaned against Kristoff's shoulder and hiccupping. „Hey, over here, you moving sack of snow! Go after the voice," he called. The torso finally took the right direction, meanwhile the children were cheering up for the snowman. „That's it, just a few more steps. Now turn right..." The torso turned as said and bumped into Lieta. „Hey! Right from my point of view, not yours. Seriously... Oh, I guess, we haven't met yet. Let me introduce myself properly," he hawked. „Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The hands on the body spread in anticipation.

Lieta chuckled. It was a bit distracting, when someone's head was talking to you from the front, meanwhile his body was poking you from the side. She didn't know what to look at, at the first place. But she enjoyed the scene nevertheless. After a brief falter, she bent down and hugged the torso, tightly. „Hi, Olaf. I am Lieta. Anna told me about you. I was looking forward to meet such an amazing snowman as you are."

„Oof. A strong squeeze, you have there." His hands felt around to hug back. „Nice to meet you, Lieta."

Elsa smiled kindly and turned to the boy, holding Olaf's head. „But really now. I think, you were bothering poor Olaf enough for today. Please, give him back his head."

„Of course, My Majesty. I mean, Your queen, I mean... ugh..." the boy stammered nervously and jammed the head on top of the snowman's torso. The children scattered over the ice rink, enjoying the new attraction. Sven groaned happily and jumped forward to join their game on ice. The group was watching them for a while.

Anna stepped forward, next to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder, softly. „And that's why I love you, sis."

Elsa grabbed her hand, kindly and turned to her. Without a word, she was watching her for a moment with a kind smile. Then, she turned to the others. „And what about us? Do you already have any plans, what to do tomorrow?" she clasped her hands together in her usual stance.

„I've been actually thinking about it already," said Anna. „How about we make a small trip to the North Mountain? It's not that far if Kristoff is willing to give us a lift... Aaand I'm sure, he will." she gave him a wide smile. „And we could even pay a visit to the trolls on our way back. It's a great opportunity to spend some time together and Lieta will see your palace. I didn't have much time to inspect it myself last time, 'cause... you know..."

„Because I threw you out," Elsa sighed, with a saddened face. „I know. I'm sorry." She breathed deeply and smiled again. „But I think it's a great idea. Not that I would have many good memories about that place, but it still played a significant role in the whole story. I will go with you if you find a place on your sled for me, Kristoff."

„Of course, Your..." he started, bud he was interrupted by a sudden call, coming from the castle entrance.

„Your Majesty!" The master of ceremonies, Kai, was rushing to them from the castle gates on his short legs and waving at them. „Good that you've finally arrived, Your Majesty," he said, when he caught his breath again. „There are... Your Majesty! You are hurt!" he gasped in horror, when he spotted her bandaged arm.

„Oh," Elsa looked at the bandages as if she noticed just now. „It's fine, Kai. Nothing to be concerned about," she gave him a comforting smile. „But more importantly, you wanted to tell me something, didn't you?"

„I did, Your Majesty," he nodded. „There are a couple of matters, that require your immediate attention, I fear. The royal emissary from Gabelonia has requested an audience with Your Majesty as soon as it's possible. He was talking about a matter of greatest importance. Members of the merchant guild would like to discuss..." he started to enumerate a long list of duties, dragging Elsa to the castle. She just glanced back over her shoulder and shrugged apologetically.

„I guess, she won't be coming with us," sighed Anna. Lieta looked at Kristoff, questionably. She'd swear that she caught a faint sigh of relief from his direction.

* * *

They set out early in the morning to be sure that they manage to get to their goal before sunset. As expected, Elsa didn't join them for she was swamped with her duties. Anna was very disappointed and she didn't even want to leave without her, but they managed to persuade her at last. Nevertheless, she had been sitting in the back and grumbling grumpily ever since they had left the city and Olaf had been trying to cheer her up. Their advance was slow at first, for the sled wasn't fit for riding on dirt, but Kristoff's familiarity with the mountains, surrounding Arendelle, helped them reach snowy region long before midday. There he could finally hurry Sven to a full speed.

„Faster, Sven! Faster!" he whooped. „Is that all you've got?" Sven groaned in delight and, with his tongue lolling out, he sped up even more.

Lieta was enjoying the ride. There weren't any higher mountains around Aeshoven and she had never been sitting in a sled like this before. She didn't even know that there were people on the world, who were living by delivering ice. This was actually something new and she was enjoying the new experience. Lieta looked at the man sitting next to her in consideration. When she had asked him before about Elsa, he had clearly avoided the answer. He might be more talkative now. She decided to give it another try and inhaled deeply. „Soo, Kristoff... Since Elsa's not nearby," she smiled craftily, „you can finally tell me, why you are afraid of her."

Kristoff shot a quick look at her, taken aback. Even Anna turned to them, finally snapping out of her grumpiness. „Wait, what? You are afraid of Elsa?"

„No, I'm..." he sighed. „I'm not afraid of her. Well, maybe a bit, but..."

„Wait, you're really afraid of my sister?" Anna asked in disbelief, her lips twitching in a suppressed smile.

„She can be really scary sometimes, you know?" he gave her an annoyed look.

„Elsa and scary? I cannot imagine. I must ask her to show me one day," Anna chuckled.

„Hey! She has never threatened you that she would tear your balls off, when you hurt her sister!"

There was a moment of complete, shocked silence. Then Anna burst into laughter. „Elsa... threatened you... that she would tear your balls off..." she uttered through the fits of laughter.

„Well, not that literally..." he said, embarrassed, „but she made herself very clear about my fate, when I hurt you."

„And I thought you had problems with Elsa as a queen," said Lieta through her own chuckles.

„Not that it would help," replied Kristoff with a shrug. „Or the fact that she can turn me in an ice sculpture in a second. But I don't really mind that. But... she can be really overprotective when it comes to you, you know?" he said towards Anna.

Anna leaned against Kristoff's seat with her elbows. „Well, I can't blame her. She still blames herself for hitting me with her magic," she sighed.

„But that makes it harder for your every potential suitor. Namely me right now."

„I guess I will talk to her about it, when we return," said Anna, thoughtfully.

„Oh. No, no, thanks," shrieked Kristoff. „I will deal with it myself. No need to make a fuss about it." He sighed and looked at the girl sitting next to him. „I'm glad, that at least you are not of the royal blood. Another common mortal I can talk to without fear of ruining anything."

Anna stiffened a laugh and gave Lieta a pleading look. „May I tell him? May I? Oh, please," she begged with clasped hands.

„Wait! You're trying to tell me that you are a princess as well?" Kristoff exclaimed.

„Sort of," Lieta nodded with an innocent smile.

„Great, I will probably find out, that Olaf was a king in his previous life or something." Kristoff sighed again and both girls exchanged entertained looks.

For a moment, there was a silence. Then Olaf poked his head out. „Guys? I don't understand one thing. Why would Elsa take your balls, when she can easily create her own?" Anna and Lieta burst into uncontrollable laughter. Kristoff drew his head between his shoulders and turned completely red.

„Oh, boy," he mumbled.

* * *

„There we are," said Kristoff and jumped off his seat. Then he walked around and offered Anna a hand in a courteous gesture to help her get off. „Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased, that you chose the Bjorgman and Sven travelling company. Enjoy your visit and watch out for slipping ice, low temperatures and raging snow giants."

Anna chuckled and accepted his help with a grateful nod. „Thank you, gallant sir. And I wouldn't be afraid of Marshmallow anymore. Elsa told me that Hans threw him down the chasm. It's a pity. He wasn't that bad. I mean, when you didn't try to challenge him in a snowball fight," she shrugged.

They reached the summit late that day, but the setting sun was offering still enough light to them for the North Mountain was far the highest mountain in this mountain range. Lieta was staring at the huge ice palace in awe. She heard both sisters talking about it before, but she didn't expect it to be this huge. Elsa's powers were sure amazing and she was now eager more than ever to learn about them as much as she could.

In the meantime, Kristoff reached into his bag and took out a carrot. He approached Sven and tapped the snorting reindeer on its head. „Good job, boy. Here's your reward," he offered him the carrot. Sven groaned happily and snapped at it, biting half of the carrot in one bite. Kristoff chuckled and bit of it too. Anna averted her eyes from them in disgust and sighed. This habit was something she couldn't withstand. She came closer to ice staircase, leading to the ice palace. Lieta joined her, followed by Kristoff and Olaf on her tail, meanwhile Sven stayed near the sled, trying to get into the sack with their supplies of carrots.

Lieta reached for a rail and put her foot on the first step, but couldn't get to move further. „I have never imagined it to be so beautiful," she stared at the top of the palace. „And she created it in a blink of eye."

„And you haven't seen the inside yet," chuckled Anna.

„We should get moving if we want to make the tour before dusk," Kristoff suggested. He stepped forward. „Be careful about the broken rail," he pointed at the gap on the right side of the staircase.

They reached the entrance and Anna knocked at the door. „Helloooo?" she sang. „Anybody home?" She chuckled.

„You shouldn't make fun of that, you know?" Kristoff frowned. „You never know, who might have settled here since Elsa left."

„Oh, come on, you scaredy-cat," she turned at him, teasingly. „Who could possibly stay in an ice palace except my sister?" But to their surprise, the door suddenly opened. Anna turned back to the door and made a few steps back, bumping into Kristoff. They all raised their heads to meet with gaze of a snow giant.

The giant was looking at them from above with an indifferent expression. After a moment of silence and indecision from their side, he spoke slowly. „Why are you here?"

„We... ugh..." Anna stammered out, rubbing her palms nervously. „We've come to visit the palace. We thought it was deserted, but we were wrong, I guess. Didn't mean to disturb you. We're leaving. Have a nice day! Bye!" she waved at him and turned to leave, quickly.

The giant just shrugged and turned back. „Wait, what?" Anna stopped in confusion and looked back. „You won't be chasing us? I mean, not that I would want you to chase us, but... Isn't it your job content?"

The giant turned back. „No queen, nothing to guard," he said simply.

„Wait, you're saying, you will let us in?" Anna tried, carefully.

The giant just growled, whatever that meant. Olaf didn't wait for any other response and dashed in. „Haha! I knew it! See? My big brother can't be a bad guy!" he tapped the giant's knee in a friendly way. The giant didn't even seem to pay attention to him.

The group entered into the entrance hall, eyeing the giant carefully. Anna gave him a nervous smile, when passing. But the giant just shut the door behind them and headed upstairs for his own business. Lieta was carried away by the sight. She was looking around, admiring every detail of the hall. The whole palace was supported by six massive pillars, connecting at the ceiling into a shape of a giant snowflake, the walls were transparent, made of ice so pure and smooth that she wasn't sure, whether the staircase, leading up, was in front or behind them. And in the middle of the hall, there was a beautiful fountain, created so precisely, that it gave her impression, as if water was still flowing through the ice in its eternal, peaceful circulation. And on top of it was... She hesitated and focused closer. „Hey, what is that?" she pointed at the small, golden item, glimmering at the top.

Anna came closer and gave it a closer look. Then, she gasped excitedly in realization. „Hey! It's Elsa's diadem!" The giant, hearing that, stopped in the middle of a staircase and turned to them. He growled and leaned forward, giving her a threatening look. „It's... ugh... your diadem?" She corrected herself with a nervous smile. He stopped growling and nodded in satisfaction, continuing on his way up.

Anna breathed out in relief. „I guess Elsa might need a new diadem, because our little friend will not give up on it so easily."

„Hey, guys, let's go up too," Olaf motioned to them to follow. He headed upstairs after the giant. The rest followed him with a smile. The second floor was completely different. Once beautiful hall was badly damaged, the signs of Elsa's clash with bodyguards from Weselton were to be seen everywhere. The first thing, Lieta noticed, was a bolt, stuck into one of ice blocks in the hall. She approached it to inspect it closely and whistled in recognition. „Wow, Elsa has sharp reflexes, I must say. There are not many people able to deflect a flying bolt."

Anna chuckled, but there was a different thing, that caught her intention. There were supposed to be many shards from the fallen chandelier, but there weren't any. Even the door, leading to the balcony, was put on place, despite the fact, that both wings were torn out of their hinges. She looked around, curiously. „Don't tell me that Marshmallow..."

„But there's one thing, I don't understand," said Lieta suddenly. „The palace is beautiful and all, but... isn't it a bit empty? Elsa was planning to live here, wasn't she? What was she doing here all day long? Where did she want to get her food from? Or what about a simple toilet?"

Anna looked at her in surprise and then chuckled. „Heh, you're right. I guess she didn't give it much of a practical planning when she decided to create this place. Well, how about we spend the night here and then let Elsa know what else she forgot to build here? Since our new friend doesn't mind us to be here... It's better than to spend the night outside."

„A great idea!" gasped Olaf in delight. „I'll have more time to get to know more with my big brother!" He ran to find the giant.

„But try not to upset him!" shouted Anna after him. „I wouldn't like to experience jumping off a cliff once again," she added for herself.

„It's decided then," said Kristoff. „I'll go take care of Sven and bring our stuff in."

* * *

They spent the night in the ice palace undisturbed. It was a cold night, but luckily, Kristoff was prepared for such an occasion and had enough furs for everyone to warm up. Surprisingly, the snow giant had nothing against them, although he was ignoring Olaf's unceasing attempts to befriend. Early in the morning, Lieta and Anna started to explore the palace thoroughly and Kristoff came out to prepare his sled for their departure. After the whole night spent outside, Sven was in a very good mood and welcomed him with an eager groan.

„Hold on, buddy," Kristoff rubbed his neck. „The girls went to explore the palace, but they'll be here in a minute. Here, have a quick snack, before we leave." He reached for a sack full of oat from the sled and offered it to the reindeer. Sven poured his snout into the sack and started to chew it happily. Kristoff chuckled and leaned against the reindeer's side with his arms crossed.

After a few minutes, the group finally showed up. Kristoff was watching them descending from the stairs. Marshmallow was standing in the entrance, watching them too, but when Olaf turned to him with words: „Bye, buddy! I'm sure we will show up ag..." he turned around and slammed the door shut. Both girls chuckled, seeing the scene.

„Found anything interesting?" asked Kristoff, when they joined him.

„Not really," Anna shook her head. „The palace is huge and beautiful, but almost empty. Elsa wasn't prepared in the slightest for a longer stay. If it weren't for the constant disturbances from visitors, she'd probably bore herself to death eventually."

Lieta chuckled, but didn't comment it. „So, what now?" she asked, instead. „Are we coming back already?"

„Not yet." Kristoff took the furs, which they had used for the night sleep, and loaded them on the sled. „I'd like to introduce you to my family. It's not far from here and I'm sure you will like them as much as they will like you. So get on, we don't have much time to spare if we want to get back to Arendelle before dark." He came to Anna and lifted her into his arms without warning. Anna yelped in surprise. They exchanged loving smiles and she put her arms around his neck, as he carried her to the sled.

Lieta made a disgusted face. „Keep it for privacy, guys."

In no time they set out on the road, which led them along the mountainside to the Troll Valley. Only an hour later, they reached their destination. Lieta looked around, curiously. They were still high in the mountains and snow was covering every inch of the land in a thick layer. But not here. Due to the hot springs filling the valley, any freshly fallen snow melted immediately and the air around was filled with mist. Kristoff stopped the sled and loosed Sven from his harness, motioning to the rest to get off. „It's not far away, but we will have to walk the rest of the way ourselves. I don't want to damage the sled more than necessary."

„You will like them, you'll see," smiled Anna and jumped off the sled. „Do you have any trolls in Arkania as well?"

„Not trolls," shook the girl her head. „But we have elves. Even though they are extremely rare and they don't get in touch with people often. I had a chance to see one of them only once."

„Wow. Elves? I have heard of them just from fairytales," Anna sighed jealously. „You are a lucky girl."

„Says a princess, who has a sister with amazing magical powers and a whole family in law of trolls."

„You forgot about a talking snowman," chuckled Anna, when she noticed Olaf, scrambling out of the sled. „Okay, I guess, I'm lucky too."

They entered the valley. Lieta was surprised at first, for the valley seemed empty, if it wasn't for a number of boulders, scattered around. But when she noticed Anna's and Kristoff's meaningful smiles, she inspected the valley more thoroughly. Her eyes widened in realization. „It's them? So many?" She looked around the whole valley, trying to cover all of them.

„Smart kid," chuckled Kristoff and whistled loudly. „Wake up, you lot! We have important guests!"

The boulders started to twitch and roll towards them. One after another, when they got closer, they unrolled from shapeless boulders into small, stony figures, examining them curiously with their small eyes. „It's Kristoff and Anna! They've come for a visit!" The trolls cheered. One of the trolls rolled right to Kristoff and jumped forward to hug his legs, almost knocking him down. „Kristoff! I knew, you'd show up, boy!"

„Bulda!" Kristoff cheered and tried to regain his balance. „Am I glad to see you! How are you all doing?"

„Same as always, boy. Things change slowly here in the valley. But why have you come here so suddenly?" she threw her hands up in a sudden idea. „You've finally come up with a date, haven't you? When is it? Oh, Kristoff, you should tell me sooner. I haven't got a stitch to wear!"

„What?" he exclaimed a bit frightened. „Oh, no, no. Not again. We aren't getting married. Not yet."

„What's wrong with you, boy?" she gave him a strict look. „A girl like her will not be waiting for you forever. You must speak your mind, finally."

„I already have!" he shouted, desperately. „And she agreed!" many off the trolls gasped in joy. „But we agreed on taking it slowly this time."

„We? Who is 'we'?" Bulda gave him a suspicious look.

Kristoff sighed. „Her sister mostly."

Lieta was watching the whole scene in silent amusement. Every single person, she had met so far around Anna, was fascinating. There's no way, she could get bored of them for years.

„Anyway," Kristoff continued, „We've come here today to introduce to you a new friend." He motioned towards the girl. „Guys, meet our friend from faraway land, princess Lieta."

Every single eye turned to her, curiously. She let out a shy smile and waved at them, feeling a bit uneasy to be under the glance of so many eyes. Bulda leaned closer to Kristoff, her eyes never leaving the girl, and whispered in a voice, which resounded through the whole valley. „Say, Kristoff. Isn't she a bit young for you?"

„She's not... Aaargh!" he growled in frustration. „She's just a friend to Anna. She's not absolutely my girlfriend!"

„Phew! You scared me there for a moment," she chuckled, not paying attention to his frustration. Then she focused her attention at the girl. „Come here, young girl, so I can take a proper look."

As Lieta was passing by Kristoff, he leaned closer. „No matter what, don't let her manipulate you into a marriage. She would be capable of marrying you even to Olaf." Lieta chuckled and shot a quick look at Olaf. As always, he was already occupied by younglings. At least they were shorter than him this time.

The girl approached the troll and bent lower. „Greetings, Bulda. I am Lieta. Nice to... oh!" She didn't even finish the sentence, when Bulda grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

„Hmm, nice, young lady, I must say," said the troll, while inspecting the girl thoroughly and it should be noted that unscrupulously. „Clean face, combed hair..." she sniffed at her, „and doesn't smell like some other people, I know," Bulda gave Kristoff an accusing look. He did his best to ignore the note. The troll turned back to Lieta. „I'm sure you'll have no problem to find a great man. I'm surprised you don't have to chase them away with a stick."

„That's... uh... nice," Lieta tried to smile uncertainly. She caught Anna's stiffened laughter behind her and she promised to herself, that she would give her what for at the next training. „But I'm not rushing yet into a marriage. I still have plenty of time."

„Clever girl," Bulda tapped her chin. „Let them to their doubts as long as you can and soon, they will be falling at your feet."

Lieta breathed in, uncertain what to say, but before she could respond, a silent, authoritative voice sounded from behind the crowd. „Bulda, let the poor girl be already." The trolls parted to make way for the speaker. He was much older than the others at the first sight. His grassy hair was longer and he wore a long coat, made of moss. As he was walking slowly through the path, the trolls created for him, every single eye was fixed at him in a respectful silence.

„Grand Pabbie," Kristoff addressed him courteously, when the troll stood before them. „I'm glad to see you again. How's your back?" he gave him a warm smile.

„In my years, it can get only worse, dear boy," the old troll chuckled. „I am glad, you show up once in time. I am sure, Bulda has already asked, but I missed that part. Tell me. Is there anything new about your wedding?"

„Not yet..." said Kristoff carefully. „But it's on the schedule. Her sister just wants to ensure that I am the right man for Anna." He sighed and shrugged. „I guess I will have a pretty hard time persuading her."

„Don't worry, my dear boy," the old troll tapped the man's knee soothingly. „Queen Elsa might be a bit demanding if it comes to her sister's partner, but that is not surprising. She will eventually find out, that you are the best choice, Anna could ever make." He smiled at both of them. Anna leaned against Kristoff's shoulder gently as if to confirm the troll's words. The troll turned his attention to the young girl, standing nearby. „And we have a new guest here? Greetings, young lady. I am pleased to welcome you in our little valley. I am Grand Pabbie, but you may call me Pabbie as well."

„Thank you for your hearty welcome, Pabbie," replied the girl politely. „My name is Lieta. I am Anna's new friend from Arkania. She has told me much about you and your valley. I'm happy to finally meet you in person."

„I can imagine, what she has told you about us," smiled Grand Pabbie. „A noisy bunch, who's constantly trying to marry her to some smelly mountain man..."

„Hey!" Kristoff protested loudly. „That's not fair! I am not smelly!"

The old troll ostentatiously ignored Kristoff's objection, which upset him even more. Anna and Lieta exchanged quick smirks. „But I am glad she has found a good friend in you. And I am sure she has, because Anna wouldn't bring here just somebody." He gave her a long, searching look. „Are you as close to queen Elsa as to Anna?"

„I hope so," replied the young girl, uncertainly.

„Then I wouldn't be surprised, if the prophecy finally came true."

„Wait, what?" Anna frowned in confusion. „What prophecy?"

„Ah, don't listen to me," said the old troll and waved his hand in an insignificant gesture. „It's just an old troll legend." He looked at them and when he saw their curious looks, he slowly breathed in. „One old legend says, that one day, there appears a noble queen, who shall bring a long age of peace and the land will thrive under her rule. A queen loved by her subjects and supported by her sisters. Three sisters divided as children and united again after the Eternal winter comes to its end." He looked into their surprised faces. „Does the Eternal winter sound familiar to you? Then you can understand my hopes that the time has finally come."

„But..." Lieta blinked and snapped out of surprise. „But I am not even their sister."

„My dear girl, there's more about being a sister, than the same blood in your veins," he gave her a knowing smile. „But you might be right. It's just a legend and we will never know, until the legend comes true. And according to my experiences, you shouldn't bother about any prophecies too much. What is to happen, happens. And it's not every time for the best to know your way beforehand," he sighed and gave Anna a bit apologetic look. „I am afraid that if I hadn't scared your sister and your parents by my talks, when the accident happened, many things could have happened very differently."

„Oh," Anna shook her head. „No, I don't think so. You did your best to help us and we are still in a huge debt to you, Grand Pabbie."

„There is no debt, Anna," raised the troll his hand in a refusing gesture. „I am glad to have you as a part of our family and I require nothing more from you. Although I would be very pleased to live to see my grandchildren," he smiled slyly.

Anna was lucky there wasn't any snow around, for if it was, she would have melted it right away, burning up with her embarrassment. „Your grand... ugh, yes... I'll see what I can do. Not now, I mean. We aren't even married yet. When the time comes, we will... Sure, why not?" she laughed nervously. Lieta burst into an amused laughter, seeing her, along with many trolls. Anna's face turned completely red, matching the colour of her hair perfectly. And Kristoff, standing right next to her, was doing his best to catch up with her.

Grand Pabbie chuckled slowly. „Don't take me seriously, Anna. I'm just pushing you. But now, be our guests and enjoy the time here amongst us as much as you can."

„Thanks, Grand Pabbie," said Anna in relief. She frowned at Lieta and hit her shoulder, when passing her. „You will see when we come back, sister."

Lieta was watching her for a moment in surprise, as Anna was passing. She knew that Anna called her a 'sister' just in a joke, but even though, the idea, that Anna considered her a sister, filled her with joy. She darted forward and squeezed Anna in a tight embrace from behind.

* * *

 **So, this is it for this week. I hope, you liked it at least a bit :) Thank you for reading. See you again next saturday (or friday, depending on your timezone :)).**


	10. A day off

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter according to the plan. It is a bit long, but I hope, you will struggle through. :) Enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **A day off**

Anna attacked Mathias in a furious onslaught, trying to throw him out of balance. She was frustrated. Her frustration wasn't based of the fact that she couldn't get over Mathias's defence. She didn't care. She was frustrated because of Elsa.

Ten days had already passed, since they had come back to Arendelle, but Elsa was still shut in her study, rarely leaving it and if so, then just for brief moments. The only time, Anna and Lieta could meet her these days, was at a dinner. Every evening, Elsa showed up in a dinning hall, apologizing for her absence and reassuring them, that she will find more time to spend with them the next day, but every morning, she ended up shut in her study again. Anna was trying to understand, she even offered her help. But Elsa refused. She told her, that she had to learn, how to manage these things without help if she was ever supposed to be a good queen. She was always taking her responsibilities so seriously. That stubborn fool! Anna let out a raging cry and attacked her opponent head on, decided to wreak her anger on the poor man.

Mathias remained calm and motionless until the very last moment and then, instead of blocking the attack, he dodged left and the power of Anna's blow threw her off balance itself.

„Whoa!" Anna lurched forward and tried to regain her balance desperately by waving her hands in the air, but she tripped over Mathias's purposely set leg. She landed heavily on the pavement of the yard. Anna cursed and shot a mad look at him. Lieta and Kristoff, sitting aside and watching the fight in a silence, rewarded their performance with a short applause.

„Is there something, that bothers you, princess Anna?" asked Mathias innocently and lowered his sword. He stepped closer and offered her a helping hand. After a short consideration, Anna accepted his hand. „Thanks," she stood up and removed dirt from her dress. Then she bent for her sword. „It's not your fault, Mathias. I am sorry. I'm just... Aaargh. I'm angry, because Elsa ignores us these last few days."

Mathias gave her a sympathetic smile. When Anna had asked him a few days ago to be her sparring partner, he wasn't exactly delighted. He didn't mind helping a princess to learn a swordfight. No. Even though he didn't expect much from her, he was used to train beginners in the Arendelle army. And he had to admit, that the princess surprised him by how quickly she was improving. He even found out, that on the other hand, he learned many new things himself from the young princess and her new friend. He was impressed. What really bothered him from the beginning was the fact that he was supposed to... supposed to become closer to another member of Arendelle royal family. Even after all these years, he had never forgotten about Viviana. And he was afraid that spending time with her sister would bring back painful memories.

And it did. But the memories weren't as painful as he feared. Instead of a pain from losing a childhood friend, he managed to recall all of these moments spent together. It was a bit tough for him, but nevertheless, he was glad to recollect them once again. He looked at the annoyed princess. „Well, your sister is a ruler of the whole kingdom, Your Highness. And she doesn't rule for long. I am sure she will learn quickly to manage her duties more effectively, so she would have more free time."

„Mathias is right, Anna," Lieta took side with the young soldier. „I am sure Elsa will handle this in no time." They exchanged quick looks with Mathias. Lieta was glad they had managed to find such a great sparring partner for Anna. Mathias proved to be a skilled swordsman and he was a very patient teacher. Most of the other soldiers would be angry about a duty to take care of a princess and such attitude would be for naught to Anna. But Mathias seemed to be reconciled with his new duty and was even open to a possibility, he could learn from that experience himself. And what was also important, his natural approach to Anna made the whole situation more comfortable for both of them. There weren't many soldiers, who would dare to trip up a princess during a duel. Lieta chuckled.

„Would you like to try another round, princess?" Mathias raised his sword again.

Anna looked at him and considered his offer for a moment. At the end she shook her head. „Nah. Thank you, Mathias. But I would just hurt myself today. And I am sure you will appreciate me not to be chasing you for a while," she gave him a quick smile. Anna sheathed her blade and then approached Kristoff, who welcomed her with a warm smile.

„I don't really mind," replied Mathias and turned to leave. „Feel free to ask me, whenever you want, Anna." Everyone froze in surprise and turned to him. Even Mathias had to check himself and repeat silently, what he had just said. He turned back to her and bowed. „My apologies, Your Highness, I got carried away a bit. It won't happen again."

„No. I mean... I don't mind. Actually, I like it," Anna smiled again. „You can call me Anna, if you want. At least when we are alone." She gave him a considering look. Although Mathias was very polite and kind, he had never talked too much, the less about himself. She had already tried to coerce him into a conversation, but without a success. He had always found a way, how to avoid answering. Maybe now was the right time. Anna decided to give it another try. „Say, Mathias... Since we're friends now, how about you tell me something about yourself?"

Lieta just chuckled and Kristoff right next to her sighed in frustration. „Oh, come on, Anna. Not again. Leave the poor guy be already."

„And what? I am not torturing him or something," Anna crossed her arms. „ It's just a FRIENDLY conversation," she said with an obvious emphasis on the word. „So, when did you decide to become a guard, Mathias?"

„I simply followed tradition in our family," he replied. „My father was a guard and so am I. Now if you'll excuse me..." he bowed and tried to leave again, but Anna rushed to block his path.

„Oh, no! You won't get away from me so easily today, young man!" she frowned. „I won't let you go until you answer me at least one question about yourself!"

Mathias sighed. „Very well. And what would that question be?"

Anna paused in thought. Both Lieta and Kristoff smirked in anticipation, for they knew that since he cornered her by allowing her only a single question, she will come up with something special.

Anna's face widened in a devilish smirk. She approached him, watching him carefully and circling around like during a swordfight. „Well, Mathias. A man, like you, tall and handsome," she ignored Kristoff's hurt look, „must have already stolen many women's hearts in his life. Tell me. Is there any woman, who managed to steal yours?"

Anna expected him to turn red and avoid an answer as usual, but Mathias just shrugged. „No."

„Wait, what?" Anna got caught of guard. „No, no. I don't believe there's no woman in your life. I won't let you leave until you tell me," she gave him a strict look.

„You asked me a question and I gave you an honest answer. There is no woman in my life," he looked back at her calmly in return.

„And I am supposed to believe that you have never had a girlfriend? Come on, Mathias. I want to know at least something about you!" Anna spread her arms desperately.

„No, she's..."

„Ah-ha!" Anna exclaimed victoriously and aimed an accusing finger at him. „So, there IS a girlfriend."

„She can hardly be called a girlfriend," he replied, uneasy. This conversation suddenly took up a dangerous course. „We were too young to think that way. I'd rather say that she was my childhood friend which just happened to be a girl by chance. It doesn't matter now. It's over."

„Why?" asked Anna, confused. „Wh... what happened? Who is she?"

„She's..." _She's your sister you don't even know about and you are not ever supposed to find out the truth._ Mathias cursed. „She's dead."

Mathias averted his face, overwhelmed by his emotions. Everyone fell into a silence and watched him in concern. Finally, Anna approached the man slowly and put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. „I... I am sorry, I didn't know..." she said in a concerned tone.

„You couldn't, Your Highness," Mathias rubbed his temples, feeling a sudden, dull pain pulsing in his head. „It happened a long time ago. Even before you or your sister were born. She was my first real friend and we were very close. We were used to sneak out at night and climb on the castle roof. There we were spending our time by chatting and eating cream, stolen from the castle kitchen," his lips twitched in a faint smile in remembrance of that. „But one night, when we were just returning from one of our night trips, she slipped on the narrow roof ridge," he sighed, heavily. „I caught her hand, but I couldn't hold her. She fell down and wounded herself badly. I had never seen her since that day. Your... her parents told me, that she just needed time to recover, but they never let me see her. A year later, she died."

„I am sorry for your loss, Mathias," Anna said in a silent voice. „Now I see why you didn't want to talk about it. It was rude from me. Forgive me."

Mathias shook his head and turned back to her. „It's not your fault, princess. Maybe it's for the best that I have finally confided to someone."

„And maybe I could be a new friend to you?" Anna smiled, kindly. „We all can."

A flicker of pain crossed Mathias's face, bud he clenched his fists and forced a faint smile on his face. „That... would be nice, Your Highness..."

„Anna," she interrupted him immediately and her smile widened.

He hesitated, but eventually, his shoulders finally relaxed and he nodded. „Anna then. But if you'll excuse me, I should really go now. I was to report to my sergeant when we finish our training. I guess I've got already problems anyway."

Kristoff and the two girls were watching Mathias heading towards the military quarters. When he got out of their sight, Kristoff came to Anna and put his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned her head against his shoulder, subconsciously. „Poor man. If only I could do something for him."

„You already did," Kristoff kissed her cheek. „I think he appreciates this conversation more, than he would admit now."

„Yes, but..." she sighed. „It must be terrible to lose such friend. I cannot even imagine."

„You and your sister have already lost much as well," Kristoff reminded her. „And you've gotten over it with your love. And your friends."

„You're right," she smiled and turned to him, putting arms around his neck. Then she paused for a moment, considering a thought, forming in her mind. „Maybe I could try to find him a girl..."

Lieta let out a quick laugh.

„Anything, but that!" exclaimed Kristoff. „I'm pretty sure, he wouldn't appreciate it. Believe me. Men don't take such attempts very well."

Anna gave him an annoyed look, but didn't comment it. She turned to the younger girl instead. „So, what now? I guess the training's over for today."

„I don't know," Lieta shrugged. „I was thinking of a small trip for tomorrow. According to maps, there's a small lake not far from Arendelle. I'd like to visit it. And I was planning to persuade Elsa to go with us. What do you say?"

„If it's the place I think of, it's beautiful," nodded Kristoff. „Lonely place, clear water, if the weather stays as it is today, the water will be warm enough for swimming. It could be a wonderful one day's trip."

„That sounds amazing," Anna cheered. „We can even make a picnic by the lakeside. Only the three of us and..." her face saddened again. „But Elsa will not be coming with us for sure. She will have much work tomorrow as always."

„I am sure that this time she will," Lieta smiled. „But, you know... I was actually planning... three girls by the lake, swimming and all..." she gave Kristoff half apologetic and half pleading look.

„And I would be only in the way," he finished with a smile. „Don't worry, I understand and I don't mind. I wouldn't relax with Elsa around anyway. Actually, I will use the free day to make a way to mountains with Sven. We haven't been anywhere since our trip to the North Mountain and Sven starts to be uneasy."

„Aww," Anna sighed disappointed and hugged him tightly. „It's a shame. I won't enjoy it without you even as half as I would with you."

„Don't worry about me, Anna," he kissed a tip of her nose, gently. „We will get by with Sven. And we wouldn't fit to your hen party anyway," he chuckled and ducked in anticipation of an inevitable reaction from Anna's side, but didn't manage to avoid her. Anna frowned and slapped him on the head. „I am sure Elsa wouldn't appreciate, if she knew, that you refer to her as a hen, Kristoff."

„Okay, okay," Kristoff backed away and raised his arms defensively, still chuckling. „I guess I will leave you alone, girls, since you will have full hands with your planning and preparations for tomorrow. See you later," he waved from a safe distance and turned to leave.

Anna was watching him with a smile until he got lost of their sight. Then she shook her head in amusement. „Isn't he a sweetie?" she said rather for herself and then she turned to her friend. „So, what is there to be done?"

„There are plenty of things," Lieta started to enumerate. „First, we must pack everything we could need, second, we must have our horses prepared for tomorrow morning, we should check maps and find the best way to the lake and we should also inform the council, that the queen will be absent for the whole day."

„Wait. Aren't we going to tell Elsa as well?" asked Anna, confused.

„Nah. It wouldn't be a surprise." Lieta didn't waste her time and set out back to the castle.

Anna's jaw opened, as she was totally caught off guard. She finally caught her breath and caught up with her. „Hey, but... What if she refuses to go with us? And she probably will."

Lieta smiled foxily. „And who says we will give her a choice?"

* * *

The next day both girls got up early. They both were eager to set out on their little trip as soon as possible so they finished their preparations long before a usual time for breakfast, checking their packs impatiently. When a servant finally came to inform them that the breakfast is prepared, they rushed to the dining hall. During the whole breakfast, Anna was casting nervous looks towards the entrance door, trying to hypnotize it to open. But as expected, Elsa didn't show up. She grumpily pushed away her plate with an unfinished roll with honey.

Lieta looked at her calmly, chewing her apple. „Welach, che wiw chome wigh uf," she mumbled with her mouth full.

It took a moment for Anna to translate it into a human language. „And how can you be so sure?" she exclaimed, flailing her arms around. „She didn't even come on the breakfast. Again! She's probably buried under tons of documents already."

„Pwobably," nodded Lieta and swallowed with difficulty. It took her a few moments to manage to breathe in properly again. „That means we will have to dig her out. Come on. I promised you Elsa and I will keep on my promise."

Anna waited impatiently for Lieta to finish her meal and headed straight to the queen's study. When they were closing the door, Anna sighed and gave her companion a desperate look. „She won't go anywhere. You'll see."

„You'll never know if you don't try," Lieta smiled encouragingly.

Anna sighed again and turned to the door. She raised her hand to knock it, but hesitated. It was almost a subconscious habit. Every time, she had knocked at her door in the past, Elsa hadn't even answered or had sent her away directly. Of course, that many things had changed since back then, but... Anna knew that Elsa wouldn't do it again, but she was so busy these last few days. She was afraid that Elsa's duties as a queen will create another reason for her to start rejecting her again. Anna shook her head angrily. No. Elsa would never do that. She knocked at the door resolutely.

After a moment of silence, they caught Elsa's voice from the study. „Yes? Who is it?"

Anna breathed in deeply, decided to stand firm till the end. „Elsa? It's me. Your sister. Do you still remember me?" she called in a biting tone. Lieta just stiffened a laugh.

There was another brief pause. „Anna?"

Anna frowned, totally irritated. „Is she mocking me?" she whispered quietly towards her companion. Then she turned back to the door angrily. „Of course, I'm Anna. Is there, maybe, another sister I don't know of?"

„I'm sorry, I'm just..." there was another pause, long enough for someone to sigh resignedly and then, she called: „Come in, Anna."

Anna grabbed the door handle and marched in with Lieta right behind her. She was prepared to scold her for being ignored, but when she spotted her behind her table with a weary expression, surrounded by sheets of documents, her speech stuck in her throat.

Elsa looked up and gave them a tired smile. „Ah. Anna, Lieta. What do you need?"

„Elsa, what are you doing?" exclaimed Anna and approached her. „You're going to kill yourself like that. You are overstretching yourself. Do you know what I need? I tell you. I need you to take a break. Right now. We are taking you out for a trip," she stabbed her finger into a pile of documents, lying on the desk, with a strict face.

Elsa shook her head in denial and turned back to the document in front of her. „Anna, I am sorry, but I cannot leave now. There's still much work to do..."

„There will always be, Elsa," Lieta interrupted her. She went around the table and leaned against the desk right next to Elsa. „And you cannot handle it all alone. Let us help you. But not today. You need to rest or you will hurt yourself and that won't be any help to anyone."

„But... I need to finish this... a-and I have three audiences on the list..."

Lieta gave her a wide smile. „You are lucky, Elsa. We have been informed that your audiences have been postponed until tomorrow."

„What? Why?" she frowned in confusion.

The girl leaned closer. „Because we cancelled them."

„You did what?!" she straightened in her chair. „You cannot do this! I... I will need to redo my whole schedule for tomorrow. And finish all the documents I had prepared for tomorrow instead," she cast a helpless look at her desk.

As Elsa was listing through the pile of documents on her desk, Anna and Lieta exchanged looks. It was clear that they will get nowhere with this attitude. Anna frowned and pointed at her sister with a gesture of resignation. Lieta fixed her gaze at Elsa's back for a moment. Once again, her lips widened in a smile. She motioned mutely to Anna to take position next to Elsa from the other side. Then she leaned closer to Elsa. „Elsa?" she whispered into her ear.

„Mhm?" Elsa mumbled in response, still focused on her documents.

„Have you ever been kidnapped?"

It took a moment for both Anna and Elsa to realize the meaning of her question. Luckily, Anna was faster. When she realized the younger girl's intents, her face widened with a devilish smirk. Elsa looked up, confusedly. „What? Of course, not. Why are you... Hey! What are you...?" she yelped and spread her arms helplessly, when both girls grabbed her under her arms from both sides and pulled her backwards from her chair.

„You're going with us, sis. Whether you like it or not," chuckled Anna.

„Wait! You cannot do that!" yelled Elsa, trying to stand up, but to no avail. They were dragging her in between them backwards, giving her no chance to stand up on her feet. Everyone was looking at them in curiosity and with opened mouth as they were marching through the castle, dragging the queen behind them mercilessly and not paying attention to her loud protests. It was a funny sight.

„Let me go!" shouted Elsa, tossing and turning, trying to free herself from their grasp. „I will scream!"

„Too late," chuckled Lieta. „You already are."

Meanwhile they reached the main spiral staircase. Elsa let out a groan in a mere sight of it. Being dragged backwards through the castle was nothing pleasant. Descending the long staircase couldn't make it any better. Her teeth were chattering with every step, making her attempts to protest impossible. „Unh-and me! This is no-t approp-riate for a q-ueen!" She shot an angry look at laughing girls, which seem not to even take her into account. Why hadn't anyone stopped them already?

They finally reached the bottom of the staircase and headed directly to the entrance. „Relax, Elsa. It will be fun," Anna tapped her arm soothingly.

„Your Majesty!"

One of the guards finally reacted and rushed to stop them. They halted with Elsa hanging behind them and breathing heavily. Anna looked at the guard and smiled innocently. „Is there something wrong, soldier?"

He blinked, uncertain what to do. It was his duty to protect the queen but this sure wasn't a regular situation. He breathed in. „I... I am sorry, princess Anna, but I cannot let you treat the queen that way..." he tried to say.

„What are you talking about?" wondered Lieta. „She's going willingly."

He gave the queen a nervous look, almost as if pleading for advice. „Are you, Your Majesty?"

Elsa sighed. She leaned back to look at him with a resigned expression. „It seems, I am," she shrugged.

„As... you say, Your Majesty," the guard bowed and hesitantly turned to leave. The both girls shared a victorious smile.

„Um... ladies? Since I'm officially going willingly, could I go on my own as well?" asked Elsa carefully.

Anna looked suspiciously from Elsa to her accomplice and after a short consideration she gave her a short nod. „Okay sis, but don't try anything funny," she raised a warning finger to her. They brought her slowly on her feet.

Elsa kneaded her hurting shoulders and moaned. „You two have lost your mind, you know?" She frowned at them, but when she got no other response than a satisfied smile from both of them, she sighed. „So. Where are we going?"

Anna gasped in joy and threw herself at her, almost knocking her on the ground. „So, you're going with us?! That's amazing! You're not gonna regret it, I swear!"

„Not that I have a choice," mumbled Elsa, but she embraced her sister back with a warm smile.

„We've planned a small trip to a lake not far from here, but still isolated from any human settlement around," Lieta clarified their intents. „We've packed stuff for a nice, little picnic and anything we could need for a day on a beach. Our horses are awaiting us in the stables. We'll be back before sunset."

Elsa blinked in surprise. „You were very confident that I will come with you at the end I see?" she smiled.

„We had no doubts about it. Did we, Anna?" she chuckled and swiftly avoided Anna's attempt to hit her into her ribs with an elbow. Anna frowned and blew a raspberry at her.

Together they left the castle and headed straight to the stables. The stable boy was already waiting for them with their horses prepared and loaded, so it didn't take long for them to set out. Not even ten minutes later they already left the city and were heading into the mountains above. It was a beautiful day. The cloudless sky, fresh air, her sister and her friend by her side... Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the tension fading away. Oh gosh, she really needed it.

They reached the lake an hour later. As Kristoff had said, it was a beautiful place. The lake was situated on a highland far away from any road with no sign of a human touch. They arrived to the lake through a vast meadow, covered with golden flowers of dandelions. On the other side of the lake, there was a group of large maples, reflecting their shadow in crystal clear water of the lake. The girls found a lovely place on the shore under a lonely willow tree. They fastened their horses to a branch and spread the blanket on the soft, green grass.

Elsa took off her shoes and paced slowly through the meadow, enjoying the silky sensation under her feet. Both girls were watching her from the blanket with a happy smile. For long minutes, they were enjoying the peaceful moment in a friendly silence. Finally, Lieta broke the silence, leaning closer to Anna and mumbling. „See? I told you, she would be glad that we made her to go with us."

Elsa chuckled and turned to them. „I am. Thank you." She walked slowly back and seated herself on the corner of the blanket. „ I must have been a terrible host these last few days. I am sorry."

„Don't worry about me," waved Lieta her hand dismissively. „It was us, who were worried about you. You have been shut in your study for whole days. What happened? Is there anything, we can help with?"

„I..." Elsa hesitated. „No, I think it's a matter I must deal with on my own." She lowered her gaze down on her lap, tangling up her fingers nervously. „In these last few days, I've just realized how much damage my powers had caused. In just three days. Almost all crops from the whole kingdom destroyed, many farmers and traders have lost everything they had earned this year... I'm afraid to even think about if there were any victims... or rather how many..."

„Elsa, you cannot think like that," Anna took her hand, sympathetically.

„But I do," she sighed. „I don't understand why people supported me. I owe them too much. The least thing I can do is to deal with this crisis as best as I can."

„But you don't have to do it all alone," frowned Lieta. „My father always says: 'Being a leader doesn't mean you have to do all the work by yourself. It means to find the right people who will do the work for you.' And I think he has a point. More people will handle more problems at the same time and they don't even have to kill themselves in the process. And about the crops... You sure have neighbours, who would be willing to help you. Have you talked to my father about that?"

„Of course, I have. And he promised help. As well as Corona, Gabelonia and others." She smiled a bit. „I managed to get a promise of help even from the Southern Isles."

„Wait, what?" Anna shouted, angrily. „You're dealing with Southern Isles? You must be kidding me!"

„Anna, calm down!" Elsa raised her hands to protect her eardrums. „Southern Isles don't mean just Hans! He's not the king." When Anna seemed to calm down a little, but still frowning, Elsa shook her head with an amused smile and continued. „King Heinrich, Hans's father, isn't a bad man. He himself sent me a letter of apology for Hans's behaviour and offered me a help as a compensation for the incident. Poor king Heinrich. I was almost sorry to take advantage of him like that."

„But you did it nevertheless," Anna chuckled gleefully and crossed her arms. „Hah! That serves them right."

Elsa giggled amusedly about her sister's reactions, covering her mouth delicately with her hand. „Ladies, you are really amazing. Both. I'm sorry I was neglecting you these days. I promise that once the situation settles down, I will make it all up to you."

„Then let us help you," replied Lieta in a resolute tone. „We can spend time together this way and it will be even beneficial to me and Anna. But now... enough with the duties for today," she smiled and stood up. „We're here to relax, aren't we?"

Anna and Elsa exchanged confused looks as she started to take off her clothes slowly. „Umm... Lieta? What are you doing?" asked Elsa, carefully.

„I'm going swimming, obviously," she threw her shirt away.

„But I haven't brought any swimsuit with me," Elsa objected, horrified by the idea that she should expose herself on the public.

„Doesn't matter. Neither have I," laughed Lieta loudly and ripped off her trousers. With a laughter, she sprinted past them „The last one in the water is a sissy!" she shouted and leapt from a small cliff into the cold water like a boulder with a heavy splash.

Anna chuckled and started to unbutton her blouse. Elsa looked at her in shock. „Anna, you are not going to..."

„Of course, I am. I cannot let her in the water all by herself after all," she was contending with a number of buttons at her dress with a smirk. „What if she started drowning?"

„But... I'm a queen, I cannot... What if anyone sees us?"

„Oh, come on, Els, it will be fun," she giggled again. „No one's here for miles away. And unless you want to be a sissy, I suggest you hurry."

„But..." Elsa sighed and gave up on her meaningless protests. She looked at Anna, trying to take off her tights in a hurry. She smirked and stood up.

„I'm winning! I'm winning!" exclaimed Anna excitedly, paying no attention to her sister. But then, Elsa dashed past her, already completely naked. „Hurry up, sissy, it takes you all day!" She ran up to the small cliff as Lieta before and dove into the water elegantly.

„Wait, wha..." Anna stopped, confused. „Hey! That's cheating!" she shouted, when she realized that Elsa used magic to take off her ice dress. She finally god rid of the rest of her clothes and ran after them. „And don't you dare to freeze the water again! Do you hear me?"

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Elsa was already in her study as she used to be. But today, it was different. She felt relaxed as she hadn't for a long time. They spent a great day yesterday together with Anna and Lieta and had much fun. Although she was awake since five o'clock as usual and began with her work right after a quick breakfast, she was fighting her way through a pile of documents with a smile. Suddenly, someone knocked at her door. „Come in," she called in response and lifted her gaze from the document in her hands for a second.

The door opened and Anna and Lieta came in. „Hi, sis," Anna called cheerfully and waved at her. Lieta closed the door behind them and together they approached Elsa.

Elsa looked at them in surprise and suspicion. She pressed her arms to her body so they couldn't grab her again and raised her hands defensively. „Ladies, yesterday was fun but I have to return to my duties today..."

„Don't worry, Elsa," chuckled Lieta. „No kidnapping today. We're here to help you. Remember? Just hand out your tasks amongst us and we can start."

Elsa froze for a moment as if she didn't know how to react. „Oh," she said finally and lowered her hands with a smile. „You're welcome then." She reached for a huge pile of documents and handed it to the girls. „Actually, I will be very happy if you help me. If you could sort out these letters according to the matter of urgency and make a list of offers and requests, it would be a great help to me."

Anna took the huge pile from her hands and examined it with almost a frightened look. „You don't want to manage all of this today, do you?" she raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

„Don't be silly, Anna," answered Elsa. When Anna exhaled in relief, she added: „We don't have that much time. I still have three audiences scheduled for the afternoon."

„What?!" she gasped for the air. Anna looked at the pile of documents in her hands again. She estimated it to be a work for the whole week. And Elsa wanted to finish it in a matter of hours? She was crazy. Anna gulped, feeling dizzy about the mental picture of herself trying to deal with that instead of Elsa.

Lieta tapped her shoulder, encouragingly. „Let's set to it. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." She took a half of the pile and sat on a couch near a bookshelf, right under the only huge window. „We'll start by sorting the offers and requests. Then we'll write them down and draw a comparison between them. Many offers can cover the demands of requests and the goods can be put into use directly." Elsa looked up silently for a brief moment, giving her a warm smile. Lieta was really a clever girl. „Let's see..." Lieta took the first letter and gave it a brief survey. „Oh. And marriage proposals?" she raised the letter questionably.

Elsa wordlessly pointed at the half full waste basket next to her table. Both girls turned their gaze at it, suspiciously. „Are all these...?" Anna started, pointing at the basket.

„Mostly," confirmed Elsa unconcernedly. „I've received about forty proposals so far." She took another list from her table and searched through it with her quill for some information. When she found desired information, she put it away and signed the list in front of her with a satisfied nod.

„Hey," exclaimed Anna in a hurt tone. „Why have you got so many proposals and I haven't got a single one?"

„Besides the fact that you are already engaged?" Elsa chuckled. „Anna, I'm an unmarried queen with magical powers, ruler of a wealthy kingdom... in two words, luxury goods. Believe me. You don't have to feel bad about it."

„But you could keep them for later," said Lieta with a smirk. „It's fun sometimes to read. I have kept mine."

„Wait, you too?" asked Anna shocked. „But you're barely fourteen."

„Yeah, that makes me a perfect wife for a potential suitor," she said, sourly. „Healthy, young woman, heir to the throne, potentially able to bare children and too young to meddle in politics." Lieta blew a raspberry in disdain. „No, thank you. But it's fun to read their boasting about their wealth and their perfection. Like this one." Lieta lay down on sofa, supporting herself with elbows. „Dearest queen Elsa. As the oldest son of duke of Vestfold, I have the privilege to ask you for Your hand in marriage. I would be honoured if You considered meeting with me personally. I am certain that You would appreciate my..." Lieta paused and then, she made a disgusted face. „Yewwwww... What a jerk." She crumpled the letter and threw it in the fireplace. Anna shot a quick, curious look at the letter, but didn't comment it. She smirked instead and returned back to her pile.

The time was running quickly forward as they were dealing with the paperwork in a friendly chatter. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes, how quickly they were proceeding with their work. Not even three hours later, they were almost finished. She took the last paper from her desk and looked around in surprise. „That's it?" she wondered. „We have finished all the paperwork I had prepared for the day and a great deal to boot."

„And what did you expect?" chuckled Lieta, writing down the last entries on her list. „We were three on the job. Well, two and half," she fixed an expressive stare at Anna, drowsing on a sofa.

„Hey, I'm not sleeping!" Anna called back in response promptly. „I'm just concentrating."

„Sure," nodded the young girl. „In that case, you're concentrating very loudly." Anna frowned on that remark and got up from the sofa, hearing Elsa's amused laughter in the background.

„Ladies, I cannot even express, how grateful I am for your help," Elsa stood up and stretched her back. „I would be here until midnight if you didn't help me."

„It's nothing, Elsa," smiled Anna. „I am glad that we will have more time to spend together."

Elsa smiled back. „We will. I have already appointed two ministers, who will help me deal with the current situation. I will not allow the situation from the last days to repeat, I promise."

„Where's Weselton?" sounded Lieta suddenly. Both Anna and Elsa turned to her.

„You mean, Weaseltown," Anna corrected her confidently. „Don't worry, everyone's confusing it," she waved her hand dismissively.

Elsa covered her mouth in a silent giggle. „It's a duchy right on the southern border of Arendelle. Why do you ask?"

„The duke of..." she checked the name again, „Weselton... has sent you a plea for reconsidering your opinion to mutual relationships between your countries."

„There's no question of that matter," Elsa replied angrily. „The duke's servants tried to kill me. That alone I can still forgive him, but everything he has in mind is his own gain. Arendelle would get nothing good from negotiating with this man."

Lieta looked into the letter in her hands again. „I guess, you have already thrown one or two letters from Weselton away, haven't you?"

„Yes...?" replied Elsa slowly, suddenly uncertain about the girl's point.

„I thought so," Lieta nodded. „He says that he understands your stance on the former duke's behaviour but he reassures you that as a current leader, he would never dare to act in the same way."

„Former duke?" Elsa blinked in surprise. Her gaze moved from the girl on the waste basket. She lifted it and rummaged through the documents inside. Finally, she found the letter sealed with the seal of Weselton and opened it. „Oh... The duke of Weselton has been deprived of his title and banished from his land due to his actions against the Weselton's interests. Including his recent actions in Arendelle. People chose one of the lords, name Julian, as his successor. Why hasn't anyone informed me about it?" she frowned.

„You mean, except for the letters he has sent you?" Lieta smiled innocently.

„Okay, I deserved it," smiled Elsa in return. „Thank you, Lieta. I would have ignored his letters for another month if it weren't for you. I will send him my response right tomorrow. But enough work for now," she smiled. „I will have to deal with the audiences later, but for now... Does anybody here want to build a snowman?"

* * *

The remaining days of Lieta's stay in Arendelle passed in no time and now, she was sitting in her room, packing lazily her things in a grumpy mood. She didn't want to leave. Not that she wasn't looking forward to see her parents again, but... Arendelle was just so amazing. She really enjoyed it. Not only Anna and Elsa, but Mathias, Kristoff, Olaf and even Sven... they were all so nice and friendly. She will miss them.

Yesterday, Elsa had arranged a farewell party for her in the ballroom. Lieta didn't particularly love balls. Heck, she didn't even have a proper dress for these occasions. But she would never expect to have so much fun, when there were her friends nearby. She had spent the whole night meeting new people, everyone seeming eager to meet her, together with Anna, they had been stuffing themselves with chocolate desserts and she had even been dan... trying to dance with Kristoff. Well, at least she was better dancer than Elsa. A tiny bit, but still. Poor Kristoff. She'd bet he wasn't able to stand up on his feet today. At the end of the night, Elsa had given a performance with her magic. The whole ballroom had filled with her creations of ice, majestic statues and beautiful decorations, as well as living creatures, appearing everywhere only to vanish presently in myriads of snowflakes. Lieta chuckled. She must have been practising it for whole days.

Lieta sighed and grabbed her tiny package and her sword from under her bed. She was sure they had been already waiting for her outside. She left the room and headed to the yard in a dawdling pace.

Ten minutes later, she finally reached the yard. As expected, the whole group, including Kristoff, Sven and Olaf and both sisters in lead, was already expecting her. They all turned to her with a smile and Olaf added a hearty waving.

„Here you are," Elsa greeted her. „Prepared for a departure?"

„Mhm..." uttered Lieta sadly.

„Oh, come on," Anna approached her and squeezed her in a friendly hug. „Our kingdoms aren't that far from each other. It's not the last time we have seen each other."

„I know," she sighed in response. She really wasn't in mood for parting.

„The ship is already awaiting you in the harbour," said Elsa as she put her arms around the girl's shoulders.

They slowly left the castle. The town was swarming with people, for it was short after midday. Lieta knew that she didn't have to hurry with her departure. The sail will take the most of the day anyway. They should dock in the port about the next day morning and she could set out on her travel directly without spending the night in the port. When they got to the docks, Lieta turned to them. She breathed in to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat.

„I know, I don't like parting either," said Elsa with a sympathetic smile. She reached behind her back and took out a letter. „Could you hand this letter to your father, please? I just wanted to thank him again for his help. And I don't want to lose contact with him again."

„I will," Lieta nodded with a lump in her throat.

„Well, it was really refreshing experience to have you here, young lady," said Kristoff, breaking a sudden silence. He squished her tiny hand in his. „At least I have someone I can blame when Anna starts beating me," he chuckled and got a slap on the head from Anna almost immediately. „See? I might need to start training as well."

Lieta smiled. „That can never hurt, Kristoff." She approached Sven and rubbed his head. „I will miss you too, you big..." she was silenced, when Sven darted forward, licking her face vigorously to everyone's amusement.

„Well, fellow princess," said Anna, still laughing. „I think it's time to say goodbye. But I'm warning you. I'm planning to beat you in a swordfight when we meet again so train hard. Got it?"

„You wish," smiled Lieta. For a moment she was just looking at her without a word and then she stepped closer and embraced her tightly, burying her head into Anna's shoulder.

Anna's eyed shot wide in surprise. She didn't expect her to take the parting so hard. „There there," she caressed her hair soothingly. But suddenly, she realized that Lieta was wiping her face clean into her dress on purpose. „You little..." she gasped and broke free from her embrace which caused another burst of laughter.

Lieta, still giggling, crouched on Olaf's level and offered him her hand. „Bye, Olaf. I mean it when I say, that you are the most amazing snowman I have ever met."

„Well, you're on my top list of favourite princesses as well," Olaf smiled warmly in return. „Next time, I'm going to visit you in Arkania. Anna told me much about it and I can't wait to see it on my own. I hope I could get better suntan oil there. The one from Oaken is for naught. I'm using it for weeks and still no results to be seen."

„I bet, you will," chuckled Lieta and stood up. Finally, she turned to Elsa.

„Are you sure, you don't want me to send a guard with you?" asked Elsa for the twentieth time that day.

„Nah," Lieta shook her head. „Who would want to ambush a poor little girl on her way home?" she smiled.

„Well then," Elsa offered the girl her hand, giving her one of her brightest smiles. „Take care of yourself on your way home."

„I will," Lieta smiled back. Suddenly she darted forward leaving the hand unnoticed and squeezed Elsa in a tight embrace. „I will miss you, Elsa. I will miss you all," she said through sobs.

Elsa slowly returned an embrace. „I know. I will miss you too." She rested her cheek on the girl's top of head.

After a moment, Lieta broke from the embrace and looked at them. „Promise me that you will show up again as soon as possible," she wiped out her tears with her cloak.

„I promise," said Elsa, smiling. „But you have to go now or you'll never leave," she chuckled and pushed her gently towards the ship. Lieta grabbed her belongings and slowly crossed the bridge. Elsa was watching in amusement as captain of the ship sighed in relief and ordered the crew to set sail.

In a moment, Lieta appeared at the stern, waving at them and shouting. „Bye everyone! And don't forget your promise!"

Elsa laughed as they started waving back. „Don't worry! I never will!"

They were watching the leaving ship until it sunk behind the horizon. Then Anna turned to her sister and gently grabbed her elbow. „It was an amazing month. I hope we will meet again soon."

Elsa looked at her with a smile. „Don't worry, Anna. I'm sure we will see her before we even know it." And with that, she set off to the castle.

* * *

 **Okay, this was a long one. I hope, you liked it nevertheless. As promised, the next chapter will come back to its original course. It will still take a few chapters for sisters to meet personaly, but their first meeting will be worth waiting. Thank you for your continuous support. Until the next week, bye.  
**


	11. Mother's diary

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter. Many of you will probably find this chapter very similar to a certain episode of certain series... and you're right. My whole story got inspired by this episode. But there is still no Storybrooke :) I hope, you'll enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Mother's diary**

Three months since Lieta's departure have passed and the life in Arendelle was slowly turning back to normal. Thanks to the queen's restless efforts and her negotiations with other countries, people of Arendelle overcame the difficulties of the months past the Great Thaw in health and the kingdom was prospering more than ever before. The queen's powers, once feared and hated, became a symbol of the kingdom's pride and strength. People loved their queen and you would have hardly found a single person, who wouldn't speak about her in respect and admiration these days. The more people were pleased, when the royal family officially announced the engagement of princess Anna of Arendelle and sir Kristoff Bjorgman just a month ago.

The preparations for upcoming wedding were already in full career and everyone couldn't wait for the ceremony, taking place just in two weeks. It seemed that things couldn't go any better. Until a certain night...

* * *

It was long after midnight and Elsa was sleeping in her bed peacefully, after a long day of royal duties and wedding preparations. Since she had finally agreed to her marriage, Anna seemed to be going crazier day by day, giving her, and even most of the people in the castle, no time to rest. Invitations, decorations, ceremony, wedding reception... Anna had been relentlessly trying to be in charge of all of this, dragging her sister mercilessly with her. And Anna's idea of inviting trolls at the ceremony really didn't improve the situation. Of course, they were Kristoff's only family and Anna cared about them deeply. And so did Elsa. But she couldn't imagine the things going smoothly with a whole crowd of trolls at the wedding. At least she managed to talk her out of the idea of Sven taking part of the wedding procession. It would really be the last...

„Psst, Elsa..."

A sudden whisper in her ear woke her from her peaceful slumber. She didn't respond and closed her eyes more tightly, pretending to be still asleep and hoping for it to be just a bad dream.

„Elsa, wake up!" the voice whispered again, more urgently, accompanied by a hand, shaking gently her shoulder, which excluded the possibility of a dream.

„Anna, you're crazy," she murmured with her eyes still tightly shut. „It's late night. Go back to sleep."

„Elsa, I have something I need to show you. Wake up!" Anna bounced on her shoulder eagerly.

„Hmph!" Elsa growled in frustration, trying to ignore Anna's attempts. „Anna, whatever it is, you will show me tomorrow morning."

„Oh, come on, you sleepyhead," Anna shook her shoulder again, vigorously, earning another angry growl from her. „If I don't need to sleep, so neither do you. I swear you're gonna like it." When she got no answer, she frowned. For a moment, she was looking at her sister's back, trying to come up with a strategy. Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. She leaned closer to Elsa's ear again. „Elsa? Knock, knock."

Elsa opened one eye in surprise. „What?"

„Knock, knock," Anna tried again, cheerfully.

„You're kidding me...!" Elsa groaned again and pulled her blanket over her head, decided not to give up so easily.

„Oh, come on, Elsa. Just this one. Please." Anna pushed her shoulder again.

Elsa sighed in resignation. „Fine."

A victorious smile appeared on Anna's face. She sat on her bed and leaned over her. „Knock, knock."

„Who is it?"

„It's you."

Elsa opened her eyes in confusion. Where could THAT possibly lead? She looked slowly at her sister's eager face. „You... who?" she tried carefully.

„Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!" she called in a high voice, raised her hands to her face and waved them.

There was a moment of silence, but then, Elsa finally caught the point and burst into laughter and Anna joined her. „Okay, you got me there," chuckled Elsa and sat up in her bed. „Poor Oaken. He has become really famous lately, hasn't he?"

„You bet," smiled Anna and looked at her smiling sister. „So... Since you're officially awake, you're coming with me. I still have a surprise for you."

„Is there any chance for me to get some sleep tonight?" tried Elsa.

„Not even the slightest." Anna giggled in return.

„I hate you," Elsa gave her a loving smile.

„I hate you too, so come on!" Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed, almost dislocating her shoulder. Anna was dragging her through the castle halls, both girls in their nightgowns. Elsa noticed that they were heading into the upper levels of the castle. She started to wonder, what could be possibly so interesting up there. Elsa herself had never been there. She didn't even know that the upper levels were in use.

„So, where are we going-" she hissed as Anna suddenly turned a corner, twisting Elsa's arm in very uncomfortable position.

„There's an old attic in the southern quarters," Anna called her answer over her shoulder without slowing down. „I found it two days ago and tried to peek in, but the door was locked. So, I was naturally curious."

„Naturally," Elsa chuckled, trying to catch up with her sister.

„Of course, I was," Anna continued, ignoring her sister's biting tone. „I mean, who would lock the door leading to an old, dusty attic, if there wasn't anything interesting stored inside?"

„And where did you get the key?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

„I didn't," Anna stopped and gave her a guilty look. „Let's say the door will need a new lock," she said carefully. „Maybe even a new handle. Okay, it may be easier to get a whole new door. Do you remember as I was joking about smashing your door open with an axe?"

Elsa set a disbelieving gaze at Anna's innocent smile. „Anna, you didn't..."

„And so what?" shrugged Anna. „No one was using the attic for ages anyway. And you won't believe your eyes when you see what I found up there."

Few moments later they reached the door leading into a dusty, dark room. The door showed indisputable signs of Anna's attempts to open it. The lock was completely destroyed and its surrounding area was filled with splinters. Next to the door on the ground, she noticed a war axe, probably belonging to one of armour sets in the entrance hall and an oil lamp with a flint. „You have already made preliminary investigations, I see?" she chuckled, pointing at the equipment.

„Just a brief check. I wanted to do it with you," Anna smiled. „But we won't need these. There's a small chandelier in the room. It provides enough light for a thorough investigation."

They entered the small room together. It was full of stuff, but Elsa didn't recognize them in the dark. Meanwhile Anna was busy lighting the candle chandelier in the middle of the room, she crossed it to a small, shuttered window and after a few failed attempts she managed to open it. She looked through the window. They were almost at the top of the castle with a view directed towards the sea beyond the castle. Just a meter under the level of the window, there was a ridge of another dormer and about five or so meters, there was a terrace, leading into the ballroom. She caught a cheerful whoop behind her and turned to see, that Anna finally managed to light the candle and with it, she was lighting the rest of the chandelier. For the first time, she examined the room thoroughly.

The room was filled with old and dusty furniture and boxes, filled with personal stuff and... toys? Elsa looked around in wonder. Right next to her was a small rocking horse in a corner, on the other side she spotted a small, gilded music-box, sticking out of a crate along with a doll in pretty dress. It was as if someone moved an entire children's room into the attic. All the things seemed to be old, covered by a thick layer of dust, but they weren't just some kind of junk. Whoever they belonged to, it must have been nobility. But why would someone move these things up here? Her eyes fixed on a book, lying on a table right in her reach. She took the book and blew a layer of dust from its cover. Anna peeked from behind over her shoulder. „Hmm... Knights and dragons? Sounds interesting," she chuckled. „I would never expect mother to read such things."

„Do you really think these are mother's belongings?" asked Elsa doubtfully, still watching the book in her hands.

„Does anyone else cross your mind?" Anna replied with a shrug. „Maybe her sister's, but still... Don't you think it's a great discovery?" she giggled in delight.

„It is," Elsa smiled back and laid the book aside. „There are so many things. Why do you think, they moved them here?" Elsa started to search through the stuff in curiosity.

„Maybe they moved them when mother got married?" Anna suggested and headed to the other side of the room to start with her inspection elsewhere. „I suppose she had to change many things when father moved in." Anna got to a massive wooden wardrobe. She opened it and gasped. „Awwwww, Elsa, look at these! Aren't they beautiful?" she pulled one of the dresses out of the wardrobe to show it to her sister. „She can't have been older than four or five when wearing... Elsa?" her tone changed from delighted into concerned, when she noticed Elsa's shocked face.

Elsa was standing in front of a cabinet she had just been searching through. In one of the drawers she found a small book in a leather binding. She opened it to find out the content and froze in shock, the book almost slipping from her shaking hands. „Elsa?" She caught Anna's voice and slowly turned her head at her. „You were right," she whispered. „These are mother's things. It's... her diary." she showed her a book.

Anna squealed in delight. „Lemme see!" she spilled out and ran to her. She grabbed her sister's arm and pressed her face right next to Elsa's, so she could see into the diary.

„Anna, be patient," Elsa chuckled to her sister's eagerness. She reached for one of the candles from the chandelier and they found a place to sit on the ground in relative comfort. Then she turned the first page and they both started to read, leaned against each other.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today is the greatest day in my life. I would never imagine that I will find my true love so quickly after my sister's wedding. He's handsome, kind and charming. Primrose is still making fun of me. She says that I fell in love with the first man I have ever met, but I know that he IS the right one. I love him. Yesterday we went for a small ride along the Arendelle coast. At the evening we stopped by a small waterfall. Rays of setting sun were dispersing in the falling water, creating a beautiful rainbow above our heads, we were drinking wine... And you will not believe it... He came to his horse and from a saddlebag he pulled out a lute! He really composed a song for me! It was so romantic._

 _I can't wait to meet him again today. I didn't tell him yet, but I'd like to give him my first kiss today. I'm a bit afraid of his moustache, though. What if it tickles and I start to laugh? It must be weird to have something like that right under your nose. I hope I'll convince him to shave it eventually._

 _Too bad, my sister is leaving in a few days to Corona. But she's going to be the queen. I just wish I could have spent more time with her. Just me, her, Thomas... and my Agdar._

Anna stiffened a laugh. „I guess mother didn't convince him to shave at the end."

„Or it didn't tickle as much as she thought," Elsa replied with a silent giggle. She browsed further through the diary. Suddenly, she ran across a gap in it. „Look, there are a couple of pages missing," she pointed out. „It seems that someone tore them out of it. But why?" She looked at the last note, prior to the missing pages.

 _Dear diary,_

 _as expected, being a queen is no easy task, but I'm getting used to it. It's just a year since my father died, leaving the reign on my and Agdar's shoulders. I still miss him. He was a great king and it won't be easy to live up to his legacy. But we are trying. I don't know what I would do without my dear Agdar. He is a true king and people love him as they did my father._

 _And I think... I know that our life is about to change soon. I didn't tell him yet for I wasn't sure about it myself. But I am now. We're_

The note ended in the middle of the sentence, leaving the rest in mystery. Anna sighed in disappointment. „That's typical. Now we don't know how their life changed." She looked curiously at her sister. „Aren't you involved in this? I mean... Couldn't she be talking about..."

Elsa shook her head in denial. „I don't think so. I was born long after our grandfather's death. There's at least a ten years' gap in the missing pages. Look." She showed her the next note on the other side, following the missing pages.

 _was praised by another beautiful daughter. Her name is Anna. She is already three days old, but I didn't gather enough strength to tell you about her, until now. I wish you could see her. I can tell you that I have never seen a child as curious as her before. Even now, lying right next to me, she's trying to seize my quill every time when I'm not paying enough attention. And, oh dear, she's noisy. She didn't let me sleep in these three days for longer than a few hours. But despite the fact that I'm dead tired, I could never imagine happier moments than these. We have another daughter. And Elsa has a sister, she desired so much._

Elsa let out a faint smile. She remembered these days clearly. Having a sister was her wish come true. She had never forgotten her first sight on a little bundle in her mother's arms, with bright, green eyes and a radiant smile. The words in mother's diary brought back all these memories and she got lost for a moment in her nostalgic thoughts. But when she turned back to the page and continued reading, her smile faded away and her heart started to beat faster.

 _I am a little worried though. Elsa has discovered her powers recently. I know that she would never hurt her sister intentionally, but is it safe to let her near Anna? Her magic is unpredictable. I have seen it before on my own. But I would never keep them apart. They are sisters. I'm sure we will find the way out somehow but I wish you could give me an advice._

„She was afraid?" Elsa whispered, disturbed. „But why? Nothing bad happened back then. She didn't have a reason to..." her voice faded.

„Oh, come on, Elsa," said Anna, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders. „Don't take it personally. I was just born back then and mom was very overprotective about us. As are you now about me," she chuckled. „Kristoff confessed to me, how you threatened him after we got engaged."

„What a little telltale," Elsa smiled back and exhaled to calm down. „But I guess you're right. She would do anything to keep us safe." But the uneasy feeling didn't leave her completely. Her eyes turned back to the small book in her hands. Led by a sudden impulse, Elsa leafed through the pages further. She knew what she was looking for. She had to know. She had to know, what their mother had thought of the accident in the ballroom. Finally, Elsa found the concerned note.

 _What happened to Anna today was terrible. I don't even want to describe it. She got struck by Elsa's magic. Thanks God the trolls were able to help her, but I don't know what we are supposed to do. We decided to keep them apart for now. I hope it's for the best, but is it? Will Elsa be able to learn, how to control her magic? Will Anna understand? Will they ever be able to live a normal life again? I'm afraid. I don't want it to happen again. I've already lost my daughter to this thrice damned curse. I don't want to lose another one._

Elsa covered her mouth in shock and her eyes filled with tears. So it was true. Mother had blamed her for hurting Anna. „She hated me," Elsa said faintly. „She didn't even consider me her daughter anymore."

„No, I don't believe it," Anna tightened her embrace, feeling her sister's despair. „There must be an explanation to this. I know she loved you. Maybe she didn't mean it. She might have been just upset. She would never abandon you."

„Then why would she say such a thing?" Elsa exclaimed desperately. „I've already lost my daughter," she recited the words. „What else could it possibly mean?"

Anna tried to soothe her, but she couldn't come up with any explanation, which could improve the situation. Instead, she laid her head on Elsa's shoulder and embraced her closer. „Even if it was true, I don't care. I know who you are and I love you as you are. She was wrong."

Elsa dug her face into Anna's neck, trying to calm down. „Thank you, Anna. Maybe you're right. Maybe she just wrote it in a moment of stress."

Anna didn't answer and didn't break the embrace, until she couldn't feel Elsa's breath returning slowly to normal. Then she looked up. „Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring you here," she smiled apologetically. „Come on, sis. Let's go back to sleep. You'll be feeling better at the morning."

„No," Elsa shook her head. „I just... I need to know, what she was thinking about me." Elsa listed through the diary to the last mother's record and held her breath, starting to read.

 _Elsa's powers are growing stronger and stronger and she barely keeps them under control. Not even the trolls can help us with them anymore. We have to figure something out quickly. There have been rumours recently. Rumours about a sorceress with the same powers as Elsa's. Unfortunately, the merchants, who brought the news to Arendelle, have already left and we got just little pieces of information. She's said to appear in Misthaven just recently and people started to call her the Snow Queen._

 _We have to find her. She might be able to help our Elsa. And maybe, just maybe... I don't even dare to hope. Could it really be her? After all those years of desperate searching? Was he lying to us for the whole time? I thought I've already lost all my hope, but a spark, deep in my heart, started to glitter once more._

 _Primrose has recently sent me a message of her long-lost daughter's return. She invited us to Corona for the welcoming celebration and we've decided to use it as an excuse to leave Arendelle and travel to Misthaven to search for the sorceress. I hope my sister will understand. With luck, we will return back in two weeks and then both our families will celebrate the reunion together._

Elsa was reading the last paragraph over and over, her mind refusing to understand, to believe the words. She could barely feel Anna's presence. Finally, she raised her gaze from the diary in her hands, breathing heavily. „No," she whispered in dread. „Our parents left Arendelle because of me. They died because of me!" Temperature in the room dropped considerably.

„No, Elsa. That's not true!" Anna gripped her shoulders tightly. „You did nothing wrong, you didn't know..."

„STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Elsa shrieked and broke free from Anna's grip. She sprang up and wavered, hitting a table next to her. Both sisters froze in silence. Anna was shocked by Elsa's reaction, but on the other hand, Elsa didn't seem any better. „I'm... I'm sorry, I just..." Elsa sobbed, but her words got stuck in her throat. Without any other word, she dashed out of the room, leaving Anna behind.

„Elsa!" Anna called after her, raising her hand to stop her, but she changed her mind. It would be better to leave Elsa alone for now. Even if she went to see her, there was nothing she could say right now. Anna needed to think about it herself. She lifted the diary, lying in front of her and her eyes filled with tears. Could their mother really misjudge her own daughter so much? She raised her hand, ready to toss the diary out of the window in anger, but in the last moment, she changed her mind and squeezed it in her hands, crying. This wasn't the discovery she was hoping for.

* * *

The next day morning Anna got up early. She wanted to sort out her thoughts and talk to Elsa as soon as possible. She was getting dressed and making her hair really slowly, using that time to come up with a speech. When finished, Anna left her room and headed straight to Elsa's bedroom, hoping that she will find her sister in there. In front of Elsa's room Anna stopped and breathed in slowly to calm down. After a moment, when her breath settled down, she raised her hand and knocked at the door. „Elsa?" she called hesitantly.

When there was no response for a while, she knocked more urgently. „Elsa, it's me, Anna. I need to talk to you. May I..."

„Go away, Anna," Elsa's shaky voice called back from behind the door.

Anna stepped back as if she got a slap. She hoped that she would never hear these words again. She shook her head angrily to recover and yelled back. „I'm not going away! I've come to talk to you and I will! So, I'm coming in whether you like..." she stepped forward and pulled the handle to open the door, but the door stayed closed, so she bumped into it with a loud thud. Anna stepped back again, rubbing her aching nose. She looked at the door in panic, when she realized what it meant. Elsa locked the door again? No. This can't be happening! Anna lunged forward and hit the door by her shoulder with all her might. „Elsa! Open the damned door! Now! I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me?! Open it! ELSA!" she screamed and hit the door again. There was a strange cracking noise and the door suddenly loosened and swung open.

Anna stumbled into the room and gasped in surprise. The door wasn't locked. It was frozen over. The walls, furniture and the whole floor were covered in layers of snow and ice. Even Elsa's bed looked like a huge pile of snow and Elsa was lying on top of it, still in her nightgown. When Anna stormed in, Elsa looked up, setting her tearful eyes at her in surprise, but then she dug her head back into her pillows.

At the sight of her broken sister, Anna's anger dissipated. „Elsa?" she called softly and approached her bed. „Elsa, wh... what happened here? You haven't lost control again, have you?"

Elsa sniffed and shook her head. „No, I just... I didn't care," she sat up slowly and wiped tears off her face. She calmly inspected the condition of her room and made a quick gesture with her hand. The ice and snow started to vaporize immediately. Then she turned back to Anna.

With a sympathetic smile, Anna sat on Elsa's bed and embraced her tightly. „Oh, Elsa." Suddenly, she was unsure, what to say. All her preparations were for naught. „Have you got at least some sleep tonight?" she started.

Elsa laid her head on Anna's shoulder and shook her head with a mutter. Anna sighed and caressed her sister's hair gently. „It will be alright, you'll see." For long seconds, she was just holding her in her arms without a word. Finally, Anna decided to break the silence. „Elsa, I..."

„I killed them," Elsa interrupted her quietly.

„What?!" Anna exclaimed in shock.

„I killed our parents."

„No, you didn't!" Anna broke free from their embrace and gripped her sister's shoulders, forcing her to look in her eyes. „The damned storm did it, not you! Elsa, it wasn't your fault!"

„If it weren't for my powers, they would have never..." Elsa's eyes filled with tears again. „They feared me. And they were right. What good has my magic ever brought to me?"

„It's nonsense!" Anna almost shouted. „People love your magic. They love you! I don't believe that mom and dad feared you! They just wanted to help you! Do you really think that they set out on a journey to find that... Snow Queen just to get rid of your magic? No. They wanted you to learn, how to control it!"

„How can you be so sure?" Elsa sobbed, wiping her face in her sleeve. „Besides, I don't even believe that the mentioned Snow Queen even exists. There would be rumours."

„And why don't we find out?" Anna smirked cheerfully. „I'm sure you would be happy to find out that you're not the only person on the world to have these powers."

Elsa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. „What do you mean?"

„I've been already thinking about that," said Anna. „I will travel to Misthaven and find the Snow Queen. Then I'll persuade her to meet you. Maybe she could tell you more about your powers."

„No, Anna, no!" Elsa shook her head viciously and lunged at Anna. „You're the only person who has left to me, Anna! I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me!"

„But..." Anna faltered in surprise. She didn't expect Elsa to be so shaken by the idea. „Elsa, I don't want to fight her I just wanted to talk..."

„No! I don't care, I won't let you! Do you hear me?" Elsa squeezed her tighter.

Anna sighed and embraced her gently back. „Oh, Elsa." She didn't want to hurt her. But the harm had already been done and Anna blamed herself for it. If she weren't so nosy, they would have never found the diary and Elsa wouldn't be suffering right now. Anna had to do something to help her. Even if it meant hurting her once more. „Everything will be fine, you'll see."

* * *

Two hours later, Anna was back in her room and packing. She was in a hurry, because she had to leave before Elsa puts herself together. Despite the mess she left over the whole room, there wasn't much she prepared for the journey. Just a thick, travel blanket, water bottle, one spare dress, a rope, flint and tinder and her faithful sword, Frostbite. And the damned diary. She can buy the rest on her way. Kristoff was sitting on her bed, watching his soon-to-be wife sceptically. „Are you sure, this is a good idea?" he asked for the hundredth time.

„Of course, I am," Anna grabbed her good old winter dress from the journey to the North Mountain and vanished behind a divider to get changed. „I messed things up so I have to fix it."

„And don't you think it might be a bit dangerous for you?" he objected. Again.

„No. I will just find the Snow Queen, talk to her and bring her to Arendelle," he got a response. Anna's dress flew over the divider and landed on his head. „How much worse could it be than our journey to bring back Elsa?"

„You mean worse than dire wolves, angry snow giants and treacherous princes?" Kristoff put the dress on the bed next to him. „Besides, do you remember that you ended up cursed and almost died?"

„Yup," she replied happily and peeked out from behind the divider. „And do you remember that I got my sister back, saved the whole kingdom and kicked Hans's ass?"

Kristoff let out a groan. He knew that arguing with her was pointless, but he had to try nevertheless. „Then why don't you let me accompany you? I can come in handy out there."

„No. Kristoff, I need you here." Anna sighed. „Elsa will freak out once she finds out that I left. I can't leave her here all alone. She will need a friend."

„And who says I will not freak out as well?" Kristoff stood up and threw a desperate look towards the divider. „Anna, you could get hurt out there. You can get lost. Someone can ambush you!"

„Nonsense," Anna came out with a smile, straightening her dress. „Kristoff, I will be fine. In two weeks I'm back and we will celebrate our wedding. I couldn't get married with my sister sad like that." She put her arms around Kristoff's neck and gave him a long, smacking kiss.

Kristoff sighed in resignation. „Just be sure to stay safe. I don't want to explain to Bulda that there will be no wedding again."

* * *

 **And the real journey can begin. Anna is on her way to bring back her sister again, but I guess, it won't be that easy this time :) Any comments are appreciated as always. See you next week.**


	12. Questions and answers

**Hello everyone. I'd like to thank you for your continuous support. It really helps me continue in my story. Although I'm not as far as I'd like to. Here is another chapter. I hope, you'll like it.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Questions and answers**

„And she just left on some crazy journey. Would you believe it?" Kristoff finished grooming Sven's fur and leaned against him. „Just a few days before our wedding."

Sven lifted his head, chewing his hay happily. He turned his gaze at his master. „Don't worry, she can take care of herself," Kristoff spoke for him in a deep, bray resembling voice. Then he sighed. „Of course, she can take care of herself, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her, does it?" He chuckled and bent for a carrot from a bag at his feet. „Here you go, boy," he offered the carrot to the reindeer.

„Kristoff? Are you in there?" he caught a female call from outside the stables.

„Oh, boy," he mumbled and straightened. He shot a quick, nervous glimpse at Sven. „So this is it, buddy. It was an honour to work by your side." He hawked and called back, tensely. „I am here, Your Majesty."

Elsa came in the stables. She squinted in a dim light, searching for him and when she caught Sven's happy welcoming groan, she headed straight to them. „Kristoff, haven't you seen Anna? I need to talk to her."

When she came closer, Kristoff whistled in surprise. „Whoa! You look horrible. I mean... ugh..." he stammered out and bowed quickly. „Your Majesty."

Elsa frowned. „I appreciate your compliment, Kristoff." In his defence... she really did look horrible. Her always flawless haircut was ruffled, a braid on her back looked like she was trying to make it in the dark. She had huge, dark circles under her eyes and her face was giving an impression like she hadn't been sleeping for days. Even an elegant, dark blue dress, she was wearing, couldn't improve her condition much. She didn't resemble a queen right now and she knew it. But she couldn't care less. „Now tell me. Have you seen Anna recently, or not?"

„And... what does mean 'recently' to you?" he asked evasively. „'Cause... you know... it can be interpreted in many ways..."

Elsa sighed. „Okay, I'll express myself more accurately. Do you know where she is?"

„Ah... yes," he stepped back. „When you say it this way so I can tell you... Yes, I know where she is... More or less."

„Kristoff, why are you so nervous? What happened? Have you two had an argument?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously and crossed her arms.

„Nervous? Me? I don't know, what you are talking about," he chuckled nervously and tried to lean against the fence of Sven's box airily, but he kicked down the bucket he was using for grooming Sven by accident. He looked back at Elsa and gulped, noticing an anger building up in her. Yeah, kicking the bucket was very apt. He will kick another bucket again presently...

Elsa leaned closer with a dangerous expression in her face. „Kristoff. Where. Is. My. Sister."

Kristoff drew his head between his shoulders and raised hands defensively. „Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't freak out."

„Kristoff..." the threat in her voice was almost tangible.

„She's on her way to Misthaven," Kristoff spilled out and recoiled, prepared for the worst.

Elsa gasped in shock. She wavered and turned away. „No. No, this can't be," she whispered. „I told her not to go, it might be dangerous..." she started to pace there and back in the aisle between boxes.

„Your Majesty..." Kristoff tried to talk to her, but Elsa didn't seem to be taking him into account.

„Why would she do this? I told her I'm fine. She's so reckless. What was she thinking? She's no adventurer, just a young girl, raised in a castle. She knows nothing about dangers of the outside world. She will get hurt. Because of me."

„Queen Elsa."

Elsa brushed her temples, trying to calm down, but it wasn't helping. Her breath quickened as panic was slowly overwhelming her. „It's just like our parents! They died because they wanted to help me! And Anna is doing the same! She mustn't get hurt! I... I have to do something! I must go after her! I need to find her before I..."

„ELSA!" Kristoff grabbed her arms and forced her to face him. Elsa froze in shock, looking into his serious eyes. „Elsa, calm down," he continued quietly. „Anna is not a little girl. I don't like the idea of her being out there all alone either, but I believe in her. She will be fine. What happened to your parents was not your fault. It was an accident. Anna won't meet the same fate as them."

Elsa was watching him in surprise. After a while, despite her worries, her lips twitched in a faint smile. „You know, it's for the first time you don't treat me like I was a murderous maniac."

He considered the fact and chuckled. „Yeah, I will probably faint when I realize what I've just done."

Elsa let out a chuckle, but her smile faded away quickly and she leaned her head against his chest in resignation. „Oh Kristoff, I'm so afraid about her. I just wanted to protect her."

„I know," he sighed and put his arms around her shoulders. „But she's strong. There's nothing that could prevent her from helping you. You know that yourself. She will be alright, Elsa."

* * *

Anna was hanging convulsively on a balustrade as their ship was sliding on waves of the rough sea. She was soaked wet with rain and sea water, but it was still better than staying in her cabin for she knew that if the ship was going to sink, she wouldn't have the slightest chance inside. Better be thrown overboard than get stuck down there. Not that it would make much difference. They all were going to die anyway. She caught a calling behind her and turned to see the captain of this unfortunate ship. He was probably bringing bad news. The ship couldn't resist much longer. Their fate was inevitable. Why didn't she listen to Elsa? Now she's going to die like their parents.

The captain approached her and leaned against the balustrade with an unconcerned expression. „We're going to dock in two hours, Your Highness. We were lucky to catch such a strong wind. We've managed to spare a few hours thanks to it."

„What?" Anna gulped heavily. „You're telling me we're not going to die?"

The captain raised his eyebrow in surprise. „I don't think so, ma'am," he replied uncertainly.

„But... The storm..." for a brief moment, Anna risked letting go of the rail with one hand and pointed at the rough sea.

The captain followed the direction with his gaze. Yes, there were waves, swinging their ship from left to right, but they could hardly reach the level of the deck. The sky was clouded and there had been raining annoyingly since midday, but he wouldn't call it a storm. Much less dangerous. „Yes, about that... I think we'll make it, princess. You should go inside and try to warm yourself a bit. I will send some hot tea to your cabin." He offered her a helping hand.

Anna grabbed his hand shakily and tried to stand up. „How can you be so calm? I cannot even stand."

„Your Highness, most of my crew is usually in far worse condition when returning at the ship than you are now," he chuckled. „Don't worry about it, ma'am, you will get used to it quickly."

„I hope so," Anna made a few hesitant steps down the deck, but suddenly, she bent over the balustrade with a meaningful sound. Captain averted his gaze politely and smiled.

* * *

Two hours later their ship finally reached port Tremon. Anna had never been happier feeling solid ground under her feet. Despite rainy weather the docks were crowded with people and all stalls were opened for business. None of the merchants seemed to be willing to lose their profit because of some rain. Normally, she would be curious about the merchandise, but after her experience at the sea, she didn't feel like staying awake any moment longer than necessary. She headed straight to the inn they spent their first night with Elsa, when they visited Arkania last time.

Anna decided to make a small detour on her way to Misthaven. She will lose at least three days on that trip, but she had questions that needed to be answered. And if there was someone, who could answer at least some of them, it was their parents' old friend, king Arthur. She only hoped that the delay was worth it.

The next day she rented a horse in the port and headed straight to the capital. The rain finally stopped, but the weather was cold nevertheless. She was grateful to have her coat. It was early November and the signs of the upcoming winter were beginning to show. What a great time to visit a Snow Queen. Luckily, her way passed without an incident and she reached the city walls long before sunset, even when avoiding the stupid shortcut.

Anna made her way through the city streets and arrived on the castle courtyard. She looked around, trying to find any familiar face in the crowd and spotted the redhead man, Lieta was sparring with in the first days of their visit. She smiled and spurred her horse towards him. When she got closer, the man noticed her and turned to her with a wonder in his face. „Princess Anna?" he bowed slightly. „We haven't been expecting you."

„I know," she nodded. „I was a bit in a hurry and I couldn't send a message beforehand. But I need to talk to your king in a... personal matter. Is he here?"

„He is," the man reached for the reigns to help Anna dismount. „Shall I show you to his study?"

„No, thank you... umm..."

„Tristan, Your Highness," the man let out a friendly smile.

„Thank you, Tristan," Anna smiled back in return. „I know the way. But could you, please, take care of my horse?"

„Of course, Your Highness," he bowed again. „And I will send someone to bring your luggage to your room."

Anna unfastened her sword from her saddle, searched for the mother's diary in her bag and set out into the castle. It was more than four months since they had left and they spent here just a couple of days, but Anna felt like it was just yesterday, when she was walking through the halls for the last time. Anna liked this place. Though much bigger, this place didn't offer half as much luxury as the Arendelle castle, but on the other hand, it was somehow... more domestic. As if the whole place was telling you: Feel yourself at home. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a large doormat in front of the entrance gate with huge embroidered letters announcing: WELCOME.

As she was walking through the halls, completely lost in nostalgic memories, she suddenly bumped into something solid, standing in her way. She yelped and got the same response from the obstacle. Anna waved her hands in a desperate attempt to regain balance, but despite her efforts she fell backwards on the ground.

„Careful, young lady," she caught an amused voice from the front. Anna forced her mind to come back into reality and focused on the person in front of her. She spotted a black-haired woman in a simple, green dress, supporting herself against wall and looking at her with an amused, warm smile.

„I'm sorry, I was on my way to the king and... I got lost in my thoughts, I guess..." she smiled apologetically and tried to stand up.

The woman offered her a helping hand, which Anna accepted with a thankful nod. „To the king, hmm?" asked the woman. „And just like that? It must be important."

„Yes, it is, but it's a bit personal, I..." when getting on her feet, Anna got a better chance to inspect the woman more thoroughly and she hesitated. Those eyes, the face, even the hair... if it wasn't for the hair colour, she would swear... „Wait! I know who you are. You're Lieta's mother! The queen." she exclaimed enthusiastically.

„In that case I'm a bit at a disadvantage," chuckled the queen, „for I don't remember seeing you around."

„Oh, I'm Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle," she made use of the fact that she was still holding the queen's hand and shook it eagerly. „Oh gosh, I'm so glad to finally meet you. Lieta told me so much about you. It's an honour, queen Gilirena."

„Ah, princess Anna," the queen smiled knowingly. „That explains many things. Lieta was talking about you and whole Arendelle all the time since she returned back. No wonder you were so familiar to me." The queen tried to free her hand from Anna's grasp inconspicuously.

„Tell me about that," Anna finally let go of her and waved her hand with a smile. „When I spotted you, I thought I bumped into Lieta. You look much like her. Just older, I think. Not that you would be old, or something. I mean... of course, you're older. You're her mother after all, but you look amazing for your age... I mean..." Anna made a desperate face. „Please, hit me before I say something even worse."

The queen bit her lip in a suppressed smile. „Anna," she grabbed Anna's shoulders soothingly. „Thank you. But what brings you here?"

„Oh... yes," Anna relaxed a bit. „Me and Elsa have found mother's diary recently and... there are some things we don't understand. Your husband was a good friend to our parents. He might be able to answer a few questions."

„I'm sure, he will," the queen looked down and bent down for a small book on the ground. „Is that the mentioned diary?"

„It is!" Anna gasped and reached for the book. „Thank you. I shouldn't lose it yet. Or I should have never found it in the first place," she sighed.

The queen put her arm around Anna's shoulders and led her down the hall. „I will take you to my husband. And I will have your room prepared. You must be tired after the whole day spent on a horseback."

„Oh, you're very kind, but I've already talked to a man at the yard, so..." Anna paused.

„That's good," nodded the queen. „But I will see to it nevertheless. Your room has been left intact since your last visit."

„Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate it," Anna smiled kindly.

They reached the king's study. The queen motioned to Anna to wait and knocked at the door. „Come in," there came a response. She opened the door and peeked in. „Darling? May I interrupt you?"

„Gil," there was a sound of a creaking chair. „Of course, love. What do you need?"

„I don't need anything, dear," Anna caught the queen's reply, accompanied by a sound of a passionate kiss. She smiled. It was clear that the king and queen were deeply in love with each other. It reminded her of her own parents back in these peaceful days. „But I've brought you a guest," the queen said in a seductive tone.

„A guest? Who might that be?" Anna caught a sound of footsteps closing in and shook her head to get back into reality. The door opened and revealed king Arthur with a curious expression on his face. When he spotted Anna, his expression turned from curiosity to surprise.

„Your Highness?" he exclaimed. „To what do I owe this pleasure? Did anything happen in Arendelle?"

„King Arthur," she bowed. „Yes, something happened. My sister is very troubled. She's okay... physically... but there's a matter that bothers her deeply. I'd like to help her, but I need your help as well."

„Of course, come in, please." The king stepped aside to let her in. „I will do anything I can to help you, princess Anna."

Anna gave him a thankful smile and entered the room. The king was about to close the door, but the queen slipped between them and stopped him. „I will leave you alone for a moment," she kissed him on his cheek. „You need to discuss your business and I have a few things to attend to. And I have to find Lieta," she added with a smile towards Anna. „She wouldn't forgive me if I didn't tell her about her best friend's arrival." And with that, she left the room.

The king closed the door and turned to Anna. With a gesture he invited her to take a seat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace and sat down in the second one. He leaned forward and clasped his fingertips. „So, what brings you here, Your Highness? I hope it's nothing serious."

„No, it's..." Anna sighed sadly. „It's a bit complicated. A few days ago, I found an old, abandoned attic in our castle. It was full of things that belonged to a female child. I supposed the things to belong to our mother and persuaded Elsa to inspect the attic more thoroughly. And during our inspection, we've found this," she showed him the diary in her hands.

The king looked at the book in Anna's hands curiously. „May I?" he reached for the book and Anna handed it to him.

„It's our mother's diary," she explained in a sad tone, as the king started browsing through the book. „At first we were excited by the discovery. I didn't even know that mother had been keeping a diary. But eventually, we've found some disturbing things."

„I see..." said king Arthur slowly and eyed her carefully.

„First: there are several missing pages in the diary," Anna said, seeming not to notice the king's cautious look.

„Missing pages?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

„Yes," she nodded and leaned forward. „There is almost a ten years gap between the events in the diary. And there are reminders of the pages in the gap." She turned a couple of pages to show him the right place. „See? Why would she or anyone else do it? Did something bad happen back these days?"

„And that's what bothers you so much?" the king avoided answering.

„No, not really," Anna sighed. „The main reason is further. It's mother's record, when Elsa hit me with her magic thirteen years ago." She took the diary from king's hands and found the concerned record. Then she handed him the book back.

The king read the passage silently. When he was done, he closed the book and put it away. „I see..." he said again and lowered his gaze.

„I know, there must be an explanation to this," Anna continued. „I don't believe that mother feared Elsa so much that she would completely abandon her, but I can't figure it out," she gave him a desperate look. „Please, tell me, that we had another sister, or something."

„The king sighed. „You did," he said eventually in a low voice.

„You know, I..." Anna started, ignoring his words in the first moment. But then the words finally reached her mind and burned white-hot into her retina. „Wait, what?" she gasped. „H... hey, I didn't mean you had to tell me, I just..."

King Arthur slowly turned to her. „You had another sister. Her name was... Viviana. I don't know much about her, for I never had a chance to meet her. She died at a very young age. I've never learned the details. Your parents never wanted to talk about it and they asked me not to tell you either."

Another memory came to Anna's mind. One of the mother's notes from the diary. _I didn't tell him yet for I wasn't sure about it myself. But I am now. We're..._ „...going to have a baby," she whispered.

„Excuse me?" king Arthur looked at her confusedly.

„The last record prior to the gap," Anna explained. „The sentence was cut off in the middle, but I understand now. We're going to have a baby."

The king nodded in agreement. „It's highly probable."

„But..." it took a while for Anna to get back her voice. „But why would they be hiding that from us?"

The king rose from his chair and started pacing across the room. „Until now I thought that it was in order not to hurt you. You were young... and then there was a matter of your sister's powers. I thought that they just didn't want to trouble you even more. But according to the diary, I think there was another reason." he took the diary and found the concerned passage. „I've already lost a daughter to this thrice damned curse, I don't want to lose another one," he recited and turned to Anna. „Princess Anna, I think your sister had the same powers as queen Elsa. And due to them, she died. Anna, your mother wasn't afraid OF your sister. She was afraid FOR her."

Anna's eyes fixed in the fireplace as she got lost in her thoughts. „We had... another sister..." she said slowly after a while.

The king came closer and put a soothing hand on her shoulder. „I am sorry I upset you." he said sympathetically.

„No, no, you didn't," Anna shook her head. „Well... you did, but it's not your fault. I'm glad I know the truth. At least I know now, that our mother didn't blame Elsa for anything."

„Are you coming back to Arendelle?" asked the king.

„Not yet," Anna replied. „There's still one thing I must do."

„I thought you would want to inform your sister as soon as possible," he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

„I would like to... but I still have to find..." Anna paused and looked at him searchingly. „Have you ever heard about the Snow Queen of Misthaven?"

„Just rumours, but I did. Why do you ask?"

„Our parents were searching for her when they died," Anna breathed in, heavily. „I think they wanted to ask her to help Elsa. I would like to find her and ask her to meet my sister."

„But your sister no longer needs her help," the king objected.

„I know, but although she can control her powers, she knows nothing about them," Anna replied. „I thought that she might feel better if she found out, that she's not the only one."

„It's very thoughtful of you," the king smiled. „But be careful, Your Highness. I haven't heard much about her, but she's said not to be very hospitable."

„Thank you, Your Majesty," Anna bowed her head, gratefully. „You've helped me so much. May I ask you for one more thing?"

„Of course. Ask away."

„Will you, please, inform my sister about the whole matter?" she stood up from her chair and straightened her dress. „I don't want her to be grieving longer, than necessary."

The king nodded with a kind smile. „I will send her a message right tomorrow."

„Thank you, Your Majesty," Anna smiled back. „My sister couldn't wish for a better friend." Led by a sudden impulse, she stepped forward and kissed him on a cheek.

The king froze in surprise for a moment, but then, he relaxed and smiled. „It was an honour, princess Anna," he said.

Anna turned to leave, but she didn't make a single step, when she caught quick footsteps closing in from behind the door. Suddenly, the door sprang open and Lieta stormed into the room with an eager expression. Her eyes met with Anna's and she squealed in delight. She lunged forward and squeezed her friend in an embrace, sending them both on the floor. „Anna! You're here! I couldn't believe it! This is amazing!"

Anna laughed happily and embraced her back. She managed to sit up, with the girl still hanging on her neck. „I missed you, girl!" she exclaimed. All the tension from the unsettling news finally faded away. Anna dug her face into Lieta's shoulder and started crying.

„Anna? What happened?" asked Lieta, but she didn't loosen her grip. She gave a confused look to her father.

The king came closer and put his hand on top of his daughter's head. „I will explain later. Just stay with your friend now. She needs you." He went to the door and turned back. „I will let your things prepared for the departure, Your Highness."

Lieta gasped. „You're leaving already? But you've just arrived."

Anna nodded slightly. „I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, Lieta. There's someone I have to find."

* * *

 **So this is it for this week. I know you have expected Viviana to appear in this chapter and I'm sorry I disappointed you. But I promise it won't take too long from now. Hope, you enjoyed reading nevertheless. Any comments appreciated. Until the next week, bye.**


	13. Misthaven

**So we have finally reached the lucky thirteen. I hope you weren't much disappointed by the last chapter. Again, it was just talking and no action. But Anna needed her answers. Today, she's finally on her way and she's about to meet a very interesting person. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Misthaven**

Anna supported her cheek with her hand and looked round the guests of the inn, grumpily. It had been two days, since she had arrived to Safe Haven, one of the closest ports in Misthaven, but so far, she had no luck getting any further. Every time, she asked anyone about the Snow Queen, all she got was either an evasive mumbling, or straight rude retort. One thing was clear. The Snow Queen was real, but also very unpopular amongst the people here. It won't be easy to get any information about her. Even with the map, she had got from king Arthur, she couldn't just wander around, hoping, that she would stumble over her by sheer luck.

Anna took a sip of beer from her mug and made a disgusted face. Why would anyone drink something like this willingly? It was bitter and distasteful, leaving an unpleasant taste in her mouth long after she made herself to swallow it. Anna had never tasted beer before and she just came to a conclusion that it was only for the best. After a moment, she raised her mug again, when suddenly, something huge casted a shadow upon her. She looked up.

„Oh… hi?" she smiled shyly at the man standing in front of her table.

A man wasn't the best description of the figure standing in front of her. A giant would be more precise. He was over seven feet tall for sure and his arms were like small trees. Two average men would fit into his sweaty shirt and his fuzzy eyebrows, grown almost together in one, were wrinkled in an unfriendly frown.

„So, yer the one wanderin' around and askin' about da Snow Queen, eh?" he growled in a deep, rough voice.

„Umm… excuse me? I didn't understand you, sir," Anna shrunk under his gaze.

The man clenched his fists and leaned against the desk, which bent considerably under the weight of his upper body. „Ye've got somethin' t' do wit her?"

„I was just… I need to…"

„I tell ye somethin', young girl. Piss off before it's too late!" he shouted. „No one'll help ye wit da stinkin' witch!" All the guests turned to them, watching the scene in curiosity.

„But I need to talk to her!" Anna shouted back. A sudden burst of adrenaline rushed through her veins and she leaned forward, looking into his eyes from just a few inches. „My sister is in trouble and she could help us! What wrong could happen to you, people, if you tell me at least something?!" she snapped at the giant.

There was a moment of utter silence. People were looking at her in shock. Even Anna finally realized what she had just done and gulped, expecting, that he will throw her out of the inn at any moment. Through a window.

The man's face turned dark red in rage. „Haven't ye heard me for the first time?! GO AWAY!" He raised his arm. Anna was preparing for the worst. Will she be able to dodge him? What else could she do? She even reached for her sword under the desk, but suddenly a voice came from behind the man.

„Garret! That's enough!" A woman appeared behind the man and grabbed his raised arm.

He looked at her angrily. „Don't meddle in it, ye crazy woman!" He waved his arm, almost sending her on the ground. The woman bumped into the table behind her. She looked up at him with shaken, but resolute face. „Garret. She did nothing wrong. She has nothing to do with the Snow Queen. We're not treating others like this! If you want to hurt her, you have to go through me!" She stood between Anna and the giant.

Anna was watching her with her mouth wide open. She wouldn't expect someone to stand in this walking mountain's way. Much less for her sake. And even much less a defenceless woman. As if the whole inn held its breath in anticipation.

The man was breathing heavily, piercing the both women with his gaze. Then a growl came out of his throat. „Yer not worth da trouble," he snarled at Anna and turned to leave.

The woman was watching him, until he left the inn. Then she finally turned to Anna with a smile. „Hello, darling. I'm sorry for the trouble. They say, you're looking for the Snow Queen?" she removed a strand of curly brown hair from her face and set her green eyes at Anna. „Then maybe I could help you. But I suggest we discuss the matter elsewhere. My name is Evelynn, by the way."

* * *

They left the inn together and the woman led Anna to a small house at a corner of the town. When they entered the house, she seated her on a bench near the window and crossed the room to a shelf right above a small stove. „Anything to drink?" She turned to her with a smile. „I've got milk, cider, or even beer if you'd like," she smirked.

„Oh, that's not necessary," replied Anna with a hesitant smile. For the whole time, she didn't let the woman out of her sight. Anna was curious about her. The woman was in her late thirties and she gave an impression of a kind and energetic woman. But despite that, Anna was nervous. Why would be the woman helping her?

The woman shrugged and turned back to the shelf. „You must forgive Garret. He's not usually that rude, but he lost his wife last winter and he blames the Snow Queen for that. Every time, since someone mentions her in his presence, he gets angry."

„I'm sorry for that," Anna mumbled and lowered her gaze.

„You don't have to," she approached her with a plate of cakes, two glasses and a bottle. „It wasn't your fault… and I don't think it was hers as well. It was just a snowstorm. Soo…" she put the things on the table and sat opposite to Anna, leaning forward with a smirk. „You're looking for the Snow Queen, eh? I might be able to help you, but before I tell you anything, I would like to know more about you."

„And… what do you want to know?" Anna reached for a cake and bit into it.

The woman filled both glasses with cider. „You could start with your name for example," she said with a smile.

„Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'm…" Anna hesitated. Maybe it wasn't for the best to reveal her identity. The woman seemed to be friendly, but still. Anna didn't want to endanger her mission in any case. „… Joan." She finished with a smile.

The woman gave her an expressive stare. „Okay, Joan. And what's your business with the Snow Queen?"

Anna frowned. „It's a bit personal. Why do you need to know?"

„No one in the town knows, where to find her, my dear," Evelynn replied calmly. „If they found out, that I know, they would force me to tell them and then, they would try to kill her. I don't want to let that happen in any case."

„But why?" Anna exclaimed. „I thought that you consider her evil. Why do you want to protect her so much?"

„She might seem evil now, but she wasn't always like this," Evelynn replied in a low voice. „Thirteen years ago, she saved my life."

Anna blinked in surprise and opened her mouth, but no words came out. The woman just smiled and continued. „Thirteen years ago, the kingdom was affected by enormous drought. These were bad times for everyone. The crop was dying, we were starving and there was not much, we could do about it. One night, there appeared a stranger in front of my door. He told me, that he's a sorcerer and that he's looking for a help with one of his experiments. He asked me to take part in it and for exchange he promised to help our town. Eventually, I agreed. He took me into his fortress and left me in his… laboratory. A few moments later, he came back with a young girl. I don't understand the details myself, but he was talking to her about curses and such things. The girl was reluctant at first, but then, he made her an offer. He said that if she is able to cast a spell, he shows her, she will be free to go."

„Free to go?" Anna blinked in surprise. „She was a prisoner in there?"

„I don't know," Evelynn said. „But she was locked in the fortress for a long time for sure. At the end, she agreed and the sorcerer approached me. When he was just a step from me, his hand shot forward and poured into my chest. Then he ripped out my heart."

„WHAT?" Anna gasped, shocked.

The woman nodded in confirmation. „The girl was just as terrified as I was. The sorcerer was pacing around the room calmly and describing his spell as if nothing happened. When he was done, he turned back to me and shoved my heart back. Then he told her to repeat the spell after him."

„And she refused?" Anna guessed.

Evelynn shook her head. „She didn't want to do that, but she had no choice. I couldn't blame her. She repeated the spell. We both thought that it was the end, but in that moment, the sorcerer ordered her to crush my heart."

Anna clenched her fists. „That monster!"

„She could have killed me. She SHOULD have killed me. If she did, everything could have been different. But she didn't. She gave me my heart back and opposed him. I thought that he would get angry. But he just laughed at her. He told her, that her family didn't want her to come back anymore. As a proof, he crossed the room and showed her some… vision in a magic mirror." Evelynn paused. She took a sip from her glass, lost in her memories. After a moment, she shook her head and continued. „I'm not sure, what upset her so much about the vision. I guess she must have been already greatly influenced by the sorcerer's previous treatment. But the vision made a terrible damage. The girl collapsed and started crying desperately. She was completely broken. I wanted to soothe her, but I had no chance. The sorcerer laughed again and told her, that he would give her another chance a day later. Then he came to me, grabbed my hand and we vanished."

„Poor girl," Anna mumbled. „I cannot even imagine what she must have experienced in the sorcerer's company." There was a moment of silence. „But why has she become evil? What happened the next day?"

Evelynn sighed. „I spent that night in the dungeons. When he came next day, he brought me back to his study. He was very impatient, pacing around the room and smiling. When the girl finally showed up, she was… different."

„Different?" Anna asked. „How?"

„Her dress was made of ice, she looked like winter itself. But the biggest change was in her eyes. There was no spark in them. It was like she was no longer alive." The woman shivered in remembrance of that. „Even the sorcerer seemed disconcerted. When she approached him, the sorcerer ordered her to rip out my heart, but she declined. Not that she would have cared about me anymore. She just wanted to oppose him. The sorcerer was angry. He tried to force her to do it, but he failed. She beat him and the sorcerer vanished. I wanted to thank her for saving my life, but she no longer listened to me. She sent me away." Another thoughtful pause appeared in her narration. It was clear, that it wasn't easy for her to talk about it. „After several days I finally managed to find my way home from the mountains. I have never seen her again since that day." Evelynn finally finished.

„I see…" Anna set her gaze at the desk. „She has never been the evil one in this story. She was just misused by some… ugly, evil warlock," she growled angrily.

„Do you understand now, why I'm trying to protect her so much?" Evelynn looked up at her.

„I do," Anna nodded. „But I never wanted to hurt her. My sister has the same powers as her and my parents feared her because of them. I just thought that if she had someone with the same experience as her… It could help her. Maybe they can help each other," she gave the woman a pleading look. „Please, I need to find her. For the sake of my sister… and maybe or the sake of the young girl, you knew."

Evelynn looked at her in surprise. „Your sister… has the same powers?"

Anna nodded. „It's a long story. She was growing up in fear of her own powers. A few months ago, she finally managed to take control over them, but she's all alone. I think she feels lonely sometimes. I'm doing my best to help her, but it's not the same. Please, you have to help us."

After a short moment of consideration, Evelynn smiled. „I will. Stay here for the night and I will provide you with any supplies you could need and describe you the shortest way to the fortress. With a bit of luck, you will be able to bring her back to light." She looked at her almost beseechingly. „You are a brave woman, risking your life for your sister. I hope you can help them both. The Snow Queen deserves better. But be careful. She IS dangerous. Do not give her a reason to hurt you."

„I will be careful." Anna smiled. „Thank you, Evelynn. For everything."

* * *

Anna set out soon after dawn so she could avoid any questioning looks from the citizens. With a clear goal now and enough supplies to reach it, she could travel fast, without any other delay. Her journey will be longer, than she expected. It should take her almost a week to reach the fortress. One week back, two days over the sea, back to Arendelle… and she had already spent five days on her way. It was a week more, than she anticipated. She just hoped that Elsa would understand.

Her first goal was Hamelin. The last human settlement before the snowy region, the endless range of the Giant Mountains. Anna reached the town according to her plans at the fourth day, since she had left Safe Haven. She was standing on a top of a small hill above the city and looking down at it curiously. The valley, where the city was situated, was already covered in a thick layer of snow and behind it she saw the narrow winding path, heading to the mountains. Hamelin was a big city, almost comparable by its size to Arendelle, but there were no signs of inhabitants. The weather was so cold here, that Anna had to rub her hands against each other continuously to keep some feeling in her fingers and yet… there was just a couple of smoking chimneys in centre of the city and none citizens to be seen in the streets. Anna had a really strange feeling about it, but a promise of a warm fire and a clean bed was stronger. She hurried down the hill and entered the city streets.

As she was pacing through the streets, her bad feeling was getting only worse. Anna hadn't spotted a living soul so far and the only sound to be heard was a distant creaking of window shutters from one of the houses. „Hello?" she called, muffled, but she got no response. After a few depressing minutes, she finally got at a small town square. There, in the middle, there was a small fountain, decorated by sculptures of two skimpy clothed women, holding a vase, from which water was supposed to pour. It could have been lovely long ago, but now, the fountain was damaged by frost and ice and the sculptures were cracked all over.

Anna approached the fountain to examine it more closely, but suddenly, she spotted movement. She turned quickly and saw a young boy, looking at her in surprise and fear. When he realized, that he was spotted, he gasped and started running. „No, wait!" Anna raised her hand and called after him, but it was too late. The boy vanished in one of the houses. Anna sighed and set out slowly after him. When she reached the house, she knocked hesitantly at the door and opened it slowly. „Please, you don't have to be afraid of me, I'm just…" Anna fell silent, when she noticed a tip of pitchfork, hanging just a few inches in front of her eyes.

„What are you doing here, stranger?" there came a voice from the darkness.

„Oh," Anna slowly raised her hands. „I… I didn't mean to intrude. I was just looking for a safe place, where I could spend a night."

When the man identified a young woman, he hesitated and lowered his pitchfork. „I'm sorry for…" he hawked nervously. „You are the first traveller, who arrived to the city for the last three years. Since the time the cursed Snow Queen destroyed it." He added bitterly.

„Destroyed it?" Anna wondered. „But I haven't seen much damage done. It just seems…"

„Deserted," the man finished her sentence. „When the winter came early three years ago, we didn't suspect anything wrong. It happens here sometimes. But when it was the end of May and the winter wasn't about to come to its end, we finally realized that something was wrong. That was when the Snow Queen appeared for the first time. She claimed herself to be the ruler of this land and demanded a… ransom for ending this winter. We were defenceless against her. First, we were trying to oppose her. Then we tried to negotiate. Nothing helped. Most of the citizens have left their homes in recent two years." The man sighed and turned to the house. Behind him, the rest of his family appeared. His wife, two boys and a little girl. Anna recognized the older boy as the one, whom she spotted at the square. Anna shifted in uneasiness. They all were so skinny. „There is about a hundred of inhabitants left. And soon, we will be forced to leave as well."

„I'm sorry for that," Anna gulped. „If there was a way to help you…"

„There's not. Not as long as the Snow Queen lives," replied the man. „I am sorry, but I cannot offer more than a place to stay for the night. We have not much to spare. But you're welcome to stay."

„Thank you," Anna smiled. „That's more, than I hoped for. Tomorrow morning I'll be on my way north."

„You're heading to the mountains?" asked the woman, stepping next to her husband. „But it's dangerous. The Snow Queen will get you. You will never come back."

„Don't worry about me," Anna smiled soothingly. „I can take care of myself."

* * *

Anna left the house very soon the next day, leaving a couple of gold coins next to her bed. She wished she had more food, so she could share some with the family, but she had barely enough for herself. Soon, she reached the path to the mountains and she was heading up.

What had the Snow Queen done to these people, was terrible. Anna was no longer sure, if it was the best idea, trying to find her, but she couldn't resist an uncertain feeling in her heart. The Snow Queen had been different in the past. Very much like Elsa. How much she had been close to ending up the same way after the coronation ball? If there was someone for the Snow Queen thirteen years ago as well, everything could have been different. Anna promised to herself, that if there was a way to help her, she had to try.

With her mind filled with determination and so many thoughts about the Snow Queen, her sister and people of Misthaven, she was proceeding slowly closer to the end of her journey, unaware of the fact, that she had already reached the borders of the Snow Queen's realm…

* * *

In her fortress, deep in the mountains, Viviana was disturbed from her studies by a warning spell, she had created. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. „A visitor?" she smirked. „Who might that be?" It had been a very long time, since anyone had dared to cross her borders for the last time. She was more curious, than annoyed. At least it was something new.

Viviana crossed the room to the large, oval mirror in the corner and ran two of her fingers across the runes at the upper side of the frame. The surface of the mirror curled and revealed a figure, forcing its way through deep snow towards her fortress.

Viviana smirked again. „You poor thing. Is it worth so much effort, trying to find your own death all the way up here? What could lead you to such a desperate action?" She focused at the person in the mirror and the vision moved closer, giving her a more detailed view.

 _A young, redhead woman was slowly struggling through deep snowdrifts, following the invisible road to the mountain fortress. Despite her pretty winter dress, she was shivering with cold. The woman tried to draw her fancy, pink cloak closer to her body in order to maintain as much warmth as possible, but a strap of her bag prevented her in doing so. She moved the strap to loosen her cloak, revealing her dress under it for a brief moment, covered with… Arendelle motives?_

Viviana blinked in surprise. Could the woman really be from Arendelle? But what was she doing here? Was it just a coincidence? After all those years…

She leaned closer to the mirror's surface curiously.

 _The woman stopped and looked around the surrounding mountaintops. „Way to go, Anna. You couldn't choose a better time to be looking for a Snow Queen. Why do they always have to settle in mountains? What's so wrong about having a lovely ice palace on a seashore? But no. It HAS to be a mountain."_

Viviana stared at the girl in the mirror with her mouth opened for long seconds. „A… Anna?" she finally breathed out. A distant memory emerged from the depths of her mind. Could it really be… her sister?

Viviana started to chuckle. „This is… She's really…" her chuckles grew into a fit of hysterical laughter. When she finally calmed down, she looked into the mirror again. „Well, well, well. My little sister is coming to pay me a visit," she said, her eyes fixed on her. „Then we have to come up with an appropriate welcome, don't we?" She finally turned her back on the mirror and the vision vanished immediately. With a smirk in her face, she mumbled for herself. „It will be a great sisterly reunion."

* * *

 **She's back!**

 **Yes, sorry for the delay, but it was important for the story. Viviana is comming back from now and she's ready to make a great mess. The next chapter is called: Sisterly reunion. And I promise, it will be worth waiting. Thank you for reading. Any comments appreciated.**


	14. Sisterly reunion

**Hello everyone, here is another chapter. At last! Viviana is comming back at her full strength. Anna doesn't even know, what she's gotten herself into. Will she be able to save her sister again? We'll see. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Sisterly reunion**

Anna was at the limit of her strength. For two days, she had been marching through these mountains without a break. She was freezing. And there was nowhere to hide and warm up. If she dared to stop and take a rest, she would never stand up again. And she was well aware of this. But despite that, her eyes were closing with every step. It would be so nice to lie down on this soft snow and take a short nap… Just a few minutes, she didn't need much.

A sudden blow of sharp, icy wind brought her back to her senses. Anna moaned and forced herself forward. After a few minutes, she finally reached another hilltop. She stopped to draw a breath and look around and she spotted…

„A cottage!" Anna cried out in relief and ran down the hill towards the small, wooden lodge. The lodge seemed long abandoned and decrepit, almost buried under snowdrifts. But the wooden walls and even the roof seemed solid. Anna wiped one of the windows with her glove to look inside, but it was too dark. „Hello?" she tried to call. When no one answered to the call, she shrugged. Even if she ran across the Snow Queen in the hut, she didn't care. She had to warm herself up. With some effort, she managed to open the frozen door and came in.

As her eyes slowly accommodated to the dark inside, she took a closer look at the interior. The hut was even smaller from inside, for the walls were thick to keep at least some warmth inside, but there was all, she needed. A rough, wooden bed, a table with two chairs and a small fireplace in a corner. She gave the fireplace a longing look. If only she had something to make fire with. Next to the fireplace, there was a pile, covered by a rough fabric. Anna crossed the room to the pile and removed the fabric. She almost burst into tears of joy. Fresh firewood.

She started to load the fireplace immediately, not even bothering to think about the fact, how could the fresh firewood appear in a long-abandoned house in the middle of mountains. She took her gloves off and dug into her bag for a flint. After a few long minutes of unsuccessful attempts, the firewood finally caught fire. Anna laughed happily and reached her freezing hands towards the growing flames. „Thank you! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

* * *

„You're welcome," said Viviana, watching her sister in the mirror. After a moment, she turned away from the vision and it disappeared.

A small snow dragon, sitting in a chair, raised its head lazily and gave her a questioning look. Viviana noticed it and shrugged. „What? I want to talk to her, so I need her to get here alive." The dragon shook its head in disapproval. Viviana frowned angrily. „What do you know, huh? I could talk to her whenever I wanted since the time I noticed her, but I've got my plans with her and I need her alive and I need her here!" The dragon, she created, was nothing, but a reflection of her own mind. If she didn't want it to give her any reaction, it wouldn't do it on its own. But it was so annoying to be talking just to herself. As always, the dragon gave her an empty look in return. Viviana growled in anger and raised her hand. A blast of her magic came out and hit the dragon, which exploded into a spray of snowflakes.

Viviana lowered her arm slowly, watching the spray of snowflakes falling down to ground. „They will pay for what they did to me," she said for herself.

* * *

When Anna finally woke up, it was in the middle of the night. She looked into dying flames in the fireplace. She had shoved the bed as close to the fireplace as possible before, and now, after a whole day spent in the bed, she finally felt the warmth spreading through her body. The cold had caught her unprepared. She had never imagined that the conditions could be more hostile, than when she was on her journey to the North Mountain. Anna sure was lucky to find this place.

After a short moment of consideration, she reluctantly got up from her warmed bed and stoked some firewood up into the fireplace. According to her map, she was just a few miles from the Queen's fortress. She could reach it tomorrow before noon. When the fire flared up again, she nodded with a satisfied smile and yawned. Tomorrow, she will finally reach the end of her journey. And soon after that, she will be on her way back to Elsa and her Kristoff, luckily with a new friend.

The next day Anna woke up rested as she hadn't been for a long time. Although still little weary, she was prepared to set out on another journey. After a hearty breakfast, she packed all her stuff and went out of her shelter. An immediate blow of strong, cold wind reminded her of her position. Anna pulled her cloak tightly around her body. „Ooh… Is it just me, or it is even colder than yesterday? Come on, Anna. You're doing it for your sister. Still better than to turn back now. Maybe the Queen knows a shortcut for our way back. Some that could do without cliffs." Anna sighed and with a determined expression, she set out forward.

Soon after the sun reached its summit, she spotted the Queen's fortress for the first time. Anna stopped in wonder. She surely expected something different. There was no resemblance to Elsa's majestic, beautiful ice palace. The fortress, she saw, was a dark, hostile place. Even covered in snow it looked more like… a mouth of a dark cave in the mountain wall. Why would the Snow Queen, with all her powers, stay at such a place, like this?

With her eyes nervously flitting there and back, Anna was closing the entrance gate. The access road was guarded by two stone gargoyles, sitting on two tall pillars. Anna threw a suspicious glare at them, when she was passing by. „Oh, come on, scaredy-cat," she gulped nervously. „They're just statues. You have always dreamt about adventures, haven't you?" Anna finally reached the gate. With a hesitant move, she reached for a huge, black doorknocker and hit the door with a loud, metal sound, that made her clench her teeth. The door opened on its own just a second later with a loud creak. „Ooh, someone likes to read horrors, doesn't he?" Anna whispered and smiled a bit. She entered a hall, ended by a wide staircase and enlightened by a similar crystal, as Elsa created during her coronation, hanged on the ceiling.

The hall was empty and completely silent, except the sounds of howling wind from outside. Anna had a very bad feeling about it all. She was almost sure, that something bad is just about to happen. Anna was slowly approaching the staircase, still inspecting the place with a nervous gaze. „Hello?" she called. An echo of her voice resounded through the walls, but without a response. She sighed. „She can't make it any easier, I could see that coming." Anna laid her foot on the first stair.

„May I help you?"

Anna let out a yelp and whirled in surprise, almost even drawing her sword. The voice came from just a step behind her. „How did you… where have you…" Anna forced her lungs to breathe again. When she finally regained enough of her self-control, her eyes focused on a woman, standing in front of her. It was a young woman, a bit older than Elsa, with black, pointy hair. Her dress was also made of ice, but it was somehow… more complex. A dark blue girdle was encircling her waist and a robust, white, tip shaped collar was covering her shoulders, turning into an elegant train on her back.

Even her face resembled Elsa's. The same nose, same mouth… just these eyes. They were cyan colour as well, but as Evelynn told her before, they were lifeless. Anna didn't see a simple spark in them. The woman was watching her with a fake, kind smile, circling around her slowly like a beast, preparing for a leap.

„I am terribly sorry I scared you, dearie," said the woman with a mocking smile. Then she looked down. „Is there anything in particular, you intend to do with your sword?"

Anna followed her gaze and noticed her halfway drawn sword. She released it and smiled apologetically. „I'm sorry, I just…"

„Don't worry about it, young lady," the smile on the Queen's face widened. „Now… why have you come here? You are pretty far from home and it surely wasn't a pleasant trip. You must have a good reason to be here," she gave Anna a searching look.

„I was… I am…" Anna stammered. The Snow Queen's behaviour threw her completely out of balance. This wasn't the course, she expected. Why did the queen treat her so kindly? Wasn't she supposed to be evil? There was something fishy about it. Anna just couldn't decide what it was.

„I see. You must be tired after your journey and I am interrogating you like a criminal," the Queen put a hand on Anna's shoulder and led her upstairs. „How about we go to my study and you will tell me everything by a cup of hot milk? I am sorry for the cold, but…" she shrugged apologetically, „the cold never bothered me. You know, snow powers and all…"

„Oh, that's fine, really," Anna tried to smile. „It's not that much cold here, actually. Much better than outside. You should try to go out there," she chuckled nervously. „Although I think you know, how it is outside. It's your doing after all. Not that it is something wrong about the cold, or something," she corrected herself quickly.

„You don't have to be so tense, dearie," said the queen, as they were walking down a dark hallway, towards a black door. „I am not half as bad as people say." They approached the door and the woman reached for the handle. „Here we are. The heart of this fortress. My study," she smiled and opened the door.

Anna came in and looked around in awe. The room was a complete mess. But it was the most amazing mess, she had ever seen! Every possible surface was filled with strange looking things, skulls of strange, unknown creatures, piles of books, marked with foreign runes, were lying on the floor and in a corner of the room, right next to the only window, there was a huge, oval mirror, with a broad, metal frame, covered with strange writings. A small bottle at one of the many desks drew Anna's intention. It was filled with some liquid of many colours, which were changing instantly. She leaned closer and raised her hand to touch the bottle.

„I wouldn't touch it, if I were you, dearie," said the Queen without paying attention to her and Anna quickly drew her hand back. „Half of the stuff here is magical. In one way or another. I myself don't know the purpose of all the things here. And although I would be curious to find out, what would happen to you if you touched it," she said with a smile, „it can wait, until we discuss the matter of your visit."

„Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Anna bit her lip, decided to leave the biting comment unnoticed. She looked at the Queen's back instead. „Actually… why do you live in a fortress, like this? I would expect… I don't know… an ice palace?"

„And how did something, like an ice palace, cross your mind?" she gave her a brief, questioning look and then, turned to the table in front of her, looking for something amongst the stuff at the desk.

„Well, I think, it would be more appropriate for a Snow Queen, than the dark fortress. I guess."

„Really?" the queen smiled again. _Well, our little Elsa has finally grasped control over her powers? Interesting._ „To be honest, I've been through that period. But an ice palace has some undisputable disadvantages. Number one: Do you have a vivid imagination?"

„Yes…?" Anna said uncertainly.

The Queen nodded. „Have you ever seen a transparent toilet?" she said with a smirk.

„Yewww…" Anna made a disgusted face „Okay, I get it… But you could cover the walls with snow, couldn't you?"

„Only a temporary solution, believe me," she finally found a desired thing on the table. „And disadvantage number two: Fire," she showed her flint and tinder. „You would be surprised, how hard it is to make fire in a fireplace made of ice."

„But… you cannot be cold," Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise.

„No, but that doesn't mean, I like raw meat," the Queen gave her a wry smile.

Anna frowned, but didn't comment it. She didn't want to argue. The Queen was mocking her, but still, the things were going smoother, than she had expected. Anna sat down into one of the armchairs, watching the woman preparing her milk in a small kettle. She was so similar to Elsa. How could it be even possible? When the milk was ready, the Queen reached for the kettle with her bare hand. The handle hissed under her reach. Anna winced in pain instead of the Queen, for she was sure, that her hand must have been burnt badly, but then she noticed that the handle was covered in a thin layer of frost.

„Sooo…" smiled the Queen, pouring the hot milk into two cups at a small table between the both armchairs. She seated herself comfortably in the other one and looked at her visitor. „Now we can fully focus at our business. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Anna took a draught from her cup and hummed in pleasure, as the warm liquid spread through her body. „Well… It's a bit complicated," she started, putting aside her cup. „I've got a sister and she was born with magical powers. The same powers as yours, isn't it fantastic?" she gave her an enthused grin.

„It certainly is," nodded the Queen, unconcerned. „But what's so complicated about it?"

Anna opened her mouth in surprise. Okay. She didn't suppose the Queen to burst into tears of joy and threw herself around her neck, but… Taking such information so calmly? She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but continued. „When we were young, an accident happened. She injured me, when we were playing with her magic. I have lost my memories and she became afraid of her powers. We were growing up separately for thirteen years. Not long ago, I have learned the truth about what happened. We have finally reunited and she gained control over her powers again."

„Sounds amazing," smiled the Queen, playing with her cup in her hands. „But that doesn't explain why you are here."

„There is a problem," Anna raised her finger. „Our parents seem to have been afraid of her powers. She feels responsible of our parents' death." A trace of surprise crossed the Queen's face, but Anna didn't seem to notice, completely lost in her thoughts. „Even with people loving her and with me by her side, she feels kind of… alone. She thinks that she is the only one with her powers. I cannot understand her completely, since I have no experience with magic. I thought… maybe if you could meet her… talk to her… she wouldn't feel so lonely."

The queen stood up and crossed the room to the window. „So, your people accepted her powers?"

„Yes, they did," Anna nodded happily. „They even started to call her the Snow Queen of Arendelle. You know… because she is a queen and because she con…"

„The Snow Queen, eh?" a sudden edge emerged in the Queen's voice. „It seems that our little Elsa claims to be something, she has not even the slightest clue about."

„I wouldn't say that she's… Wait. What?" Anna straightened in surprise. „I haven't told you her name yet. How do you know?"

„Do you know that long ago, there was really a woman, who called herself the Snow Queen?" she continued, completely ignoring Anna's question.

„No, but…"

„She was said to be almost all powerful. With her magic, she could create anything she wanted. Even life."

„Sounds amazing, but…" Anna tried again.

„There can be only one Snow Queen at a time," she turned to Anna, slowly walking closer and closer. Anna shifted nervously. „Which means: If your sister claims to be the Snow Queen, who am I then?"

„She never wanted to be the Snow Queen," Anna stood up from her chair, trying to keep her distance from approaching woman in front of her. „Maybe she's not one."

„Oh? But it is possible," the woman smiled, raising her finger. „You know, our magic is very rare. To be honest, people born with these powers are almost certainly lineal descendants of the Snow Queen herself. And even then, the chance of two people, born with these powers at the same time, is almost infinitesimal."

Anna bumped into a table behind her and without space to back away she leaned against it, as the Queen approached her and leaned over her to look directly into Anna's eyes. „But that's not true," Anna tried to continue. „Your magic isn't as rare as you think. Even my second sister had… these… powers…" her voice slowly faded away, when she finally realized.

The Queen's lips stretched in an evil grin. „Did she?"

Anna couldn't believe it. Her sister was supposed to be dead long before Anna was even born. How come her parents didn't know? The sorcerer! Anna recalled the last sentences from her mother's diary. _'_ _Could it really be her? After all those years of desperate searching? Was he lying to us for the whole time?'_ She finally understood. But just to be sure…

„Say… Queen," Anna started hesitantly, looking into her eyes from just a few inches. „Aren't you… by chance… Viviana?"

The woman slowly straightened up. „So, you know," she said in a freezing voice. „Welcome to my kingdom, sister. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

„Viviana?" Anna gasped for air. She was speechless. Her sister, she had learned just recently about, only to find out, that she had died long ago, was now standing in front of her eyes. On Anna's shocked face, there appeared a slowly growing smile. „You're alive! That's amaz…" she darted forward and squeezed her in a tight embrace. Rather she tried to. Her arms went through Viviana's body as if she squeezed a pile of snow. Viviana vanished in a cloud of snow and Anna stumbled through it, completely blinded. She shook her head to pull herself together and turned around to see, how the snow cloud formed back again into the shape of her sister.

„Spare me your heart-breaking effusions, dearie," said Viviana coldly. „You haven't come here because of me, but for the sake of your precious sister, who cannot even withstand the idea of being unique."

„But…" Anna was desperately trying to find the right words. She could have never been prepared for this. „But we didn't know about you!" she said at the end. „I learned about your existence just a few days ago and they told me, you died!"

„Why am I not surprised?" Viviana smirked. „I was always a big disappointment to our parents. They threw me out when I was six and didn't care about me anymore," she aimed an accusing finger at Anna as if it was her fault.

„That's not true!" she shouted back. „They thought you were dead!"

„Oh no, dearie," Viviana shook her head with a laughter. „They wished me dead. That's a big difference. You have never wondered about the missing pages in the mother's diary? Or she had never showed you?"

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. „How do you…?" then she noticed the mirror behind Viviana's back. „The vision!" she exclaimed in realization. „That's, what you saw in the mirror!"

Now it was Viviana, who was caught off guard. „Who told you?" she growled angrily and approached her. „No one knows about my mirror. Except for that damned warlock. Did HE send you?"

„No!" Anna blurted quickly. „I know about him but he didn't send me. I have never even met him!"

„And how can you be so sure if you didn't meet him, hmm?" she whispered in a dangerous tone. „Unless…" There appeared an evil smile on her face. „It wasn't 'he', was it? It was the lousy housemaid. Tell me, dearie. Did she tell you even about what the sorcerer forced me to do to her?" Viviana raised her hand towards Anna's chest.

Anna flinched and drew her hands against her heart in fear. Viviana laughed and lowered her hand. „Don't worry, sister. There are much more interesting ways, how I can hurt you."

„Viviana, please. You don't have to do it. Come with me back to Arendelle. We can be family again," Anna let out a smile full of hope. „You are not evil. You were just hurt. We can fix this together. You can live a normal life again."

„I don't care," Viviana replied angrily. „I don't care about some family, about 'normal life' as you say. I can do perfectly on my own. Why should I come back? Here I am the Snow Queen of Misthaven."

„And what good has it ever brought to you?" Anna frowned in desperate attempt.

„And what good has ever my family brought to me?" Viviana retaliated. „Our parents, even your precious Elsa. They hurt me more than you can ever imagine!"

„How?" Anna flailed her arms. „How could she ever hurt you when she didn't even know about you?"

„How, you ask?" Viviana smirked. „I was born as an heir to the throne. I was born with the same powers as her. Why did she get her chance when I didn't? I have never lost control over my powers. I have never hurt my little sister in the middle of a night. Why did I have to leave my home, when she didn't? How exactly are we different, that I deserved this, meanwhile she was living her miserable life in luxury?"

„I understand you, but…" Anna tried, but she was interrupted.

„Your sister took everything from me. My home, my throne, my family… Everything should have been mine. And now she wants to be the Snow Queen?" She laughed. „It won't be that easy. For now, it's my turn to take something from her." She aimed her palm at Anna.

Anna's eyes widened in shock. She raised her hands defensively, watching her sister's palm in fear. „NO! PLEASE,WAI…!"

Viviana lowered her arm and approached the ice sculpture in front of her. „Do not worry, Anna," she stroked her cheek almost caringly. „I'm not going to hurt you yet. I want you to see your sister dying in front of your eyes. And who knows? I might even let you go then. You're not worth my attention."

Viviana left the room with a smile on her face. She slammed the door behind her and walked down the dark hall. „And now, it's time to deliver a formal invitation to my royal sister in Arendelle."

* * *

It was a late night in Arendelle, but Elsa was rolling in her bed sleeplessly. Since Anna had left on her journey, she didn't sleep much. She was worried. The piles of documents in her study started stacking again, but she could barely focus on her work. Fortunately, there was no matter of greater importance and her advisors assumed most of her responsibilities, well aware of their queen's worries.

It was almost two weeks, since Anna had left. She should come back at any day. But what if anything happened to her? She should have sent someone after her. This was a stupid idea! Elsa dug her head into her pillows and groaned in frustration.

A sudden blow of strong wind slammed the window of her room open with a loud crack and Elsa sprang up in her bed, alarmed by the noise. When she noticed the window, her breath slowly turned back to normal. She got up reluctantly and went to close it.

„Sorry to wake you up."

Elsa yelped and whirled around in fright. The female voice came from the dark in her room. When her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, she spotted a figure sitting in one of the upholstered armchairs in a corner of her room.

„I haven't…" she shook her head. „Who are you?! How did you get here?!"

The figure chuckled and stood up. „Calm down, dearie, or you will wake the whole castle." She slowly approached Elsa. When she got closer, the moonlight from the window enlightened her silhouette.

Elsa gasped in surprise. The woman's clothes… they were made of ice! Could she be…? Elsa straightened up in her full height, trying to regain her balance from her queenly attitude. „You are in the queen's chambers madam. I do not know your intentions, but you are not in a position to…"

„Am I not?" the woman interrupted her with another chuckle. „I don't think so. Anyway. I haven't come here to exchange civilities with you, dear Elsa. Your sister sends you her greetings."

„Anna?!" Elsa gasped, feeing dread overwhelming her. „What did you do to her?!"

„Don't worry, Elsa. She is safe and sound. For now," she smiled slyly. „Our argument doesn't concern her. She's merely an insurance that you will come to me."

„Argument?" asked Elsa, bewildered. „I don't have an argument of any sort with you!"

„You have offended me," the woman made another step closer, forcing Elsa to back away. „You have dared to call yourself the Snow Queen. I don't take this title lightly. If you want to use it, you must earn it. Come to me. Find me in Misthaven and we will see who the real Snow Queen is."

„But… I haven't…"

„Silence!" the woman shouted. „I'm waiting for you, Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Your sister's and your whole kingdom's fates are at stake."

„My kingdom? What do you mean?"

The woman chuckled. „You haven't noticed yet? Look through the window."

Elsa slowly turned towards the window and walked on her balcony. Her eyes widened in fear. „Oh no," she gasped. The whole Arendelle was covered in snow once again. The fjord was frozen over, trapping ships on their place like mere flies in honey. A strong snowstorm was raging outside, ripping their sails to pieces.

Elsa caught an amused laughter behind her. „Of course, it would have better impact if it wasn't the middle of November already, but this will suffice."

Elsa forced her gaze away from the scenery and looked back at the woman behind her. „Why did you do this? They don't deserve it! You want me, so leave them out of it!"

„This is up to you, dearie," smiled the Snow Queen of Misthaven. „I'm waiting." With that, her body turned to a small snow cloud and flew from the window into the raging storm.

Once again, Elsa turned to the chaos below her. The first alarming shouts from the streets reached her ears. She had to do something. She raised her hands, reaching for her powers inside and trying to calm the storm. The wind relented and the snowfall eased up a bit, but it was still strong enough to tear tiles off the roofs over the whole city. Elsa gritted her teeth and reached for every reserve, she could find. Her vision blurred. For the first time in her life, she reached the limits of her powers. Elsa wavered and fell down on her knees, leaning against the balustrade. She was breathing heavily. Never before she had experienced such exhaustion.

For a brief moment, an image of her sister's face appeared in her mind. She was in danger. And again because of her. „Anna," Elsa whispered into the night, before she lost consciousness. The storm calmed down and mild snow was falling from the sky, covering her body as a velvet blanket.

* * *

 **So this is it! I hope, you liked this chapter. I really enjoy writing about Viviana. Especially I love her sense of sarcasm and biting notes. What do you think? Is she like that just because of her curse or is she the same in real? :) Any comments appreciated as always. Thanks for reading. See you next week.**


	15. A friend in need

**Another chapter, according to the plan. Anna's journey didn't end up as she wished and now, it's up to Elsa to make things right. Will she be able to save her sister this time? At the same time, Elsa's friend, king Arthur, recieves a mysterious message...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

 **A friend in need**

The next day, soon before sunset, Kristoff was hurrying to Elsa's study. He hadn't been surprised when he had got a message from a guard that he had been summoned to the queen. Everyone in the city was talking about the storm, raging through the last night. Thankfully, it hadn't caused much damage, but it was clear, that the storm hadn't been natural. The storm had passed, but the snow remained. And so did fear of citizens of Arendelle. People were scared. They believed their queen, but they were well aware of the destructive power of her magic. If she was about to lose her control again…

Kristoff was scared as well, but for another reason. The storm last night could have had only one reason. Something must have happened to Anna. When he reached Elsa's study, he was all red, breathing heavily. Two soldiers were guarding the door, but when they spotted him, they stepped aside, letting him pass. He gave them a short nod and knocked on the door.

„Come in," he caught Elsa's immediate response.

Kristoff breathed deeply to calm down and entered the room. „Elsa, what hap…" he stopped, when he noticed two other noblemen in the room. Elsa was sitting behind her desk and studying some scroll in her hands. „Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll wait outside, until you…" he pointed over his shoulder with a thumb and turned to leave, but Elsa stopped him with a raised hand.

„No, Kristoff. That's fine. I am glad that you are here," she stood up and looked at the men, standing nearby. „Gentlemen, if you were so kind and left us alone for a moment… It will not take too long."

The both men bowed and turned to leave. When they were passing by, they both cast a serious look at him. Kristoff gulped. The tormenting feeling of helplessness was gnawing away at him. He waited for a sound of the door, clicking into its place, and approached the queen. „Elsa, what happened? It's about Anna, isn't it?"

Elsa looked up from the scroll in her hands and nodded. „It is, Kristoff. Anna is in danger. I have to go after her." Her face was completely worn out. She could barely sit straight in her chair, but she couldn't afford to waste time.

„So, what happened? Is she hurt? She's alive, isn't she?"

„Kristoff…" Elsa stood up and put a hand on her brow. She had a terrible headache. „I… don't know. I don't know how she is. I just know that she needs my help." She slowly crossed the room to the window and opened it to draw a bit of fresh, cold air into her lungs. Her head slowly stopped spinning.

„But how do you know?" wondered Kristoff, trying to grasp the only chance, he had left. „Elsa, didn't you have just a bad dream? These dreams can be pretty real-like. Especially, when you are afraid for someone so close to you. No wonder it scared you enough to make you lose your control ag…"

„Kristoff!" Elsa interrupted him almost angrily and turned back to him. „The storm last night wasn't my doing!"

He was left speechless for a while, just watching her in surprise. When he finally pulled himself together enough to speak, he couldn't come up with anything better than: „What?!"

„The Snow Queen of Misthaven, Kristoff. She really exists. Anna found her. But their meeting didn't go according to Anna's expectations. All I know is that she's holding her somewhere in Misthaven and wants me to find her." Elsa observed the situation in the city. A fresh snow was still falling down, adding new layers to the snow from the last night. But Arendelle was well prepared for the upcoming winter. If the situation doesn't turn any worse, people have nothing to fear. She took a deep breath before she continued. „The Snow Queen broke into my chambers last night. She told me that if I ever want to see my sister again and save my kingdom, I must fight her. She was the one, who created the storm."

Kristoff fell silent, trying to absorb the new information. „Okay…" he said finally. „What are we gonna do?"

„I'm leaving tomorrow to Misthaven," Elsa closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The cold, winter air made her feel much better. „I'll be looking for the Snow Queen. But I need your help."

„Of course!" Kristoff blurted and hurried to the door. „I'll pack my things in a moment. We'll find her, don't wo…"

„No! Kristoff, you misunderstand me. You're not coming with me," she stopped him by a hand gesture.

He froze on place with his hand on the handle. „But… Anna is out there, somewhere. We have to find her quickly."

Elsa slowly stood up. „I will find her. But I need you to stay here, Kristoff. I'm leaving you in charge of Arendelle during my absence," she said slowly.

„WHAT?!"

„Kristoff, calm down," Elsa sighed. She knew he wouldn't accept it just like that. „I don't expect you to rule the kingdom. My advisors will help you and it's just for two weeks." She paused for a moment, but when his disbelieving gaze didn't change a tiny bit, she put on a strict expression and continued. „Kristoff, you are a prince of Arendelle. Or soon you will be. You should get used to some responsibilities connected to your status."

„But I'm no prince!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms. „All I know are mountains. And ice. I can help you much more out there, trying to save Anna, than playing a fool for the court." He tried to reason with her desperately. „Elsa, please. If Anna is in danger, I have to help her."

Elsa averted her face and leaned against the window frame again. „No, Kristoff. I'm going alone. Beginning tomorrow, you are in charge of Arendelle. That's my final word."

Kristoff felt an anger building up in him. How could she ask him to stay here, if his love was in danger? Anna might be hurt, or even dead and he was about to play a nobleman? He approached Elsa and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to face him. But when he spotted her face, all of the angry words got stuck in his throat.

Elsa looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She looked so broken and exhausted, that Kristoff didn't have the strength to oppose her. „Kristoff, I cannot let anyone else risk his life for me," she whispered, almost pleadingly. „I am responsible for all of this. The Snow Queen is too powerful. I was told that servants found me last night unconscious at the balcony, buried under a pile of snow. I woke up just an hour ago. I was barely able to stop the storm, and it cost me all my strength. If you go with me, you won't stand a chance, Kristoff. I don't want to lose anyone other I care for."

„But… how can you hope to beat her, if she's as powerful as you say?" he asked, choked.

Elsa shook her head and wiped her tears. „I don't know. But she cares just about me. Whatever happens, the curse will break, when I find her. And maybe she will even release Anna as well."

„You're not… going to die, are you?" he embraced her, feeling his own eyes turning wet.

„I will do my best not to," she rested her head on his shoulder. „But if it happens, at least I can be sure that I left Arendelle in the best hands. Please, take care of it. Promise me."

„I promise," he squeezed her tight, sobbing. „Until you get back with Anna."

* * *

At the same time, in the castle of Aeshoven, king Arthur was dining with his wife and daughter in a small, private dining room. Meanwhile the girls were immersed in their casual chatter, he was searching through a sheet of documents laid right next to his plate, sipping his soup subconsciously. It was the end of the year and for most people it meant a desired break from their yearly hard work. But for the king, it meant a good bunch of paperwork on top of his usual work.

„Uh-huh," nodded Lieta to her mother's question. „The preparations for the solstice's celebrations are already in full career. The markets are filled with jugglers and performers, competing with each other day and night about the best stage."

„Hmm… a performers' competition?" smiled the queen with a thoughtful face. „Sounds great. How about we make it official? We'll make it a show for people, with jury and all. And under the patronage of the city. People will be excited about it." They both turned to the king with eager faces. „What you say?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. The king took another spoon of soup, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

„Dear?"

„Hmm?" the king gave her a brief look.

„What you say about our idea?" she asked again.

„It sounds amazing," he mumbled and turned his focus back to the document.

The queen frowned and folded her arms. „Love?"

„Hmm?"

„I heard that someone spotted a group of ogres near the city. How about we invite them to the celebration as well?"

„Okay," he nodded.

„I would go for them myself," she continued in a calm, conversational tone, „but I just found out, that I'm pregnant. Perhaps I could send Lieta to bring them here."

„Good idea," he replied with his eyes fixed at the paper.

The queen sighed. She exchanged looks with her daughter. Lieta smirked in amusement and raised a finger. Then she turned to her father. „Dad? I am sorry, but I spilled ink over some documents on your desk by accident."

„You did what?!" the king exclaimed and dropped his spoon into the plate with a splash.

„Will you look at him," stated the queen with a frown. „He doesn't care about his pregnant wife sending their only daughter to look for ogres into the forest, but if it concerns his stupid documents, he hears everything." She gave him an annoyed look, trying to ignore Lieta's amused laughter, although she had a hard time not to laugh herself. „Could you, please, put your work away at least during the dinner?"

„I am sorry, love, but I don't know whether I'm coming or going these last days," he sighed and got back to his paper. „The solstice is close and everyone seems eager to have his business finished, which means a ton of… Hey!" he looked up, when the paper suddenly left his hand. He reached for it, but the queen was faster and drew her loot out of his reach.

„Gil, I don't have time for that, really." He got up and tried to catch her, but she dodged him with a chuckle. He watched her in horror as she started to fold the paper into a shape of a paper airplane. He darted forward, trying to stop her, but she was too quick for him. „Gil! It's a royal document, you know?"

„Try and stop me then," she chuckled. He lunged forward, but before he reached her, the queen sent the airplane flying over his head to Lieta, who caught it in the air.

The king looked at his daughter and sighed. „I guess it's no good asking you to give me that willingly?" When she just shook her head with a smirk, he stooped his shoulders in defeat. „Okay, I give up. It has no…" he darted forward again, but Lieta was prepared. Before he could reach her, she sent the airplane across the room again, right at her mother, who was already prepared on her new position.

„Seriously, when will you finally grow up?" he shook his head in disbelief.

„Which one?" chuckled Lieta.

„Doesn't matter. You both are equally…" he was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

„Your Majesty?" a servant opened the door and entered. „I am sorry to interrupt your dinner, sir, but I have a very important message," he offered the letter in his hands to the king.

„Important message? From whom?" King Arthur approached him and took the letter.

„It's, umm…" he stopped, unsure how to tell him. „Some sailors found the message in a bottle on the shore. They decided to deliver it to you immediately."

„Thank you," the king nodded. „I will see to it. You may leave."

The servant bowed and left the room. King looked at the letter in his hands.

„Oh, come on," frowned the queen. „We just got rid of one document. Do we have to…?" she paused when she spotted his serious face. „Arthur? Did something happen?"

The king didn't respond, reading the letter. When he finished, an exhausted expression appeared in his face. „Damn…" he whispered. He looked at his wife and daughter. „I must leave. Princess Anna is in danger. I must warn her. She has to know the truth, before it's too late." And with that, he dashed out of the room.

„Dad!" Lieta called at him, but he was already gone. She exchanged worried looks with her mother and then she ran after him.

* * *

„Sir? Have you sent for me?" Commander Aloana stood in front of her king in his study. She was a bit surprised that the king summoned her in such a hurry. It was… unusual.

„Indeed I have," the king nodded. He subscribed a document on his desk in a hurry, then stood up and went to a bookshelf, searching through the books in there and throwing away the wrong ones. „I am leaving tomorrow. As the commander of the royal guard, you should know."

Aloana avoided one of the books, flying her way and shifted her weight unsurely. „Do you have any commands for your guard, sir?"

„Not really," he shook his head in response. „I am leaving alone."

The commander looked at him, startled. „What?"

„I am leaving alone, Aloana," the king repeated calmly. He knew that she wouldn't like it and was already prepared for her objections.

„B… but as the commander of your guard I am responsible for…"

The king raised his hand to stop her. „I am aware of that. But this is a personal matter and I want to travel as fast and inconspicuously as possible." Finally, he found the book, he was searching for. He went back to his table and put it on the desk.

Aloana read the title of the book upside down. It was called 'The legend of the Snow Queen'. She frowned in suspicion. „May I ask you about the goal of your journey, sir?"

„I'm going to look for princess Anna in Misthaven. She's heading into a danger and she doesn't know about it. I must warn her." He rested his hands on the desk and looked at her, sure that the commander hadn't said her last word.

„Does it have to do something with the Snow Queen?"

The king sighed and confirmed with a nod.

„I knew it!" The commander exclaimed and aimed an accusing finger at the king. „It's not some random bandit, damned. It's a bloody witch! I am responsible for your safety! How can you expect me to leave you go on such a journey without a company?"

„Aloana, calm down." The king reached under his desk and pulled out a backpack. Then he took the book and packed it into one of the pockets. „I am not going to fight her. I just want to help the princess. The Snow Queen is too powerful to fight even for the whole royal guard. That's why I want to travel alone. I have to be subtle."

„Then let at least me accompany you," she tried again. „I can cover your back. And no one will suspect a man and a woman, travelling through the land together."

„I said no, commander," said the king, checking his backpack again. „I'm leaving alone. That's my final word. If it puts you at ease, you can send some guards with me to the port, but no further. Is that all?"

Aloana clenched her fists. „How can all men be so stupid?" She shouted. „You're a king! You cannot leave just like that on a quest for saving princesses in distress! You are responsible for a kingdom!" The commander flailed her hands and shook her head in disbelief. „You could send anyone else to find her, but no, you have to go yourself! You men are so irresponsible, egocentric, foolish…!"

King Arthur raised his gaze from the backpack to his commander in a silent warning.

Aloana bit her lip and gritted her teeth angrily. She stood up unwillingly into an attention and fixed her gaze somewhere behind the king's back. „Sir…" she grinded out through her teeth.

The king smiled. „I appreciate your concerns, commander, but you don't have to worry." He raised the backpack and put it on his back. He approached the woman and put a soothing hand on her shoulder. „I'll be back in a few weeks. Until then, take care of my city, commander."

Suddenly, the door sprang open and Lieta stormed in, with her own baggage and her sword on her back. „I'm going with you!" she called.

„You're not going anywhere!" the both adults called back in unison and turned to her with a strict expression. The king sighed. „Why am I not even surprised that you were listening behind the door?"

„But it's about Anna!" The girl folded her arms with a determined expression at her face. „She's my friend, dad! If she's in danger, I can't just let it be!"

„Oh, great. And instead of the king missing, his daughter gets lost as well. No way, young lady!" The commander stabbed a finger into the girl's chest. They both stared at each other angrily, trying to make the other one to avert her gaze.

The king smiled and knelt in front of the girl, grabbing her shoulders. „Aloana is right, little one. I will save Anna. I promise. You don't have to worry about her."

Lieta gave him an unconvinced look. She knew that her father could make it alone, but Anna was her best friend. How could they expect her to stay away from this? Of course, her father wanted to protect her. He HAD to protect her. But she also had to help Anna.

Lieta let out a faint smile. „Okay… just bring her back safe," she embraced her father. He could be the stubborn one, but Lieta inherited that nature after him. The weight of the load on her back was giving her a reassuring feeling. She was well prepared for the travel.

* * *

The king was pacing along a fore of the boat heading to Misthaven and reading the book about the Snow Queen. It was a very illuminating story. He couldn't believe how much the tale about the Snow Queen matched with the life of queen Elsa… and probably even her sister Viviana. Elsa avoided the Snow Queen's sorrowful fate with the great help of her sister. Can Viviana overcome her fate as well? Or was it already too late for her? The Snow Queen had been a great ruler. The reason, why she had destroyed her kingdom in the end was that she couldn't have withstood the peoples' fear and hate of her powers. She had frozen her heart and had become… evil. Emotionless. King Arthur feared that Viviana had done the same thing.

He leaned against one of the crates, covered under a canvas and pulled out his bottle with water. He took a few draughts and stoppered the bottle again. He was about to fasten the bottle to his belt again, but suddenly, he hesitated and moved the bottle to a gap between two crates.

A tiny hand appeared from the gap and took the bottle. „Thanks… dad."

„I am sure I told you to stay home, didn't I?" said the king, unconcerned.

„Actually, you didn't…"

The king sighed. „Okay. I have two questions. Number one: How did you get on the board without being noticed?"

„I boarded the ship before you arrived in the port, dad," there sounded a muffled response and the bottle appeared in the gap again. „It wasn't difficult to get on board since the captain didn't expect any troubles."

„Fine," he reached for the bottle and fastened it to his belt. „Number two: What makes you believe that I won't have you dragged back to Aeshoven in chains?"

„Umm…" there was a hesitant pause. „I kinda hoped that you won't find me until we reach Misthaven and you won't have a ship to take me back."

„And now, when your plans failed?"

„We can pretend that you didn't find me?" he got a hopeful response. „Oh, dad, please! She's my friend. I wouldn't stand sitting home and twiddling my thumbs. I won't be in your way! You wouldn't stay either!"

The king sighed and lowered his head. „Your mother's gonna kill me…"

There was a cheerful whoop from under the canvas. Some sailors nearby looked his way curiously, but they didn't comment it. „Thanks, dad!" Lieta called. After a moment of silence, she asked again. „Dad? How can you be so sure that the Snow Queen is Anna's and Elsa's older sister? Isn't she supposed to be long dead? And even if so, why should she be so dangerous to Anna?"

„There must be a reason, why she had never come back to Arendelle," the kind said in a serious tone. „She must feel betrayed by her parents. I think that Anna could have a chance to change her mind, if she knew the truth about her. But she doesn't even know that it's her. Viviana might be seeking revenge. I wouldn't be surprised."

„The truth?" asked Lieta curiously. „What truth?"

The king reached in one of his pockets and pulled out the letter he had received from the courier. Without a word, he handed it to his daughter under the canvas. There appeared her hand again and took the letter. For some time, there was no sound to be heard except the sea murmurs and crumpling of a paper. Then…

„Damn."

„Yeah, exactly," nodded king Arthur. „Damn."

* * *

 **So, that's it for this week. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry to say, that I don't proceed with my writing as fast as I have been updating. There may be longer gaps between the following chapters. I'll do my best to finish at least one chapter in time, but I won't keep up later for sure. That doesn't mean though, that I will abandon the story. I promise to keep writing until the very end. I have already spent too much time with this story to let it unfinished. Thank you for your continuous support. Bye.**


	16. Letters from the past

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. I've just finished another chapter in a hurry, so I hope, there are not many mistakes. I fear there will be longer dealys between chapters from now on, so please, have patience with me, I'm writing as fast as I can. And now, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Letters from the past**

Queen Elsa was wandering through the streets of Safe Haven. She was very careful about not revealing her identity. Her ice dress was exchanged for simple peasants' clothes and her platinum hair was hidden under a hood of a long travel cloak. It was only a sensible decision. She was already aware of the Snow Queen's reputation. People could have easily mistaken her for the Queen and tried to hurt her. It was safer to stay hidden. But despite her cautiousness, she couldn't get any closer to her goal.

Very soon Elsa realized, that she would get nowhere by any questions about the Snow Queen. People were afraid to even talk about her. And her questions about Anna had the same result. Some people had seen her in the city about ten days ago, but no one knew where she had gone. Elsa was starting to be desperate. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Her steps led her to a small town square. She looked around and spotted a small market stall. It was a place as good as any other for her searching. She pulled her hood lower to her face and approached the stall. She was very careful. But not enough. She was being followed.

From the distance, a woman was watching her in curiosity. The woman was in her forties, dressed in a simple, yet elegant crimson robe. Her thick, curly hair was reaching under her shoulders. She had been following Elsa for a while, never leaving her sight from the young woman and studying her thoroughly. She was watching Elsa, approaching the merchant behind the market stall. Finally, a random movement of Elsa's cape allowed her to look under it and catch a glimpse of her platinum hair. An evil smirk appeared on the woman's face and she stepped slowly to Elsa.

„Excuse me, dear sir?" Elsa approached the merchant with a hesitant smile.

„Oh, welcome, young lady," smiled the merchant back. „Interested in a pretty scarf? It would really accent your beauty. Or a pair of velvet gloves perhaps?" He reached for the gloves and handed them to Elsa.

Elsa stepped back in sight of the gloves a little, earning a confused look from the merchant. „Umm… no, thank you," she replied with a smile. „You're very kind. But I'm looking for my friend. You might have met her? She's eighteen years old and has long, red hair."

„Red hair, you say?" the merchant paused in thought, supporting his chin by a hand. „Yes, I think I remember her. She came to the town about… a week ago? She was asking about the Snow Queen, as I remember."

„Yes, that's her," Elsa's face brightened. „Could you please tell me, where she is? I'm very worried about her. She hasn't come home since then."

„I am sorry, I don't know, where she is," the merchant shook his head.

„I see…" Elsa lowered her gaze in disappointment and turned to leave.

„But…"

„But?" she whirled back with her eyes filled with hope.

„I saw her talking to one citizen. The woman, named Evelynn. They left together. Probably to her house. She could tell you more for sure."

„Oh, thank you, sir!" she reached for his hands in excitement. „How can I ever…"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hood from behind and ripped it of her head, revealing her platinum hair. „The Snow Queen!" she heard a shout right behind her. „I knew it! She came for us! We're all going to die!"

Elsa turned around in shock to face the screaming woman. She tried to cover her head again, but it was too late. All the people at the market were watching her in shock. But the shock was quickly fading away, replaced by anger. The crowd was slowly closing in with an obvious threat in their eyes. The first shouts were heard amongst the people.

„It's the Snow Queen!"

„Haven't you already hurt us enough?!"

„You're going to pay for everything, you witch!"

„Please!" Elsa raised her hands defensively. „I'm not here to…"

A sudden blow of cold wind enveloped her body, spreading through the square to all sides, accompanied by waves of snow. Elsa watched the scene in utter shock with all the people around her. She looked at her hands. It wasn't possible. She felt no sign of her powers. And yet…

In a few moments, the snowstorm spread over the whole town. The people cowered in fear. Only the bravest ones were still standing, closing to Elsa with their arms guarding against wind and snow.

„You damned witch!"

„You will pay for this!"

„Please!" Elsa exclaimed. „I haven't done this! You must believe me! I am not the Snow Queen!" She cried out in pain, when a rock hit her to her right shoulder, luckily slowed down by the strong wind.

„Someone get her!"

Elsa was flitting her eyes in fear, trying to find a way out. She spotted a free way to the narrow street on her left and was about to run there, when someone's arms enveloped her from behind. „I've got her! Quickly! Get her, before she gets…!"

Elsa yelped and tugged forward with all her might. Partially thanks to his awkward position, when he was leaned over his stall and partially thanks to adrenaline, rushing through her veins, Elsa managed to break through the merchant's grasp. Without thinking, she dashed left into the empty street, hearing shouts of the citizens behind her back. „What are you waiting for?! Catch her, before she runs away!"

Elsa was running through the street, praying for no one to cross her path. She heard the shouts and footsteps of the angry crowd right behind her, but didn't even dare to look back. She had to get from the city. Out of the streets she could cast some spell to slow down the crowd and escape, but she didn't dare to cast the spell here. She didn't want to hurt anyone by mistake. Elsa reached the end of the street and turned left without thinking, trying to keep her margin on the crowd behind her.

From the rear of the raging crowd, there separated a figure. It was the woman, who had started the whole chase. Seeming satisfied with herself, she gave up chasing and slipped into a blind alley. There, she leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. With a smirk, she looked at her hand and touched a small golden ring. It was a true masterpiece. The ring was made in shape of a dragon, encircling her finger. Between its head and tail, there was a small ruby, finishing the whole circle from the dragon's body. Only the ring itself would cost a fortune. But it was not all. The ring was magical. The woman took the ring off her finger. There was a flash of light and when it faded, on the woman's place, there appeared Viviana.

Viviana looked carefully out of the alley. There was no one to be seen nearby, but the shouts of the pursuers were still heard clearly. She sat on the ground, wearily. The little tug of war with Elsa few days ago back in Arendelle had cost her much of her powers. Elsa had surprised her. She had expected an easy victory, but the curse had left her almost powerless. The little show, she had performed a minute ago, cut through her reserves deeply. But it had served its purpose. Viviana didn't expect the crowd to really catch her sister, but she enjoyed toying with her. It would be boring to end it all in one swift clash. This was a game. And she wanted to show them all, that she was a clear winner.

With another smirk she dispersed in a small snow cloud and slipped out of the alley.

* * *

Elsa dashed from behind another corner. She was close to her limits. She was aware that she couldn't hold on much longer. And the crowd was slowly closing in. Elsa had to slow them down.

She stopped right behind the corner and reached for her powers, preparing to seal the street with ice, when someone grabbed her from behind, silencing her yelp with a palm. She tried to scream, as the person was dragging her to one of the houses, but she had barely enough air to breathe. Elsa hadn't enough strength to resist. The panic, overwhelming her, made her start hyperventilating.

The man dragged her into a small, abandoned shack at the corner and shut the door behind them quickly. He released her arms and pressed her back against a wall. Elsa raised her hand in an attempt to defend herself, but suddenly, the man spoke.

„Shh, Elsa, it's me! Arthur!" Elsa stiffened, when she recognized a familiar voice. She forced herself to calm down and the hand finally left her mouth. She gasped for air.

„I am sorry for a bit… rough methods, but if you shouted, they would have found us here," smiled king Arthur.

„King Arthur?" Elsa asked in disbelief, still trying to catch her breath. She saw stars dancing in front of her eyes. „What… what are you doing here?" she breathed out.

„Shh," the king put his finger on his lips. Then he came to the door and pressed his ear against it, listening to the events on the street.

„Where did the witch go?" there were shouts. „Quickly spread through the street! She must have hidden somewhere!"

Elsa gasped, hearing that. It was clear that it was only a matter of time, when they find them here. But the king didn't move an inch. „Over there! I saw her! She was running that way!" they heard a call of a young girl. The king smiled and nodded. Elsa gave him a surprised look. „Was that…?"

With enraged and vengeful shouts, the crowd quickly receded. There was a long moment of silence. Then someone knocked the door silently. „Dad? The street's clear."

The king opened the door and the little girl slipped inside. She wiped snow off her coat and smiled at the queen. „Hi Elsa," she called in a cheerful voice.

„Lieta?" Elsa breathed out in wonder. „Wh… what are you doing here?" she asked with her eyes flitting between the man and the young girl.

„We are looking for Anna," replied the king in a serious tone. „She might be in danger. I've learned some important news about your sister."

„You know about Anna?" Elsa's brow puckered in confusion. „But how? It happened just two days ago. And no one knows, what happened, except me and Kristoff."

„No, I'm…" the king sighed. „We're not probably talking about the same thing. You haven't read the letter I sent you two weeks ago?"

A picture of the hoard of untouched correspondence on her desk crossed Elsa's mind. „I'm sorry, I…" with an exhausted expression she rested her head in her palm. „Since Anna has left Arendelle, I could barely focus on my duties."

The king embraced her, soothingly. „Don't worry, Elsa. We will find her. But first, we need to find a safe place to discuss our matter." He took off his heavy fur cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. „Take this. The citizens will not be looking for you in a company of a man and a child."

„Hey!" called Lieta in a hurt tone and crossed her arms. „Who are you calling a child?"

They both turned to her with a smile. „My apologies, young lady," the king bowed slightly to his daughter. „And as a token of my regrets, I'm giving you the privilege to lead the way. Now move on," he pushed her towards the door.

Lieta peeked out carefully and nodded. „All clear," she motioned to them to follow and slipped out of the door, followed by her father and Elsa on her tail. The street was completely silent. There was no sign of the raging crowd. Even the snowfall already stopped. Without any further delay, they chose the path, leading straight from the city.

They didn't hurry. No one knew their appearance and rushing down the street would only draw someone's attention. On their way they met some of the pursuers, heading back to the city with angry and disappointed faces. Elsa just drew her cape lower to her eyes, trying to avoid their looks. She couldn't blame them. They didn't really want to hurt her. They just wanted to get rid of the hated Snow Queen. They were desperate.

Their small group finally reached the edge of the town. There they halted for a moment. King Arthur dug into his backpack and pulled out a map. „We need to find a place to rest for tonight," he said. „According to the map, there is another small village on the way to the mountains. We can reach it in a few hours and spend the night there. We also have to discuss our further steps. There are a lot of things you need to know, Elsa."

Elsa nodded with a faint smile. „Thank you. For helping me and my sister again."

The king smiled soothingly back in return. He raised his hand to put it on her shoulder, but suddenly, they caught a woman's shout behind their back.

„Wait!"

All of them twisted whirled on place towards the voice and both the king and Lieta reached for their swords. They spotted a lone woman on the street behind them. When she noticed them reaching for their swords, she stopped about a dozen steps away and reached her hand towards them in a pleading gesture. „No, please! I mean you no harm. I just need to talk to you. My name is Evelynn…" she fixed her eyes on Elsa, „…and I know your sister."

* * *

Elsa was sitting behind a table in Evelynn's house, her face hidden in her palms. She barely touched the meal, Evelynn had prepared for them. She couldn't think of food now. King Arthur was watching her from the other side in concerns, but Lieta, sitting between them, didn't show any signs of worries. She was stuffing herself with a big block of cheese happily, enjoying their adventure with every sense, she had.

Evelynn came to their table and put a jug of milk on the table setting a worried look at Elsa. „I am sorry I told your sister, where to find her. I just hoped that… that she could be able to help her. It was a mistake."

„No," Elsa shook her head. „I mean… it wasn't your fault, Evelynn. Even without your advice, Anna would eventually find her own way. At least we know, where to look for her," she tried to let out a hopeful smile.

Evelynn gasped in surprise, hearing Anna's name. It was a long time ago, but she hadn't forgotten a single word from that night. „Anna? Your sister is Anna?"

Elsa nodded, confused. „Yes, it is. But I thought you knew?"

„No, I…" Evelynn paused, trying to sort out her thoughts. „When I met your sister, she presented herself as Joan. I knew she didn't tell me her true name, but I didn't push her. But… Your name is Elsa, isn't it?"

A sudden development in their conversation finally drew Lieta's attention enough for her to put away her meal and listen carefully, skipping her eyes between both women.

„I am…" nodded Elsa carefully.

„By the God! That means you're her sister!" Evelynn exclaimed half in shock, half in joy.

„Of course, I am," Elsa shook her head in confusion. „That's why I'm trying to find her. But we've already told you."

„No, I mean… the Snow Queen's. You and Anna are her sisters. I heard the people from the vision saying your names," she said in an urgent tone. „Something bad must have happened. The man was soothing his wife because something happened to their daughter. He said your names. It cannot be a coincidence! Please, her name is Viviana. You must know that name."

„But we have no other sister!" Elsa raised her voice. Not that she was angry. The statement was just too absurd. There was no way that…

„You do," said the king in a silent voice.

Elsa slowly turned to him with fear and disbelieve in her eyes. „What?" she whispered.

„Elsa, I am sorry, you have to find out the truth this way," he started in a grim voice. „When Anna set out to her adventure, she paid me a short visit in Arkania. She brought me your mother's diary… Elsa, the daughter, your mother was talking about, wasn't you. It was your older sister, Viviana."

„My older…" Elsa breathed out. „How is that even possible? Why don't we know?"

„Your parents asked me a long time ago not to tell you. They wanted to spare you the pain. No one knew the truth about your sister's fate. Even your parents believed that their daughter had died. But they were deceived," said the king, rubbing his temples. „ With Anna and her diary, we came to a conclusion that your sister had the same powers as you. We were right, but your sister is alive. I didn't know the truth myself. Until…"

„Until?" asked Elsa in a stiffened voice.

„Two days ago, a messenger brought me a letter. Some fishermen found it on a shore sealed in a bottle." He reached in his pocket under his cloak and took out a piece of paper. „This letter is addressed to you. From… your mother."

„From my mother?" gasped Elsa in shock. By a shaking hand she slowly reached for the paper, the king offered her. She slowly unfolded the letter and started reading barely able to breathe.

 _Whoever will find this message, please deliver it to my daughters, queen Elsa and princess Anna of Arendelle._

 _My beloved daughters,_

 _if you are reading this message, it means, that we haven't made it home, but also, that I got a chance to fix the mistake we made a long time ago. I only wish I had a chance to tell you personally, to express, how much I'm sorry. We have never been good parents to you and we never deserved such amazing daughters._

 _My dear Anna,_

 _for ten years you've been growing up without your dear sister, never knowing the reason. I hope you've already learned that it wasn't her fault. We kept you apart, thinking that it was for your own good, but we were wrong. Your sister would never hurt you and the only reason of your separation was our own fear._

 _My beautiful Elsa,_

 _for ten years we've let you live in belief, that your magic is something unnatural. Something, you should be afraid of. I hope you've already realized what took me so much time to realize myself. Your magic is a beautiful gift and only our own fears turned it into a terrible nightmare. You are a queen now and I'm sorry I cannot stand by your side to help you. But I know that you will be better queen than I ever was. I only wish I could tell you, how much I'm proud of you._

 _I'm sorry, my daughters. We have done so many mistakes with you. But there is one more thing. We have never told you, for we were afraid of the truth. But you must know. A long time ago, we had one other daughter. Her name was Viviana. She had the same powers as you, my Elsa, and we made the same mistake with her as well. We were afraid. And due to our fear, we entrusted her into hands of an evil sorcerer. He betrayed us and made us believe, that she died. But recently, we've learned about a sorceress in Misthaven with the same powers as yours. Deep in my heart I believe, it's her. Please, if you ever get this message, and if it is in your powers, find her, bring her back home... and tell her, that I'm very sorry._

 _My beloved Viviana,_

 _I will never be able to right the wrongs I did to you. I don't have the right to ask for forgiveness, but if you ever have a chance to read this message, please, know, that I have never ceased to love you. And nothing, not even death can change it._

 _Love,_

 _mama and papa._

With painful expression in her face Elsa squeezed the letter in her hands, pressing it against her heart. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but she didn't let out a single drop. She had to be strong for the sake of her sister… for both of them. „I will bring them back, mother. I swear," she whispered.

Lieta put a hand on her shoulder with sympathy. „Elsa, don't worry. We will help you. Everything will be alright."

Elsa didn't even take her into account. She stood up from the table. „I am sorry, I… I need to be alone for a while," she mumbled and left the room.

The trio at the table exchanged concerned looks. „Oh, Elsa," mumbled the king to the void. „She's trying to suppress her emotions in order to remain strong, but it isn't right. Her feelings will be squeezing her from inside more and more. It will only hurt her."

„I'll go see her," Lieta stood up as well and looked questioningly at her father. „She shouldn't be alone now."

„Go," nodded the king. „You're closer to her than anyone else. She will listen to you."

Lieta nodded and without a word, she left the room after Elsa. The king sighed and turned to the woman. „I am sorry, Evelynn, for troubles we caused you. We shouldn't have dragged you into this."

„Do not worry about me," smiled the woman. „I am glad I could help. Nothing would please me more than seeing the Snow Queen to be happy again. And if anyone can do it, then her sisters do."

* * *

Lieta stood in front of the door, Elsa vanished in a few minutes ago. She laid an ear on the surface of the door and listened, but there was no sound. With a worried frown she raised her hand and knocked at the door. „Elsa? It's me. May I enter?"

No response.

Lieta sighed and tried it again. „Elsa. I'm coming in, okay?" She opened the door.

Elsa was sitting on a bed without a move. She was holding the letter in her hands and reading it over and over and she probably didn't even notice her entering. Lieta looked sadly at her friend. She approached her slowly. „Elsa?" she whispered.

Finally, Elsa twitched in surprise, like waking from a daydream and set her eyes on her. „Lieta?" she let out a faint smile. „I'm sorry, I didn't hear you enter. Do you need something?"

Without a single word, Lieta came to her and sat on the bed right next to her. Then suddenly, she enveloped her in an embrace. Elsa dropped the letter and raised her hands in surprise, but then, she slowly put her arms around the girl's shoulders. A first single sob escaped her lips.

„Don't worry, Elsa," said Lieta with her chin laid on Elsa's shoulder. „Everything will work out well, I promise."

„But how?" The long-suppressed tears finally broke free and now they were pouring down her cheeks on the girl's shoulder. „How am I supposed to save Anna, since I can hardly survive myself? How am I supposed to fight my own older sister for the sake of another one?" She paused, overwhelmed by tears. „Mother wished me to bring her home, but how am I supposed to do this? She hates me so much that she is willing to hurt my dearest only to get to me."

„We will figure it out, Elsa," said the girl, close to tears herself. „You are not alone. We will save Anna, no matter what. And as for Viviana… Maybe we don't have to fight her. Maybe she needs to be saved as well," she smiled hopefully. „If anyone can help your sisters right now, you can. And we will be there for you."

Elsa didn't respond. She couldn't. The only thing, she was able to do, was to tighten her embrace, letting her feelings flow through her heart. But for the moment, it was the best, she could do. They stayed on the bed in mutual embrace until the late hours, since they finally fell asleep.

* * *

„I look like an idiot," mumbled Elsa grumpily through her winter coat. It was an early morning and they were preparing for departure. To her displeasure, Elsa was forced to get dressed in thick winter clothes she had borrowed from Evelynn's stuff and she was decided to show everyone her opinion. She didn't feel comfortable in such things. It prevented her from moving freely. Right now, her moves were as graceful as Olaf's.

„Yeah, but you look like a cute idiot," chuckled Lieta and tightened a scarf over Elsa's mouth before she could protest. Elsa gave her an angry frown.

„Don't worry, Elsa," king Arthur suppressed his own entertained smile. „It's only temporary. Until we get to the mountains, we must look inconspicuously."

„What was wrong with my previous cloth?" Elsa's narrowed eyes turned to him from under her fur cape. „It was a common, simple dress."

The king sighed and looked back at her with a patient smile. „Every single human, wearing your dress would freeze instantly in weather, like this. You must look like you can feel cold. Even if you don't."

Elsa let out an angry frown, but she didn't argue. She was soothing her mind by the idea, that once they reach the mountains, she will get rid of those annoying rags.

The king finished with preparations and raised his backpack. „Okay. We can move on," he nodded at his companions. Then he turned to their host. „Thank you, Evelynn. I hope you won't get into troubles for helping us."

„Don't worry about me," the woman waved her hand dismissively. „People in the town have enough of their own troubles." She looked at Elsa and put her hands somewhere she estimated her shoulders could be. „I wish you the best luck, my lady. Your sister isn't the bad person. I hope you will be able to save them both."

Elsa's eyes smiled. „Thank you. I will do my best. And at least, I am not alone for the task." She put her hand on Lieta's head.

With the last goodbye and wishes of luck, they departed. Evelynn was watching them with a smile, until they vanished from her sight. Then she returned back to her house. She took a cup of milk from the dining table and took a sip. „So, her sisters?" she mumbled with a smile. It must have been fate. The Snow Queen was so lonely… if anyone could help her, it was her real family. And her sister, having the same powers as her… it must have been fate.

„Well, well, well. I was wondering how my sister managed to find me," she caught a cold, female voice behind her. Evelynn squealed in surprise and dropped her cup. The cup fell on the ground and the milk spilled over the whole floor, but she didn't notice.

With a frightened expression, Evelynn slowly turned around to face the Snow Queen. „Hello, dearie. It's been a long time," said Viviana with a dangerous smile.

* * *

 **Ooh, looks bad. Viviana seems not to give up so easily. She has some pretty nasty tricks in her sleeve. :) I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Any comments are appreciated. I will do my best to update soon, but I don't want to hurry at cost of the story's quality. We'll meet again at the next chapter.**


	17. Feeling no more

**Here it is! A new chapter at last! I just finished it without any correction so there might be mistakes. I hope it won't discourage you from reading. If you come across any, just tell me, I will correct them ASAP. :) I know I had a long delay this time, I will do my best to update sooner next time. And now, to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:  
**

 **Feeling no more**

Evelynn was watching the Snow Queen in fright. Viviana didn't move a muscle and her expression was calm and indifferent. She was just standing a few steps in front of her with a strange smile on her face. Yet she was scaring her more than a dire bear in a forest. Evelynn backed away and bumped into the table behind her.

„You're… you're here?" Evelynn stammered out, looking at her guest in fright.

„Obviously," snickered Viviana sarcastically. Then she put on a feigned worried look. „You look a bit tense, dearie. Is anything wrong?"

„Dearie?" Evelynn tried to calm down, looking in the Queen's cold eyes. „Isn't it how the sorcerer used to call you?"

For the first time, Viviana seemed to lose her composure. She clenched her fists. „And so what?" she growled angrily.

„Have you already turned to him?" Evelynn continued, knowing that she was risking terribly. „Have you really lost your own heart?"

„I am not like him," Viviana approached her with a threat in her eyes. „I am the Snow Queen. I am much stronger than he has ever been. He cannot even compare to me!" She raised her hand and put it on Evelynn's chest, ready to thrust it in.

„And yet, you have never felt happiness since the day, he changed you," Evelynn forced her voice staying calm and determined even though she was shaking.

Viviana hesitated, but then she shook her head angrily. „I changed myself! I froze my heart in order to obtain the real power! I beat him!"

„You're wrong," Evelynn stood straight, pressing against Viviana's hand on her chest. Viviana's nails were sunk deep in her skin, but they never moved any deeper into her chest. Encouraged by her indecision, Evelynn continued. „The battle, you started thirteen years ago, hasn't ended yet. And you're losing. I only hope that you haven't lost your heart for good. Your sisters are your only hope to get it back," Evelynn gave her an urgent look, feeling the hand on her chest shaking. „Please. If you're as strong as you say, don't let him win. Don't let him turn you into a cold, heartless ice statue!"

Viviana bit her lip, her mind filled with long forgotten memories. Her fingers were pale by the force, she was pressing against Evelyn's chest. With a determined growl she forced the thoughts in her mind away. Viviana looked up at the woman's hopeful eyes in anger. „Silence!" she pushed her back with all her might, sending her on the desk behind her. Viviana was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. After a few moments, she smiled. „You're clever, trying to throw me off balance with your sweet talks. But I'm afraid it won't be that easy as you think. I've dealt with worse, than you."

„What are you going to do?" asked Evelynn in a nervous voice, getting on her feet.

„Don't worry, dearie," smirked Viviana. „I'm not mad at you. You've spared me a lot of troubles by telling Elsa, where to find me. But nevertheless, you defied me. You deserve to be punished."

„Are you going to kill me?" Evelynn gulped.

Viviana laughed, seeing the woman's fear. „Not yet, dearie. There would be no fun in that. At first, I have to deal with my younger sister. You will wait for me here. I'm looking forward to tell you, how she died."

„Please, you mustn't do that!" Evelynn begged. „Hurt me, if you want. I owe you my life anyway. But they are your only family! Lose them and you'll lose everything!"

„I already have everything I want," said Viviana coldly and raised her arm.

With a yelp, Evelynn covered her head with her hands in desperate attempt to defend herself. A burst of magic came out of Viviana's palm and hit her, turning her body into an ice statue instantly.

With a smile Viviana lowered her hand and turned away to leave, but a sudden voice in her mind wiped the arrogant smile from her face. _'Have you already turned to him? Have you really lost your heart?'_ Viviana stopped and looked back at the frozen woman in doubts. Could it really be his goal? What if he was planning it for the whole time? She hadn't seen him since that fateful day. He had never showed up, even though he had promised her revenge. Viviana shook her head angrily. „This is my will, not his!" she growled and turned away. Before Viviana left the house, a usual smirk reappeared on her face. It was time to greet her sister in Misthaven properly.

* * *

Just an hour later, Elsa and her friends crossed the northern bridge, leaving Safe Haven behind. They were following the path, heading straight to the mountains to the north, according to Evelynn's descriptions. Although Elsa had just a light baggage over her shoulder, meanwhile the king was carrying most of their supplies on his own, she had a hard time to keep up with her companions. Elsa was peeking at the little girl in front of her in secret and she couldn't help but admire her. Even though the top of her head didn't reach even Elsa's shoulders and she had to wiggle her legs twice as fast as her, she was keeping up with the harsh pace of her father easily, a happy smile never leaving her face. It was clear that they were used to travelling.

Whereas she wasn't. Although Elsa didn't want to slow them down, she was sure, that she wouldn't endure the murderous pace for long. Thirteen years spent behind the castle walls couldn't prepare her for such long travels. With a silent moan she forced herself to rush forward and catch up with the king in the lead. „Umm… Your Majesty?"

The king looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled. „Elsa, we are here all alone. And we are friends, remember? Couldn't we put the formalities away? At least for now? I'm Arthur."

Elsa smiled back and shrunk a bit. „Okay, umm… Arthur…" the words almost got stuck in her throat. She was raised under strict ethical rules and diplomatic manners. Addressing a ruler of a foreign kingdom by his name… without any title… was almost an unimaginable violation of the etiquette. She caught a chuckle from behind and shot a death glare over her shoulder at Lieta. The little girl knew her too much already. Elsa wasn't surprised that she could sense her hesitation. She turned back at the man next to her. „Do you think it would be possible to slow down a bit? With a pace like that, my legs will probably fall off eventually."

„O… oh," Arthur stopped and an apologetic expression appeared on his face. „I am sorry. I didn't realize. Both me and my daughter are used to travel a lot. You should have told me right away. We have no reason to rush like that."

Elsa stopped right next to him, trying to catch a breath. Meanwhile Arthur put down his bag and reached for a bottle on his belt, she leaned against Lieta's shoulder, using her as a support, partially in fun. Lieta just replied with a smirk, but she didn't move away. The king offered her the bottle, which she accepted with a thankful nod and took a few draughts. Then she passed the bottle to the girl. „So…" she started, „how long it is, until we reach the mountains?"

„About four days, according to Evelynn's description," replied Arthur. „And another three days, until we reach the sorcerer's fortress up there. It will be no pleasant trip. Your sister is amazing if she managed to reach it all alone."

Elsa smiled. „That she is. Anna was always the brave one. Not me. It's the same as when she was trying to bring me back from the North Mountain."

„But it's you now, who's trying to save her," Lieta objected. „I'd say you're both as equally amazing. I can't wait to meet your older sister. If she's half as amazing once we help her, I'm gonna adopt her."

Elsa laughed and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. „Thank you, Lieta. For being as you are." Then she turned back at the king. „Do we run across any other town except Safe Haven on our way?"

Arthur smiled knowingly. „So eager to get rid of the clothes?" When he earned an annoyed look in return, he just chuckled and nodded. „There is one other town on our way, just on the mountainside. Hamelin. I am sorry, Elsa, you will have to endure it until then."

„Ah, Hamelin," there sounded a woman's voice from behind the king's back. They turned to see Viviana, standing a few steps away. She was smiling warmly, as if nothing happened. „A very nice place for vacation. Peaceful and quiet. Nights are a bit cold up there, but I'm sure, you'll get used to it. And you will have no problem to find free room," she chuckled.

„Viviana!" Elsa exclaimed.

„So, you finally know my name," Viviana turned to her sister with an irritating smile. „I was looking forward to meet you again, sister. How did you enjoy my welcoming gift in Safe Haven?"

„You shouldn't involve others into it, Viviana," said Arthur with his hand halfway to the hilt of his sword. „It's between us."

„Oh," Viviana gave him a brief glance and turned back to Elsa. „I see you've brought a boyfriend, dearie. But isn't he a bit old for you?"

„He's not…" Elsa stammered.

„May I know your name, good man?" Viviana smiled at him, completely ignoring Elsa's attempt for an answer.

„I'm Elsa's friend. That's all you need to know," replied the king, watching her carefully.

„Oh, aren't we a bit unfriendly?" chuckled Viviana. „But you're right. I don't need to know. I have come to have a talk with my sister. I hope you are prepared for our duel, young lady. I would be disappointed if it ended too quickly. I expect to have at least some fun with you."

„Viviana, please," Elsa raised her hand towards her. „We are sisters, we don't need to fight."

„We don't," Viviana smiled, „but the point is that I want to fight you, dear sister. And if you want to save that annoying redhead imp of yours, you have no other choice."

„Viviana," Elsa whispered and approached her slowly. Lieta reached for her hand to stop her, but she just shook her head slowly and stepped closer. „Viviana, I know, how you feel. You feel betrayed, lonely… I already know, what happened years ago."

Viviana was watching her approach cautiously, but she didn't move an inch. The Evelynn's voice in her head resounded again, whispering words into her ears. _'The battle, you started thirteen years ago, hasn't ended yet. And you're losing. I only hope that you haven't lost your heart for good. Your sisters are your only hope to get it back.'_

Elsa spotted a glimpse of indecision in her sister's eyes. Encouraged, she made another step closer. „We are your sisters, Viviana. Me… and Anna. We can stand by your side, we can love you. The whole kingdom will greet you back in joy, you'll see. Please, come back home with us." She smiled and raised her hand towards her in an offering gesture.

Viviana was looking in Elsa's kind eyes with an emotionless expression. She could hear the voice in her head again. _'And yet, you have never felt happiness since the day, he changed you.'_ Her hand started to lift slowly towards Elsa's. _'They are your only family! Lose them and you'll lose everything.'_ Her hand reached the level of Elsa's offered palm… and continued up, leaving it hanging in the air. Elsa's hopeful smile was replaced by confusion… and realization. The hand stopped just mere centimetres from her chest.

„Elsa! Watch out!" yelled Arthur.

Elsa felt a hit from behind, as he grabbed her and pulled her to the ground with him. A burst of Viviana's magic came out and zipped through the place where Elsa's heart had been just a second ago. They both landed on the ground under her feet. Elsa was watching him in shock. The king's cloak was covered in frost, but he seemed unharmed. It was a close call.

„Hey, no fair," smirked Viviana. „She was supposed to fight me alone."

„You're not playing according to your own rules either," said the king and stood up slowly. „It was you, who involved the citizens into this."

„It was hardly an entertainment," Viviana objected with a smirk. „But you're right. I admit. And since I don't stand a chance to defeat you both at the same time, I give up."

All of them looked at her in surprise. „You do?" asked Elsa in disbelief.

„Uh-huh," Viviana confirmed with a nod. „But since there is only one prize for the winner, I have no other choice than splitting it amongst you two. Tell me, Elsa, which half of your sister would you like more? Upper or lower?" She smirked again when she saw Elsa's horrified face and continued. „I would personally choose the lower half. It's less annoying. Or should I split her vertically?"

„No, please, you cannot do that!" Elsa exclaimed with dread in her eyes.

„Leave her out of this, Viviana," said the king with his voice remaining calm, even though his hands were shaking. „Hurting Anna will bring you no good. She's the only reason, why Elsa is going after you."

Viviana made a step closer and leaned forward. „Then do not meddle between us," she said in a cold, silent voice.

The king sighed and lowered his head. „Agreed," he nodded. Viviana turned around, satisfied, but he suddenly added. „But we are still going with Elsa. In case you would like to play another of your games."

Viviana froze for a moment, but then, she just smiled. „Fair enough. The more interesting will our business be." Then she vanished in a snow cloud, leaving them behind.

* * *

Anna gasped for air. Her vision was blurred. She was completely disoriented. She tried to move, but for some reason, her body didn't respond to her will. All she could sense was an intrusive feeling all over her body. Suddenly, she caught Viviana's jolly voice right next to her ear. „Wakey, dearie. Time to rise and shine."

With a moan, Anna shook her head. Finally, her vision cleared up enough to see. She looked at her body to find out, what prevented her from moving… and gasped for air again. Her whole body was trapped in ice. No, it was turned into ice. With a horrified expression she stared at her transparent hand, raised defensively in front of her face.

„How are we feeling today?" she caught her sister's voice again. Anna turned her head to the right… the only part of her body she could move freely… and saw Viviana, leaning against her shoulder with a warm smile, and staring at her from a distance of mere inches.

„What have you…" Anna tried to regain her voice. She breathed in deeply to settle her mind, trying not to think about how she could even breathe, since her lungs were frozen solid. She frowned and fixed her eyes on her. „What do you want from me?!" she snapped out.

„Why so unfriendly?" smirked Viviana and slipped under Anna's stretched arm to face her from the front. „I just wanted to talk to my little sister, that's all."

„I'm not gonna talk to you like this!" Anna yelled angrily. „Turn me back and we can talk!"

„No way," Viviana responded with a calm smile. „I like you much more this way." She pinched Anna's cheek playfully and then she averted. Anna was watching her by a murderous gaze, but she didn't say a word. „Anyway. I feel obliged to tell you, that our sister is on her way here to save you."

„Elsa?" Anna made a confused face. „How does she know?"

„I told her, obviously," chuckled Viviana. „I'm going to fight her. I'm going to prove to everyone, that I am the true Snow Queen."

Anna frowned again, watching her back, completely unimpressed. „Elsa will kick your ass."

Viviana whirled around, an annoyed expression crossing her face for a brief moment, but then, she calmed down and chuckled. „Really? I would like to see that. You're not afraid even a little bit? Even if you know, what I'm capable of?"

„Turning me into ice?" Anna let out a chuckle and shook her head. „Oh please. Elsa has already turned me into an ice statue and back as well. You're not even being original."

Oh?" an annoyed expression got back on Viviana's face and this time, it stayed there. She approached her. „Is THAT original enough to you?" she reached for Anna's stretched hand and snapped her forefinger.

Anna gasped, looking at her hand. She snapped her finger. She snapped her finger! „Okay…" she said slowly, trying to remain calm, „it's new, I admit… But it has nothing to do with your powers." Anna shook her head and put on a rebellious expression again. „Elsa will beat you!"

Viviana laughed vigorously. „I like your courage, dearie. But I have fought many battles. Sorcerers, warriors, even dragons. So many have tried to defeat me and no one succeeded. Do you really think, your…" she paused in confusion, seeing Anna's delighted face.

„Dragons? You've seen real dragons?" Anna started, completely forgetting her situation. „How do they look like? How big are they? Do they really breathe fire?"

Viviana was caught off guard completely. She couldn't believe it. Even in such a desperate situation, Anna could get so eager by hearing about dragons. „N… no, they…" she shook her head, angrily. „That's not important!" she yelled and clenched her fists.

Anna was watching her angry older sister, trying to regain her balance in front of her and she let out a faint smile. Viviana might have been trying to hurt them, but something in her behaviour was odd. Like she wasn't fully convinced of her own actions. Anna couldn't help but feel sympathy to her sister. She no longer feared her.

Finally, Viviana calmed down. She looked into Anna's eyes threateningly. „Do not mock me, sister. My patience has its limits. I have a question for you. Two other people accompanied Elsa on her way here. They claim to be friends of yours. I want you to tell me, who they are."

„I don't know," Anna shrugged. Rather she tried to. „And even if so, I wouldn't tell you."

„Is that so?" Viviana reached for her hand again.

„Wait!" Anna yelped and Viviana stopped in a middle of her move. „Okay, I'll tell you. But I really don't have an idea, who might they be. You have to tell me more!"

„A man in his middle age, carrying a strange sword on his back and a young, teenage blonde girl. Who are they, sis?" she said in a threatening voice, her hand not leaving its place from Anna's hand.

„Hey," Anna's face brightened. „I know who they are. They're…"

Snap!

„Hey! Why did you do this?! I was about to tell you!" Anna exclaimed.

„I slipped," Viviana smiled apologetically. „Honest." She raised two fingers in a gesture of an oath. Anna's fingers. „Now… you were about to tell me…" she leaned against her shoulders playfully again.

With a shocked expression, Anna was watching her crippled hand. How could she do that to her? Just like that. „One day, I'm going to kick your sorry ass, sister," she growled in a futile attempt of a threat.

„Oh?" Viviana smiled and leaned closer. „Then maybe I should break your leg instead," she raised her foot and aimed the heel at Anna's leg.

„No, please, don't!" Anna closed her eyes in expectation of a cracking noise. But she caught an amused laughter instead.

„See? That's, how you threaten people. And not by 'One day, I might come to kick you.'"

Anna frowned, but she didn't comment.

„So… back to our business," said Viviana, smiling innocently. „Those mysterious friends of yours. Who are they?"

„It's king Arthur of Arkania and his daughter," Said Anna defiantly. „They are our good friends. The king is a powerful man and a great warrior. And he's gonna…"

„Kick my ass, I know," Viviana interrupted her with a smirk. „We'll see about that."

She turned around, prepared to leave, but suddenly she caught Anna's hesitant voice. „Viviana?"

She stopped and sighed. „Yeah?" she asked without turning back, but a strange, sad tone creeped into her voice.

„What happened back then? I mean… why did our parents…?" Anna hesitated.

„Throw me out?" Viviana finished.

„Well… yes," Anna was watching her sister's back with a bad feeling. She hoped to finally discover her parents' motives. What could be so bad that they would give up on their own daughter?

„I hurt my friend," said Viviana silently and turned back to her.

„By accident?"

„Of course, by accident!" Viviana clenched her fists in anger. „He was my only friend! The only person, who had ever cared for me! I would never…" Viviana stopped and took a deep breath. „Nevermind." She waved her hand dismissively and averted again.

„You know… I care for you," said Anna with a smile, making her stop again. „It's never too late to change your mind, Viviana. We can still come back home together. And who knows? Your friend can still be there. We can…"

A blast of Viviana's magic silenced her. Only then Viviana turned back. „Sorry sister. I am not interested," she said silently. Her face was as expressionless as ever, but something strange was in her eyes. Sadness? Remorse? Viviana approached the ice sculpture of her sister again and looked deeply into her kind eyes. Could it really be possible? To come back home? She shook her head. No. It wasn't her fate. She was the Snow Queen. She chose her path. Almost without thinking Viviana took Anna's fingers and reattached them to their place.

Once she realized her actions, she looked at the fingers in wonder. Why did she even bother? She didn't care about her or something. The idea almost annoyed her. For a moment, she was toying with an idea to reattach them at least backwards, but then, she rejected it. Without any other word or looking back, she turned around and left her study, leaving frozen Anna in the middle of the room.

* * *

 **So this is it for this chapter. So, what do you think? Is Viviana beyond helping, or could she really be saved? You will learn in the following chapters. I hope, you liked this chapter. As always, any comments appreciated. Until the next time, bye.**


	18. Beyond saving

**Helo everyone. Sorry for the delay. I am a bit bussy lately. Hopefully, there will be more time for writing with upcomming Christmas. I've just finished the chapter, so I am sorry for any possible mistakes. Haven't had time to read it after myself. :) I hope, you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Beyond saving**

The king stopped and looked around. They were in a small valley, protected from wind by small cliffs all around. There was a small stream not far away from here and a group of trees, growing next to the road, could provide them with a shelter and enough firewood. He looked up. It was soon before dusk and they would not probably find a better place for a camp. He turned back and looked at his companions, catching up to him a few meters behind, and nodded. „We'll set up a camp here for tonight. By the trees over there," he pointed at the group of trees. „I'll go get some firewood. In the meantime, you can prepare stuff for a dinner."

„Roger, roger!" saluted Lieta with a smile. Elsa responded with a silent moan. Arthur put a hand on her shoulder soothingly. „Don't worry, Elsa. Hamelin is not much further. Tomorrow, we will be sleeping in clean beds."

Elsa tried to smile and nodded. „Don't worry about me. I will not give up so easily."

The king smiled in response and nodded in acknowledgement. Then he averted and walked away. Together with Lieta, Elsa chose a fine place to set up their camp. There they laid their bags. Elsa fell down heavily right next to her bag and meanwhile Lieta was busy unpacking her things, she used the opportunity to check a condition of her feet inconspicuously. Trying not to draw the girl's attention, she reached for her left boot and started taking it off slowly. She was almost done, when the inner wall of the boot ran over a concerned area of her foot more roughly, than she wanted. Elsa hissed in pain.

Lieta stopped in the middle of a move and looked at her. „Elsa?" she asked in concerns. „What is it?" She stood up and walked to her.

„It's nothing, really," Elsa blurted and waved her hands dismissively, but the girl didn't let herself brush off. She reached for the boot and took it off carefully. Both Elsa and Lieta winced in pain at the sight of the condition of Elsa's foot.

„You… MORON!" Lieta shouted at her, almost angrily. „Why didn't you tell anyone? What are you playing at? Do you think you will be able to walk another hundred yards with your feet like this?" She pointed at her foot. It was full of large blisters and cracks. It was clear that Elsa was suppressing her pain for long hours.

„I didn't want to slow us down," said Elsa defensively. „I'm just not used to walking, that's all. I will be alright."

Lieta just frowned and gripped Elsa's foot, making her moan in pain. „Yeah, I can see," she replied sarcastically. Then she averted and started searching through her bag. „Luckily we have something that could help you. At least a bit. But we'll need boiling water first." She grabbed Elsa's second boot and tore it down angrily, making her yelp.

„What's all the fuss about?" said Arthur, who had just returned to their camp with a handful of firewood. Lieta just sighed and pointed at Elsa's feet. Without a word, he evaluated the condition of her feet and sighed. „I guess it's too late to scold you, but you should tell us." He looked at his daughter. „I'll light a fire. Find the balsam and some clean clothes."

„I'm on it," Lieta growled and turned to her bag, avoiding Elsa's look. Elsa was watching them in silence. She felt a bit disappointed… and guilty. Was it really that bad, that she was hiding the condition of her feet from them? How could they have possibly helped her anyway? But she was no adventurer. They were probably right. Elsa lowered her gaze. She was just slowing them down.

When the fire was lit and the water was boiling in a small pot, Lieta took the pot from the fire and poured some clothes in the water. With a hiss, she took it out and wrung it. Then she knelt next to Elsa. „I need to clean your feet before I tend the blisters. It won't be pleasant, so don't twitch much, okay?"

Elsa nodded in response and bit her lip. Lieta put a hot cloth on her foot. Elsa winced and twitched her foot a bit. Lieta smirked. „Oh, come on, Elsie. You've endured walking with these blisters for the whole day and now you won't stand an ordinary washing?" She ran over her foot with the cloth, making her yelp.

Elsa gave her an accusing look. „You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

„It's your fault!" Lieta retaliated. „If you had told us much earlier, we could just…" she stopped and looked back, when she heard her father stand up in a sudden. „Dad? Is something wrong?"

He averted his gaze from shadows and looked at them. „Nothing," he shook his head. „I'll just have a… look around 'till you're finished. Take care of Elsa." He said and smiled. „And try not to cripple her in the process."

„Got it," smiled the girl and gave Elsa a merciless look. The king took his sword and vanished in the shadow of the trees. He continued his way further, hearing the screams from the camp.

„Stay still, blast ye!

„Ouch! You did it on purpose!"

„No, I didn't! You have twitched your leg! Nothing would have happened, if you…"

He finally got out of the reach of their voices and stood on a small hill right next to the valley. Not that they would bother him. He found their little argument rather amusing. They both just needed to release some steam. But his mind was filled with thoughts. They were closing to their goal, but what then? Reaching Viviana's fortress will solve nothing. She will not simply give up and let Anna go. Will they have to fight her? Or even kill her? Viviana was a powerful enemy. Even if Elsa agreed to fight her, Arthur was not sure about the result of such a clash. He sighed.

„A nice sword, you have," there sounded a woman's voice, right behind him.

„Why are you here, Viviana?" asked the king calmly. He slowly turned around to face her.

Viviana raised her eyebrow in surprise. „You're not surprised?"

„No," said Arthur and folded his arms.

„Oh, come on. Not even a tiny bit?" Viviana asked, almost pleadingly.

„What do you want?" He asked, ignoring her question.

The Snow Queen sighed, disappointed. „Very well," she said and straightened. „I have come to talk to you. I hit you."

Arthur inclined his head in confusion. „What do you mean?"

„Don't play a fool," Viviana frowned. „Back on the bridge, when you heroically saved my sister from the blast of my magic. It hit you." She made a few steps closer, stopping so close, that he could feel the cold, coming from her dress. She fixed her cold eyes on him and continued in a silent, dangerous tone. „My powers usually have more effects, than a frosted cloak. It was your sword, wasn't it? It protected you from my magic."

„And what if it's true?" he replied calmly.

Viviana smiled. „Nothing. I like challenges. There are not many things on this world, which can compare to my magic. Maybe once I'm done with my sister, I will pay you visit as well in Arkania." The smile on her face widened. „Tell me, king Arthur. Your sword can protect you. But can it protect your daughter as well? Or the whole kingdom?"

„You don't scare me, Viviana," the king didn't let her upset him. „You might be strong, but you've just made a mistake."

„Really?" Viviana narrowed her eyes in an ignorant smirk.

„You've just told me, that Anna is alive," smiled Arthur. „Only she could tell you, who I am. That means that you didn't hurt her. Deep under all that ice, you still feel for your family. Your parents loved you and you hope that your sisters could love you as well in secret. She can still be saved. As well as you."

Viviana laughed. „You're unbelievable. I'm threatening you, I'm trying to hurt you and you are still obsessed by the idea of saving me. I don't need to be saved. There is only one way to save Anna. Elsa has to beat me. If she can't, her sister will stay frozen forever."

„Which one?" asked the king innocently.

„Ooh, wise and benevolent king has just outsmarted an evil witch," replied Viviana in a sarcastic tone. „Tell me, mister smarty pants. If my parents loved me so much, why did they give up on me so easily?"

„They have never given up on you, Viviana," Arthur shook his head. „They thought you were dead. The sorcerer lied to them. He lied to you. All the time. Your parents were searching for you. They died searching for you!"

„They were…" Viviana whispered. For the first time, she seemed to be taken aback.

„Do you understand now? He deceived you," the king grabbed her arms, hypnotizing her by his gaze. „Your mother had written a letter, before she died. She wrote everything in it. She had never ceased to regret letting you go. You should…"

„LIES!" Viviana broke free from his grip, angrily. „You're a liar! Why should I believe you?! Why am I even listening to you?! You would do anything to save Anna!" Viviana was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. After a few moments, she looked up at him with hate in her eyes. „You will not break me by your sweet talks. Do not forget our deal, dearie. Do not meddle between me and my sister. Or you'll regret it." She waved her hand and a strong wind blinded the king for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone. Arthur sighed and shook his head sadly. Then he turned back and set out towards the camp.

* * *

„There," smiled Lieta and assessed her work by a critical look. Elsa's feet were wrapped thoroughly in a thick layer of cloth. She lifted a small, marble box with some lotion, she had tended Elsa's feet, and closed it carefully.

„Thank you, Lieta," Elsa nodded gratefully. The pain in her feet finally eased up. It was almost unbelievable. She wiggled the tips of her feet in a try-out. The pain was gone. She looked at the little girl in wonder. „Lieta? What is it in the box?"

„Ah, this," Lieta raised the marble box with a smile. „An elven cure. Very rare and valuable lotion. It cannot get in contact with metal. That's for the marble box. Don't worry, you'll be able to walk before dawn."

Elsa winked in surprise. „Elven cure? You shouldn't waste something so precious on such things as blisters." She sighed and lowered her head. „I'm just slowing you down. It would be much easier for you, if I weren't here…"

„Nonsense," Lieta waved her hand, dismissively. Then she sat next to her and nuzzled against her shoulder. „Elsa, we are progressing faster than we anticipated. Tomorrow, we are about to reach Hamelin. It's a day sooner than Evelynn told us, it would take. You are doing great." She smiled encouragingly.

„Thank, you, Lieta," Elsa smiled back and embraced the little girl around her shoulders.

„Just promise me one thing," Lieta looked at her. „If you have any other injuries, do not hide them from us. Okay?"

Elsa squeezed her even tighter, feeling a big relief. „Okay," she said in a shaking voice.

„We're in it together. Until the end."

* * *

Elsa woke up early into a cold, misty morning. Both her companions were still asleep, but she felt rested as she hadn't been for a long time. The cold weather made her feel much better, unlike the others. She looked around for her companions, who were still muffled in their heavy cloaks, and smiled. Elsa couldn't blame them. She knew, how the others reacted on cold, but this was the weather made just for her. She breathed in deeply and let out a puff of icy air.

Suddenly, she remembered the condition of her feet. She reached for the cloth and began unwrapping her feet. When she took the bandage off of her right foot, she gasped in surprise. They were gone. The blisters were all gone and there was no sign of them. Just like of her injuries, when…

„See? I told you, it would be alright, when you wake up," she caught Lieta's jolly voice. She looked up and spotted her smiling from her sleeping bag.

„I can't believe it," she mumbled in awe. „Considering the condition, they were just hours ago…"

„An elven cure," replied Lieta simply with a smirk. „You're not the only one on this world with magic." She sat up in her bag, careful not to expose the smallest part of her body to the cold weather and started blowing up the fire. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she managed to light it. Then she pushed her father from behind. „Dad? Wake up. There's a princess to save."

„Hmpf…" replied the king and twitched. After a moment, he sat up slowly, barely looking at them.

„Morning, dad," smiled Lieta, ignoring his acting. She dug into her bag and started taking out the packs. „So, what do we have here? Bread, dried meat, cheese, anything you like. I can even put a…"

„No," her father ceased her bluntly. „We'll have a quick breakfast and then we'll leave. But we will be sparing with every piece of food, we have, until we reach our goal. This is no trip, Lieta. We should start taking it more seriously." He stood up. „I'll come back in a minute. If you'll excuse me…" without any other word, he vanished behind the trees.

Elsa and Lieta exchanged curious, worried looks. The king was always the serious one, but he was never so… upset. Lieta just shrugged in confusion and looked the direction, her father disappeared. Something was odd…

* * *

As they were following the path to north, the weather was colder and colder. It was no natural change of weather, but a sudden drop of temperature. It was clear that it was the impact of Viviana's magic. Elsa didn't mind the cold, but she was aware of the impact to her companions. Even Lieta's usually optimistic nature was decreased to occasional mumble on Elsa's attempts of conversation. Elsa didn't blame her. She was just trying to take her mind off the cold anyway. If only she could do more. But what bothered her more, was the odd behaviour of king Arthur. He hadn't spoken a word since the time, they had left the camp. Something must have happened during the night. But Elsa couldn't find out.

And so they continued for long hours in a grim silence. Until the moment, they reached the top of a small hill and caught the first sight on Hamelin.

„Oh, no," Elsa whispered, seeing the scene of desolation in front of them. The city was hidden behind layers of snow and ice completely, but it was no peaceful image of a city at ordinary winter, where the smoke comes out from every chimney in a promise of a warm bed and winter carols are heard through an enlightened gap in a window shutter. This was a cruel winter, a merciless element, promising nothing, but death and destruction. Elsa shut her eyes and gulped, heavily. The sight reminded her of Arendelle, when she had lost control of her powers.

A sudden voice behind her back interrupted her from her dark thoughts. „Elsa? I think we should have a talk." She looked back at the man and nodded. Arthur breathed in and continued. „Have you already been thinking about, how to stop Viviana, when we reach her fortress?"

„I… No, I haven't," Elsa shook her head. „I still believe that we can save her. Only If I could make her listen…"

„But what if she won't," said the king.

„What do you mean?" Elsa stepped back. She didn't like the course of their conversation.

„What if she won't listen to you? What if she's beyond saving?" he said in a grim voice. „Are you prepared to fight her then? You should consider the possibility. We should think about Anna's safety in the first place."

„No," Elsa shook her head resolutely. „Do you hear me? No! I will not sacrifice my sister's life to save another!" She yelled. „I promised to my mother to bring back both of them and I will!" Elsa turned around angrily and marched down the hill towards the city.

Lieta, right next to her father, gave him a disapproving look and hurried after Elsa. Arthur sighed. He was used to think rationally and the chance of saving Viviana seemed… well, he didn't see any. But he understood. Who knows, how he would react himself if it was about his wife. Or daughter. He groaned in frustration and set out slowly after the girls.

„Elsa!" Lieta called and caught up with her halfway to the city. „Elsa, wait. He didn't mean it. He's just considering all possibilities." She caught her arm and Elsa looked at her, sadly. „Of course, we will try to save them both. You don't have to worry," she smiled, encouragingly. „I've promised. Do you remember?"

Elsa slowed down. „Thank you, Lieta." She sobbed. „I know, he didn't mean any harm. But the fact is that he can be right. Deep in her heart she is NOT evil. But I can see no way to get to that part."

„We will find a way, you'll see."

Together, they were closing to the city and they were looking around in curiosity, trying to catch a glimpse of any movement. But there was no living soul to be seen. The streets were completely deserted. Many buildings in the outside perimeter didn't withstand being exposed to relentless effects of frost and cold wind and their walls were cracked on many places. It was a desperate sight. They both stopped just about fifty yards from the entrance to the city.

„Do you think that someone still lives here?" asked Lieta in a tiny voice, holding to Elsa's arm tightly.

„I cannot imagine staying here for longer than a night," Elsa whispered back and gulped. „I've got a bad feeling about this place."

„Oh, come on, scaredy-cat," smirked Lieta. „Not long ago, you were afraid of people and now you would be afraid, when there are no people around? You should make up your mind already."

„I wasn't…" Elsa sighed and then she smiled. „But I guess you're right. It's just a couple of empty houses. There's nothing to be afraid of." She stepped forward.

„Elsa, wait!" A sudden shout from behind made her stop. She looked back and saw the king waving at them and hurrying after them.

„Something happened?" asked Elsa her companion.

„Nah. He just wants to catch up," Lieta waved her hand. „Come on. After what he told you, he deserves a bit of running." She grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her forward.

They approached the city again, but they made just a few steps forward, when they caught Arthur's warning call again. „Watch out!"

In that moment, snow under their feet erupted and an ice wall rose from the ground, knocking them back. Both the girls yelped in surprise, as they fell backwards into the snow. When Elsa got over the first shock, she looked up in fright. The ice wall loomed over the tops of houses behind, like a giant, impenetrable barrier. Did her sister do this? Of course, she did. But how…

She caught a silent clapping. The silhouette of her sister emerged from the ice wall and stood between the wall and the lying girls, looking at the king. „Well, well, well. Someone has very sharp reflexes here. Or am I so predictable already?" she smirked.

King Arthur ran past the girls and stopped sharply in front of them with his blade drawn. „Stand down, Viviana! This is not a fair fight! You're involving innocent people again…!"

„Oh, no, dearie," Viviana smiled. „Right the opposite. I am making sure, they're not getting involved. You wanted me to play by the rules. And the rules of the game involve only us three," she said, ignoring Lieta's hurt frown. „So, we will be following the rules strictly until the very end. I will not allow you to enter this, or any other human settlement, until the game is over."

„And what will happen to the citizens of the town?" asked the king, pointing with a tip of his sword at the wall behind her back.

„They are free to go, whenever they want," smiled Viviana. „I don't need them. Once you leave the place, I will get rid of the wall." When she saw their doubtful faces, her arrogant smile widened even more. „You have my word."

Arthur lowered the tip of his sword. „Be it your way, Viviana. We will leave." He offered his hand to Elsa and helped her on her feet.

„Viviana…" Elsa whispered, not letting her eyes off her sister.

„Oh no, sister," Viviana brushed her off. „No more tearful effusions. Remember, what you came for. I am waiting for you, Elsa. Only a few more days and we shall see who's stronger." With these words, she dispersed into a snow cloud and vanished. The wall started to melt down slowly.

With tears in her eyes, Elsa turned to the king and looked at him. „You were right. She cannot be saved. I just didn't want to accept it. I was foolish…"

„No, Elsa," he came closer and embraced her. „I was wrong. She still has good in her. She could easily destroy the town, but she used the wall instead. She doesn't want to talk to you, because she fears, that it could shake her determination. I was scared for my own kingdom. But I really believe that you can make it. I'm sorry."

Unable to say a word, Elsa retuned an embrace, burying her face into his shoulder and started crying. She didn't even feel a dull thud from the side, as Lieta joined them in a group hug. For long minutes they stayed in a mutual embrace, gathering strength for another part of their journey. And then, they left. They didn't leave just the city behind, but also their doubts and worries. None of them said a word. None of them looked behind. So none of them could see that when the ice wall finally melted, there appeared a spot of green grass under the snow blanket.

* * *

 **So this is the end of the chapter. Hopefully, you've enjoyed it. And if you were lacking action, I will try to make it up to you in the next chapter called: Snowball fight. :) From now on, everything takes a rapid course. Until the next chapter, bye.**


	19. Snowball fight

**Merry Christmas everyone. I just finished another chapter, so take it as a late Christmas gift :) I promised action last time and I think I've kept my word in this chapter. I hope, you'll like the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Snowball fight**

Elsa ran to the top of small hill in delight. In the moment they reached the mountains, she got rid of the annoying clothes and conjured her usual ice dress. And with her dress, even her optimism got back. It was an amazing feeling. This dress was like her second skin, much lighter and much more comfortable than the thick fur jacket and leather leggings. And most of all, her slippers. Every step in those heavy boots, she had been wearing, was a torment. But now… she could hardly feel her steps. She was barely leaving a trace in deep snow under her feet. Of course, it was partially thanks to her magic but still… Elsa looked back at her companions, who were forcing their way through the deep snow after her, and chuckled.

Arthur was marching waist deep in the snow about fifty yards behind, making a path for his daughter, who was following his footsteps. She was barely visible behind his back and with the snow reaching to her chest. Once, they caught up with her, Elsa smiled at the winded pair. „You know, I could thaw a path in the snow," she offered.

Arthur just shook his head. „Save your strength, Elsa. You will need every bit to fight your sister."

At the mention of an upcoming fight, Elsa's face darkened. „Do you really think that fighting my sister is the only option?"

„Elsa. We've been already talking about this," king Arthur said with a soothing smile. „If we want to make her listen, we must beat her first. But it doesn't mean that we have to hurt her."

„I know, but…" Elsa sighed.

„Don't worry, Els," chuckled Lieta from behind her father's back. „Take it as a competition. You have never been beaten in a snowball fight. And now, you have finally found a worthy opponent. It will be fun."

Elsa let out a faint smile. „Thank you, Lieta." She inhaled deeply and turned around. „Just a snowball fight, eh?" she said for herself.

Despite the thick snow they were proceeding quickly, with just a few brief stops for a meal. Since the incident at Hamelin, Elsa's determination seemed to be growing up with every step. She was in the lead of their small group, hurrying them towards their goal all the time. Like something was pushing her forward. And by the end of the day, when the sun reached the mountaintops, they had covered almost twenty miles.

„Elsa, wait," called Arthur after her, when they reached another foothill, right under a steep cliff. „We will settle a camp here for tonight. It's an ideal place. We'll be protected from wind and snow here."

„What, already?" Elsa wondered. „But it's still light. We can still cover another few miles before the sun sets."

„The sun will set soon," the king objected. To Elsa's displeasure, he took his bag off and put it down. „We may not find a suitable place further. We should rest for today."

„But I'm not tir..." Elsa tried.

„But we are," the king interrupted her with a chuckle. „Elsa, I understand your concerns. Believe me, we are concerned as well. But rushing forward without a rest will not help us."

Elsa took a breath, prepared to object, but then she looked at him more closely. Forcing his way through the thick snow all day long took a great toll on the king. His usually calm and proud face was worn out and his steps were heavy and slow. Elsa looked at the little girl, following her father's footsteps. She was still keeping up with the harsh pace bravely, but she was breathing heavily, with her head bowed down and she was holding her cloak wrapped tightly around her tiny body, shaking in cold. Elsa gasped and cursed herself silently. How could have she been so blind? „I… I am sorry, I didn't realize…"

„It's okay, Elsa," smiled the girl and landed on the ground with a huff. „We're fine. Let's just take a break."

„I'll prepare a camp," said Arthur and reached for a small shovel, he had fastened to his backpack.

„No, no, no. Let me take care of this," Elsa replied and before he could come up with a protest, she gestured at a place right next to a stone wall. The snow whirled in a small circle, moved aside, making a small, dry place near the wall and formed around it like a protective barrier. She looked back at her companions with an apologetic smile. „I owe you for how I was rushing you today."

King Arthur smiled back and helped his daughter stand up. „Thank you. But you shouldn't waste your powers…"

„It's nothing," Elsa waved her hand dismissively. She took Lieta's backpack and took it to their provisional camp. Meanwhile the king started with lighting a fire from short supplies of wood they took with them, she sat next to the girl, leaning against the stone wall. She put her hand around Lieta's shoulders. „I am sorry. The cold must be horrible for you. If I could do something…"

Lieta nuzzled against her with a satisfied hum and rested her cheek on Elsa's shoulder. „Do you know, what's so amazing about you, Elsa?" she asked with her eyes closed.

„Hmm?" Elsa blinked in surprise.

„That despite your ice powers, you can always make me feel warm."

* * *

They left their small camp short after dawn. Despite the enormous cold, the weather was in their favour, for there was no wind, or snowfall in the air. The snow on the upper planes was much thicker and stronger, making it easier to walk. But despite that, Elsa wasn't rushing this time. She let the king in lead, walking along with Lieta and joking. And so, their path was passing in a completely different mood than the day before.

„No way," laughed Lieta at Elsa's story about her last suitor. „He really dropped the cake on your dress?"

„Uh-huh," nodded Elsa with a smirk. „And what's more, he pulled out his handkerchief and wanted to wipe it out. In front of the whole court! Oh man, I was angry. I almost had him imprisoned."

„Poor boy," Lieta chuckled and wiped the tears off her eyes. „I guess he will never show up in the city again. But I must say, he was brave, courting you just like that."

„It was Anna's idea, actually," Elsa sighed. „It was her third attempt to find me a suitor. Since I have agreed with her wedding with Kristoff, she's obsessed by the idea of finding a husband for me as well." She looked at the laughing girl and smiled as well. „Most men are so tense, when they are talking to me," Elsa continued in a resigned voice. „It's all 'Yes, Your Majesty,' 'No, Your Majesty,' or 'As you wish, Your Majesty.' The only thing I want from them is to behave naturally. Am I asking too much?"

„Well, you're a queen," Lieta stated with an amused smile. „And a sorceress up to boot. I'm not surprised, that they're nervous."

„You weren't," Elsa objected, pointing at the girl.

„Ah, I am flattered that you consider me qualified to be your potential suitor, Your Majesty, but I fear that people could have objections," Lieta chuckled.

„Oh, stop it. You know, what I mean," Elsa frowned.

„Of course, I am a successor to the throne," Lieta continued, ignoring Elsa's upset face, „but I am much younger from you. It could cause rumours. Not to mention the fact that I am a g… Ugh!" She fell backwards to the snow, silenced by a huge snowball. She spat the snow out of her mouth and wiped her face. „Hey! It's not fair!" She chuckled and scooped up a handful of snow, but before she could finish her projectile, another snowball hit her chest. „Hey! Don't use magic, you cheater!" She shouted and hurled her snowball at Elsa with a chuckle.

Elsa pointed at the snowball, aiming at her face and it changed its trajectory in the middle of air. She stuck her tongue out. „Don't pick up a fight, you cannot win, young lady," she chuckled and sent another snowball at her with a flicker of her finger.

Lieta avoided her attack and formed another snowball in her hands. She raised her hand. Elsa covered her face in a feigned fear and yelled. „Run for your lives! The feared warrior princess of Arkania is coming for us!" She laughed and turned to run. The snowball hit her to her back after a few steps, but she didn't care. Unlike the girl behind, she could move on the snow freely. In a few steps, she reached her full speed. Another snowball missed her in a level of her knees. Behind her, Elsa caught an angry call. „Hey! Wait 'till I catch you!" She laughed again and conjured another ball in her palms. When she was sure, that she got from Lieta's range, she halted and turned around with her hand prepared for a throw. But then, they caught a voice from a nearby hilltop. „You've got a nice time, I see. May I join?"

Elsa whirled around in surprise to face her sister. Viviana was standing on the hilltop about twenty feet from her and smiling innocently. Elsa shot a quick look behind her back at her friends. Lieta was standing about thirty feet behind her, as much hesitant as herself, and the king was rushing to them with his sword drawn, but he was way too far. They couldn't help her. Elsa looked back at Viviana and hovered in indecision. „What do you want from me?" she called, trying to sound intimidating.

Viviana chuckled. „Don't worry, dearie. I'm not here to fight you. Not yet." She slowly approached her. „Actually, I have come to play with you. We have been apart for too long, sis. We hardly know each other. You wouldn't refuse to play with me after all that time. Would you?" she smiled mockingly. „Tell me, Elsa. Don't you want to play with your big sister?"

„Leave her be!" shouted Lieta from behind and threw a snowball at her.

Viviana raised her hand and pointed at the ball, which stopped just a mere foot in front of her face. „Ah. A snowball fight. Good idea," she smirked, ignoring the girl. „I've heard that you have never been beaten in a snowball fight, Els," she said, using Lieta's words. „How about we put the statement to a test?"

„This is not a game, Viviana," said the king, when he reached his daughter. „Why are you doing it? You'll reach nothing by these games."

„I thought, we agreed," said Viviana coldly, her eyes never leaving Elsa, „that you won't be meddling between us." A faint smile appeared on her face and she looked at the pair. „Three against one? Hardly a fair fight. Fortunately, I am not alone here either." Viviana raised her hands and smiled widely. „Fantus?" she called.

A deafening roar echoed through the mountains and from behind the hill, there rose a huge snow dragon and flew in the air. It encircled the hill and landed between the pair and the sisters. The force of an impact almost sent them on the ground.

Lieta was the first, who recovered from the impact. She dashed forward, trying to slip past the dragon and reach Elsa. „Lieta!" called the king after her, but she didn't listen. She had to get to her…

The dragon's tail crashed on the ground in front of her, sending her on the ground. The dragon faced her and roared again. „Lieta!" Her father ran forward and stood between the dragon and his daughter with his sword in his hand.

Viviana smiled at the sight. „Fantus? Get them," she called at the dragon. The dragon dashed forward with a roar and attacked the pair. The king didn't wait any longer and jumped back, grabbing his daughter and pulling her with him down the hill. The dragon gave chase after them.

With an evil smile, Viviana looked back at her shocked sister. „Now… where were we?"

Elsa tore her eyes away from the pair and looked back at her sister in fright. She wanted to help them. She had to help them. But Viviana wouldn't let her. She had to fight. Elsa's eyes flitted between the snowball in her hand and her sister. Viviana smirked in anticipation. „Go ahead, sis," she said.

The snowball in Elsa's hands started to grow. She raised her hands above her head and made it grow to a size of about three feet. Then with a determined groan, she hurled it at Viviana.

Viviana laughed and with a hand gesture, she stopped the ball in the air, then with both her palms she split it to halves. „Nice try, sis. Now, it's my turn." She snapped her fingers and from the halves, there separated several smaller snowballs and attacked Elsa, one after another.

Elsa had hardly a chance to protect herself. She yelped, when the first three balls hit her head and shoulder. With a desperate attempt, she cast an ice barrier in front of her as a shield and ducked behind it. „Already defensive, sis?" she caught an amused call. „Then how about this?" From the both sides of her barrier there rose a large wall of snow and pounced at her. She jumped back and barely avoided the falling walls, before they collapsed on her head. Elsa turned around, trying to get on her feet, but then the ice wall, she had created, exploded and showered her with a spray of ice crystals.

„How disappointing, sis," said Viviana calmly, walking through the rests of her shield. „Do you expect me to give up so easily? Do you expect me to release Anna without a fight?" She leaned closer. „Do you really care for her so much as you say?"

Elsa cried out in desperate anger and showered her sister with a spray of snowflakes. The force of her spell was so intense, that it blew her several steps back and sent her on the ground. Viviana shook her head to recover. „Now that was something, sis. You've finally showed at least some…" she looked the way, where Elsa had been a few moments ago and spotted her icy cape, vanishing amongst rocks. „What? You're leaving already?" She said, disappointed. Then a smirk appeared on her face. „But we've just started, sis."

* * *

They slid down the hill to the bottom. Arthur didn't waste a second. He grabbed his daughter, jumped up and darted towards rocks, scattered throughout the whole valley. „What are you doing?! We need to help Elsa!" Lieta yelled from under his arm.

Before he could respond, they felt an impact of something heavy behind their backs. „Oh, yeah? And how are we gonna do that with THAT on your tail?" he called back and pointed with a tip of his sword over his shoulder. „We will help her, but we have to get rid of…" he paused, when he caught a strange, growling sound from behind. „JUMP!"

They both jumped behind a huge rock, when the weave of snow, resembling a huge snowstorm ran over it. As the storm continued, Lieta watched growing icicles from the rock outlines in amazement. Even the walls of the rock were slowly covering in frost and small cracks appeared on the surface. Finally, after a few moments, the storm eased. „Whoa! What was that?" she tried to peek from behind the rock, but her father yanked her back.

„A dragon's breath," he said simply. „ I hoped that she couldn't lend her powers to her creations. But I guess it would be too easy." He griped Lieta's shoulder again. „Run!"

They dashed from behind the rock a moment before it exploded to pieces, when it was hit by the dragon's tail. „So, what are we gonna do?" called Lieta, covering her head from the splinters flying in the air, hearing a roar of enraged dragon behind their backs.

Arthur looked at his daughter. For some reason, she was smiling amusedly. Seeing that, he smiled too. „Well, I'm not sure. I haven't fought a dragon yet." They found a shelter behind another rock. „I guess the best chance, we have, is to cut off its head…"

„No," Lieta shook her head resolutely. When he cast a confused look at her, she sighed. „Dad, it's like Olaf. Cut off its head and it will not even notice. I know Elsa's magic. The true source of its power is its heart. We must aim at the heart. Your sword could do the trick."

The king smiled without a word. He was proud of his daughter, that she could stay calm in a situation, like this. He peeked over the edge at the approaching dragon. Then he turned back to her and nodded. „Okay. Listen. Here's the plan…"

* * *

Elsa leaned against a cold rock, breathing heavily. Her hands were shaking in indecision and adrenaline. She didn't know what to do. She had to help her friends. They couldn't hope to fight a dragon made of ice. She might have a chance, but there was her sister, chasing her. Elsa was glad, she escaped her for now. Viviana was just too strong.

Suddenly, she caught her sister's voice from the distance. „Elsie? Where are you?" Elsa gasped and bit her lip. She pressed her back tighter against the rock, trying to merge with the stone. „It's 'Hide and seek' now?" Viviana called with a chuckle. „I like playing games. And I'm warning you, dearie. I'm good at it."

Elsa clenched her fists. She couldn't be hiding forever. She had to do something. Elsa was so immersed in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice a mild snowfall falling from the clear sky. She gulped and leaned to the edge of the rock to peek carefully over it, when…

The snow in front of her exploded and several ice spikes shot at her from the ground, missing her by mere inches and pinning her train to the stone wall from both sides. Elsa yelped and looked in shock at the spikes. „Found ya."

A few feet from the spikes, there whirled snow in a small vortex and formed into the shape of her sister. With her arms folded on her chest, she smiled arrogantly. „I missed you, sister."

Elsa looked at her dreadfully. She was just playing with her! Elsa was doing her best, but Viviana was just mocking her, not even trying. For all her life, Elsa had feared her powers, but today, for the first time, she feared that her powers were insufficient. With all her remaining willpower, she raised her palm against her. A blast of her magic came out and flashed forward. Viviana raised her hands defensively and averted the blast, stumbling a few steps back. Elsa didn't wait and flailed her arms, breaking the ice spikes and darted away from her.

„Hey, that's dangerous, you know?" Viviana chuckled and looked at her back. With a calm smile, she was watching her sister fleeing. „A tag game, huh?" she said for herself. „I like that one too."

Elsa was running up the hill as fast as she could. She had to get some advantage if she wanted to hope for a victory. She had a plan, but she had to reach the hilltop before her sister catches her. Elsa looked back over her shoulder, but Viviana was nowhere to be seen. She gritted her teeth and focused on running. But suddenly, Viviana appeared just a few steps in front of her in a snow cloud. Before she could do anything, Viviana cast a blast of her magic, sending her backwards on the ground. Elsa slid several meters down the hill before she finally stopped. She moaned in pain and looked at her with blurred eyes.

Viviana was standing still above her and smiling.

„Got ya."

* * *

Arthur was running alongside a cliff, zigzagging among rocks, with the dragon on his tail. He was trying to use an advantage of the rocks as a cover for him and an obstacle for the dragon. The overhang, he was trying to reach, was just a hundred meters from him. He was close.

The dragon spread its wings and jumped to the air. With a single stroke of the wings it flew over the king's head and landed in front of him, blocking his path. Arthur skidded to a halt and sighed. „Oh, yeah. I forgot, you can fly, you damned reptile."

The dragon roared and charged forward. It attacked the king with its claws. Arthur barely managed to avoid them and he swung his own sword, cutting one of the claws off. He smiled victoriously. But at the moment, dragon swung its tail, not taking the missing claw into an account. It hit the king to his chest and he flew several meters to the side.

„Ugh!"

Arthur landed on snow. Luckily, he didn't hit any of the rocks, but the force of the impact was enough itself to knock the air out of his lungs. With a blurred sight he spotted the dragon tail closing him again from above and he forced his body to roll to the side. The tail hit the ground he had been lying a moment ago with a loud thud, leaving a deep hole in the snow. Arthur gulped and sprang up on his feet, running towards the overhang. He was almost there. The dragon behind his back roared in anger and got into a chase again.

The king looked up and smiled. The overhang was just above him. He made it. He stopped and faced the approaching dragon with his sword in alert. „Come on, you oversized lizard! I'm waiting!"

As the dragon was closing, he grabbed the blade of his sword like a spear and waiting for a right moment. The dragon finally reached the overhang. With its height, it had to shrink down to fit under it. With a threatening growling, it was moving closer and closer.

Arthur swung his arm back and threw the sword at the dragon. The sword dug deeply into the dragon's shoulder. For a brief moment, the dragon hesitated as if in surprise, but the strike had no other effect on it. Then it sprang forward, letting out a fierce roar, knocking Arthur back by a mere force of the sonic weave. The king fell back on the ground. He looked up… and smiled.

A small silhouette rose on a top of the overhang and jumped down, right on the dragon's back. Lieta didn't waste time. She jumped down head on, holding her father's sword in front of her. It dug deep into its back and Lieta with it. The tip of the magical sword reached the dragon's heart and the dragon reared in agony. Then a magical spark vanished from its eyes. The dragon collapsed and fell into a pile of ordinary snow.

„Lieta!" Arthur forced himself on his feet and ran towards the pile, searching for his daughter, where she had vanished from his sight. He found her in a moment and dug her from the snow. „Lieta, are you alright?" he called in concerns.

„Pfft!" Lieta coughed and wiped the snow from her face. She looked around in wonder. When she saw the huge, shapeless mound, her eyes brightened. „Yeaaahh! I killed it! I killed a dragon! Did you see it? I was amazing! When mum finds out…"

„She won't," the king exhaled in relief and smiled upon his daughter's eagerness. „You don't want me to get killed, do you?"

„Dad, but… it was a DRAGON!" she spread her arms to obtain the huge snow pile in the gesture. „Oh, come on. I simply have to tell her!"

„We'll see about that," chuckled her father. „Now get your sword. We need to help Elsa."

* * *

„I am disappointed, sis," Viviana said in a calm voice, closing in to her. Elsa was sitting on the ground, trying to recover from her last fall. „I expected something more from someone, who dares to call herself the Snow Queen. The more from my own sister."

„I never wished to be the Snow Queen, Viviana," Elsa rolled on her knees and stood up, slowly. „All I wished for was to protect my sister." She looked into her cold eyes.

„And yet, when she needs your help, you cannot bring yourself to fight me," Viviana inclined her head to a side in consideration. „I wonder why is that?"

„Because…" Elsa stooped her shoulders helplessly, „because you're my sister as well."

Viviana blinked in surprise and let her arms drop to the sides of her body. Then she shook her head in anger. „Nonsense! We might have the same parents, but that's all. I don't know you and you don't know me! You're nothing but my enemy!"

„Don't you still understand?" Elsa made a hesitant step towards her sister. „I don't want to fight you. No matter what you do to me, we are family. Hurting you is like hurting myself."

Viviana chuckled. „And how about hurting Anna?"

„What do you…?"

„Let's make a deal, sis," Viviana interrupted her. „Every time, you lose a fight, I'll hurt Anna. Hopefully, it will inspire you to better results…"

„No!" Elsa called desperately. „Please, you cannot do that! I will fight you, I promise, but don't hurt her!"

„I wonder myself, what I'll do to her today," she smirked and tapped her chin thoughtfully. „Breaking her arm perhaps? I snapped her two fingers already. There are too many possibilities…"

„NO!" Elsa raised her hand before she could think about it. A blast came out and hit Viviana to her chest. Viviana gasped and stumbled back. With a shock in her eyes, she slowly looked at Elsa. „What have you…?" Then she slowly turned to ice.

„Oh, no…" Elsa covered her mouth by her hands. She slowly stumbled to the frozen body. She raised her arms to Viviana's chin and touched it softly. „What have I done?" She embraced her and burst into tears. „How could I let that happen?"

A sudden malicious laughter broke her from her thoughts. She raised her eyes in surprise to see Viviana completely healthy. Viviana broke from her embrace violently. „See? Even for the sake of your sister, you cannot bring yourself to hurt me. You're pathetic. I am immune to your ice powers, dearie. We both are. You should know it already."

Elsa made a few steps back. „How can you be so cruel?" she shook her head in disbelief.

„It's my heart, sis," Viviana smirked. „My teacher, the one, our parents sold me to, once told me, that human's emotions are the human's greatest weakness. I just got rid of them. Maybe you should do it as well. It would be more interesting. Or perhaps…" She smirked and approached her.

Elsa shook her head again. „You'll never make me… GAH!" She yelped in shock and pain, as Viviana thrust her hand into her chest. For a moment, they both froze and then, Viviana tore her heart out and averted.

„Were you saying?" she smiled, meanwhile Elsa fell on her knees behind her back. „I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." She looked at the heart in her hands and stroked it gently. „Ah, so beautiful, so innocent. I understand now. But sadly, it prevents you from developing your full potential. I want a battle, sis. A real one. You owe me." She looked back. „Next time, we'll fight for real." She squeezed the heart and it started freezing.

Elsa yelped. The feeling in her chest was so strange and unfamiliar. She had never experienced something like that. Was that… cold? Then something happened. Her emotions... faded. She felt numb. It was an odd feeling.

„Stand up, sister," said Viviana. Elsa's legs moved on their own. She couldn't resist. No. It wasn't fitting. She didn't want to resist. She had always wanted to stand up, hadn't she? She stood up straight and watched Viviana in calm anticipation.

Viviana smiled and nodded. „Good." Then she thrusted the heart back to her chest. Elsa gasped and collapsed again. „I'm waiting you, Elsa. There's a small valley a few miles to the north. You have time to recover and then I'll get the fight I want. Don't take too long." She chuckled and averted. She made a few steps and stopped in surprise. Her hands. Were they… shaking? Why would they? It didn't make sense to her. She shook her head angrily and vanished in a snow cloud.

„Elsa!"

A sudden call behind her back echoed in her ears. Elsa didn't respond. She was breathing heavily, trying to recover. Something odd was crawling slowly into her mind. Lieta ran to her and knelt next to her side, putting her arms around Elsa's shoulders. „Elsa, are you alright? What happened?" She didn't respond. She just closed her eyes and breathed in, slowly, clutching her chest. „Elsa, please. Talk to me. What did she…"

„GET OFF ME!" Elsa yelled angrily and shook her off. She sprang up and turned to the shocked girl. „Why are you chasing me all the time?! You're just slowing me down! Being on my own, everything would have been fine long ago!"

„Elsa…" Lieta whispered in shock, watching the stranger in front of her.

Elsa turned her back on her. „I'm going to end it. Myself. Do not meddle in it. Or you'll get hurt." With these words, she set out north.

Lieta didn't go after her. She didn't move. She was too shocked to do anything. Elsa got lost from her sight soon. A moment later, she heard a call behind her. „Lieta. Have you found her? What happened?"

She turned her head to her father, as he caught up with her. „Dad," she mumbled with worries in her eyes. „She's… gone."

* * *

 **So this is it for today. I hope it wasn't too much on you :) For now, everything seems to be messed up, but don't worry. It's not the end of the story. Hopefully I didn't discourage you from reading the story and you enjoyed some action. Next time we meet by a chapter called "Battle of snow and ice". Any comments appreciated as always. See you soon.  
**


	20. Battle of snow and ice

**Happy New year everyone. I made it. Another chapter finished. This one is a bit shorter than usual, but the more intense. Elsa is angry and she's ready to fight for real. Who would you bet on today? Well, I know the result, so it wouldn't be right to tell you my guess. :) Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Battle of snow and ice**

Elsa was rushing north through the mountains in an enormous speed. If she had time to think, it would remind her of her ascent on the North Mountain. She always wondered how she could have managed to reach the top of the mountain all the way from Arendelle in a matter of mere hours, when it took almost two days to reach it for a seasoned mountaineer. Her magic was rushing her. She didn't even know about it. Last time, it was her fear, what was pushing her forward, but now, it was anger.

Elsa was angry. Angry at her parents, that they had never told them the truth. Angry at her sister, that she had left the castle despite her wish. If they had been all reasonable, nothing of that would have ever happened. But most of all, she was angry at Viviana. Elsa had been trying to be reasonable with her. She had offered her everything! But she had refused. Instead of living in a castle, Viviana would rather rot in these mountains alone. And what's more, she was threatening her family, her kingdom… she had tried to kill her! But no more sweet talks from now on. Elsa was decided to end this. Once and for all.

In just an hour Elsa covered a distance of almost ten miles. She climbed into a saddle between two mountaintops and she finally got sight of the valley, Viviana had been talking about. She looked around in suspicion. There was nothing special about the valley. Why would Viviana lead her here? Was it a trap? Another of her little games? She started to descend the hill, looking for a sign of her sister's presence on the surrounding hilltops.

„VIVIANAAA!"

Elsa's voice echoed through the mountains. She stopped and looked around. „I am here, sister! As you wished! So where are you?! Are you afraid of me all of a sudden?!"

„Don't overestimate yourself, dearie."

Elsa whirled around in surprise, catching her sister's voice behind her. „You!" she clenched her fists.

Viviana chuckled. „Were you expecting someone else, sis?" She smiled as if nothing was wrong. Then she looked around the valley and spread her arms in a compassing gesture. „Do you wonder why I chose this place? It all started here, sis. My whole training. The ten awful years spent in a company of an evil, heartless warlock. The mountains haven't been always covered in snow. I started with this valley. And how my powers were growing through the years, I have turned them into this frozen realm. Into my new home." She approached her slowly. „This is the Heart of the winter."

„Where is Anna?!"

Viviana halted in surprise. She couldn't believe it. Even through her frozen heart… „You still care about that whelp?"

Elsa was surprised herself. Of course, she didn't. Anna betrayed her. She disobeyed her order. The words just came out before she could think about it. „She is mine," she blurted.

Viviana smiled again. „So sweet. Anna is a guest on my fortress, Elsa. Not far from here. You can go there and take her. See? So simple," she chuckled. „She might be a bit numb these days, but I'm sure, you will handle it. You just have to go through me," she said, mockingly.

„With pleasure," Elsa growled and raised her hands above her head. A huge snowball started to grow between her palms.

Viviana smirked. „Again? Oh, come on, we've been through this once."

Elsa didn't respond. She let the snowball grow to a size of a human and then, satisfied with the size, she hurled it forward with a groan. Viviana raised her hand with a calm face. The snowball stopped in the air just a few feet in front of her. „See? It won't work on me." She let the snowball explode in a spray of snowflakes by a simple gesture. „You'll have to try harder than… Ugh!" An ice blast shot through the snowflakes and hit her in the chest. She flew several meters back and landed into snow heavily.

Viviana shook her head, trying to pull herself together. She looked forward and her eyes widened. Several ice spears burst from the ground and thrusted at her. She had hardly time to close her eyes, when they reached her. She caught a sound of numerous spikes piercing her body. A few seconds later, when everything fell silent, she opened her eyes and looked down. Her chest was impaled by five or six huge spikes, one going straight through her throat. She looked up at Elsa… and smiled. „Good. It seems you're finally willing to hurt me. This is starting to be interesting."

Elsa gasped, staring at her in surprise. Viviana stood up, as if the spikes weren't there. She walked through them without resistance, the gaps in her body closing right the time, the spikes left them. Her body… was made of snow? How could that be possible? Was she really invulnerable? Elsa growled again and clenched her fists. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

Viviana stood in front of her and raised her hands. „Brace yourself, sis! This is gonna be fun!" she laughed. The snow started to whirl around her rapidly. The vortex around her started to grow rapidly, gaining on strength and speed. Soon, it grew into a large snowstorm, engulfing the whole valley. Elsa moaned and covered her face by her arms. The wind was so strong that she had a hard time to stand on her feet. She dug her feet into snow below her and reached for her powers as well.

Viviana was prepared for a counterattack. She expected Elsa to try and stop the storm and smirked, when she felt a sudden weave of magic, coming from the front. She couldn't see Elsa through the snowstorm, but she didn't have to. It was clear, what she was up to. Or was it?

Viviana blinked in surprise, when she realized. Elsa wasn't trying to stop the storm. She intensified it. Instead of calming it, she created her own snowstorm. The both powers collided.

And suddenly, the wind stopped. The storm vanished in a blink of eye and silence covered the whole valley. But it was strange silence. It took time, when Viviana finally realized, what had happened. Her eyes shot wide open. The storm didn't vanish. Elsa froze it. Their powers combined froze the air in the whole alley. Viviana slowly moved her arm through the air. It was resisting her move. Even breathing was more difficult. Viviana looked at her sister in wonder. Even Elsa seemed to be startled. Could they really achieve something like that together? Any living being, which would occur within the valley at the moment, would be dead in an instant, frozen solid. Except them.

Viviana laughed excitedly. „That's amazing, sis! I have never imagined this to be possible. Not even in my dreams!"

Elsa looked back at her… and frowned. „I don't care. I am not giving up this time even if I had to freeze the whole kingdom. You are in my way!" She cast another blast of her magic. And one more. And another. Elsa showered her sister with a series of ice blasts, forcing her slowly back.

Viviana was trying to defend. Even though, she was immune to ice, the impact of the magic itself could hurt her. She couldn't turn to a snow cloud, for she would be destroyed immediately, if the blast hit her in that state. She couldn't believe it. She was being overpowered by Elsa.

Viviana chuckled.

She lowered her hands, letting one of the blasts pass through her defences in purpose and cast a spell. The blast hit her chest and she fell backwards with a yelp, sliding down the hill on her back. But her spell did the work. Snow around Elsa's feet rose to height and formed a giant maw around her. Elsa blinked in surprise. She acted instinctively and created two ice pillars at both of her sides. The maw clamped together and trapped her inside, between her pillars.

Viviana recovered from the impact and looked up. Elsa was struggling against the pressure of the huge jaws, trying to push the pillars away, but she couldn't. She smirked and stood up slowly. It worked perfectly. „That was impressive, Elsa. I'm starting to like you. Too bad, you have to die." She raised her palms facing each other and pressed them together. The jaws moved towards each other a little bit and there was a cracking sound of ice. But Elsa's defences endured. „Why do you try so hard, sis? You cannot win," Viviana smiled and increased her pressure. „I am older, and much more experienced than you."

With her whole body shaking in effort, Elsa looked at her. „I will not… ngh… lose to you… again!" A sudden burst of her magic came out to all sides, smashing her pillars and the jaws to pieces. Viviana had to brace herself from the weave of her magic. She looked up in surprise, as something huge covered the sun. Elsa created another giant snowball above her head. „Viviana? Catch!" She hurled the snowball forward, driving it with her magic.

Viviana raised her hands in defence, but she didn't make it in time. She wasn't prepared for the attack. The huge snowball hit her and continued on its way without slowing down, taking her with it. The snowball crashed into a distant rock wall, falling apart. For a moment, Viviana stayed pinned to the wall, merely conscious, when she finally slid down to a snow pile below. She slowly rose on her knees, supporting herself by her arms and breathing heavily. In the distance, she saw Elsa nearing her slowly. Viviana let out an exhausted chuckle. She hadn't expected such resistance. Deep in her heart she felt something new. Was it… pride? Never before she had gone through such a fight. And now, her own sister was forcing her back.

She spotted something glittering under her in the snow. Her diadem. She lifted it up with a smile and was about to put it in her hair, when she saw her reflection in the surface of the diadem. Her hair! Her always flawless haircut was now all ruffled and lank. She growled angrily and the diadem in her hands shattered into pieces. Viviana stood up and set her angry eyes at Elsa. A strange, icy aura was surrounding her body. „I'll give you one advice, sis," she said quietly. „If you want to get on well with me, do not ever… touch my hair."

* * *

„Lieta! Slow down!"

Lieta wasn't listening. She didn't want to listen. With a stubborn face, she was rushing forward, searching for any trace of Elsa. Arthur had to run to her and grip her shoulder. „Lieta, calm down, please. This is no good."

With tears in her eyes, she turned to her father. „How can you be so calm? Elsa is in danger. She's gone mad! And now she's out there, trying to kill her own sister. But she won't make it! And even if she would, we cannot let her do it! We have to find her!" Lieta clenched her fists in despair.

„And we will," he knelt in front of her to get on her eye level and grabbed her shoulders. „Lieta, I promise, we won't let any harm happen to her. But we have to stay calm. If her heart is frozen right now, she might be as dangerous as Viviana."

„She wouldn't hurt me," Lieta shook her head and wiped her face into her sleeve. Then she breathed in deeply to calm down. „Okay… So, what are we gonna do?"

„Our best chance is Anna now," he said after a short consideration. „If anything can help Elsa now, she can. I believe that she cares about her even over her frozen heart."

Lieta nodded hesitantly. „I guess we have no other choice." She sighed and looked around the surrounding mountain tops. „But how do we find her? She could be anywhere right now."

The king opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say a word, a loud rumbling noise from behind a nearby mountain range drew their attention. „I guess, finding her won't be our biggest problem," he mumbled.

* * *

Elsa dug herself out of the snow and coughed. Several meters below, she spotted Viviana, trying to stand up on her feet. She lifted herself on her arms and got out from the drift. This was starting to be absurd. Their battle dragged on for almost an hour without a satisfactory result. Elsa felt being almost at the end of her powers. She couldn't go on for much longer. But there's no way she will lose to Viviana again. She stood up on her feet in effort.

Viviana was already on her feet, although her posture wasn't as arrogant and unshaken as at the beginning. She looked up at Elsa and chuckled, wearily. „You're doing well, sis. I haven't expected it from you."

„Give me back… Anna," Elsa wavered. „I don't care about you."

„Already out of steam, huh?" Viviana laughed. „What happened with that 'are you afraid of me' of yours?" She stood up straight and raised her arms with a smirk. „Bring it on, sis."

Elsa growled in anger. „I am not going to lose to you, Viviana."

„I am all yours."

Elsa looked around, considering the situation. Despite her words, she was exhausted. But she had a higher place right now, standing almost on the top of the hill with Viviana being right under her. She spotted her chance to win.

She raised her foot and stomped on the ground. There was a deep, rumbling sound and then the snow below her feet loosened and set down from the hillside, growing on its size rapidly and turning into a huge avalanche.

Viviana looked up on the closing avalanche and gulped. This was really something new. She would stop the snow any other time in a snap of her fingers, but now, she was too exhausted to stop it so simply. She raised her arms against the avalanche and braced herself. On her face, there appeared an excited smirk.

The snow wall reached her, crashed into her invisible defence and divided to both sides, flowing around her, like rough water. Viviana started to laugh. „This won't be enough to stop me, Elsa!" she shouted over the deafening roaring of the avalanche. Suddenly, multiple ice spikes shot out of the ground behind her, aiming at her. Viviana gasped in surprise. She couldn't stop them for she had full hands with the avalanche. She couldn't dematerialize either for the avalanche would devour her in an instant. Elsa got her.

With a deranged laughter, she let go of the avalanche and threw herself to one side. Too late. She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder as one of the spikes hit her. Viviana let out a quick yelp, before the avalanche flew over her and devoured her.

Elsa looked over the desolation, she had made. For long minutes, she was watching the snow in worries. But nothing moved. She exhaled in relief. She did it. She beat her. Elsa averted her face from the avalanche and turned around. A strange feeling slipped to her mind. She expected that the win would bring her satisfaction. Triumph. But she didn't feel like victorious. Could she really feel a loss? She shot a quick look back and the she shook her head angrily. No. Viviana had been only trying to hurt her. Why would she feel remorse?

Elsa tried to lift her leg and gasped in surprise. She looked down. Her feet… were freezing to the ground? She tried to thaw the ice with her magic, but the ice didn't budge. It was freezing further and further, locking her in the ice block, until it reached her waist. Why couldn't she thaw it? It had always been so easy to thaw ice and snow since the time, she had got her control back. Why couldn't she now? She reached for the growing ice in a desperate attempt to get rid of it, but it was to no use. Her hands froze to the ice as well. She was trapped.

From the snow far behind her back, there rose an arm. It was Viviana. She dug herself out exhaustedly and lied on the snow. After a few moments, she started to laugh hysterically, holding her bleeding shoulder. Luckily, the spike had not pierced the shoulder. It had only cut her. But it was a deep, painful cut. Never before had anyone managed to wound her. This was… amazing! She had never felt so alive, as now. For long minutes she was lying on the snow, until the pain in her shoulder eased up and she gathered enough strength. Then she stood up and walked to her trapped sister.

„It was amazing, sis," she said almost kindly, when she got to the top.

Elsa tried to turn to her, but she couldn't. „Let go of me!" she yelled, twitching her arms and trying to break free.

„No way," chuckled Viviana and shook her head. „I've got enough for today. It was so great that I am willing to give you a rematch."

„Why don't you just die?!" she snapped at her angrily.

„I was trying. But it would be too easy," Viviana smirked. Elsa blinked in surprise. Did she just…?

A blast of magic hit her back and shook her body. She leaned forward, but the ice held her on the place. Elsa could hear her sister's voice from behind. „My fortress is not far away." Another blast hit her. She yelped as the impact kicked the air out of her lungs. „I enjoyed our little game, Elsa, but next time, it will be for real." The ice, holding her, cracked a bit, but she still couldn't free her hands. „Next time… we're going to finish this!" Elsa was hit by another blast. Much stronger this time. The ice, holding her on place broke and she fell forward. Before she lost her consciousness, she could feel her sister's hand, caressing her hair gently. „Good night, sister. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Viviana danced into her study in excitement. She was laughing like a child with a new toy in its hands. She looked at frozen Anna in a corner and gave her a delighted smile. „Oh, Anna, you should have seen it! It was a legendary battle! Too bad, no one will find out. That's why I need witnesses." She ran to her and showed her the injured shoulder. „See? That's Elsa's job. She got me. I thought I was done for." She chuckled in delight and walked to her desk, searching for something amongst her stuff. „Luckily, I was faster."

She found a small bottle with a strange, blue coloured liquid. She uncorked the bottle and in anticipation of upcoming pain, she twisted her face. Viviana tilted the bottle and poured the liquid at her injury. In contact with her skin, the liquid hissed and Viviana moaned in pain. She squeezed her wound and bent forward, trying to overcome the pain. A minute later, the pain finally faded. She lowered her hand and looked at her shoulder. The wound was gone, with no trace left. She smirked back at Anna.

„Believe me, it wasn't worth it," she shook her head with a chuckle. With a quick gesture, she repaired her torn sleeve as well.

„Elsa should be here in a day or two," she continued in a conversational tone. „I am so looking forward to our next meeting! Sorcerers, knights, dragons… hah!" she waved her hand dismissively. „They are no match for Elsa. She even managed to freeze the storm! Can you imagine? Too bad she had never had a chance to train her powers. With a proper guidance, she could be even stronger, than…"

She could be stronger than…

An expression of her face changed from excited to an angered one. She grabbed a skull from the nearest shelf and threw it through the window, smashing it to pieces. „She is NOT stronger than me! I won this match, not her!" she pounded on her chest with a finger to emphasize her statement. Viviana was breathing heavily. After a few moments, she finally calmed down. With a darkened face, she crossed the room and looked through the broken window into the distance. „There will be no more games, Elsa. Next time, we will finish this."

* * *

 **So this is it. The battle is over. What do you think? Did you bet on the right sister at the beginning? :) I hope, I didn't overdo it. Nevrtheless, I don't want it to turn into series of 'epic battles', so don't worry. This was the last overly action chapter. I hope, you enjoyed it. As always, any comments are appreciated. Until the next time, bye.**


	21. To thaw a frozen heart

**Here it is. Another chapter. I couldn't wait to post this one. I hope you'll like it as much as myself. :) No more words. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

 **To thaw a frozen heart**

…

„Ugh."

…

„Morning, sunshine. How are we feeling?" Elsa opened her blurry eyes and spotted Lieta, lying next to her on some bed and looking at her with a jolly smile.

„You again?!" Elsa moaned and tried to lift herself, but she fell back down immediately.

„Ooh, must have been a huge chandelier this time," Lieta chuckled.

„Are you mocking me?" Elsa growled and managed to focus her sight. They were in some kind of a cottage. It was a small, dark place, with just a handful of furniture. A bed, they were lying on, a table with two chairs and a fireplace. There was fire burning in it, enlightening the room a little and giving them the little bit of warmth, it could. The king was nowhere to be seen. „What am I doing here?" she focused back on the girl.

Lieta shifted into a more comfortable position. „We found you unconscious in the valley. It had to be some battle, I tell you. The valley was a complete mess," she smiled kindly. „Luckily, we were able to find this place. For some reason, it was well stocked with firewood. It was much easier to take care of you here."

„You could as well leave me outside as much as I care," Elsa responded bitterly. „I don't feel cold."

„Well, but we do," Lieta frowned. „I am sure that you would do fine out there alone, but I still care about you and your sister. Both of them. But you seem to have forgotten about your original goal. Anna. She's in danger. Do you remember?"

A rush of adrenaline in her veins, caused by the girl's comment made her spring up on the bed. „How you dare…? Of course, I remember! Do you think I am searching these mountains through and through just for fun?"

„It doesn't seem to me," replied Lieta bitingly, ignoring Elsa's angry face. „It wasn't Anna you were looking for the last time. You wanted to kill her, admit it!"

„Of course, I did!" Elsa shouted back. „She's in my way!"

„The Elsa, I know, would never do something like that! She wouldn't even let it pass through her lips!"

„The Elsa, you know, would lose the fight in an instant!" Elsa clenched her fists, her face completely pale from anger. Temperature in the room dropped very low despite the flames in the fireplace. „She would be too worried about the fate of her reckless sister to even defend herself! She was a coward!"

Lieta stiffened. She knew, she was risking terribly, but she had already made up her mind. She couldn't back away now. She gripped the hilt of her father's sword, hidden under her blanket and with a rebellious expression and unshaken voice, she continued in her verbal assault on Elsa's mind. „Reckless sister?! She was trying to help you, when you were absolutely dragged down! She cared about you!"

„I didn't ask her to!" Elsa raised her hand threateningly, but the girl didn't twitch. „She was a fool to leave Arendelle despite my wish! She dragged us both into this mess!"

„Then why are you here, huh?!" Lieta shouted, mentally preparing herself for her head to be torn off at any moment. „Why are you trying so much if you really believe that it's her fault?!"

„BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Elsa's eyes shot wide in surprise. The echo of her voice still sounded through her ears. How could have she forgotten… She almost abandoned her sister for… for what? For a chance to kill another? With her eyes, slowly filling with tears, she looked at the girl in front of her again. „I love her…" she whispered. Elsa darted forward, squeezing Lieta in a tight embrace. „Oh, Lieta, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said through fits of tears. „How could have I let it go so far?"

Lieta let out a sigh of relief. Everything turned out according to the plan. And as a bonus, she survived the process. „It wasn't you, Elsa," she replied, tapping her back soothingly. She felt the warmth returning slowly back to the cottage. „The main thing is that you are back with us."

„You've been risking badly, trying to drive me mad like this, you know?" Elsa mumbled, when she finally calmed down. Her head felt like it was about to explode but she felt also a great relief. Her hands, locked behind the girl's back were still shaking violently and her eyes were tightly shut. And her heart was filled with emotions.

„I know," chuckled Lieta. „But it was the best chance. Father told me to try and drive you angry. He said that if I throw you out of balance, your true emotions will come out themselves."

„Where is your father, by the way?" Elsa opened her eyes slowly and looked around in wonder.

„Oh," Lieta blinked in realization. „I merely forgot. He's outside, waiting for the result of our little test. Dad is not a type for getting anyone mad. He would be ruining my attempts." She slipped from Elsa's grasp gently and crossed the room. Elsa spotted the sword hidden under the blankets. She blinked in surprise at the girl, but she didn't comment it. Lieta opened the door to a narrow gap and called. „Dad? We're done. You may come back."

Arthur dashed in and headed directly to the fireplace. He crouched to it as close as he could, rubbing his arms. „Whoa, it's really cold out there. I'm glad it didn't take long." Then he turned to Elsa with a smile. „Hello, Elsa. It's good to have you back."

Elsa greeted him with a thankful nod. „Thank you, Arthur. I owe you my life. Again," she smiled gratefully. „I am lucky to have such friends."

„Lieta did the hard work. Not me," smiled the king back. „I am glad you're alright. Viviana's fortress is not far from here. We'll take some rest for today. And tomorrow we'll be finally on the place."

* * *

„Sooo… what do you plan with Viviana?" asked Lieta, when they were preparing for the departure the next day morning.

Elsa gave her a considering look. „I'm not sure yet," she said in a while. „But I'm sure of one thing. For the whole time, I was trying to make her listen, but I haven't listened to her myself. But now I understand. Her curse helped me understand her. With my heart frozen, I couldn't listen to my real thoughts. My every emotion was… twisted in the worst way." She sighed, halting her preparations for a moment. „And so are hers," she shook her head in resignation. „How can she feel love, when it causes her just pain? I will need to fight her. And she showed me the way how," she smiled in a strange way.

Lieta looked at her in worries. She breathed in, hesitantly, but before she could say a word, she was interrupted by her father. „Okay, ladies, we can set out." He picked up his backpack and gestured towards the entrance door with an encouraging smile.

* * *

They set out to a cold morning, but the weather was not as cold as last few days. It seemed like Viviana was saving her strength. Elsa couldn't just decide if it was a good sign or a bad one.

Her worries and doubts had been gnawing on her since she had made up her mind. But it was something she had to do. It was her only chance. Almost subconsciously she found the letter from her mother amongst her stuff with her hand and squeezed it. If only she could make Viviana read it. She took the letter out and folded it up into a small square. Then she hid the letter in her neckline. „Don't worry, mother," she whispered, pressing the letter against her heart. „I have made my promise."

For the whole time, Lieta was watching her friend in concerns. Elsa was up to something. Something dangerous. And she didn't like it. But the worst thing was that she could do nothing about it. It was Elsa's decision and the only thing, she could do, was to support her. Elsa caught her look and she smiled encouragingly. „Don't worry, Lieta. We will make it." Lieta tried to smile back, but the smile twisted to a worried grimace.

Short before noon a dark stronghold appeared in front of their eyes, not far from them. Elsa stopped and watched the fortress with a depressive feeling in her heart.

„Well, I understand now, why she's so angry all the time," chuckled Lieta, trying to cheer her up. „Living in a place like this, I would feel like killing someone myself." Elsa gave her a grateful smile and put her arm around the girl's shoulders.

Despite they hadn't eaten since the morning, no one seemed willing to stop for a short lunch now. The uneasy mood was welling in them all, preventing them from eating. They all were eager to finish this journey as soon as possible. An hour later, their small group stood between two stone gargoyles, the silent guardians of the mountain fortress. It was even more depressive sight from here than before. The fortress seemed so cold and hostile. Elsa couldn't imagine spending a single day here. And her sister had been living here for so many years. Since she had been a little child…

„Elsa?" she caught Lieta's hesitant voice. „Umm… Would you be so kind and stop crushing my shoulder?"

She looked down in surprise and released her grip on the girl's shoulder. „I am sorry, I'm just…" she smiled apologetically.

„I know," Lieta stroked her hand soothingly. „I'm too."

The king smiled and moved forward. „Let's settle this." He stood in front of the entrance gate, inspecting it curiously. It was a massive, metal black gate. It was massive enough for five men to move it. He couldn't imagine opening it without some mechanism. Which was probably hidden inside. But despite his doubts, he leaned against the surface of the door and pushed it. To his surprise, the door slowly budged under his pressure and moved inward.

They all entered a dark entry hall, enlightened by pale light of a huge ice chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. The hall ended by a wide staircase. As her eyes accommodated to a dim light in the hall, Elsa looked around the hall. There was no furniture, no decorations on the walls. The hall was completely empty. Except…

„ANNA!"

A frozen silhouette of Anna was standing in the rear of the hall, right in front of the staircase. Elsa cried out partially in relief, partially in worries and sprang forward. „No! Elsa, wait!" the king called after her, but she ignored him. She found her. After all these days of desperate searching, she was finally…

She was a few steps from her, when ice erupted from the ground in front of her, blocking her way. „Not a step further, sis," Viviana's voice sounded through the wall. She appeared on top of the stairs. „You don't want her to get hurt by accident, do you?" she smirked, walking slowly downstairs.

Elsa tore her eyes away from the frozen statue of Anna and looked up. „Viviana," she forced her voice to stay calm. „Please, let her go. I am here. I'll do whatever you want. Just let Anna leave this place with my friends. Okay?"

„You…" Viviana looked at her in surprise and suspicion. „Your heart. It's back to normal. How did you…?" Her eyes flitted between her and the king and her face twisted in anger. „It's your fault!" she aimed an accusing finger at him. „You and your stupid sword! Why did you have to meddle in it?! You robbed me of my battle!"

„I have done nothing, Viviana," he replied calmly, when he stood next to Elsa. „She broke the curse herself."

„Nonsense," she retorted. „Nothing can break the curse of the frozen heart."

„Love can," Elsa replied, letting out a faint, hopeful smile. „I experienced it myself when I accidentally hurt Anna. And yesterday again. Viviana, I know your feelings only hurt you in the past. But they can also help you. Please, let me show you."

„Oh?" Viviana smirked confidently. „It sounds like a challenge, sis. Okay, Elsa. We'll make a bet. Show me, how you will break the curse. If you can turn Anna back, you'll all free to go. If you can't, you and your precious sister will never return back."

After a short hesitation Elsa nodded. „Agreed. But you won't hurt my friends."

„I don't care about them," Viviana chuckled. She raised her hand and the ice, blocking Elsa's way, disappeared.

Elsa stepped forward, but Lieta caught her hand to stop her. „Elsa…" she whispered in voice full of worries.

She smiled soothingly. „Don't worry, Lieta. I can make it."

The girl nodded and let go of her hand. Elsa approached her sister slowly. Seeing her sister like this brought back so many memories. Terrible memories. She had hurt her. She had lost her sister due to her own fear. Elsa clenched her teeth. „I won't let that happen again, I promise." Elsa raised her arms, preparing for a spell. Viviana was watching the scene from the distance in amusement. She was sure that Elsa couldn't do it.

A beam of cyan light flashed out of Elsa's palms and hit Anna. Elsa shut her eyes in concentration. For long moments she had been trying to thaw the ice with all her might. But the ice didn't budge. And then, when she couldn't hold on any longer, she let out an exhausted moan and her arms dropped. Viviana let out a victorious chuckle. „See? You cannot win, dearie. Only the true Snow Queen can thaw a frozen heart. And it's not you."

Elsa looked back at her friends in despair. She saw Lieta smiling with a hopeful smile. Elsa smiled back and nodded. Then she turned back to Anna. She couldn't give up. She breathed in slowly and closed her eyes. Then she approached her and put her hands at Anna's face. „Love will thaw," she whispered quietly. Elsa leaned forward and wrapped her sister in a tight embrace. Her heart was overwhelmed by emotions but she let them flow freely. For the whole her life she had been taught to suppress and control her emotions. She had learned to fear her powers. And because of her fear, she had shut her dearest person out of her life. She had hurt her so much.

 _I am sorry._

She was an older sister. She was supposed to be there for her. But it had been the exact opposite all the time. When the coronation came, Elsa had almost driven her away in fear of revealing her powers. And when they had been revealed, she had fled. Like a coward. And instead of her, it was Anna again, who had been there for her, risking her own life, trying to save her.

 _I am so sorry._

Elsa felt tears flowing down her cheeks, but she wasn't trying to stop them. Not this time. Not ever again. Anna was her sister and she will never hide her emotions from her again. She was her older sister. She had to protect her.

 _Oh, Anna. Please, come back to me._

„Elsa?"

Elsa gasped in surprise and looked up. Anna was looking at her with a confused smile. „Anna!" she cried out and squeezed her in the tightest embrace, she was capable of.

„Oh, Elsa. You're here," Anna chuckled and returned an embrace. A thought crossed her mind. With a quick glimpse she raised her hands and recounted her fingers. She let out a sigh of relief. They were all there. With all her might Anna supressed an urge to take off her shoes and recount her thumbs as well. Viviana wouldn't… A sudden remembrance of the previous events drove her awareness back to reality. She looked around and spotted Viviana standing aside with her mouth opened in shock. „You!" Anna yelled into Elsa's ear and lunged herself at Viviana over her sister, but Elsa's embrace was holding her on place. „You did it again! I'm going to kick your…!"

„Anna!" Elsa stopped her with a happy chuckle. „Anna, please, stop it! She's our sister."

„I know!" she called with an expression resembling a god of revenge, but at least she halted her efforts to break free from Elsa's arms. „She told me just a moment before she turned me into a decoration!" she pierced the raven-haired woman with an angry look.

„Anna!" Lieta called and crashed to them from behind, joining a group hug. „I'm so glad you're alright."

„Lieta!" Anna exclaimed and wrapped her free arm around her as well, completely forgetting about her anger. „I've missed you, girl!"

„You have no idea," chuckled the girl.

„I am glad to see you back with us, princess Anna," smiled the king, joining their small group.

„Thank you, Your Majesty. And I am glad that you've…"

„NO!"

They were interrupted by Viviana's bewildered shout. „I will not let that happen! This is not over yet!"

Elsa broke free from the embrace and made a few steps closer. „It's over, Viviana. We had a deal. You've lost."

„Like I care about some deal! You're mine, Elsa!" she pointed at her. „Even if I had to destroy this place, you're not leaving!" She cast an ice ray towards them.

Elsa jumped to the way of the blast, countering it with her own. Both of their spells collided. They stayed locked in a battle of will, their powers perfectly matched. None of them could gain an advantage over the other.

Elsa was shaking in effort. She wasn't sure if she could do it. But she couldn't let Viviana win. If she won, she would hurt her friends… her little sister… Elsa gathered all her willpower. „I will not… let you… HURT THEM!" she yelled. Her ray suddenly sprang forward over Viviana's, freezing it in the air, along with her arm. Viviana yelped. She looked at her transparent arm in shock. „How did you…?" She shook her head angrily and waved her frozen arm. The ice broke and the arm turned back to normal in an instant. „This is not enough! You cannot beat me!" She dashed towards the entrance door with Elsa right behind her back.

„Elsa, wait!" Anna called after them, but suddenly a whirlwind of snow appeared in the middle of the hall and it formed into the shape of a huge, frozen warrior, blocking their way out. „Whoa!" she yelped and backed away. The creature was amazing. It was like a shapeless body of a wraith, covered in an ice armour. It was three meters tall, holding a huge mace and an almond-shaped shield. It had no legs, but it was levitating five feet above the floor. The wraith faced them and cried in a strange tone. Then it waved its mace and attacked them.

They scattered as the mace landed on the ground with a crash. The stone floor cracked and when the mace lifted again, there was a huge hole in the floor. The king drew his sword and attacked. He slipped past the wraith's mace and swung his sword, slicing the armoured arm. But despite the fact that the blade went through the whole width of the arm, it stayed on its place. The wraith didn't pay attention to the gap in its armour and attacked the king with its shield, forcing him back. It let out another angry cry.

„Dad," called Lieta. „Are you alright?" When he confirmed his state in a nod, she called. „No sense, remember? We must aim for the heart."

„Easy to say," called her father back. „I doubt there is a heart to attack this time."

Anna tried to slip past it, but the wraith forced her back. „Ugh! We must help Elsa!"

„First things first," replied the king, trying to draw the wraith's attention. „You must have faith in your sister. She can make it."

„She can if Viviana plays fair!" Anna shouted and frowned due to another unsuccessful attempt. „She has not only her ice magic. Her study is full of…" she gasped in excitement, when an idea crossed her mind. She dashed to the staircase and sprang upstairs. „Keep it occupied! I'll be back in a minute!"

Lieta exchanged curious looks with her father. „Where did she go?" she ducked under another swing of the mace.

„No idea," Arthur sprang forward, making another hole in its armour. The next moment he realized his mistake when the mace attacked him without a slowdown. He parried the attack by a hair's breadth, but the impact sent him back a few steps. The wraith lifted its mace again and attacked him furiously.

As it was focused on her father, Lieta got behind its back. She darted forward and jumped as high as she could. Her sword dug deep into the wraith's back. The wraith cried angrily and started whirling around, trying to shake her off, but she was hanging on the hilt with all her strength.

„Lieta! Have you gone mad?" The king sprang forward, dropping his sword.

Lieta couldn't hold on any longer. The sword slipped from the hole and she flew away. Arthur slipped under the raging spirit just in time. He caught his daughter in the air. The impact kicked the air out of his lungs, sending them both down. „Ugh! I'm sorry, it wasn't the best idea." She apologized, as they landed on the floor heavily.

The wraith rose above them threateningly. It raised its mace, prepared for an attack. When…

„Get down!" Anna yelled from upstairs. She swung her arm and threw some bottle with a strange liquid in it at the wraith. The bottle hit the wraith's head and the liquid spilled over its whole body. The wraith burst into flames and cried out in pain. It was flailing its hands, trying to get rid of the flames, but they were burning continuously, devouring the raging spirit quickly. A few seconds later, the spirit was gone.

„Whoa! What was that?" Lieta exclaimed in surprise. She ran to the spot the wraith had just vanished. There was nothing but a small puddle on the floor.

„I don't know," Anna shrugged with a chuckle. „Viviana warned me not to touch her stuff, because they might be dangerous. I was just guessing."

„Great job, Anna," the king got slowly on his feet and went for his sword. „We wouldn't keep up much longer. But we've got still job to do. Let's settle this."

„Oh, you're right," Anna gasped. She ran downstairs and aimed straight to the exit.

„Anna, wait!" Arthur called, but she didn't listen. He let out a chuckle and looked at his daughter. „Let's go," he gestured towards the door.

* * *

Elsa dashed after her sister out of the fortress. „Viviana, wait!" she called after her, but Viviana didn't seem to listen. She was running away from the fortress.

Viviana covered another one hundred meters, when she finally stopped and turned back. She raised her hands threateningly, making Elsa stop in alert. „There you go, sis. It's just you and me. No one will come to save you this time."

„Why, Viviana?" Elsa asked in a calm voice. „Why are you trying so much to hurt yourself?"

„Huh?" Viviana lowered her hands in confusion. „What do you mean?"

Elsa made a slow step forward. „You could hurt me many times, Viviana. I would be already dead if you really wanted me to. But for some reason, you didn't do that. You want me to stop you. Don't you?"

„Nonsense!" Viviana shook her head angrily. „What are you babbling about? I just wanted to have some fun with you before I kill you!"

„Then why are these words making you so angry?" Elsa continued, drawing closer and closer. „I am here, as you wished me."

„Because you're getting on my nerves!" Viviana shouted and threw an ice blast at her. Elsa diverted the blast in the air harmlessly, but the blast made her stop. „You are a coward, Elsa! You just don't want to fight me!"

Elsa sighed and lowered her arms. „You are wrong, sister. I am here to fight you."

Viviana smirked. „Why so sudden change of mind, huh? You liked our last battle. Confess it."

Elsa shook her head in response. „I will fight you, because it's the only way to bring you home."

„I said, ENOUGH!" Viviana shouted. „I'm sick of your sweet talks. Do you really think that a pure heart always wins? This is not a fairy tale! The real world is different! Do you think that you can change me by your feelings? So, show me how strong your feelings really are, sis." She raised her hands and the snow around her started to whirl.

Viviana let out a chuckle. She planned to create a snowstorm. She wanted to make Elsa repeat her move from their last battle. She wanted to see, if Elsa was capable of doing it now, without a frozen heart. But the snow around her suddenly calmed down and fell back on the ground. Viviana was watching her hands in surprise. Why didn't the spell work? Why couldn't she create a storm? She growled and created ice spikes from the ground, sending them on Elsa. But the spikes never reached her. They flew only a few meters before they vanished in a spray of snowflakes. What the hell was happening? Viviana blinked in surprise and looked at Elsa. Seeing her sister's tensed face, she finally understood.

Elsa was nullifying her magic. She was countering her every spell with her powers, making them ineffective. She was simply overpowering her. Viviana yelled in anger. She formed a snowball out of ordinary snow under her feet and hurled it at Elsa. The snowball hit her with not much effect, but Viviana started forming another. „Trying to rip me off my magic, sis? Clever. But it will not help you! Your friends are not here to help you and you cannot hold on much longer! Soon you will run out of steam and I will easily defeat you!" She hurled another ball and another. Then she found a stone hidden under snow. With a smirk, she grabbed it and hurled it at Elsa.

Elsa managed to lift her arm to cover her head. The stone hit her arm painfully. She yelped and grabbed her bruised arm. She caught Viviana's angry cry and looked up to see Viviana attacking her with bare hands. Despite the pain Elsa smiled almost in amusement. She remembered the times when she had been fighting with Anna as kids. And she knew how to win. _'You've never had a sister to fight with, Viviana,'_ she thought.

Elsa let Viviana tear her down, grabbing her shoulder and twisting her under her own body so when they landed on the ground, she was on top. „Got ya!" she exclaimed with a happy smile, ignoring Viviana's angry growls. She sat on Viviana's waist, immobilizing her legs and started pushing and stabbing her to her ribs.

Viviana was angry. No one had ever dared to treat her like a small child. She was trying to defend herself, to push Elsa away, but she was defenceless now. She was used to fight with her magic. With it, she could beat anyone. But without it, she was powerless. And now, Elsa was pushing her like a kid. How dares she?! With an angry yell, she managed to push her sister's arms away. She twisted her right hand like a talon. „You can get rid only of my snow powers, sister!" She yelled and thrusted the hand forward, towards Elsa's chest. Elsa yelped in agony. Viviana's fingers dug into her chest, causing her sharp pain… but they didn't dig deep. She looked at her chest in surprise and then into Viviana's shocked eyes.

„How?" Viviana mumbled in fear, looking at Elsa.

Elsa's eyes shot wide open in realization. Their mother's letter! She had hidden it in her neckline right to her heart! Could it be the thing that stopped Viviana's hand? Could her mother be protecting her daughters once more? Elsa gripped Viviana's hand and yanked it out of her chest. Then she raised her hand and…

SLAP!

It was a hard slap. No more children's pushing. But there was something strange about it. It felt like a slap of a mother, punishing her unruly daughter. Elsa looked at her itching palm in surprise.

Viviana fell completely numb. She was holding her itching cheek, gasping for air. She couldn't believe it. She had been slapped. Viviana was surprised that it didn't make her angry. Right the opposite. There was something about the slap she was missing for a long time. She couldn't describe it, but still… The strange, kind feeling almost drove tears into her eyes.

Almost.

Viviana started to chuckle. She didn't even know why. The whole thing just made her laugh. She looked into Elsa's surprised eyes. „Well done, sister. You really beat me," she said, still holding her cheek. „But what now? You're going to snap my neck? Or break my head by a stone? I will never stop until it's over," she smiled wryly and lifted herself on her elbows. „And we both know that you will not bring yourself to hurt me."

„Elsa!" They both turned the way, where the voice came from. It was Anna. She ran to them and stopped nearby, looking at them in concerns.

Elsa gave her a warm, reassuring smile. And with the same smile, she turned back to Viviana. „Maybe I cannot stop you. Maybe I cannot bring myself to hurt you," she slowly raised her hand. „But maybe I can do something much more." With these words, she thrusted her hand forward, hitting Viviana's chest and releasing all her powers, she had left.

Viviana burst into laughter. „Oh, Elsa. You should already know, that I'm immune to…" a sudden jolt of pain through her chest shook her body. She gasped and clutched her chest. „No. It cannot be… I'm… My heart is already frozen. You couldn't possibly hurt me in any way! What have you done to me?!" Her eyes filled with tears. The first tears in all the thirteen years, since she had frozen her heart. „Why does it hurt so much?!"

Lieta and Arthur joined Anna and stood by her side silently. They all were watching the scene in a tense silence.

Elsa laid her palm on Viviana's shaking hand soothingly. „I haven't tried to freeze it, Viviana," she smiled. „I thawed it."

Viviana looked up into her face through the tears in fear and disbelief. „No. This is impossible. No one can thaw a frozen heart." She let out a short wail. „How? How can you go so far for Anna?" Her body was shaking violently. She forced her lungs to breathe in deeply. „HOW COULD HAVE YOU DONE THAT TO ME?!" she yelled with all her might. Her voice was full of pain and sorrow. Her long suppressed and forgotten emotions came out on surface, overwhelming her. She could barely see through her tears. She could hardly catch a breath.

Elsa was watching her broken sister through her own tears. She couldn't explain, but somehow she felt, that Viviana's last cry didn't belong to her. „Anna is my sister," she said in a gentle voice. „I would do anything for her. Even if I had to give up on my life. But so are you." Elsa let out a faint smile. But the brief expression contained everything. Care. Tenderness. Love. Everything, Viviana had been missing for a long time. She clenched her teeth and averted her face, unable to bear Elsa's look anymore. „I cannot even imagine the pain you have been through, Viviana. I cannot bring back the lost years of your life. But I can love you as an older sister I ever wished for. We both can. Viviana, please, let us be your sisters. And I promise you will never be alone… ever again."

Elsa was looking at her sister in a hopeful smile, but Viviana wasn't responding. She was just lying on the snow, paralyzed.

Elsa grabbed her head and moaned wearily. She was dead tired. The spell had drained all energy from her body. Her vision blurred and she fell forward. Suddenly, Viviana sprang up against her… and supported her.

„Do you…" she said through sobs. „Do you really think it's possible? After all the things I've done to you?"

With her eyes closed, Elsa put her arm around Viviana's shoulders slowly. „You have done nothing wrong, Viviana," she replied in a kind voice.

Viviana didn't respond. She just buried her face into Elsa's shoulder. For a long time, the only sound heard were Viviana's muffled sobs. When she finally calmed down, she set her teary eyes on Elsa's face. „Thank you," she whispered.

Elsa smiled in return. „Let's go meet the others," she mumbled and looked back. They all were standing a few meters behind them, watching them in anticipation. Lieta was leaning against her father and grinning from ear to ear, with her father's arm wrapped around her shoulders. And Anna was standing right next to them, wiping tears from her eyes with a joyful smile. Elsa tried to stand up, but her legs weren't listening to her. „Help me stand up, please," she asked Viviana and tried to help herself with her arms.

With a help of her sister, she stood up. King Arthur approached them and supported Elsa from the other side, which she appreciated with a grateful smile. Viviana was supporting her from the right, not willing to leave Elsa's side as well. Together they approached the remaining girls. „Viviana, these are our best friends. King Arthur and his daughter, princess Lieta. And you already know Anna."

When they turned to her, Anna's face turned into a strict, unreadable expression. „We've had… a brief conversation," she said with a strange coldness in her voice. Elsa blinked in surprise. She didn't expect such a reaction from Anna.

„Anna, I…" Viviana started hesitantly, „I have made so many mistakes. I hurt you. I tried to kill Elsa," she rested her head in her palm. „I am so sorry. If there was a way to atone for my actions…" she gave her a desperate look. „Please, forgive me," she whispered.

Anna's face was softening little by little. Her lips twitched in a hesitant smile. She raised her hand towards her… and suddenly, she darted forward, catching her in a tie. „I'll show you! I will teach you freezing me like an ice cream cake! You will pay for it!" she was screaming, rubbing the top of Viviana's head with knuckles of her free hand.

Everyone froze in shock. They were watching Anna, bullying her sister, unable to move. Elsa pulled herself together at first. „Anna! What are you doing?! Stop it!" she cried out helplessly.

Finally, Anna, satisfied with her job, released Viviana from her grasp. She looked up at Viviana, holding her aching head with painful expression, and put on a satisfied smile. „And now, we're even." Then she sprang forward, squeezing her in a tight embrace. „I have another sister!" she laughed happily. „I have another sister."

Viviana stiffened for a moment in surprise, her eyes wide open. Then her hands moved instinctively on their own, returning the embrace. She rested her head on Anna's shoulder. On her face, there appeared a first honest smile since she had left her home. „Oh, Anna," she said through muffled sobs. „How could have I lived for so long without you two?"

* * *

 **Finally. I've been waiting so long for this chapter. Viviana was never meant to be a villain despite her actions. The curse was at fault. I'm glad, she's finally free. So... what do you think? I hope you liked the chapter and you don't think it was predictable** ** **too much**. :) And don't worry, this story isn't over yet. There are still a couple of chapters left.  
**


	22. Being a sister to you

**Hello everyone. I am sorry for a longer delay this time. I was really bussy and I couldn't focus on writing lately. I'd just like to tell you, how much your support means to me. Namely Megan, since you haven't missed a single review since the 9th chapter and I cannot thank you via private message. Knowing that there are people, who like the story, encourages me to finishing it. And who knows? There might be even a sequel in the future :) Enjoy the today's chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:  
**

 **Being a sister to you**

With her arms folded and an angry frown on her face, Lieta was pacing there and back in front of the locked door. Once again she stopped, trying to open it with her gaze, but the door didn't turn to dust as she wished. She let out a frustrated growl.

„Relax. You will have more than enough time to talk to them," said her father who had just come out of the neighbouring door. He was smiling in amusement.

„It's not fair!" Lieta whispered angrily and flailed her arms around. „I just wanted to be there too!"

Arthur came closer and put a soothing hand on her shoulder. „Give them time, Lieta. They have much to talk about. To you, Viviana is just a new possible friend. To them, she's a long-lost sister they have never met. I'm sure that once they talk things out, they will gladly invite you in."

Lieta sighed in resignation. „Fine. You're probably right," she cast one more disappointed look at the door and then she left to their room along with her father. „I hope it won't take too long. I can't stand waiting much longer. They've been locked inside for almost two hours…"

* * *

„Do you think she's alright?" asked Anna silently, looking at Viviana. „She hasn't moved a finger for a good hour." They were sitting in Viviana's old room on her bed and Viviana was hanging around Elsa's waist, with her head in Elsa's lap. The mother's letter was lying on the floor below. The mother's last words shook both Anna and Viviana deeply. But unlike Anna, who had lived with her parents for most of her life, the impact on Viviana was much stronger. It took them long time to finally soothe her and she hadn't let go of Elsa since then, showing no signs of awareness to her surroundings.

„Don't worry. I think the whole affair was just too much for her," Elsa smiled in response, caressing Viviana's hair subconsciously. Thanks to Viviana's unusual hairstyle it was a bit strange, for she had to caress her hair in the opposite direction, from below to upwards, but she was slowly getting used to it.

„Maybe she's getting used to warm hugs," Anna chuckled silently.

„Anna, please, not now," Elsa frowned at her sister.

„Or she might have frozen and she can't let go," she continued in jolly voice, ignoring Elsa's upset face.

„Anna!" Elsa hissed warningly.

„Oh, don't be so cold, Elsa. I'm just joking," Anna smiled slyly.

„Anna! This is not the right time for your stupid ice puns!"

„Oh, Elsa," Anna made a hurt face and shook her head disapprovingly. „I wouldn't expect you giving me such a cold shoulder here after all I've been through."

„Are you done yet?" Elsa snapped at her.

„Nah. I'm just warming up, sis," Anna smiled innocently.

„Anna! If you don't cut it out, I swear, I'll…"

„Don't worry, Elsa," she was interrupted by Viviana's mumble from her lap. „I'm cool."

The both sisters stiffened. „Did she just…?" Elsa exhaled in disbelief.

Anna stiffened a laugh. „I can't believe she said it," she chuckled. „See? Even under these conditions she has a better sense of humour, than you, Elsa. That's a bit alarming." She leaned closer to Viviana. „Unlike Elsa, we two know what fun is. Don't we?" she mumbled just as loud as to be sure that both sisters could hear her.

Viviana raised her head a little and set her tearful eyes on Anna. „Come on, Anna. You're not the first person, who has ever tried ice puns on me. Oh, please. You're not even being original," she imitated Anna's voice.

Anna stiffened and narrowed her eyes, pretending to be offended. „I guess I should be snapping your fingers right now."

„Wait," Elsa blinked, confused. „Is it something I should understand to?"

Anna and Viviana exchanged quick smiles. „Not really," said Viviana. „It's just some kind of… our personal joke." Finally, she sat up between them and wiped her face to her sleeve. „Twenty-three years. I left Arendelle as a child. It's so a strange feeling to know, that I can finally return home," she said thoughtfully.

„And why haven't you actually ever come back?" asked Anna.

After a moment of consideration Viviana shrugged uncertainly. „I don't know. I guess I was afraid to come back."

„Afraid?" Anna chuckled. „I cannot imagine you being afraid. On the contrary, I would expect you to storm into Arendelle and turn it to a large ice block."

„Anna!" Elsa exclaimed in disbelief on her sister's lack of sympathy, but Viviana ceased her with a sad smile. „No, Elsa. She's right," Then she sighed. „I don't know how to explain. When I froze my heart, I hoped I would get rid of my emotions. But I was wrong. I locked them deep in my heart. They couldn't get out. But they were in there. The sorcerer managed to make me believe that our parents abandoned me. Sorrow, anger, betrayal… I sealed all of these emotions deep in my heart and despite I couldn't feel them through my curse, they were devouring me from inside. I think I couldn't come back because I was afraid to look in mother's eyes again."

Anna's face darkened in concerns. Actually, Anna cared deeply about Viviana. She felt uneasy, hearing her words. She had been just trying to ease the situation up with her jokes. But it wasn't probably the best idea. „That's why you were trying to hurt all these people around you?" she asked silently. „Because you were desperate?"

Viviana sighed. „It's a bit difficult to understand, I know. I think, Elsa understands it a bit now," she gave her a quick look and Elsa nodded, uneasy. Viviana breathed in deeply. „The emotions cannot just vanish without any effect. And since I couldn't feel them internally, they were coming out, turning to anger."

„And the more you were desperate inside, the more you seemed evil from outside."

„Mhm," Viviana confirmed with a hesitant nod. „I didn't want to. But I couldn't help it. When I first learned of having sisters, I was delighted. I couldn't wait to meet you. But then the accident happened and my life turned upside down as much as yours. I froze my heart, hoping that I had finally forgotten about my previous life. And then you appeared in my mountains and all the memories came back to me." She stooped her shoulders and her eyes filled with tears again. „I never wanted to hurt you," she sobbed. „I felt… happy and miserable at the same time. Once again I saw my mother ripping me off her life in front of my eyes!" she started to cry.

Both Anna and Elsa rushed to her, embracing her from both sides. „Shh, it's okay," mumbled Elsa soothingly, caressing her hair. „Everything's over now. We are here for you."

„I know, I'm just…" Viviana wiped the tears to her sleeve. „Damn it! I'm crying again! I'm sorry, but I will be a bit… overly emotional for some time, girls."

„You don't have to apologize," Elsa smiled. „Let it go. The tears will help you."

Viviana let out a faint smile through her teary face. „I'm a bit afraid of coming back to Arendelle though. You might have forgiven me, but what of the other people? I froze Anna, I cursed Arendelle…"

„You were shutting me out for thirteen years," Anna smiled. „Wait. No. It was Elsa, actually."

„Huh?" Viviana shot a confused look at her smiling face.

„What Anna was trying to say in her own delicate way, is," Elsa shot a quick death glare at the younger sister, „that I did all those things as well. Even much worse. And people have forgiven me. They will forgive you as well, you'll see," she smiled encouragingly.

Anna chuckled. „I can't wait to introduce you to Kristoff. He will be delighted to find out that he has another sister-in-law with magical powers. You should have seen his reactions on Elsa at the beginning." Elsa let out a silent chuckle as well. Poor Kristoff. He had barely gotten used to her and now there will be another sister, probably even more demanding than Elsa. Hard times are awaiting him for sure.

There appeared a shy smile on Viviana's face. She returned the embrace to her sisters. „Thank you." For a short time, they stayed silent in a mutual embrace, when Viviana spoke again. „Girls? May I ask you for a favour?"

„Of course, ask away," Elsa smiled in response.

„If I say 'dearie' ever again, slap me."

* * *

It was short before dawn when they all gathered in a small dining room. Viviana was in far better condition than before, joking with her sisters light-heartedly during their preparations for a dinner.

„Say, Viviana. Where did you get all the food from?" asked Anna, when she inspected the condition of a small pantry in a corner of the room. It was well supplied with various fruit, vegetables, cheese, and wheat flour. There was a large can of milk in the bottom of the pantry and a few smaller ones, filled with various beverages. Considering the fact that they were in the middle of mountains, and at the brink of winter, it was surprisingly well stocked and fresh.

„Ah, that…" Viviana scratched the back of her head with a reluctant tone. „I stole it. Mostly…"

„I see…" Anna blushed, trying to pretend that it was absolutely normal. „I guess that considering your reputation you couldn't come to a town and simply buy it. Could you?" she chuckled nervously.

„But what about the people?" asked Elsa in concerns. „Won't they be missing all those supplies? Shouldn't we return it back?"

„Oh, I don't think it's necessary," Viviana waved her hand dismissively. „Not that I wouldn't take it seriously, but I have never stolen much and I have never been stealing twice at the same place." She sighed. „It's the least of the troubles I caused here, I guess…" Viviana paused for a moment in a glum silence. Then she shook her head to drive her thoughts away and smiled. „And to be honest, I was very picky about food so I always took just a little of the finest pieces. Sometimes I had to make much effort to get some particular goods."

„Such as?" Elsa asked curiously.

„Chocolate," Lieta stepped in the conversation with a smile, raising her head from preparing the vegetables.

„How did you find out?" Viviana blinked in surprise, looking back at her.

„You're Anna's sister," Lieta replied simply. The sentence caused a fit of laughter from everyone in the room.

„Okay, you got me there," Viviana nodded. She sat right next to Lieta with a basket of rolls in her hands. „So… I've heard you beat my dragon, huh?" She smiled at her and put the basket on the desk. „A great deed from as young girl as you are."

„It was no big deal," Lieta chuckled. „Since I know Elsa's magic, I knew where to aim."

„Hey! I helped too," chuckled her father.

When the preparations were finally done, they all gathered at the table. The dinner was going on in a friendly mood. Though Viviana was still a bit nervous, she was slowly accommodating to the new situation. She had never had a company before. People had always feared her. They had been trying to kill her. She wasn't used to a casual chatter at a table. It was something completely new for her. And it was nice. Really nice. But she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. More than once her fork slipped from her shaking hand, or she was chasing an escaped radish over the table. She felt clumsy. Thankfully, the presence of her sisters was helping her to overcome the nervousness.

„Viviana?" Anna put away her cup with apple cider. „I couldn't not notice that you sealed the entrance to your study with magic. Why so, if I may ask?"

„That's exactly, why," Viviana chuckled in response, playing subconsciously with her fork. „I knew you would try to sneak in, Anna."

„Oh, come on," Anna exclaimed in frustration. „Of course, I am curious. Your study is full of amazing things I've never seen before. You couldn't expect me not to be interested."

„Anna," Viviana sighed with a smile. „Magic is not something you should play with. It has its own rules. Most of the stuff in that room is full of magic…"

„Yes, but…"

„Nasty magic," Viviana interrupted her immediately with another chuckle, on which Anna responded by a simple „oh."

„These things are dangerous, Anna," Viviana continued seriously. „They shouldn't get in wrong hands under any circumstances."

„Then why don't you just destroy them?" Elsa suggested.

Arthur shook his head. „I wouldn't risk it either. Magic can be unpredictable. Trying to destroy such large amount of magic at once could have tragic consequences." Viviana just nodded in agreement.

Anna frowned in disappointment. „That means you're leaving all these things behind?" She asked almost pleadingly.

„Umm…" Viviana started, evasively. She couldn't help, but laugh, when Anna grabbed her arm eagerly. „Okay, I have to admit I haven't left all the magical items behind." She raised her left hand and showed her a dragon shaped ring on her left ring finger. „This is my favourite. A ring of shapeshifting. The only useful thing I got from the sorcerer. And he didn't part with it willingly. Look." She took the ring off and on again. In that moment, there was a flash of light and instead of Viviana, there was a middle-aged woman with curly dark hair and in a red dress. She leaned to Elsa with a sly smile. „Do you remember me, Elsa? We have met once in Safe Haven. When I set an angry crowd against you."

„Uh-huh…" Elsa nodded dumbfounded.

„Wooow!" Anna grabbed Viviana's hand and examined the ring closely. „So, it allows you to take form of that woman, whenever you want?"

„Not exactly," Viviana chuckled and took off the ring with another flash of light. „It allows me to take any form I want."

„This is amazing!" Anna clapped her hands in delight. „Lemme try! Lemme try!" She tore the ring out of Viviana's hand eagerly. Viviana just chuckled to her sister's enthusiasm. „So, how does it work?" Anna asked impatiently, watching it with a hungry look.

„Just take it on and think about any appearance, you'd like to transform into," Viviana leaned against the table desk comfortably, watching Anna in amusement.

Anna gave it some thought for a moment and then she smiled. She put the ring on her right hand and with a flash, she transformed into the shape of Elsa. She laughed happily and looked at her ice dress. She was an absolutely perfect match to her sister.

Elsa leaned closer over Viviana's shoulder. „Doesn't she…" she started, but Viviana silenced her with a hand gesture.

„Wait for it," she mumbled. Everyone looked at Anna in Elsa's shape in anticipation. Suddenly, Anna's delighted smile started to fade in realization of something being wrong. „Ahh! Cold, cold, cold, cold!" She tore the ring off her finger, changing back immediately and making all of them burst into laughter.

„See? It's no good using any magic without thinking, Anna," Viviana said, as she finally caught her breath. „The ring can lend you Elsa's appearance only. But neither her magic nor the immunity to cold."

Anna blew a raspberry at her and folded her arms with an upset expression. Viviana chuckled again and hugged her. „That's what I missed the most, sis. Making fun of my little sisters. You're both so adorable."

„Hmpf…" Anna grumbled, but she didn't try to break free.

Elsa smiled kindly and joined them in a group hug. „We should prepare for the travel back," she said after a while. „We're leaving early tomorrow."

„Huh?" Viviana puckered her eyebrows in confusion. „Why so?"

„The path across the mountains is demanding. It took us more than three days to reach your fortress. Not counting our fights. We shouldn't underestimate…" she paused, when she spotted Viviana's amused, disapproving face.

„Elsa, you should get used to being the Snow Queen," she said. „We're not going to walk back to Arendelle. We'll fly."

„Fly?!" Anna exclaimed, delighted.

„Sure. Fantus will give us a lift," she smiled slyly, seeing Elsa's horrified face.

„I don't think it's a good idea," Elsa shook her head resolutely, when she recalled the name. „I… it might be dangerous and…"

„Oh, Elsa, don't be such a chicken," Anna smiled eagerly. „We're going to fly. I can't wait! By the way, who's Fantus?"

Viviana hesitated about a response. She knew how eager Anna was to learn about dragons and she already knew enough about her to know, what reaction she could expect. Viviana slowly raised her hands to her ears. „Uh… my dragon?" She covered her ears tightly right in time.

„YESSS! A real dragon! We're flying back to Arendelle on a dragon's back! That's amazing!"

The others chuckled upon Anna's eagerness. „I'm glad you like the idea," Viviana said happily, when the echo of Anna's voice finally faded. But then her face suddenly became serious. „There's a thing I must take care of on our way back though. I hope you don't mind making a short stop in Safe Haven?"

* * *

Evelynn gasped for air. She was shivering in enormous cold. She sensed a faint presence of somebody else in the room, but she could hardly focus on anything else than the ice-cold blood, flowing through her veins. She felt someone's gentle hands supporting her and helping her to one of chairs. „Evelynn? Evelynn, do you hear me? It's alright. The cold will pass in a moment."

Evelynn finally focused her sight. She looked at the woman, talking to her, and she recognized Elsa's smiling face. „My lady?" she mumbled, still disoriented. „You're… you're alive. You did it? And what about your sister?"

„Yes," Elsa gave her one of her widest smiles and looked at Anna, standing next to her. „We did it. But we wouldn't have done it without you."

Evelynn's eyes wandered between the sisters. Anna was grinning at her from ear to ear. „Hi, Evelynn," she waved at her. „It's good to see you again."

Evelynn tried to smile back, but than an idea crossed her mind. „And what about…"

Anna and Elsa exchanged smiles and stepped aside, revealing Viviana standing behind their backs with the rest of the party. With her hands clasped together she was watching the floor stubbornly with an expression of endless shame and guilt in her face. Without a word, Evelynn stood up and approached her slowly. She stopped just a step from her.

Viviana's eyes flitted up, but they always returned back to the tips of her shoes. „Umm…" she started hesitantly, „I… I'm sorry I froze you. You were right. In everything. I know you're mad at me, but…" she gasped in surprise as Evelynn sprang forward and squeezed her in an embrace.

„Oh my God, they did it!" They saved you!" Evelynn cried out in tears of joy. „I'm so glad, you're alright! I knew you were stronger than him!"

Viviana's hands moved to return the embrace, but they stopped in the middle. She was completely paralyzed in indecision, her hands shaking in the air. Her eyes filled with tears again. „Why? Why are you all so nice on me?" She started to sob. „I hurt you. If it wasn't for my sisters, I would have never turned you back, and yet…" she dug her face in Evelynn's shoulder, unable to continue.

„There, there," Evelynn tapped her back soothingly. „You're forgetting that I was there. I know it wasn't your fault. You deserve a better life." After a moment, she broke the embrace and smiled. „Come. You must be tired after such a demanding journey."

„Well, not as much as you would expect," Anna chuckled, putting a soothing hand on Viviana's shoulder. When she earned a confused look from Evelynn, she continued. „Viviana took care of the transportation. She created a snow dragon. We were flying back here."

„A dragon?" there appeared concerns in Evelynn's tone.

„Don't worry," king Arthur said from the back. „We landed far enough from the town. No one saw us coming." He smiled. „We are aware of the possible impact of the Snow Queen's presence in the town. The more since there are two of them and they arrived on a dragon's back."

Evelynn laughed at the idea light-heartedly. „You're right," she nodded. „I guess if people saw you, we would know it already. But you must stay overnight nevertheless. Please. I'm raring to hear the whole story."

* * *

They were celebrating until the late hours, retelling the whole story over and over from each point of view. Anna was listening enviously to Lieta's detailed description of their fight with the snow dragon and with her mouth opened in shock, she learned of how Viviana had torn Elsa's heart and frozen it. Finally, the whole story could be told and every secret uncovered. It was time full of touching moments, but happiness as well. Viviana retold her story as well, beginning with her leaving of Arendelle. She was very reluctant at first. More than once she had to pause in her storytelling to regain her courage. But with her narration, she felt a heavy burden leaving her chest. It was a liberating feeling.

Short before dusk, after Viviana's story, Evelynn excused herself, telling them that she had to do something in the town before the traders close for a night. They stayed in her house, continuing in their pleasant chat.

Viviana couldn't be happier at the moment. Her miserable life turned completely upside down in just a few days. She still couldn't believe it. She had a family. She had new friends… yes, she wasn't afraid to call them friends anymore, although she hadn't talked too much to the king so far. But somehow, she felt that it was absolutely normal for him. The king didn't talk much to anyone and he was rather listening to other people instead. And Viviana wasn't still so sure about her own socializing skills to come to him herself. And thus, she focused on chatting with her sisters and their little friend instead. She was so eager to learn anything… everything about them!

„Soo… about that Kristoff…" she leaned closer to Anna with a sly smile, „how does he look like? Is he tall? Muscular?" With every question, she was leaning closer and closer, making Anna more and more uncomfortable. For a reason. She loved teasing her and watching her face turning crimson in embarrassment.

„Ugh… yes, I guess," Anna leaned back, trying to keep her distance. „He's very nice…"

„I bet you've already tried to smuggle him into your room through a night, have you?" She pushed her even more. „You and him alone in the dark, cold room… the sensation of his strong hands touching your skin… feeling of his breath on your throat…"

„NO!" Anna pulled herself away in a fright and she fell backwards from her chair, earning a fit of laughter from everyone in the room. „I… I wouldn't do it! We're not even married! And besides, Elsa would kill him, if she learned about it!"

„I'm sure she wouldn't," Viviana peeked out from behind the edge of the desk innocently. She was trying very hard not to laugh. But thanks to her trainings her face expressions were completely under her control. It was useful for something at least. „You're engaged after all. And Elsa is a woman as well. It's completely understandable."

„I would kill him, actually," giggled Elsa in response. She was watching the whole performance from her seat next to Viviana in amusement. She knew that Viviana was just pushing her, searching for the limits of her brand-new relationship with Anna. Elsa wasn't taking her words seriously.

Lieta helped Anna back to her chair with a laugh. „I see you'll never get bored with your sisters," she sighed and shook her head. „How much I envy you three. Too bad I am the only child."

„Oh, come on, cheer up," said Anna with a smile, when she got to her chair again. „You're already like our younger sister anyway. Remember what Pabbie said about being a sister? There's more about being a sister, than the same blood in your veins." She put her arms around Lieta's shoulders.

„She's right, Lieta," Elsa joined her. „You will always be welcome in Arendelle. Not like a guest, but like a member of our family."

Lieta didn't respond in a while. She was just watching them with a loving smile. For the whole time of their journey she had hoped that after saving Viviana, they wouldn't forget her and their relationships would go unchanged at the end. But that was even better. „And you wouldn't mind?" she turned to Viviana questioningly.

„Having another sister? You're crazy," Viviana chuckled in response. „I would be honoured to have a sister, who defeated a dragon in her fourteen."

Lieta's eyes lighted up in delight. She knew that nothing had changed by these words, but knowing, that they were taking her as their sister, was an amazing feeling. „Then let's make it official," she said and raised her hand between them with a palm aiming down. She looked at them significantly and in a ceremonial tone, she recited: „No matter where we will go, no matter what we will do, from this time on, we will forever remain sisters."

„Forever sisters," smiled Anna and put her palm on the back of Lieta's hand without hesitation.

„Forever sisters," Elsa added her palm on top of Anna's with a warm smile.

One hand was missing. They all looked at Viviana in expectation. She was looking back with tears in her eyes. She was so moved by the gesture. She was so delighted. It was like an official confirmation of her own sisterhood. She raised her shaking hand and put it on top of theirs. „Forever sisters," she said in a shaking tone. Suddenly, she sprang forward and squeezed them all in a bear hug, sending their whole group on the ground over the table. „I love you, girls," she said, half crying, half laughing.

„Well, well," chuckled the king from his seat on that sight. „Does it make me your adoptive father then?"

„Oh, Your Majesty," Elsa exclaimed in realization, forgetting about her deal with him about skipping the titles. She tried to lift from the pile of bodies on the ground, but she had no chance. Anna tore her down immediately back with a chuckle and pinned her on the floor again. „I'm sorry, we almost forgot about you…"

„Don't worry, Elsa," he laughed back. „This is your moment. I'm just glad you're all happy."

Elsa smiled back and breathed in. But before she could respond, the entry door suddenly opened. Evelynn came back with a small basket, but what was more important, also with a grim expression on her face. She looked after them and opened her mouth, but she hesitated. „I'm bringing bad news to you, ladies. I have met some sailors from Arendelle in the port. They told me… that Arendelle was taken by someone, who calls himself: 'King Hans of Arendelle'."

* * *

 **And one more twist to the story. :) It wouldn't be Hans, if he hadn't used an opportunity of Elsa's absence. Too bad that there's not only Elsa and Anna this time, standing in his way. I can't wait myself, what plan will sisters come up with. :) Thanks for reading. Any comments appreciated.  
**


	23. Fall of Arendelle

**Hello everyone. I've just finished another chapter. This one is not about sisters, but I hope, you'll still like it. Kristoff is a deputy king. Can you imagine? He neither. Nevertheless, he's giving his new role his best. But there comes a new, unexpected challenge. The fate of whole Arendelle is at stake and he has to decide. Let's see, how he will handle it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

 **Fall of Arendelle**

It happened a week before Viviana's reunion with her sisters. Although people were still a bit nervous about the previous events with the magical storm and Arendelle was still covered in snow, the situation finally calmed down.

Kristoff was sitting in his… in Elsa's study, dealing with his daily amount of paperwork. It was just three days after Elsa had left Arendelle, but Kristoff was already at the end of his powers. He had never thought of royal duties to be this difficult. How could Elsa manage all of it on her own? Although the ministers and royal advisors were helping him with all of the important decisions, he felt like his head was about to explode.

„Ahem…"

Kristoff twitched on that sound and looked up in the face of Kai, master of ceremonies and Elsa's loyal friend and servant. Elsa had entrusted him with a goal of helping Kristoff with his duties and he was fulfilling his task the most responsibly. Maybe too much. Kristoff moaned and leaned back in his chair.

„Were you listening to me, master Bjorgman?" he asked in his neutral, unconcerned tone.

„Ugh… not really," Kristoff shook his head in response. „You were saying something about impassable roads in the Northern valley, but I lost my track then."

„Indeed," Kai sighed and rubbed his temples. „The guards, you have sent to help, managed to clear at least the main roads but the situation is still critical. People weren't prepared for the winter to come so suddenly. I would recommend…"

„Do you think, they're alright, Kai?" Kristoff interrupted his speech.

„Sir?"

„Anna and the queen," he continued. „If the Snow Queen was too much for Elsa's powers to handle, how could she expect to beat her and save Anna?"

Kai hesitated. Besides Kristoff, he was the only person in the kingdom, who knew the truth about the queen's sudden departure. He was a loyal servant of the royal family for almost thirty years and the queen considered him more, than one of staff. He was like a close friend to her. And he was proud of it. Of course, he was concerned about queen Elsa's fate. But he couldn't afford to let his worries show. „Do you remember the events after the queen's coronation, master Bjorgman?" he asked eventually instead of answer.

„Of course, I do," Kristoff sighed and looked up at him. „I was part of it."

„Then you must remember what the princess was through to save her sister," he continued in his typical, calm tone.

„Yes, but it's Anna, who's in danger this time," Kristoff objected.

„And you say that the queen isn't capable of such a feat for her sister's sake?"

„No, but…" Kristoff paused, trying to find the right words to express his worries. „Last time, there was no Snow Queen, threatening them. Queen Elsa was no villain. She was just a scared woman, who needed to be brought back home."

„Last time, it was prince Hans, who was striving for their lives," Kai responded with a kind, calming smile. „Princess Anna was clearly at a disadvantage but she won at the end." He put a soothing hand on Kristoff's shoulder. „Their sisterly bond is incredibly strong, master Bjorgman. On their own, they might seem like defenceless and fragile women, but for each other's sake, they are capable of heroic deeds of immeasurable scales. I am sure that the queen will find strength to bring her sister back safe and sound."

„I hope…" Kristoff fell silent and shook his head. Then he smiled back. „No. There's no need to hope. You're right, Kai. The queen is stronger, than she looks. They will come back."

There was a moment of silence. Both men were looking at each other with looks full of mutual understanding and admiration. They had never had a chance to get to know each other before. Of course, they had been meeting at the castle here and there, but they had never exchanged more, than a polite greeting and a few formal words. Kristoff finally understood why Elsa had so much trust in this man. It was a moment of forming of a new friendship.

„Alright, you big oaf," Kristoff finally broke the silence in fun. „Let's get back to…"

Dong!

„What was it?!" Kristoff rose from his chair, alarmed.

Dong!

„They are the alarm bells!" Kai rushed to the window and opened it, searching for a source of danger.

Dong!

„That means someone must have attacked the city."

* * *

„Kristoff! I mean… sir."

„Stick with 'Kristoff', Mathias," he greeted the man with a short nod. „What's the situation?" He was rushing to the castle walls to observe the situation on his own, but a short briefing from an experienced soldier couldn't hurt.

„It's an enemy fleet, Kristoff," Mathias informed him, joining him on his way. „About one hundred ships. Which means roughly five thousand men. They are closing in. In an hour, they will reach the port."

„Five thousand?" Kristoff exhaled in concerns and raised his pace. „Who might that be? How could they show up so suddenly?"

They reached the top of the walls. Kristoff leaned against battlements and looked at the sea. There were numerous ships at the horizon and they were heading towards Arendelle. Kristoff gulped nervously.

„There are various banners in the fleet, but the flagship is from Southern Isles," he got a response.

„Mathias? Do we have a chance?" He asked simply, his eyes never leaving the approaching fleet.

Mathias sighed. As a soldier, he should never let such words pass his lips, but… „No," he shook his head. „We would if our forces were at full numbers, but…"

„But I have sent most of our men to deal with consequences of the storm," he finished his sentence in a dark voice. He moaned. „I'm such a fool! Elsa let me in charge and I promised to take care of Arendelle. And now, I'm gonna lose it in just three days from her departure!"

„No one blames you!" Mathias tried to calm him down. „No one could expect them to show up. They must have been waiting for this. It doesn't make sense."

Kristoff closed his eyes and stooped his shoulders. He felt suddenly so tired. All, he wished, was to take Sven and leave the city behind. Just him, Sven, and mountains. Oh, boy. Everything was so simple outside.

„So… what are we going to do?" asked Mathias, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked at the man with worn out face. „Send them a signal. We will negotiate."

* * *

Kristoff was waiting in the docks with only a couple of men. They were watching the closing fleet. They stopped just behind range of fire of the city towers and one of them separated from the fleet. It was approaching them slowly and in time, which seemed like eternity to Kristoff, it finally docked in the port.

Kristoff gulped. He had never had to negotiate with an enemy general. Actually, he had never had to negotiate with anyone about more, than a price of his ice harvest. This was something completely out of his league. He was watching as they lowered the bridge and about fifty soldiers disembarked on the landing stage and formed a protective wall for their leader. Then on top of the deck, there appeared… Hans! An angry growl escaped Kristoff's lips. He moved forward with a clear intention to wipe floor with the arrogant brat, ignoring his guards. Mathias had to catch his belt from behind to prevent him from attacking. Kristoff looked back in confusion and finally he realized his actions. He chuckled and nodded thankfully on the guard.

Without a rush, showing his superiority to everyone around, Hans descended the bridge and he approached the waiting group, meanwhile his guards took up a protective formation. He stopped a few steps from them and took a kingly posture. „And who the hell are you supposed to be?" he spoke in a low, threatening voice.

Kristoff smiled widely at the man and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. „Hans! It's me! Kristoff. Don't you remember? We met at the ship, before Anna kicked you overboard. How's your nose, by the way?" The last comment caused a fit of silent chuckle from his men. The tale about Anna's right punch must have crossed the entire kingdom already.

Hans's eyes narrowed in anger and he let out a growl, but his pride didn't allow him to comment it. „And why, on earth, should I be talking to you?" he said instead.

„Well, the thing is that during the queen's absence, of which you are probably aware, I happen to be in charge."

„You?!" Hans burst into a fit of laughter. „The queen's judgement must be worse than I expected," he said, when he caught a breath. „Why would she leave the very you in charge of her own kingdom?"

„Well, I'm Anna's fiancé and a future prince of Arendelle, so…" he let out a silly smile, „I guess I was a reasonable choice for her."

„So, Anna has found a replacement already," Hans replied with a wicked smile. „It only proves her bad taste for men." Kristoff stiffened a chuckle. Since Anna's first choice was Hans himself, he couldn't agree more with his statement. Hans probably didn't realize the hidden meaning of his own words, so he didn't pay attention to Kristoff's reaction. „I cannot imagine why she would choose you of all the men."

„Well… I haven't tried to kill her for starters," Kristoff retaliated with a smirk.

Hans clenched his fists. „Anyway. I haven't come to exchange pleasantries with you," he growled. „You wanted to negotiate. And since we are at an advantage, I will be benevolent. Lay down your weapons and surrender and I will not harm anyone."

„That's a generous offer, and I am grateful," Kristoff nodded. „But we will need some time to decide it."

„Are you making fun of me?!" Hans shouted angrily. „We outnumber your troops ten to one! You have no chance to defend the city! I am trying to be reasonable and you need time to decide? I warn you, peasant! Do not waste my time!"

„I'm not!" Kristoff raised his hands defensively, trying to calm him down. He couldn't afford to provoke him to attack. „But as you said yourself. I am no nobility. I cannot decide a fate of the whole kingdom on my own. I will deliver your offer to the council. And they will decide. Believe me, I like your idea of a peaceful solution and I will tell them my opinion as well."

Kristoff words seemed to have worked. Hans calmed down and though his face was twisted in anger, he nodded. „You've got exactly one hour. After an hour, my army will march into the city. If anyone tries to resist, we will attack mercilessly. Understood?"

„There will be no need for violence, I promise," said Kristoff.

Without any other word, Hans whirled around and marched back on his ship. His personal guard followed him. Kristoff was watching their ship leaving the docks.

„So…" Mathias broke the grim silence, „Shall I inform the council?"

„Screw them," Kristoff turned around and set out on his way back to the castle. „Elsa left me in charge of Arendelle. I am going to decide, what to do."

„But, you've just said…"

„I needed to get time," Kristoff interrupted him on the beginning. „Mathias, of all the people here, I believe you the most in this situation. Listen. There are a couple of things, we need to make and there's not much time. First," he started to enumerate on his fingers, „we need to send a message to our troops outside the city. They are ordered to regroup as fast as possible, but they are not to attack the city! Without any reinforcements, they would not stand a chance. They will hide in the mountains and wait for a right time to attack. Second: We must inform our allies about the situation. Send messengers to the surrounding kingdoms. Especially to Corona and Arkania. I am sure, they will send us help. With the enemy fleet outside the city, they will have to take a horse and reach the nearest port on their own. You will choose the right men for the job and I will take care of the messages."

„On my way…" Mathias rushed forward, but Kristoff stopped him.

„Wait. There is one last thing." He breathed in to calm down. The world was running along him and he felt like he wasn't keeping up. Man, he wasn't born for this. „I need you to choose twenty men, you trust the most," he continued. „You will hide in the castle amongst the other staff and wait for Elsa's return. Even if we had an army, we cannot hope to win without the queen. Once she comes back, she will need help from inside the castle."

„But what if she doesn't come back?"

These words struck Kristoff worse than a fist. He stopped and set his eyes at him. „I didn't hear that," he said quietly.

„I didn't say it," Mathias let out an apologetic smile. „But it would be easier if I knew, what's going on. The only thing I know, is, that it concerns Anna and it's dangerous. You shouldn't have let her leave all alone."

Kristoff sighed and grabbed the man's shoulder. „Mathias, you're a good man, but believe me. It's better when you don't know." He looked at him, waiting for an answer, but he got none. Kristoff sighed again. „Look. I can't tell you. It was the queen's wish. But I know one thing. She's coming back and we have to make sure that she will have a place to return to. We must protect our home."

Mathias nodded, although still a bit reluctant. „You're right. I'll go deliver your orders."

„Good man," Kristoff smiled and pushed him forward. As Mathias left, he set out as well. But he wasn't heading to the castle. Not yet. There was something, he had to do first. His footsteps led him to the stables.

At the very moment, he opened the stable door, he was welcomed by a happy groan from one of the boxes. „Sven!" he laughed happily. „Hey, buddy! I missed you too." He came closer and opened Sven's box. Sven groaned happily again, jumping around his box from excitement to see his friend. „Good boy, Sven," Kristoff rubbed his snout lovingly. „Listen, buddy. I have a task for you. You're going on a small trip." Sven groaned again eagerly, with his tongue stuck out.

Kristoff chuckled. „No, boy. I am not going with you this time," he tapped Sven's neck. Sven stiffened in surprise and set his curious eyes at his master. Kristoff continued. „I need you to go to Bulda, buddy. The city is in danger and you cannot stay here. They would use you against me and I cannot afford that. You know the way. I know you do. Stay with the trolls. They will take care of you." Sven let out a groan. It really sounded almost like a plead. Kristoff shook his head. „No, Sven. I must stay here. Don't worry, they won't hurt me." He took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Then he wrote a quick note and put it into a small message case. After that, he tied the case on Sven's neck with a cord.

Kristoff led him to the castle gates. There, he tapped his back, soothingly. „You have to hurry, boy. There's not much time left." Once again, Sven turned to him with a silent plea in his eyes. Kristoff chuckled again with a smile. „Don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

* * *

Kristoff moaned as two soldiers shoved him into his cell. He tried to stand up, but one of the men pressed him back to the ground again. The other one chained his right ankle to a massive iron ring in the wall, right next to a rough, stone bunk. He wasn't resisting. Not that he had a chance with his wrists fettered together, even if he tried. But it didn't matter. His attempts for defence would only make things worse.

„Welcome to your new home," he caught a mocking voice behind his back. „I know. It's nothing special, but I fear that all the better rooms in the castle are already occupied."

The soldiers finally let go of him and stepped aside. He stood up, heavily, and faced Hans. „I've been in worse," he observed the situation calmly.

Hans smiled wryly. „I am glad you take it positively. But you don't have to worry. You won't stay here for long. Once Elsa arrives and I finally get rid of her for good, I won't need you anymore."

„Yeah, I've figured that out too already," Kristoff chuckled. Hans stiffened in surprise upon his reaction. He hadn't expected him to be so calm. „Don't count your chickens before they are hatched, Hans. The queen is still alive and kicking."

„We shall see," Hans narrowed his eyes angrily. Suddenly, he lunged forward and dug his fist into Kristoff's stomach. Kristoff moaned and collapsed on the bunk. „Your faith in that monster queen is remarkable, but she is too weak to be the real queen." Hans smirked, leaned closer and lowered his voice. „She would never sacrifice the life of her sister's love for her own sake. As long as I have you in my grasp, she will not fight back."

„You won't get away with it, you bastard!" Kristoff spat out.

„As I said," Hans smiled and turned away. „We shall se." With these words, he left the cell, followed by his men.

When the sound of clanking lock faded away, Kristoff leaned against a cold stone, holding his aching ribs. Hans must have practiced in case he would run across Anna again. The whole thing was a mess. Hans was right. Elsa won't be fighting back as long as he is in danger. Hopefully Mathias and his men will come up with a plan in the right time. He had already done what he could. The die was cast. The chess pieces were on the move. Kristoff chuckled subconsciously. He hated playing chess. Anna showed him once and he had put it on the bottom of his favourite activities right away. And now, he was trying to win a chess game with only a few pieces left. Kristoff promised to himself, that if they get from it alive, he will give the chess one more chance.

Everything was up to Elsa and Anna now. They were the only hope for the kingdom. „Oh, Anna. Please, come back to me alive," he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **This is it. So, what do you think? Did Kristoff do well? Or he could make it better? I'm eager to know your opinions. Thanks for reading. See you by the next chapter.  
**


	24. High stakes

**Hello everyone. Again, I am sorry for a late update. I haven't as much time for writing lately as I would like to. Arendelle was taken by Hans. The queen is coming back with her sisters and their friends, ready to face the treacherous prince again. But what chance do they have, when Hans seems to have everything under control? You will see. Enjoy the today's chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:**

 **High stakes**

Ten days had passed since the fall of Arendelle. Although the coup d'état was fast and it went without a bloodshed, people were scared about the change. Of course, they were. Hans's reputation as a traitor was well known throughout the kingdom and a presence of a foreign army at their doorstep wasn't improving the situation. No one liked the idea of their beloved queen being replaced by a treacherous prince from Who-knows-where, but there was nothing anyone could do about that. The news reached even here. The small village on the furthest borders of the Arendelle kingdom, Harald's Pass.

Hilda was shuffling amongst empty tables, brushing a desk from time to time with her rug. Not many guests had visited her inn today. The gloomy atmosphere was seen everywhere. People were afraid. And fear was a bad thing for business. The worse, if you were running an inn. She looked around the empty places and sighed. Only three guests were sitting around and sipping their beer slowly. It was hardly enough to make any profit.

Suddenly the entrance door opened and interrupted her depressive thoughts. Five people entered the inn, one man with a sword, three women and a girl. They all had faces hidden under hoods. _'Great,'_ thought Hilda. _'Some weirdos from the mountains. I hope they won't cause any troubles.'_ Normally, she would throw them out, but she couldn't afford to lose a chance for a business right now. Hilda put on a warm, professional smile and spread her arms in a welcoming gesture. „Travellers!" she called in a jolly voice. „Welcome to Harald's Pass! I am Hilda, the innkeeper. Please, come in and sit down. You must be tired after the whole day spent on the road. I will bring you something to ease your thirst right away."

The woman in lead raised her head and turned to her with a radiant smile. „Thank you, Hilda," she said in a melodic voice and took off her hood, revealing flood of platinum hair. „We are grateful for your hospitality."

Hilda gasped in surprise. Those hair… she had never seen the queen on her own eyes, but… „Y… Your Majesty!" she cried out, flinging herself around Elsa's waist in tears of joy. „Thanks goodness! We've heard that Arendelle has been besieged and you have disappeared without a trace! I'm so relieved you're alright!"

„Umm… Thank you, Hilda," Elsa replied nervously, trying to break free from the woman's grasp inconspicuously. She looked around the remaining guests. They were watching them with their mouths open. „Yes, the rumours were true. I am sorry I let that happen."

The man behind the queen sighed and took off his cloak. „I guess that's it for the subtlety." He put his bag aside, next to a table and then, he approached the crying woman. He leaned closer and freed Elsa from her bear hug, earning a grateful smile from her. Hilda wiped tears off her eyes, as he helped her on her feet. „Hilda, listen," he said in a serious, but kind tone. „I know this is great news, but no one has to learn about us. We are heading back to Arendelle. If the enemy learns about our arrival beforehand, the queen will be in danger. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded, weeping in her rug. He smiled and then he turned to the rest. „The same goes for you, gentlemen. It is vital to keep the queen's arrival in secret." When he got muttered agreement in response, he smiled contentedly and turned back to Hilda. „We will have to stay overnight. May we hope for two spare rooms, madam? One for the ladies and one for me and the girl."

„Of course, sir," she smiled and bowed. „It will be an honour for our village to host such important guests. I will have our best rooms prepared for you." Meanwhile the rest of the group took off their cloaks and seated at the nearest table, right next to the entrance door. For the first time, Hilda had a chance to take a better look at them. The redhead, young woman… it must have been princess Anna of course. Hilda had heard rumours about her disappearance. It's probably, why the queen had left as well. But the second one… she couldn't take her eyes off her. She had a strange, azure dress, almost like the queen's. Could it be made of ice as well? Even her face resembled the queen. If it wasn't for the hair… Hilda had never seen such a strange haircut. Who, the heck, could that woman be? Hilda shook her head and smiled. „Please, make yourself comfortable. I will bring you our best wine from our stocks. And I will prepare something to eat. You sure must be hungry."

„You are very kind, Hilda," replied the queen with a smile. „Your willingness will not stay unnoticed."

„You're welcome, Your Majesty," Hilda bowed deeply and turned to leave. „I will bring you your wine right away…"

„One beer for me, please," Anna raised her hand. They all turned to her in surprise.

„Since when do you drink beer?" Elsa wondered.

So what," Anna shrugged with a smile. „I tasted it on my way to Giant Mountains. I think I took a liking to it."

Hilda hurried to the kitchen, leaving the company at the table. The queen was here. In her inn! She couldn't believe it. She had never dreamt about meeting the queen in person. To be honest, she had never left the village. On her way, she almost crashed into her husband. „What the…! Hilda, what's going on back there? I've heard you crying. Are you okay?"

She laughed in excitement and embraced him. „Garry, it's the queen! Queen Elsa has come back and now, she's sitting in our inn! Hurry! Go bring our best wine from the cellar! And one ewer of ale for princess Anna." Her husband opened his mouth in surprise. „Don't ask me, why. I don't understand either. Just hurry!" She pushed him towards the stairs, leading to the cellar. When he vanished from her sight, she continued on her way, thinking about a proper dish for the queen. Oh gosh, what will she prepare? Fish? Nah. Too common. Pork? If only she had any. How about chicken? Yes, it could do the work. Nice, fat chicken with some delicious filling. That's it! And her bread flats! No one could resist her bread flats! Man, she had never been so excited! The queen will love her cooking!

* * *

Anna put away her mug with a satisfied sigh, when she noticed Lieta's curious look. She smiled in understanding. Being a princess had its undisputable advantages, but it also meant strict rules of behaviour. Who would imagine a princess with a mug of beer in her hands? Lieta had never tasted beer before and she shared Anna's curiosity about new things. The chance of tasting something new must have been tempting for her. Anna pushed her mug subtly towards the girl.

Lieta smiled gratefully back and reached for the mug, but before she could reach it, her father's hand gripped the mug and pushed it back. „She's fine with apple cider," he said to Lieta's displeasure.

„Oh, dad!" she protested. „I just wanted to taste it!"

„Be glad for the cider, young lady," the king said calmly. „You could still end up drinking water."

Lieta grumbled and folded her arms. Anna chuckled and shrugged apologetically. „Sorry, girl. I tried."

Elsa was watching the whole performance in amusement. She would normally have objections about Anna's order as well, but this was an exceptional opportunity. Letting Anna enjoy her time could do no harm. She turned back to the king with a smile. „So, we have reached Arendelle. But what now?"

„We must gather some information first," Arthur responded. „We don't know the situation in the city, neither the enemy's numbers. We must come up with a plan."

„But what can we really do?" Elsa's face turned serious. „There's just a few of us. We cannot fight an army."

„Nonsense," Viviana smirked and weaved her hand dismissively. All the faces turned to her. „I've been through worse. The army isn't a problem. We will simply storm in and take them head on."

„It might be dangerous," the king objected. „Hans surely counts with Elsa's arrival. He is prepared to deal with her magical powers. I fear he intends to use Arendelle citizens as hostages. In that case, even with your powers, or the whole army, we couldn't afford to attack him."

Viviana considered the thought for a moment. „And how about I freeze the whole Arendelle?" she suggested. „We can sort them out later."

„Are you sure, it won't hurt anyone in the city?" he objected again. „A healthy, young man can endure your spell, but what about children? Or old ones? Are you sure, you want to undergo such risk?"

Viviana frowned in response to his impenetrable logic. She had to admit, that dealing with such situations with grace wasn't her style. She folded her arms and leaned back into her chair. „Okay, prince Charming. So, what's your plan?"

„It's 'King Arthur', Viviana," Elsa hissed urgently.

The king smiled and breathed in. But before he could say anything, there appeared Hilda with a huge tray of food in her hands and even huger smile on her face. „There you are, my dears," she laid a tray in the middle of the table and started to serve dish. „I know you must be used for much better meal in the castle, but it's the best, we can offer. I hope you will like it. If there was anything more I could do for you, just call for me."

„Actually, you could," said Arthur, when Hilda was about to leave. „Is there anything, you could tell us about the situation in Arendelle? Any detail could help us."

„I…" Hilda hesitated, feeling their eyes fixed on her. O… okay, but I don't know much… Only rumours reached our village."

„Even rumours can be useful," Arthur smiled soothingly. „Please, come and sit." He offered her a free chair.

Hilda sat down hesitantly, feeling nervous in a presence of the queen. „It… it happened ten days ago. People say that the city fell without a resistance. They came when there were no soldiers in the city. It all went very quickly."

„What about Kristoff?" Anna asked, uneasy. „Have you got any information about Kristoff?"

„I am afraid, that prince Kristoff has been imprisoned, Your Highness," Hilda said in a grim voice. Then she raised her eyebrows in surprise, when Anna exhaled in relief.

„It means, he's alive then," Anna smiled.

Elsa put a soothing hand on her shoulder. „We will save him, don't worry." Then she turned back at Hilda. „Is there anything else, you could tell us?"

Hilda nodded. „There is, Your Majesty. Crown princess Rapunzel of Corona has learned about the situation of Arendelle. There are rumours, that she gathered whole army and she has sworn to get it back for you. If the rumours are true, they should reach the city in a week."

„That's not good," stated king Arthur. „It could complicate everything."

Anna shook her head, confused. „Wait, what? I thought that having an army at our side could be useful."

„This is not a matter of an army, Anna," he replied. „No army can compete with the queen's powers. It is only to control situation in the city. Hans's only chance is to use his hostages against you. If he gets cornered by another army, he could do something unpredictable."

„Okay, I get it," said Anna, suddenly concerned. „An army is no good. But what can we do?"

„There must be a way to stop him," said Elsa urgently. „Even if we had to fight him, we mustn't…"

„But are you prepared to sacrifice someone's life in exchange for the victory, Your Majesty?" the king interrupted her. „Especially Kristoff's."

Elsa stiffened. After a while, she lowered her gaze. „I… no. But what can we do? I cannot just give him, what he wants."

The king's eyes wandered slowly across the room, looking for an answer, but he couldn't find any. Despite the sisters' magical powers, Hans seemed to hold all the aces, meanwhile they were trying to set up a royal flash out of four cards. They couldn't afford a direct attack, for they would endanger the hostages. If only they could find a way to reach Hans directly, without revealing their presence. His gaze reached Viviana and stopped. On his face, there appeared a slowly growing smile. Perhaps with a little bluff they could win the game only with a pair of queens. „Then again… why not?"

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then… „What?" Elsa breathed out.

„Hans wants to be a king of Arendelle, right?" Arthur continued with a smile, as if nothing was wrong. „But he cannot become one, if you're still alive. He's not particularly interested in his prisoners. What he wants… is you."

Elsa didn't know what to think about it. It must have been some kind of a bad joke. And she decided to act according to it. Elsa straightened in her chair and narrowed her eyes. „May I at least finish my dinner, before you chop off my head?"

Anna stiffened a laugh and flitted with her gaze between her and the king. „Eat quick, sis," she suggested.

„Kristoff and Arendelle citizens are Hans's trump cards. As long as he has them, he has a great influence over you. But with the incoming Corona army, I can imagine him losing his nerves. What if the captives won't have the same effect on your cousin? He doesn't probably have enough men to hold the city against an army. If there occurred a chance to get an advantage, over them as well as over you, I am sure, he would seize it without thinking." He smiled again and let his words absorb in a dramatic pause. „And we can give him an advantage, he would have never dreamt of in his wildest dreams. An advantage, that will make him forget about his prisoners."

„And what would that advantage be?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

„What if there was another powerful sorceress," the king started, enjoying his performance. „An evil Snow Queen, who has learned about you. And, feeling offended by the peoples' daring to compare you to her, she thrives for your demise. She captures your sister, in order to lure you out and now, she's looking for an opportunity to kill you."

„Yeah. Completely unimaginable," chuckled Lieta, finally grasping father's motives.

„The Queen arrives to Arendelle with an offer of alliance for the future king. And she asks for nothing else, but a chance to kill you in front of your own people, to prove her superiority. Hans would be a fool, not to use such an opportunity. Having a powerful Snow Queen, who can compete even with you, on her side… who would care about some prisoners anymore?" He leaned back on his seat and folded his arms, satisfied with his plan.

„Sounds good," Viviana spoke suddenly. „But where do we find the Queen in such a hurry?"

Everyone turned to her without a word. She was trying to resist their looks for a while. After a while, she sighed. „Great. No one has called me a villain for almost a week. I've been starting to feel nervous about it."

„Viviana," the king spoke in a serious tone. „No one can force you to do that. If you don't agree…"

„I don't agree," Elsa exclaimed. „This is ridiculous. I won't let you two endanger yourself just to…"

„Elsa," Viviana put a soothing hand on her shoulder. „Don't worry about me. I'm fine with the plan. I've been through much worse, than that." She smiled, almost in amusement.

„Wait a minute," Anna weaved her hand to draw attention. „I'm sure, you mentioned a captured sister as well. Does the plan involve me?"

„You're going with Viviana," the king nodded. „She will need a backup for her story. And what could be better than Elsa's captured sister as a proof of the Queen's 'good will'?"

There appeared a delighted expression on Anna's face. But before she could react, Elsa jumped from her chair in fright. „What?! No! No, no, no! Viviana is one thing! Not that I wouldn't worry about her, but she has her magic! But Anna is something different! Hans hates us. He will want to get revenge on her! She will be defenceless!"

„I don't think it will happen," said the king. „Hans will have much more things to deal with, than his own, personal feuds. Of course, he would hurt Anna eventually, but not before he deals with you."

„But…" Elsa's brow wrinkled in worries. The king's words were reasonable. His plan seemed to be the best chance to overthrow Hans without any violence. But an idea of her sisters risking their lives… If anything goes wrong, no one will be able to help them. Elsa nodded with a resigned sigh. „Fine. Just be…"

„It's decided, then," Anna squealed in excitement. „I can't wait to see Hans's face, when we kick him off the throne. When are we leaving?"

„Tomorrow morning," said Arthur with a smile. „Your arrival will not remain a secret for long. We have no time to waste."

„Girls, promise me one thing," Anna said suddenly in a serious tone, looking at her sisters. They all turned to her. Elsa smiled soothingly at her. So, despite her words, Anna was worried as well? It was natural she wanted to ask them to take care of themselves. Elsa raised her hand towards her, when… Anna's face twisted in a devilish smirk. She cracked her knuckles. „Hans… is mine."

There was a moment of absolute silence. They all were probably thinking the same way as Elsa. Anna's eager face and her comment caught them completely off guard. Finally, Viviana broke the silence with her laughter. One after another started to laugh along with her. „I can't… I can't believe, she's…" Viviana hiccupped, unable to finish her sentence.

Elsa let her hand drop in surprise. She couldn't believe it. Even after all, she had been through, Anna remained the same. She was so eager, so careless, so… Anna. There appeared a slowly growing smile on her face. Anna was simply amazing! Elsa sprang forward with laughter and wrapped her in an embrace. „He's yours, sis."

When the situation calmed down a bit, the king looked around. „So, the plan is clear. Tomorrow, you will set out to Arendelle, and then, we give Hans what for. But there's still one thing left," he smiled, when they turned to him in confusion. „We have to curse Anna."

* * *

The next day morning, Elsa left her room early, leaving her sisters to their preparations and went down to the bar. She exchanged a couple of kind words with Hilda and she even managed to get a hold of some fried eggs for a breakfast. Elsa sat at their table from previous day and started nibbling at her eggs. They tasted horrible. Not that it was something wrong with them, she just… Elsa sighed. She wouldn't have enjoyed it even if she had been eating ambrosia at the moment.

„Morning, Els," there sounded a cheerful voice from the staircase. Elsa looked up and spotted Lieta and Arthur, entering the bar. They headed right to her and sat by. „How have you been sleeping?" asked the girl.

Elsa mumbled something indefinite in response.

The king smiled, knowingly. „Still nervous about the plan?"

„How can I not be?" Elsa put her fork away in disgust. „You plan on sending my sisters towards a great danger and I can do nothing about that."

„Don't worry, Els," Lieta poked her in her ribs jokingly. „If anything happens, you still have me."

„Elsa, I understand your worries," said the king in a serious tone. „But they are no defenceless girls. Anna has learned how to use a sword and her skills are impressive. She can take care of herself. And I think there's no need to remind you of Viviana's capabilities. The only thing I am worried about is their overconfidence." He chuckled. „To be honest, Viviana could easily solve the problem on her own."

„Do you think so?" asked Elsa, surprised.

He smiled and nodded. „She would probably storm in and take them head on."

„Why the complex plan then?"

„Because I wanted you to solve it together," he put a hand on her arm. „It will be the first thing, you will accomplish as sisters. I hope it will tighten your bonds."

There appeared a hesitant smile on Elsa's face. „Thank you," she nodded gratefully.

The king responded in the same way. Then he turned to the staircase. „Speaking of the devil…"

In that moment Anna and Viviana showed up in the bar and joined them. „Good morning," called Viviana from the stairs. She seemed to be in a good mood, smiling from ear to ear. Anna was shuffling behind her. There was a wide string of white hair in her right braid. Elsa averted her eyes on that sight. It was bringing back so many memories.

„Good morning," greeted them the king with a smile. „Prepared for a departure?"

„Totally," Viviana nodded. „We've discussed our plan thoroughly and we are prepared for everything. Right, sis?" she poked Anna with an elbow.

Anna moaned and, holding her brow, she wavered, almost falling down. With a shocked gasp, Elsa sprang up and supported her.

Viviana looked at the scene… and smirked. „Wow, she's really gotten into it."

Elsa looked down at the chuckling sister in her arms and frowned angrily. „It wasn't nice, Anna. You know how much I hate this white string. So, stop acting in front of me, or I'll make sure another string won't be just lime paint," she said to everyone's amusement.

„Oh, come on, sis. Don't take it so seriously," Anna chuckled. „It's going to be fun."

Elsa growled and sat back on her chair, folding her arms and avoiding Anna's face.

The king overlooked the duo and his eyes stopped on Anna's sword. „I'm afraid, you'll have to leave your sword here, Anna," he said with a smile.

„Aww… but I have got used to it so much," she put on a saddened face. „I feel like naked without it."

„It wouldn't look very good if a prisoner wore a sword, Anna," he chuckled.

„Don't worry, we will take good care of it," Lieta joined the conversation. After a short hesitation, Anna smiled and unfastened her sword, handing it to the girl.

„Good. Everything's ready, then." The king stood up. „We will give you two days ahead and then we will set out to Arendelle as well. When we arrive, Elsa will head to the castle to fight you. As the attention will be turned to you, we will sneak in the dungeons and free prisoners. And then, you will capture Hans."

„Sure thing, king Lionheart," smirked Viviana.

„King Ar…" Elsa shook her head and sighed in resignation. She gave her sisters a long look. Then she darted forward and squeezed them both in an embrace. „Please, just stay safe," she sobbed.

„Don't worry, Els," said Viviana, returning the embrace. „We will."

Without any other word, they turned to leave. On their way to the door, Anna moaned wearily and wavered again, falling towards Viviana. Viviana noticed her attempt and stepped aside, letting her fall on the floor.

„Ugh… Hey, why didn't you catch me?" Anna exclaimed.

„Me? Pff… Don't be silly, girl. I am supposed to be the evil one." With a proud expression, Viviana stepped over her lying sister, leaving her behind.

* * *

 **So this is it. The plan is set into motion. The bets are placed. Viviana is going to become evil again. And she's going to enjoy it. :) I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. Any comments appreciated as always.**


	25. The evil Snow Queen

**Hello everyone. I've just finished another chapter. This one was very fast and I'm glad I can bring it to you so early, which is not usuall for me. This chapter is called 'The evil Snow Queen'. I decided to rename the previous chapter, for I think, the title matches this chapter much more than the previous one. So I am sorry for the confusion.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:**

 **The evil Snow Queen**

Anna shifted uncomfortably on her horse. Not that she wouldn't be used to riding a horse. But the fact, that this particular horse was made of snow, wasn't helping. Her butt was freezing. Even the thick blanket on her saddle didn't make any difference.

„Ugh…" she shifted again to no effect and looked at her sister's back. „Do we really have to ride these? I can't feel my butt already."

„Of course, we do," Viviana smiled back, innocently. „How would it look if the Snow Queen arrived to Arendelle, walking on her own, dragging her prisoner behind on a leash? I have to keep my reputation."

Anna frowned. „But there wasn't any other way of traveling? Why didn't we buy real horses?"

„…" Viviana turned her gaze to the front again. There was a moment of silence. „I cannot ride a live horse," she admitted eventually.

„You cannot?" Anna blinked in surprise.

Viviana shook her head. „I never had a need to learn it with my powers." For some reason, there was a shade of shame in her voice.

Anna smiled in understanding. Even these couple of days were enough for her to start to understand to her sister's motives. Viviana was a very powerful sorceress, but her magical training let her absolutely unprepared for an ordinary life without any need of her magic. „I will teach you, once we settle things with Hans."

Viviana gave her a shy smile over her shoulder. „Thanks."

„But is it really that different to ride a live horse from riding this one?" Anna wondered.

Viviana chuckled in response. „Haven't you noticed that you didn't have to drive your horse on our way?"

Anna shrugged. „I thought it was simply following you so I let it. Whoa!"

In that moment, her horse started to rear up, trying to shake her off. „It wasn't simply following me, Anna," Viviana smiled upon the sight of Anna, hanging convulsively on the beast's neck. „I control it with my will. Its every move. It's impossible that it would shake me off."

„Okay, okay, I get it!" Anna shouted. „Just please, make it stop!"

Suddenly, the horse calmed down. With a silent laughter, Viviana spurred her horse closer and supported her. „Are you alri…?" She froze, setting her eyes in front of her.

„Oh, Viviana, I'm going to hurt you," Anna moaned. Then she noticed her sister's gaze. She was completely stiff and pale. „Viviana?" she asked, concerned. Anna followed the direction of her gaze. Arendelle. She didn't even notice. They have reached the Arendelle fjord, and the sight on the city spread in front of them. Viviana couldn't take her eyes off it. She was completely paralyzed, oblivious to the surrounding world. Anna tried to spur her horse closer, but it didn't respond to her order. Of course, it didn't. Hadn't Viviana just told her? She leaned forward and put a hand on her arm. Viviana twitched in alarm, as if she woke from a dream. She turned her eyes slowly to Anna.

„Viviana, are you fine?" asked Anna again, watching her sister worriedly.

Viviana inhaled and nodded slowly. „I'm fine, I'm just…" She looked at the city again. „I haven't seen these walls for so long…"

Anna leaned closer, trying to reach her. Finally, her horse moved forward and stopped right next to its companion. Anna embraced her sister soothingly. „Don't worry, sis. The past is in the past now. You're finally coming back home."

„As a villain," Viviana added bitterly.

„No!" Anna shook her head resolutely and looked deep into her eyes. „No, you're not a villain, you're just a…" she hesitated, trying to find the right words, „You're a hero in disguise," she finished with a smile.

„A hero in disguise, eh?" Viviana smiled faintly back. Then she leaned forward and returned the embrace. „Thank you, sis," she whispered.

„You're welcome," Anna chuckled. After a while, they parted, looking at each other. „So… shall we move on?" Anna suggested.

„Of course. But at first… could you, please, put your hands together?"

„Sure. Why?" Anna clasped her hands together.

„Umm… no reason." Viviana smirked and weaved her hand. There formed ice cuffs around Anna's wrists.

„Hey! What are you doing?" Anna exclaimed, trying to get free, but to no avail.

„You're a prisoner. Remember?" Viviana smiled.

„But… do they have to be so tight?" Anna frowned.

Viviana shrugged innocently in response. „It has to look real-like."

Anna gave her a long look. „You're enjoying it. Aren't you?" She said in a dark voice.

„Naaaah," Viviana averted with a huge smile and spurred her horse forward. „Now be quiet, slave. Your queen has to focus on her role."

* * *

As they were closing to the castle walls, Viviana was watching the city carefully. It was not from hesitation this time. She was weighing their chances. Once again, she stopped the horses, right out of sight of guards on the walls.

Anna looked at her in surprise. „Why are we stopping?" she asked.

„There's a gate to the city, and then the second one to the castle," she said in response, as if to be thinking aloud. „We have to go through the castle gates, for I need to draw the attention to us. But I'm not going to undergo the same process twice."

„What do you mean?" Anna puckered her eyebrows in confusion.

„They will be questioning us. Delaying us." She replied. „It's not worthy of the Snow Queen."

„Worthy of the Snow Queen?"

Viviana gave her a wicked smile. „My dear Anna. It's not hard to be evil. It is hard to be evil with style." She turned her eyes back to the walls. „I am not going to waste my time with ordinary guards, if unnecessary."

Anna chuckled. Oh, man. Viviana was really into it. „So, what do you suggest?" she asked.

„I'm going to get us inside with my magic." She reached for Anna's arm and gripped it. „Take a breath. And hold on to my hand." She looked at her with a smile. „And don't panic."

Anna didn't even have time to nod in confirmation. Suddenly, they dematerialized, turning into a snow cloud, along with their horses and all. They flew up. Anna panicked. She was trying to scream, but she couldn't. She tried to tug her… her what? She didn't have an arm to tug with.

They flew high over the city walls and the sight on Arendelle and the whole fjord spread under them in its whole beauty. Anna held her breath in awe. Finally, her heartbeat calmed down. The sight was… beautiful! Her eyes flitted there and back in wonder, trying to remember every detail. They were flying. They were flying! She could almost feel her sister's smile on her skin.

They flew over the walls and encircled the city a few times. Anna was sure, Viviana was doing it just for her to enjoy. And she was very grateful. At the end, they landed to the ground, in one of the streets, out of the sight of any curious eyes. Anna gasped as her body turned to normal again. It was such a strange feeling. A sudden coldness under her bottom reminded her of the presence of her horse. She caught a chuckle right next to her. „How did you enjoy the flight?"

„It was amazing," Anna breathed out eagerly. „I wish I could fly all day like this! Oh, Viviana, I envy you so much!"

„I will give you a lift, whenever you want," Viviana smiled, but then, her face turned serious. „Now, back to our business. Anna, I will have to be persuasive out there. I might do things, you won't like. But believe me I will try not to hurt anyone, if not necessary. Understand?"

Anna nodded. „I do," she put on a bleak expression.

„Good," Viviana smiled again. „Now, put this on," She pulled a torn cloak off her saddlebag. „And do not show your face to anyone, before I tell you. Okay?"

Anna looked at the cloak in confusion. „Sure, but why? Wasn't it the purpose so everyone recognized me?"

„It was, but do you remember what I told you about style?" She gave her a sly smirk. „Nothing beats a good entry."

With a thoughtful expression, Anna put the cloak on and covered her face in the hood. When she was done, Viviana gave her one last encouraging smile and then, she turned her attention to the castle gates. She bid her horse and Anna's horse followed her right behind them. They were approaching the gates at a low pace. Viviana was taking her time, letting the guards on the walls to notice them. She saw them exchanging confused and clueless looks. She smiled. That was exactly what she wanted. To let them bathe in their indecision. Who might that mysterious woman be? She doesn't look like queen Elsa. But her dress… Should we raise alarm? Should we stop her?

As they got closer, the gates in front of them opened and two guards came out, blocking their path. „Halt!" called one of the guards. „Who goes there?!"

Viviana stopped her horse right a few steps from the guard. She looked down on him with a cold expression. „That is none of your business, peasant," she said, arrogantly. „I have come to talk to your… leader. Whoever it is."

The guard gripped a sheath of his sword angrily, but he forced his voice to remain calm. „Our leader is king Hans of Arendelle," he replied. „And you will address him in a respectful manner."

Viviana smirked. „King Hans?" she wondered. „Is it common for him to claim titles, which belong to someone else? If my information is correct, queen Elsa is still alive."

„You…" the guard drew his sword and aimed the tip at her. Wrong move. Even his companion realised. He began to back away slowly. „Don't you dare to question our king! Who are you, woman?! Speak!"

Viviana leaned closer, still remaining calm, but the temperature around them dropped very low. „I am the Snow Queen," she said calmly. „But you can call me 'Your Majesty', if you want." She raised her hand.

A blast of her ice magic shot through the air and hit the guard, who froze in an instant, having no time to move a finger. Viviana averted her eyes from the frozen statue, unconcerned, and focused on the other one. He was shaking violently, trying to keep his distance. She smiled and turned to a snow cloud, appearing right in front of his face. The guard yelped in fear.

„You," Viviana said, almost kindly. „May I presume that you will be more cooperative, than your colleague?" He just nodded, unable to say a word. Viviana smiled at him. „Good. Now, be a good boy and go tell your 'king', that the Snow Queen has an offer for him."

„O… of course, Your Majesty. Right away," he blurted and bowed quickly. Then he hurried back to the castle.

Viviana smiled contentedly and turned her back on the guards on the walls. She came back slowly to her horse and caressed its mane. „Did you…" Anna mumbled. „Did you just freeze him?"

„Shush," Viviana hissed. „Don't worry. He's not hurt. I'm going to turn him back, once Hans apologizes to me."

„But what if he doesn't?"

„Shush!" Viviana hissed again, this time more resolutely and gave her a withering look. „They're watching us!"

Anna frowned, but she stayed silent this time.

They were waiting in front of the gates, with looks of the nervous soldiers set on them. Viviana was turned back all the time, showing them ostentatiously her lack of interest in them, caressing her horse. Finally, about a quarter hour later, the gates opened. There appeared Hans, accompanied by three guards on tail. When Anna spotted the approaching group, she growled silently. Viviana gave her a brief, encouraging smile and then, with a cold face, she turned to the men. „I don't like having to wait," she said, before Hans could react.

Hans hesitated. He gave a brief look to the frozen statue, right next to them. There appeared a faint smile on Viviana's face. _'Aren't we a bit nervous?'_ she thought. „I apologize for my delay, my lady," he bowed graciously. „It took some time, before the news finally reached me. I am king Hans and I am honoured for an opportunity to welcome you in my castle."

„It is very generous, 'king' Hans," Viviana smiled wryly, emphasizing the word 'king'. „But I've heard that the castle belongs to someone else. Or am I mistaken?"

Hans frowned for a moment, but his self-preservation instinct was stronger, than his pride. He put on a formal, polite tone. „If you refer to the former queen Elsa, rest ensured that her claim to this castle and the throne is only a formal question. Elsa is no longer the queen. Arendelle is under my rule."

„And yet… she's coming back," Viviana tilted her head. „And I don't think she shares your opinion."

Hans's eyes shot wide in surprise. „I am aware of her possible arrival and I am prepared. But how have you learned about her return?"

„Do you know about the snowstorm a few weeks ago, that struck the kingdom?" Viviana let out a delicate chuckle and started to encircle them slowly, keeping their full attention. „It was my doing. I wanted to lure her out, to make her vulnerable. She dared to call herself the Snow Queen. I won't take such an offence quietly. But then…" she smiled and paused for a brief moment. „I realized that killing her somewhere, where no one could see my triumph, would bring me no satisfaction. I want to kill her here. In front of her own people. Where everyone can see that I am the rightful heir to the title of the Snow Queen."

„That is beyond any question," Hans smiled. „But what makes you so sure, that she's really coming?"

With a huge smile, Viviana stopped right next to Anna's horse and grabbed her hood. „Because she would never abandon her dear sister." With these words, she tore the hood off Anna's face. Anna let out a short groan.

„Anna?!" Hans gasped in shock. He was completely out of words. Viviana smiled in satisfaction. That was exactly, what she needed.

„As you can see," she spoke after a while with an unconcerned face, „Elsa has no other choice, but to come to me. Her sister's life is in my hands. I cursed her. And the only way to save her is to beat me." She chuckled in amusement. „But she will never be able to do it."

„You won't get away with this, you walking iceberg!" Anna snapped at her defiantly.

Viviana whirled in anger. „Silence, you whelp!" She raised her hand and made a gesture like squeezing something incorporeal in the air. Luckily, Anna grasped her intention. She moaned wearily, almost sliding off her saddle. With a satisfied smile, Viviana turned back to shocked Hans. „I have an offer for you, 'king' Hans. I will get rid of Elsa for you. I can even help you to strengthen your rule over the kingdom." A sudden idea, how to improve her request, crossed her mind. Perhaps she could persuade him to keep his hands away of Anna. She smiled wickedly. „And I'm asking for nothing, but the sisters in return." She narrowed her eyes in a silent threat and gritted through her teeth. „They're mine. Neither you nor any of your men will touch them, before I say I'm done with them. Do we have a deal?"

There appeared a faint smile on Hans's face and it was growing slowly. Soon, it turned into a malevolent grimace. He bowed graciously again. „How could I refuse a request from a woman as graceful and charming as you? You have my word, Your Majesty." He took her hand and kissed it gallantly. „And I must apologize to you for the earlier behaviour of my men. It was not worthy of a lady of your status. I will see to that it will never happen again." Anna just blinked in surprise. Had she really made him apologize? Viviana was unbelievable.

„Great," nodded Viviana, suppressing an urge to wipe the hand to her dress. „Now if you were so kind and arranged a proper accommodation for both me and the princess." She snapped her fingers and the horses behind her back vanished in a snow cloud. Anna yelped in surprise, as she suddenly lost her mount right under her bottom. She fell hard on her knees on the ground. „Anna has confided to me, that she got used to modest conditions of travelling. A simple cold cell will be more than enough for her." She turned back and approached the lying girl. „I will escort her to her new chamber personally." As she leaned closer and it was clear, that no one could see them, Anna gave her an annoyed look. Viviana smiled apologetically in return. It was amazing, how she was able to shrug with her eyes only. „Move, girl," she tugged at her cuffed hands roughly, making her to stand up. „I haven't got all day on you." Viviana set off towards the gate, but then she stopped once more by the frozen statue. She gave it a brief glance and then, just by the way, she pointed at it. The soldier slowly turned back. When he turned back to normal, he gasped and collapsed on the ground. Viviana frowned. „Do not ever talk to me like that again. Understand?" He just nodded shakily, his eyes full of fear.

As they were walking across the courtyard, all eyes were set on them. The rumours about the Snow Queen have spread quickly amongst the soldiers and even personal stuff of the castle. They all were watching their small group in curiosity and uncertainty. Viviana knew these looks very good. And she didn't like them. These were looks of fear. Not long ago, she would have thrived on the feeling of terror she was causing, but not anymore. With clenched teeth and her proud mask never leaving her face, she was trying all she could to stay calm.

Finally, they reached the castle entrance. Two guards opened the gate immediately and stepped aside to make path for them. Hans stopped for a moment and turned back to Viviana. „I must leave you for a moment, for my duties call me back. There is an enemy army closing on us and we must make our preparations. Meanwhile, I will have your room prepared. Once you will be done with your 'friend'," he smiled at Anna, which she acknowledged by an angry frown, „I would be delighted if you accompanied us in the meeting room. There are some people I would like to introduce to you." Then he approached Anna and grabbed her chin. She tried to draw back, but he was holding her firmly. „My dear Anna. I am so sorry, I will not have an opportunity to pay you the attention you deserve, but I've made my promise. You can soothe your mind by the fact, that once it is over, we might have a chance to catch up. Say my hello to your precious Kristoff down there. He will be delighted to see you under these conditions."

„Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, trying to lunge at him, but the guards were holding her on place. „Have you hurt him, you monster?!"

„Don't be silly, girl," chuckled Hans. „I won't waste my time on useless peasants, like him." With these words, he averted from her and once more, he bowed to Viviana. „My lady…" Then he turned around and walked away.

Anna was following his footsteps by a murderous gaze for a while, but then, one of the guards tugged her chain, forcing her to move. „This way, princess," he spat out.

Once they left, one of the guards by the entrance leaned against the wall behind him. His heart was racing wildly. Luckily, no one had been paying attention to him. He peeked behind the corner, they had vanished. _'No, this isn't possible,'_ he thought. _'It couldn't possibly be her. She's dead… Or isn't she?'_

* * *

Anna was looking around the dark passages of the castle dungeons in awe. She had never been here before. Actually, why would she? It was all dark and dreary, as she had expected. It was… hilarious! She couldn't resist a faint smile. Not that anyone could notice here. She couldn't wait to spend a night here. How was it? Were there rats down there? Or spiders? Yew… she hated spiders. Her mind was all busy by her fantasies about fighting giant spiders, that she didn't notice them stopping before the door, leading to a guard post. She bumped into the soldier in front of her.

„Watch your steps, you brat!" he scolded her.

„Pardon me?" Anna frowned, putting on a rebellious face.

The guard growled at her in an obvious threat, but he probably remembered Viviana's words and stepped back. Anna smiled victoriously. „Yeah. You'd better watch YOUR steps, young man."

They opened the door and came in. The post was the same as the rest of the dungeons, equipped with just a handful of furniture for the use of the guards. One of the guards went to a shelf and took one of the cuffs, lying there. Then he approached the princess. He grabbed her hands, but then he hesitated at look on the ice cuffs around her wrists. „Uh…" he started nervously. „My lady… I must ask you to remove these cuffs…" He gulped, when addressing Viviana.

„What?" Viviana raised her eyebrows. „What's wrong with these cuffs?" She didn't really want to remove them and have them replaced by normal cuffs. She was fully in control of those. She could remove them anytime, if needed. But she could do nothing about the iron ones. Not that she expected any trouble, she just… She would rather have everything under control.

„They're…" he started with his explanation. „We have to make sure that prisoners are secured right according to a…"

„Are you insinuating that my magic is not strong enough to prevent a little girl from escaping?" Viviana approached him threateningly.

„No, I…"

„How about I chain you to the wall and once you free yourself, you will report to me about their unreliability?" She pushed him on the wall.

„It was the king's order…" he tried, choked.

Viviana sighed. It wasn't good. She didn't like changes of plans. But, being really evil, she would have no reason not to replace the cuffs. „Okay…" she nodded. „Give me the damned cuffs." She grabbed the cuffs and tore them from his grasp. Then she turned to Anna. The ice cuffs fell apart in a single touch of her hand. Then she put on the iron cuffs and locked them with a key. „Satisfied?" she growled at the guard.

„Th… thank you, Your Majesty…"

Viviana just growled in response. She pushed Anna forward towards the cell passage. They reached one of the cells at the very end of the dungeons. There, one of the guards opened the door. „Huh?" they caught a male voice from the cell. Anna gasped as she recognized it immediately. Kristoff! „A company. Please come and sit by. There's plenty of free room. I don't have much…"

„Keep quiet, you peasant!" The guard snapped at him. „Yes. We've brought you a company. I guess you already know each other." He pushed Anna into the door.

„Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed and ran to them, but a chain around his ankle stopped him in the middle. He almost fell down. „Anna, are you alright?" Then he spotted Viviana entering the cell behind her. „Who the hell… The snow Queen! You dirty witch! What have you done to Elsa?!"

Viviana chuckled in response. „Ah, I see. Your little boyfriend," she smirked at Anna. Then she turned back to him. „I have done nothing to her. Yet. But don't worry. I'm planning to change it."

„You will never succeed," Anna growled defiantly. „Elsa will beat you!"

Viviana grabbed her collar roughly and pushed her closer. With an evil smile, she looked directly into her eyes. „We shall see…" she said softly. Then she pushed her back. Anna stumbled and fell backwards, right into Kristoff's arms.

„Don't you dare to touch her, you witch!" Kristoff shouted. „Or I'll…"

„Or you'll do what?" Viviana interrupted him mockingly. „You'll be standing there and staring at me until I turn around and run away, crying?" The guards burst into laughter. She looked at them. „Enjoy your stay. It won't take long." Then she turned back and left the cell.

As the guards shut the door behind them, Kristoff embraced his beloved. „Oh, Anna. Are you alright? What happened?" Then he noticed a white string. „Your hair… She cursed you?"

Anna smiled back and nuzzled against his chest. „Don't worry about that," She hugged him softly and kissed his cheek. „Everything will be alright."

„But… what about the…"

„Kristoff, do you believe me?" She looked up at him.

„Of course," he smiled back.

„Then trust me. I have a plan. In two days, everything is over."

Kristoff hesitated. He was worried about her fate. But he couldn't help but feel relieved to see her alive. His muscles finally relaxed a bit. He sat back to the wall, helping Anna to sit next to him. „Does your plan include the icy witch?"

„Uh-huh," Anna nodded. She closed her eyes and smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She finally had her Kristoff back with her. For now, she couldn't be happier. She reached under her collar and found something solid and cold with her fingers. An icy key, matching the lock of her shackles. „Everything will be perfect."

* * *

 **Wow. This was intense. I really enjoyed today's chapter. Viviana is really into her role. And she's gonna enjoy it. I hope you liked this chapter. Next time, Viviana is about to encounter an unexpected person. Someone she had never hoped to meet again. Thank you for reading. Any comments appreciated.  
**


	26. Council

**Hello again. I've just finished another chapter. Viviana has come back home, but it is not the comeback, she hoped for. She has to pretend that she is her old self, in order to decieve Hans and his allies. An evil, maleficent Snow Queen. What if someone recognizes her? It is very unlikely. She has been gone for almost twenty three years. But still...**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:**

 **Council**

When Viviana left the dungeons, she headed to the meeting room, led by one of the guards, where she was expected by Hans and his allies. Not that she needed a guide. Even after all those years she realized, that she remembered the whole palace perfectly. Walking down these familiar halls, she felt… she felt happy, but also extremely uneasy at the same time. She had never hoped to see those halls ever again. It was so strange. Viviana had a hard time to stay calm. As they were closing in to the meeting room, she put on an unreadable expression. The guard approached the door and then he turned to her. „This is the meeting room. King Hans is expecting you, Your Majesty," he bowed and stepped aside.

„Thank you," Viviana said calmly, not paying him even a quick glance. „That's all. You may leave."

The guard bowed again and backed away quickly in case she would change her mind. Viviana laid her hand on the doorknob, but then, she caught angry voices from inside the room. She leaned closer, trying to catch the conversation.

 _„…again, this is absurd!" there shouted a strange, croaking voice. „I haven't helped you to get rid of one witch, just to replace her by another!"_

Viviana let out a sly smile. Someone wasn't happy about her presence? Good. Any discord between them was only in her favour. Even when she was the origin of it.

 _„Mind your tongue, duke." It was Hans this time. He was keeping his voice calm, but emphatic. There was a clear threat in his tone. „It is up to me to decide, what is best for this kingdom. And I will not tolerate any disobedience."_

 _„Are you threatening me?!" the voice shouted angrily again. „You need me, king Hans! I'm providing you with my men! Without them, you won't have enough soldiers to hold this city for long!"_

 _„You and your men aren't the only allies, we have, duke of Weselton!" Hans retaliated in a harsh voice. „And the fact is that even the whole army cannot compete with Elsa's powers! She can!" There was a moment of silence. „She may be our only chance against Elsa, when she arrives and is willing to fight us despite the prisoners. Not to mention the incoming army of Corona. We cannot afford to lose that chance!"_

 _„I still disapprove about relying on some sorcery in this matter. She's a mon…"_

Viviana opened the door, interrupting their argument and marched confidently into the room. Everyone fell silent in the moment and stood up from their chairs, watching her nervously. With a cold, expressionless face she viewed their nervous faces. Along with Hans, there were four other people present. Not as much as she expected. There was a man in an officers' uniform of Southern Isles and three noblemen from foreign countries. She couldn't recognize them according to their colours. Too much time had passed for her to be able to orientate in the field of diplomacy.

One of them, a short man with a grey, ill-fitting toupee and small round glasses on his big nose, was watching her with a hostile look, showing her his disgust explicitly. Viviana couldn't resist a smirk. She knew this sort of people very well. They didn't need a reason to hate her. Hearing about her powers was a good enough reason itself. He was a fool. „Gentlemen…" she greeted them with a short nod and a kind smile, like nothing happened. The men gulped. Viviana knew the best, that a calm posture and the right smile could unsettle people more, than threats and shouting.

Hans was the first one, who pulled himself together. He hurried to her. „My lady…" he bowed slightly, offering her his arm. After a short consideration, Viviana accepted his offer. Her every move was showing her lack of interest in the men in the room and the only reason, why she was here, was, that she wanted it.

Hans led her to the table in the middle of the room and offered her a chair in the lead, next to the right side of his own. When she sat down without a rush, he stood next to her. „My lady, allow me to introduce my companions to you." He pointed at the first man to his left. An older, elegant man, with dark hair and a serious, strict face. „This is lord Stefan of Halland, very influential and wealthy man. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He provided us with the fleet and provisions for the army." The man bowed deeply to her. Viviana acknowledged him with a short nod. Of all the men in the room, he was able to hide his emotions the best. It was a sign of a skilful diplomat. Viviana had a good skill in reading peoples' thoughts, but in his case, she was unsure. She was glad she didn't have to compete with him.

„Right next to him," Hans continued, „is my general Erik. A loyal man and a skilful strategist." The man bowed. Viviana looked at him. He was very young on his position. Viviana wouldn't guess him more than twenty-five. From his faint smirk by the sound of the word 'general', she guessed, that the title was brand new for him. Despite that, he was giving an impression of a capable man. Viviana wondered how a man like him could end up with people, like Hans. It was a pity.

„By your right hand, there stands Jacob of Vestfold, the oldest son of the duke of Vestfold." Viviana looked at him as he bowed. Like the general before, even he was a young man, but not half as impressive as the first one. Of course, as a nobleman, he was dressed according to the latest fashion. But his pimpled face with an expression of seeming slyness was absurd. And there was something strange emanating from the man that was giving Viviana an urge to wash her hands.

„And at least, lord Fritz, a former duke of Weselton," Hans finished his introduction.

„And a future one!" The man called, pointing a warning finger at him. He wasn't even taking Viviana into account. „Remember, what you promised in exchange for my help, king Hans!"

„I always keep my word," Hans narrowed his eyes dangerously.

„Gentlemen, please," lord Stefan raised his hands to calm the quarrel. „This is not the right time to be fighting amongst each other. Especially not in the presence of a lady." He smiled politely towards Viviana and she gave him a short smile back. He was clever. And he didn't trust her. That's why he wanted to prevent them from saying anything important.

The men calmed down and sat back into their chairs. There was a moment of silence. „Okay," said Hans with a sigh. He rubbed his temples. „I originally summoned you to discuss the matter of the incoming Corona army, but I dare to say that it is no longer a problem." He turned to Viviana with a smile. „Her Majesty, queen…" he stopped hesitantly. „I am sorry, my lady, but I just realized that we still don't know your name."

Viviana looked at him, considerably. It wouldn't be wise to tell them her real name. Someone could recognize it. Especially this Stefan. She had to be careful. „It has been a long time, since anyone called me my real name," she said to hide her pause.

„We would be honoured, if you revealed it to us, my lady," lord Stefan joined Hans's plead.

„It's Evelynn," Viviana said without hesitation. Lord Stefan sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He hadn't expected it. Could he be suspecting something?

Hans smiled. „It is a great honour, queen Evelynn," he bowed. Then he turned back to the men. „Queen Evelynn has offered us her help in the upcoming fight against the army."

„Offered her help, huh?" smirked the duke of Weselton. „To what do we owe the luck?"

„Lord Fritz," Hans frowned again. „Do keep control of yourself. Queen Evelynn doesn't have to explain herself to you."

„Actually…" all heads turned back to lord Stefan. „I do apologize for my behaviour, my lady," he said with an apologetic bow, „but I am surprized about your sudden appearance as well. The more that you came just in the most opportune time. We are very grateful for your willingness, but the timing seems… almost unbelievable."

Viviana smirked. That sly fox. He was really clever. But she was better. „An unbelievable coincidence, you say?" He shifted nervously under her gaze. Viviana's smile deepened. So even he was afraid of her, even though he was able to hide his thoughts more than anyone else. „It is not as unbelievable as you think. It was me, who lured queen Elsa from the castle. In fact, you just used an opportunity, I created. Your presence is a coincidence, not mine."

„So, the snowstorm…"

„Was my doing," she finished Stefan's question.

„But why?" asked duke Jacob. „What could you possibly achieve by attacking Arendelle? What is your business with queen Elsa? She is a witch, like you, isn't she?"

Viviana's face darkened. She let the temperature in the room drop almost to zero. „You dare to call me a witch?" she said quietly.

„Your Majesty," Hans blurted quickly. „I apologize for duke Jacob and his unfortunate choice of words," he gave him an angry look. „He didn't mean to offend you. You've already told me your motives. There is no need to repeat yourself. I can explain…"

„And why are we talking about my motives all the time?" she interrupted him. „How about your motives? What has brought such respectable and powerful men as you," she smirked, „to create an alliance against Arendelle?"

„That woman was never supposed to be the queen," said duke of Weselton. „Her father was fair and wise ruler, but he should have never allowed her to claim the throne. If it was on me, I would imprison her as a child and never let her out."

„Yeah?" Viviana stood up and leaned against the desk with a dangerous smile. „And why is that? Why should you suit better for her place?"

„Because she's a mon…"

„LORD FRITZ!" Stefan roared from his seat and struck the desk with his hands. „Be careful about what you will say about the Queen!" He put an emphasis on the word 'queen' in order to make clear, which queen he had in mind.

Viviana smiled again, her eyes not leaving the duke's surprised face. „You're asking me, why I strive for Elsa's live," she said into a silent room. „Long time ago, there was a sorceress with the same powers, like mine. She called herself the Snow Queen. She was the most powerful being on this world. I am the heir to her title." She paused and looked around their faces. „Elsa has dared to claim the title of the Snow Queen. She has offended me. And I will not take that offence quietly. There is only one way to solve our feud. Elsa has to die. By my hands."

There was a long silence. Finally, lord Stefan spoke again. „Thank you, my lady. I understand now. As for us and our motives… by her actions, queen Elsa has brought many difficulties upon us. Duke of Weselton has been ripped of his title and his privileges, king Hans has been disgraced in front of his own family, he was banished from this land and his father was forced to make amends for his acts. And duke of Vestfold was rejected and ignored by the queen about his proposal." With his last sentence, he made a sour face. Viviana smirked in secrecy. It seemed even lord Stefan didn't like that man.

„And yours?" she gave him an inquisitive look.

„My motives are of a practical side, Your Majesty," lord Stefan replied. „The main income of Halland comes from trade. The queen's recent restrictions against Weselton and the tense relations with Southern Isles made a great harm to our profits. Arendelle is an important trade intersection for this coast, Your Majesty. And under the rule of king Hans, it will be more available for our needs."

„I see," Viviana nodded with a smile. „Thank you, gentlemen, for this brief, but fruitful conversation. Although I enjoyed it, I believe that everything important was said. And I am not a supporter of meaningless chatter." She rose from her chair. All the men stood up immediately, according to the etiquette, but she didn't take the gesture into an account. Without another word, she averted… and froze in shock.

„My lady?" asked Hans uncertainly after a long pause. „Did something happen?"

„Nothing…" Viviana forced her voice to remain calm and tore her eyes off the portrait of her parents, hanging on the wall. Her heart was beating furiously. Seeing their faces after such a long time again… it took all her willpower to remain outwardly calm. She let go of the backrest of her chair, feeling blood returning to her fingers again. „Some thought has just crossed my mind, that's all." She stepped towards the door, not daring to look back. She was afraid that the little falter revealed more to lord Stefan, that she would like to.

„General, Erik," Hans turned to his commander. „Will you be so kind and accompany the queen to her room?"

„It will be my pleasure, Your Majesty," saluted the soldier and stood by Viviana's side.

„I am sorry, I will not accompany you personally, my lady," said Hans with an apologetic bow, „but there are some things that remain to be discussed. But I would be honoured for an opportunity to talk to you later."

„Very well, then," Viviana nodded, calmly. „I will be waiting in my room."

General Erik opened the door for her and beckoned to her. „After you, my lady."

Viviana left the meeting room, followed by the general. He tried to offer her his arm, but she left his gesture unnoticed and walked down the hall. „Tell me, general," she started the conversation in an unconcerned tone, not bothering to look at the poor man, „how can a man as young as you become a general?"

She smiled as she caught a hesitation in his voice. „I was... just a captain in the Southern Isles, Your Majesty. I served as prince Hans's personal guard. When we left the Isles in a hurry, to use the advantage of the queen's absence, he chose me as a commander of the united forces…" He paused. „It was a very unexpected promotion, my lady, but I am trying to deal with my new task as best as I can."

„So, he was out of choices, then," she commented bitingly. „And how did Hans learn about the queen's departure? Or was it just a lucky strike?" Viviana was about to turn left on a crossing hallway, but she stopped in time, realizing, that she shouldn't know the right way. She looked back questioningly on the man.

„This way, Your Majesty," he answered to her silent question. „I am not sure about the details, but if I am correct, there was a traitor in the Arendelle. Maybe a spy. Hans's father, king Heinrich, is very ill. With his brothers fighting for power, the king had free hands. He gathered all his loyal men and informed his allies. Everything happened very fast."

„I see…" Viviana said thoughtfully. „So, I couldn't choose a better time…"

„You helped us a lot, Your Majesty," nodded the young general, not noticing her sudden change of mood. „Without your intervention, our plan would be…"

„Huh?" Viviana interrupted him, catching a strange sound from behind one of the doors. „What was that?"

General Erik fell silent, trying to catch the indistinct sound. „Ah, that…" He nodded after a moment. „It is a magical snowman. Queen Elsa's creation. We were trying to get rid of it, but it is protected by the queen's spell. So, we simply locked it in one of the unused rooms."

„Elsa's creation?" Viviana wondered. Neither Anna, nor Elsa mentioned a magical snowman. But how could it survive so long without Elsa's presence? None of her own creations would. „Show me," she ordered the man.

„As you wish, my lady," bowed the general. He led her to the door at the end of the hall. As they were closing in, the snowman's voice was more and more identifiable, accompanied by a sound of a wood knocking on a wood. „Hey! Someone there? Let me out! Guys, I'm serious. Don't make me break the door!"

The general reached for a key in the door and opened the lock. By the sound of the clanking key, the noises inside subsided. The general opened the door and gave the snowman a strict look. „You're making too much noise, snowman."

„What the…?" Viviana exclaimed in surprise, watching the snowman standing in front of them.

„Ah, finally," the snowman gave them a wide smile, ignoring general's comment. „Do you know how long I was locked inside? This is not humane. Not even snowmane. What if I had to pee?"

The man's face darkened even more. „You cannot pee."

„Are you sure? I haven't tried yet," the snowman gave him a serious look. Then it turned to Viviana. „Oh, we haven't met, yet. Allow me a proper introduction." It coughed and then, it spread its stick-made arms in a kind-hearted gesture. „Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

There was a moment of complete silence. Olaf was standing in front of them with a kind, innocent smile, looking into the woman's unfriendly face. Then he looked down, noticing a layer of frost, crawling over the floor and walls, under her feet. „Oh… I guess there are no free warm hugs around then…" he chuckled nervously and drew his arms back.

Viviana leaned closer, examining the snowman thoroughly. „This is amazing," she breathed out, watching him in awe. „You're moving on your free will?"

„Um… I guess so?" Olaf backed away. He wasn't usually nervous about peoples' presence, but the woman's expression was giving him chills.

Viviana's face darkened in disappointment. She had always considered her powers to be unmatched, but she had never achieved… this. She had considered the tales about the Snow Queen's capability to create life to be exaggerated. She had been trying to create life herself many times, but without success. And Elsa managed to do it in a blink of an eye and she didn't even bother to mention this. _'Oh, Elsa. What else haven't you told me?'_

„Your Majesty?" asked the general in confusion. „Is something wrong?"

„Nothing," she shook her head in response. „I just haven't expected it. It… 'he' is alive. None of my creations can move on its own free will. I haven't considered it to be possible." She stood up and faced him. „No wonder, you couldn't hurt him," she stated, pointing at the small flurry above Olaf's head. „This is a very powerful spell, protecting him from any harm. She created it probably without even realizing."

„So, you cannot get rid of it as well?"

„I could," she shrugged, making Olaf back away again. „But I will not do it. I would like to examine him thoroughly, when there's more time."

„… As you wish, Your Majesty," the general replied. He stepped aside, letting her pass, and walked out behind her. Olaf followed them on his tail with a smile, but the general shut the door right in front of him. „Hey! I'm still here! Oh, come on. Guys? Do you hear me?" Guys?"

Viviana gave the door one more envious look. She had to have a talk with Elsa about it.

A sudden yelp tore her from her thoughts. She followed the direction of the sound with her eyes and spotted a robust woman in servants' clothes, watching them in fright and disbelief. „This cannot be…" whispered the woman, her eyes fixed on Viviana's face. Viviana's eyes shot wide in alarm, as the woman approached them slowly. The woman stood right in front of her, raising her hand towards her face. Viviana was completely paralyzed. „My darling…" she whispered. Suddenly, she fell on her knees, flinging herself around Viviana's waist. „My poor little girl, you're alive!" She cried out in tears. „This is a miracle! After all those years!"

„Let go…" Viviana mumbled, trying to break free from her grasp.

„Oh, God. We thought you were dead! Don't you recognize me?" the woman looked up at her face with a tearful smile. „It's me. Your…"

„GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Viviana shouted hysterically, gathering all her willpower and breaking from her embrace violently. „Or I'll make sure, you'll regret it!"

The woman jumped back in fright. She was sitting on the floor, watching her in fear. It took some time, before she brought her voice back. „I am sorry, my lady," she uttered. „I must have been mistaken." With these words, she stood up, and fled, crying.

„My lady?" Asked the general in confusion. He was completely taken aback. „Who was it?"

„I have no idea," said Viviana in a shaking voice, trying to persuade him it was from anger. She was watching the fleeing woman, until she vanished behind the first corner. _'I am sorry… Gerda,'_ she thought in despair.

* * *

„Your chamber, my lady," said general Erik, standing in front of the door to her room.

Viviana looked at the door, the general had showed her, with an ironic smirk. They must have been kidding her. Her old room. She turned back at the young man. „Thank you, general," she nodded in acknowledgement. „I think I can handle the rest on my own," she added, sarcastically.

„The chamber was used by princess Anna in the past, so there will still be her belongings. If you want to…" he was stopped by Viviana's raised hand.

„There is no need, general. I can handle any changes on my own."

„As you wish, Your Majesty," he said with a deep bow. „If there was anything, you needed, I will be honoured to serve you."

„Thank you again. You may leave," she nodded.

The man bowed again and left her without a word. Viviana was watching him, until he vanished from her eyes and then, she turned back to the door. She laid a hand on the doorknob and inhaled deeply. After a slow exhale, using that time to calm down, she opened the door and entered her room.

It was exactly as she remembered it. The same, old tapestries on the walls, the furniture… Viviana bent down and reached under the bed, finding with her fingers an old carving, she had made, when she was four. She smiled nostalgically. Everything remained the same. Just her toys weren't on their place. No… There were more changes. On second sight, she started to notice the differences. The bed was closer to the window. And she had never had a cosmetic table. Sure. Anna was no little girl anymore. It was natural she accustomed the room to her needs. And the wardrobe…

Viviana reacted faster than she noticed something being wrong. She reacted faster than the shadow emerged from behind the wardrobe and attacked her. Her reflexes, sharpened by the years, spent by continual clashes with various heroes, trying to slay the evil Snow Queen, warned her from the incoming danger. She dematerialized and let the attacker stumble through. Then she appeared right behind his back, prepared to cast a spell, when the man whirled around and she spotted his eyes. Viviana froze in shock.

The man, seeing her hesitation, grabbed her arm and tore her down with him. Viviana landed heavily on the floor and the man on her, imprisoning her under his body. He grabbed her hands and pressed them on the floor, above her head. „Freeze!" hissed the man. „I don't want to hurt you!"

Viviana didn't seem to notice his threat. She was completely hypnotized by his eyes. She couldn't move even if he hadn't told her so. She opened her mouth, trying to find the right words. „Mathias…?" she whispered in disbelief.

* * *

 **Wow. Viviana didn't see that coming. :) Of all the people, she could meet, she runs into Mathias. Or rather he runs into her... But what happens now? Will Mathias believe her? She is the evil Snow Queen after all. Thank you for reading. I promise to do my best not to take too long to write the next chapter. Until then, bye.**


	27. Old friends

**Hello everyone, I just finished another chapter. It's a bit shorter this time, I hope, you don't mind. The original chapter was supposed to be much longer, but I decided to split it to two chapters. This one is dedicated to Mathias and Viviana. It's a long time, since they have met for the last time after all, and they deserve a chapter for themselves. I hope, you'll enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

 **Old friends**

Viviana couldn't believe her eyes. To think, that of all the people, she would run into him… Could her eyes be trying to deceive her? No. She would recognize him everywhere. Viviana was completely ignoring her unfavourable position, with her lips stretched into a joyful smile. „Mathias? Is that you?"

„So, I was right…" he said, closing his eyes in a painful expression. „Oh, Viviana." There was a moment of silence. Viviana was watching him in expectation, but Mathias didn't seem to continue. She inhaled, preparing to speak, but then…

„Viviana, how could you?!" Mathias snapped at her, angrily.

Viviana blinked in surprise. „What?" she breathed out.

„Have you gone mad?" Mathias continued in a harsh voice. „What do you think, you're doing?"

Viviana was caught in surprise. She didn't expect him to act, like this. She frowned back in response. „Lying pinned on the floor, thank you for asking!" she retaliated, not letting him corner her.

„Does it seem funny to you?" Mathias squeezed her wrists tighter in anger. „Do you even know who you fight with? Viviana, they are your SISTERS!"

„Mathias…"

„I don't believe my eyes. How could have you changed so much?! Why are you trying to hurt them?"

„Mathias."

„They don't even know you, Viviana. No one has ever told them. I don't know, what happened between you and your parents, but it's not their fault," he continued passionately in his monologue, ignoring her attempts.

„Mathia…!"

„No! I don't want to hear that! I won't let you hurt them, no matter, what! Not just because of them, but even because of you! Viviana, this is not you! The girl, I know, would have never…!"

„Oh, will you, please, shut up? I'm trying to talk to you!" Viviana shouted, finally being able to silence him. Mathias choked on his words. He was looking at her in surprise. Their eyes met again in silence.

After a moment, Viviana's lips twitched in a smile. „'Freeze'?" she chuckled in amusement, commenting his words, when he had knocked her down. „Really?"

„It was an unplanned reaction…" he said almost apologetically on his unintended ice pun. „Hey! Do not change the topic! Your sisters…!"

„Mathias!" She interrupted him, before his speech could turn into an angry monologue again. „I am not trying to hurt them. I am helping them overthrow Hans."

„Helping them?" Mathias wondered. „That means they have already learned about you?"

„Uh-huh," she nodded with a smile.

„So, all the talks about killing the queen are just lies?"

„Exactly!" she replied happily.

Mathias narrowed his eyes in suspicion. „And how did you meet them in the first place?"

„I tried to kill them," Viviana replied with an innocent smile.

„What?!"

Viviana was watching him with a huge smile. He was so adorable, when he was put completely out of countenance. She was enjoying teasing him. Viviana put on an ashamed expression. „I was a bad girl," she said with puppy eyes. „Will you punish me?"

Mathias gasped for air, almost releasing his grasp. Viviana couldn't help, but burst in laughter, seeing his face turning crimson. She wasn't even trying to break free. After a few moments, Mathias finally put himself together. „Viviana!" he snapped at her angrily, pinning her on the floor forcefully again. „This is not a game! I need to know the truth."

Viviana was still smiling calmly, even though his grip on her wrists started to be uncomfortably tight. „Mathias, everything I have told you so far, was the truth. I tried to kill them. Not because I wanted to. I was cursed. Elsa saved me and now, I am trying to help them. I will tell you everything, I promise. But this isn't exactly the right time."

„So, the snowstorm a couple of days ago…"

„Was my doing," she finished his sentence with a suddenly serious face. „I am sorry."

After a moment of consideration of the news, Mathias frowned again. „And why should I believe you?" he growled.

Viviana blinked in surprise. „What?!"

„You're telling me, that you tried to kill your sisters and now, you're suddenly deceiving Hans in order to help them." He leaned closer with a threatening look. „What if you're deceiving me right now on the contrary, because you're afraid of me?"

Viviana smirked sarcastically. „Yeah, I'm completely terrified."

„Viviana. I'm serious!"

She looked at him in consideration, smile never leaving her face. „Sooo… You don't believe me, because you have the upper hand, now?"

„Maybe…" Mathias hesitated, readying himself for some trick from her side.

„And if we were in the opposite positions right now, would you believe me?" She asked innocently.

Mathias frowned. „Do you expect me to change places with you so you could convince me that you're telling the truth?"

Viviana gave him a huge smile. „Naaah…"

In that moment, she dematerialized. Mathias just blinked in surprise, when his arms lost support and he fell forward through a snow cloud. He landed heavily on the floor, where Viviana had been just a second ago. He tried to lift immediately on his hands, but at the same moment, something heavy landed on his back, pinning him to the ground again. There were four flashes of light, as Viviana froze his limbs to the wooden floor.

„Yeah, I won!" Viviana whooped, kneeling on his back. „Evil witch: one, noble knight: zero. So, who's on top now?" she chuckled.

„What are you…? Get off me!"

„Nuh-uh," Viviana shook her head with a sly smile.

„Viviana, I mean it!" he growled angrily. „Get off me now!"

„Not until you say: Oh, please, Your Highness. You're too strong for a poor soldier. You have beaten me fair and square. I beg you for Your mercy."

„Are you serious?" he twisted his head, trying to spot her face.

„Say it!" Viviana laughed, bouncing on his back, making him moan in pain and frustration.

„Viviana, if you don't get off me, I swear, I'll…"

„Shh!" Viviana silenced him, suddenly serious. They both went silent. „Someone's coming," Viviana whispered. The ice, binding his limbs, suddenly vanished. „Get under the bed. Quickly!"

„You've got to be kidding me…"

„Get under the bed, or I'll squeeze you in there myself!" she hissed, digging her heel in his ribs, making him move. Mathias crawled under the large bed unwillingly. He was right in time. At the same moment he vanished under the bed, there was a sound of a knock on her door. „Your Majesty? It's me. King Hans. May I enter?"

Viviana sighed in secret, hearing his voice. She stood up and smartened herself up. Then she put on her usual, unreadable expression. „Come in," she called. The door opened and Hans came in. Viviana gave him a cold smile. „King Hans. To what do I owe the pleasure?

„Your, Majesty," he started hesitantly, inspecting the room with his eyes. „Is everything alright?"

„Huh?" Viviana raised her eyebrows in confusion.

„I've heard… voices," he clarified his question. „Loud voices."

„Ah…" Viviana averted slowly. When she was sure, he couldn't see her face, she let out a painful expression. It shouldn't have happened. „I… rarely get in touch with other people. So, I got used to think aloud."

„I see…" he replied uncertainly.

Viviana couldn't recognize, whether her answer satisfied him, or not. Damn. It was a mistake. She turned back to him. She had to drive his thoughts away quickly. „So, if it is all, you wanted to talk about…"

„Oh," he blinked, as if he woke up from a dream. „No, it isn't. I am sorry. I have come to talk to you about… ambitions, my queen."

„Ambitions?" Viviana smirked. „What a lovely topic. I am very ambitious. Is there anything in particular, you would like to discuss?" She walked to the bed and sat on its edge.

„I do," Hans nodded with a smile. „I have been thinking, Your Majesty. You are a powerful woman indeed, but doesn't all that power go to waste?"

„What do you mean?" A sudden drop of temperature implied Viviana's change of attitude.

„I didn't mean to offend you, my lady," Hans continued quickly, „but you are a queen. Have you never considered an opportunity to rule a kingdom? I mean… what is a queen without her own land?"

„If there was a land, I would like to rule, be sure, my dear Hans, that it would be already mine," Viviana replied coldly, but she let the temperature turn slowly back to normal.

„And what about Arendelle?"

Viviana blinked in surprise. She looked at his smiling face. She tried to come up with an answer, but she was speechless. „… Huh?" was everything, she could say. What, the hell, was he up to? Could he be suspecting something? Had lord Stefan realized her true identity? She didn't know, what to expect. The more she was shocked by Hans's next move.

He approached her and knelt in front of her. Then he took her non-resisting hand gently in his. She was completely paralyzed. All she was able to do was to watch him with her eyes wide open. Was he really just doing what she was thinking? „Queen Evelynn," he said in a ceremonial voice, „will you do me an honour and become my queen?" There was a moment of complete silence. When she didn't respond, Hans tried again, taking her silence as a hesitation. „Just imagine what we could accomplish together. Arendelle is weak now, crippled by the rule of the weak, incompetent child. Together, we could raise this land above any others, creating a great empire. Together, we can accomplish everything!"

Viviana's jaw was moving idly up and down, without a sound. Was he serious?! Only a painful pinch to her calf brought her to her senses. „Ow!" she sprang up. „I mean… oh," Viviana corrected herself quickly with a smile, kicking her leg inconspicuously back, hoping, that she had just hit Mathias's nose. „I am… flattered by your offer, dear Hans, but it's very unexpected. May I take my time, before I answer to your proposal? After all, there are much more urgent matters at the schedule, right now. You know… Elsa coming back, enemy army at the doorstep…"

After a moment of consideration, Hans smiled and stood up. „You're right, my lady," he nodded. „I must look like a fool to you, asking for your hand in just a day. It just… seems so right."

„It does, right?" Viviana smiled, trying to ignore a faint snort from under her bed. „But we do not have to hurry. Soon, we will have all the time on this world," she stroked his chin gently.

„I cannot even express my happiness by words," Hans smiled. Then he averted from her with a smile and approached a window, looking through. „Just a few weeks ago, I was no one. A thirteenth son of a king, who was nothing, but a burden to his family. No matter how I tried, no one cared for me. But now…" there appeared an ambitious smile on his face, „the things are going to change soon. I will get rid of Elsa once and for all. I will become a king and show my brothers their place. Soon… Arendelle will be mine."

„Ours," Viviana corrected him with a calm smile, interrupting his thoughts. He twitched and looked back at her in surprise. „O… of course," he blurted, when he finally came back to his senses. „I am sorry, my lady. I just got carried away."

„Don't worry, my dear Hans," Viviana smiled seductively. „I understand your ambitions."

„I am truly a lucky man," Hans replied with a sigh of relief. He took her hand into his and kissed it. „Have a good night, my queen."

„Good night, king Hans," Viviana smiled radiantly, resisting an urge to wipe her hand in her skirt. Hans bowed and headed to the door.

When the door shut behind him, Viviana approached it, laying her ear on the surface, listening to the leaving footsteps. When the sound died away completely, she let out a sigh of relief. „It's clear," she looked at the bed. „You can get out."

Mathias crawled out of his hideout and stood up carefully. „What a slimy bastard he is," he growled, watching the door angrily. „I'm getting sick just imagining him sprawling on the throne. How can a man, like him, be a prince?"

„Actually, I think, he would be a competent king," Viviana shrugged with a smile.

„Huh?" he looked at her in wonder.

„Well… I understand him," Viviana replied to his silent question. „All he wants is an acknowledgement of his family. If he got a chance, I believe, he would be doing his best to rule according to his best conscience."

„Why don't you marry him, then?" Mathias chuckled in response. „Together, you could raise this land above any others. Together, you can accomplish everything!" he exclaimed theatrically.

Viviana chuckled to his performance. „I know. He has a talent for drama," then she sighed. „Poor boy. He was unlucky to run into our family."

„So… what now?"

Viviana turned to him with a smile. „So, you finally believe me?"

„I do," Mathias nodded, smiling back. „I am sorry, I didn't. I just… you were so persuasive and I was just too shocked to see you again after all those years. I didn't know what to think."

„I know," Viviana replied. „You cannot even imagine how strange it is for me to be here. But I am happy. After more than twenty years, I can finally smile again." There was a moment of silence. It was no awkward silence. It was one of the moments, where there was no need to say anything. They understood each other perfectly without a single word. Even after all those years, their friendship remained untouched. Suddenly, as if Viviana recalled something, her smile faded. She looked at her friend pleadingly. „Mathias? May I ask you for a favour?"

Mathias puckered his eyebrows in surprise. „Of course."

„Do you remember Gerda? Our nanny?"

„Of course," he nodded in confirmation. „There's no one in the castle, who wouldn't know her. She's like a legend here. Why?"

Viviana's lips twitched in amusement for a second. Of course. Even back then, Gerda was a personal nanny to the royal family, but she was well known amongst all the children in the castle. Always strict and scary, but when it came to matter, she was the best nanny, a child could ever wish for. Children simply loved her. „I…" she started hesitantly. „I met her in a hallway and she recognized me. I had to be harsh on her. I couldn't tell her the truth." Viviana sighed and continued. „Please, tell her it's really me. And that I am very sorry."

„I will," Mathias promised with a smile. „Do not worry. She will understand."

„Thank you," Viviana smiled back gratefully.

„And what about Hans?" asked Mathias. „Is there a way I can help?"

„Not now," Viviana smirked. „We have everything under control. Just sit back and enjoy the performance."

„Okay…" he gave her a strange look.

Viviana raised her eyebrows in confusion. But then, she suddenly realized, what he was up to. She shot a death glare at him. „Don't. You. Dare." She said in a threatening voice.

„I wouldn't," Mathias's lips twitched in amusement. Suddenly, he sprang forward and squeezed her in a tight embrace. „I missed you, Spikey!" he laughed happily, raising her to the air and whirling around.

„I said…" Viviana sighed. Then she shook her head with a smile. She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck. „I missed you too, Ugly," she mumbled.

* * *

 **So this is it. I was really looking forward to their meeting and I enjoyed this chapter myself. I hope, you did as well. Any comments appreciated as always. And in the next chapter, Elsa is finally coming back.**


	28. A matter of respect

**Hello everyone. I am terribly sorry about the very late update. I don't want to make excuses, but I had a very hard time at work. I hope it will be better from now on. Anyway, the next chapter is here. Viviana is still sticking to her role and it's starting to get on her nerves. Luckily, there's Mathias for her, trying to help her. But he's not the only one, who knows the truth. And finally, a message from Elsa arrives.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28:  
**

 **A matter of respect**

It was a late night. Viviana was sitting at a roof ridge. The same roof ridge, they had been sitting at with Mathias twenty-three years ago. The same roof ridge, where there had started a series of unfortunate events, which had led her to her miserable life in solitude. She didn't know herself, why she had decided to come here. Just a mere look down at the ballroom terrace below made her feel dizzy. She wasn't afraid of heights. With her magic she could easily prevent any danger of falling. It was just… This place was bringing back bad memories. But despite that, she felt attracted to this place like a moth to a candle light.

Viviana couldn't sleep. Her head was full of troubled thoughts. People hated her. She had thought that her role as an evil Snow Queen would be easy. That it would be fun. But it wasn't. All these looks, full of fear and hatred, were driving her mad. As the Snow Queen, she had always been used to these looks before. But now, they were bothering her. More, than she was willing to admit. Just this evening, she had crashed into a young servant at a hall. It had been her fault. But she had been so tensed and distracted by the ceaseless frightened looks and worried whispers around her, that she had snapped at him in anger utterly unintentionally. The poor boy had run away, screaming. She had had a hard time not to run after him and apologize. Viviana hugged her legs and drew her knees tight to her chest. This was something, she hadn't been prepared for.

„I thought I would find you here," there sounded a voice behind her back.

Viviana gasped in surprise. „Mathias! How did you…? You shouldn't be here," she said without turning around. „If anyone saw us together…"

„Don't worry," he interrupted her in amusement. „I'm aware of the fact. I'm hidden under the window and I'm not going to show up."

„Why are you here?" she shot a quick look over her shoulder onto the empty frame of the window.

„I just thought you would like to talk to someone," there came a reply.

Viviana sighed. For a long moment, she was staring at her knees in a glum silence. „They fear me," she mumbled eventually. „After all these years I came home and all I can see around me is fear. Like nothing has changed." Her face twisted into a painful grimace. „I could have very well kept my heart frozen."

She stiffened in surprise, when she caught an amused chuckle. „Of curse they fear you. You can be pretty persuasive, you know?" This time, there was a pause from his side. „Viviana, they are not stupid. They will understand you were doing it for their sake. Viviana, I cannot imagine, what you have been through. I can just say that I haven't been so happy for years. I really missed you."

Viviana let out a faint smile. „Did you?"

„Of course, I did, you moron," he chuckled again. „And I wasn't alone. You should have seen Gerda's face, when I told her the truth. I can still feel my ribs as she was squeezing me in joy, crying on my shoulder. Viviana, the whole kingdom was devastated by the news of your death. I am sure they will celebrate your revival with the equal enthusiasm."

Viviana didn't respond. She just leaned back against the wall under the window with a smile, watching the fjord, like she had been used to as a child many years ago. With a smirk she realized, that her worries had vanished into the night and only the good memories remained. She was a child again, with no worries about the future, or the past, her mind wandering aimlessly around the world.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise from inside the attic. She puckered her eyebrows in wonder. „What are you doing there?" she whispered.

No response.

„Mathias?" she mumbled, risking a quick glance back over her shoulder.

There was a silent thud, as Mathias landed back on his place under the window, still not saying a word. Then she caught a sound of rustling paper. „The brave knight drew his sword and weaved it above his head. Then he aimed the tip of his sword on the dragon in front of him. 'Prepare, foul beast, for I, sir Roderick, have come to slay you.' He spurred his horse forward. The dragon attacked him with its claws, but the noble hero deflected all the attacks with his shield. And then, when he got close to the beast, he swung his sword and cut off the head of the evil beast."

Viviana couldn't resist a silent laugh. „What nonsense," she chuckled. „Everyone knows that if you're after a dragon, you must aim for the heart."

„You loved this book," Mathias objected in amusement.

„I did," Viviana confirmed. „And I still do. Despite the fact, that now I know, he wouldn't stand a chance. Charging a dragon head on? Oh, come on. He would be roasted in no time. Besides, dragons are not half as bad as people say. They are intelligent and peaceful beasts." She paused in consideration. „Most of the time," she added eventually. „To be honest, today, I would cheer up for the dragon."

Viviana leaned back against the wall under the window comfortably. It was unbelievable that after all those years nothing had changed between them. He always knew how to cheer her up. He knew what to say. Or when he didn't have to say anything. She finally relaxed completely, feeling the sleepiness taking control over her. „Mathias?"

„Hmm?"

Viviana let out a faint smile. „Thank you."

„For what?" he asked in surprise.

„For being here," she mumbled. „For making me feel better."

„You're welcome," he replied kindly. After another silent pause, he added. „Viviana, I know you told me to stay away, but if there was anything I could help you with about Hans… You know I will be happy to help."

Viviana shook her head at first with a smile, but then, she stiffened, as an idea crossed her mind. Why giving Hans even the slightest chance? Anna will not be happy about losing her share of fun, but…

Her lips widened in a sly smirk. „Actually, you could."

* * *

It was long after dawn, but Viviana wasn't in a rush to leave her room. Her conversation with Mathias the last night had raised her mood, but despite that, she had no desire to expose herself to these hateful looks more, than necessary. She took her time to make her hair to her absolute satisfaction, using her magic to fix it on its place. When she verified the final condition of the tip of her haircut with her hand, she nodded happily. She was proud of her hair, no matter, what people were saying. That no one wore their hair like this? Bah! No one could wear an ice dress as well and people loved it. Viviana stood up from her… actually Anna's cosmetic table and smartened her dress. And then, satisfied with the final impression, she left her room.

Decided to avoid any unnecessary contact with people, she headed straight to the castle gardens. It was a nice and peaceful place, out of peoples' sight, serving for the purposes of Arendelle nobility. And considering the current situation, she didn't expect to meet anyone down there. Once in the gardens, she looked around, searching for any sign of human presence. Not counting guards on the walls, who were desperately trying to avoid her attention, there was no one to be seen. She smiled contentedly and took a deep breath of cold, winter air.

Viviana looked around again, this time focusing on the garden itself. What a shame it wasn't spring. All the flowers blooming, the air filled with the sound of birds' song… Viviana sighed nostalgically. She was looking forward to see the sight again. But it will have to wait. On the other hand… even winter had its magic, didn't it? And since she was the Snow Queen…

With a happy smile, Viviana started casting her spells, adjusting the condition of the garden to her satisfaction. She didn't care about someone watching her. What was bad about it? Or rather… what wasn't? Even the evil sorceress could appreciate a beauty of the nature, especially decorated according to her will. With a single gesture, she covered the whole garden in a thin layer of snow, leaving only pathways clear. White frost on the tree… mild snowfall in the air… and the fountain… Viviana smiled. She loved the shapes of the gushing water being suddenly frozen in the air. They were unique. Every single shape was original and unrepeatable. Like snowflakes.

She raised her hand and a blast of her magic hit the fountain. The water froze immediately, creating a beautiful sculpture. Viviana was watching it with a smile. She had to admit, that she had never enjoyed the beauty of the winter like she was now. She had always been focused on terror and destruction. It was the first time now, when she could focus on creation. It was something new for her.

Viviana was fully immersed in her thoughts, admiring her work. So she couldn't resist a surprised yelp, when she caught a voice behind her back.

„Good morning, Your Majesty."

Viviana whirled around in alarm and spotted Gerda, standing nearby, hidden in a shade of live fence from sight of guards on the walls. Viviana let out a sigh of relief and her racing heart started to calm. Gerda had caught her off guard. Viviana looked carefully around the guards on the walls. No one seemed to pay attention to her, but she wasn't going to risk anything. She focused her mind on her snow, trying to reveal a presence of anyone else. If anyone was in the garden, her snow would tell her. But except them, there was no one. With an indifferent expression on her face she approached Gerda.

Gerda was watching her approach in worries. Mathias had told her about Viviana's plan of course, but she couldn't resist her concerns. And the strange expression on her face… Almost subconsciously she made a step back. What if it wasn't Viviana at the end? What if Mathias was wrong? What if she hurts her? Shouldn't she run away? The woman in front of her entered the shade of the trees… and a warm smile spread on her face. She lunged forward. „Oh, Gerda," she whispered, squeezing her in a tight embrace. „I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but…"

„I know, darling," Gerda embraced her back, feeling great relief. „I knew it! I knew it was you! Oh, God, I am so glad you're alive." She pulled away from her with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. „But how? How is it possible? Everyone thought that you were dead. For all those years…"

„It's a very long story," Viviana smiled. „Do you remember the night when I fell off the roof?"

„And you destroyed the whole terrace with your magic? Of course, I do."

Viviana's eyes shot wide open. „You knew?"

Gerda smiled soothingly and stroked her cheek gently. „My dear girl. I am your nanny. Of course, I knew. Something like that cannot be hidden completely. I was amongst the few chosen people, who your parents entrusted with their secret. I knew the truth about Elsa as well. I only wish I could help you more."

„I see…" Viviana smiled sadly. „You don't have to be sorry. You couldn't do anything. That night, when I fell, I wasn't hurt, like everyone thought. I just panicked. I was scared to meet anyone. My parents decided I needed someone to teach me to control my magic. They found a sorcerer, who was supposed to help me, but he deceived them. He kidnapped me and made them believe I died." She sighed. „And he made me believe they didn't want me to come back."

„Oh, my sweetheart. I am so sorry." Gerda enveloped her in an embrace again. „Your parents never ceased to love you. I know how heartbroken your mother was, when they announced the terrible news about your death. We barely made her eat these days."

Viviana didn't respond. She just laid her chin on Gerda's shoulder. A sob escaped her lips. It was a strange, painful, yet heart-warming feeling to hear those words. Her mother had loved her.

„I am so sorry, my darling, that you had to come home right when it was besieged by an enemy. It is not the happiest way to come back home…"

„Oh, don't worry about that," Viviana chuckled, breaking the embrace and wiping tears off her eyes. „We have everything under control. Hans is going to regret ever laying his hands on Arendelle."

Gerda gave her a doubtful look. „My darling… are you sure, you can handle prince Hans and his army all alone?"

„But I am not alone anymore," Viviana replied happily. „I have my sisters."

Even over her doubts, Gerda forced herself to smile back. „I am glad you have found your path to each other. If only it could do without so many hardships. But please, be careful my dear. I don't want to lose you again. None of you."

Viviana was about to respond, when she suddenly felt something disturbing her spell. It was too small for a person and it was approaching from above. Viviana looked up with a smile, for she was certain about the nature of the intruder. She raised her hand.

A small, white bird circled around and landed on her index finger willingly. Viviana drew it closer.

Gerda looked at the small bird in wonder. „What is it?" she asked, curiously.

„It's a message from Elsa," Viviana inspected the bird curiously. It seemed like an ordinary magical being, showing no sign of self-awareness, like Olaf. It was good, for she wouldn't want to destroy any of Elsa's creations with their own mind by accident. With a contended nod, she let it vanish. „It means she has reached Arendelle. Tomorrow morning, she will enter the city."

„And then?"

„Hans gave me a promise, that it will be me, who gets the honour to kill her," she smirked in amusement, seeing Gerda's face. „He will let her enter the city, where we will clash in a duel. Or we are supposed to. Hans won't miss it. It won't be difficult for us to capture him. And once Hans is captured, his soldiers will have no choice, but to give up."

„And what about Anna?" asked Gerda in concerns. „What if he tries to hurt her?"

„Don't worry," Viviana chuckled, remembering her conversation with Mathias. „She is taken care of."

„But…"

Viviana raised her hand to silence her, alarmed by another trigger of her warning spell. „Someone is coming," she whispered, quietly. „Do not worry about us, everything will be fine," she smiled. „Now go. This way." Viviana pushed her down the path, hidden behind the living fence. Gerda gave her one more desperate look, but she didn't resist. She crouched and as quietly as she could, she vanished behind trees.

Viviana was watching her with a smile, until Gerda disappeared from her sight and then she turned around, putting on her cold, unreadable face. Right in time. From behind a corner, there appeared lord Stefan.

„Enjoying the solitude, Your Majesty?" he addressed her with a polite smile.

„I was," she said coldly, her eyes fixed on the frozen fountain. She approached it slowly, paying no attention to him. She hoped that he would leave her alone, but lord Stefan didn't let her behaviour discourage him.

He stood next to her, following her gaze. „A beautiful sculpture, my lady. So majestic in its cold beauty. Just like you."

„Are you courting me, lord Stefan?" Viviana smirked mockingly. „I'm afraid I am not interested into meaningless compliments."

To her surprise, she heard an amused chuckle. „I do apologize, Your Majesty. No. I am not courting you. I would never stand in prince Hans's way."

„He told you?" she exclaimed more in surprise, than anger, turning to him.

„He didn't have to," he smiled. „It was more than obvious, what he was up to. Not that it wouldn't be a good plan. Marrying the mighty Snow Queen would give him everything, he wanted."

Viviana looked at him in consideration. Was he toying with her? „Are you telling me just like that?"

„Your Majesty, a woman as intelligent and cunning as you, must have already revealed his true motives," said lord Stefan in a conversational tone.

Viviana hesitated. It was no casual chatter and though lord Stefan seemed to be unconcerned, she knew, that he was trying to reveal her secret. „Of course, I have realized his motives, lord Stefan," she replied eventually in a cold tone. „I am smarter than him. Not to mention the fact, I am struggling for Elsa's life. Staying in Arendelle, people would quickly turn against me, instead of him. Once, he felt his chance, he would kill me and become a hero, who avenged the queen."

„Indeed," lord Stefan nodded with a smile. „But that brings me to a question, why haven't you rejected him yet. Or more, why haven't you killed him."

„All, I am interested in now, is Elsa's death, lord Stefan," she said in a freezing voice. „Once this is over, I can focus on punishing a disobedient prince. Now if you'll excuse me…" she turned away from him, ready to leave. But his next words froze her on place.

„Are you sure you want to leave, princess Viviana?"

Viviana's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't move. „You… you know?" she mumbled.

Lord Stefan approached her slowly. She could hear his steps, but she was unable to react. What should she do? Should she freeze him? But what if he had already told someone? What if they hurt Anna?

As if he heard her thoughts, lord Stefan stopped just a step behind her. „You do not have to worry, Your Highness. I am not going to reveal your secret." Viviana turned to him, confused, but she couldn't come up with an answer. She was just looking at him with a confused expression. „I mean harm neither to you, nor to your sisters, princess," he continued silently, so no one could hear them by accident.

„But… but why?" Viviana shook her head, trying to pull herself together. „You said that you prefer Hans in reign of Arendelle over Elsa and now, you're telling me you're not going to reveal me? Why?"

„I am a practical man, Your Highness," lord Stefan chuckled in response. „I am aware that without the help of the real Snow Queen, prince Hans has no chance against the queen. Even if you didn't interfere. Now, even if I revealed your true identity, we could hurt you, but we couldn't defeat you. It would do a great harm to both sides. I am not willing to let it happen." He paused for a moment, looking at her in consideration. „On the other side, if I step back, then the queen will still be willing to negotiate about our treaties."

„I see…" Viviana nodded slowly. „You are a unique man, lord Stefan. I rarely come across a person I am not able to read."

Lord Stefan smiled and bowed slightly. „Thank you, Your Highness. It is a great praise from a woman, like you."

„Very well," Viviana straightened, finally settling her mind. „I believe you, lord Stefan. Once this is over, I will persuade Elsa to meet you and discuss your matters as allies. But if I find out that you betrayed me and my sisters get hurt…"

„I understand, Your Highness," he nodded seriously in response. „I will not interfere and tell my men to step back, once the queen arrives."

Viviana let out a faint smile. „Thank you. I should leave now. It wouldn't be good, if anyone saw us talking too long."

She turned to leave, but lord Stefan stopped her once more. „There is one more thing I have come to tell you, Your Highness."

„Such as?" she looked back.

„On my way here, I met prince Hans, accompanied by two of his men. They were heading to the dungeons."

* * *

„Gah!"

Kristoff bent forward after Hans's punch. Two guards, who had been holding him straight, dropped him on the ground. He raised his head giving Hans a defiant look.

„Well, well, well. You aren't as cheerful as when we met before," smirked Hans, adjusting his glove. „But I must admit. You have endurance. I haven't expected from you to last so long." He darted forward and kicked defenceless man in his stomach.

„Ugh…" Kristoff curled up, protecting his stomach by his hands and trying to catch a breath.

„Leave him be, you monster!" Anna shouted, trying to get free from her shackles desperately. She was chained to the opposite wall, forced to watch.

Hans turned to her with an evil smile. „Oh, Anna. You should choose your words more carefully. Your insults and threats won't make me stop." He kicked poor Kristoff fiercely again.

„No, please!"

„That's better," he averted from the lying man and approached her slowly with a sly smile. „I like you much more, when you're begging me. How about you give it one more try?"

„Please, Hans," Anna backed away, seeing him approaching. She wasn't really scared of him. Hans wouldn't really hurt her, for he was afraid to anger Viviana. But she was scared of what he could do to Kristoff, if she was fighting back. Anna pressed her back against the cold stone. „You are not interested in Kristoff. Who you really want to hurt to, is me. I… Hurt me, if you want. I won't tell Viv… the Snow Queen. But please, let him be."

„Oh," he smiled stopping just a step from her. „How noble and selfless offer. But why should I do it? Hmm? Why should I stop, when we're having so much fun?"

„Please… I'll do whatever you want," she whispered in fear. She wanted to help Kristoff, no matter what, but what if Hans… what if he…

Hans's smile grew wider. „An interesting offer. You know… I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about the moment, when we meet again since I decided to come back to Arendelle. I have no real grudge against you. I just want to kill your sister. But how about you? What shall I do with you?" He leaned closer. „That reminds me… I owe you a kiss."

„No!" Kristoff tugged on his chains, trying to stand up, but he was grounded again by one of the soldiers.

With a smile, Hans turned his attention back to Anna. „How about it, Anna? Will you give me a kiss? Maybe, if you'll be persuasive enough, I will stop."

He grabbed her chin gently, lifting it up. Anna clenched her teeth. She could try to resist. She could punch him. But what good it would be for? She wouldn't help Kristoff and it would only reveal, that she wasn't cursed. She had to endure it. Anna couldn't withstand the look on Hans's face. She closed her eyes tightly. _'I am a poor, defenceless girl. I am a poor, defenceless girl.'_ She was repeating for herself, feeling his breath on her lips.

„HANS!"

„Who dares…?" Hans shouted and whirled around in anger. But when he spotted the intruder, his voice faded and his face turned pale.

Viviana entered the cell. Her face was ice cold, but her eyes were burning in anger. Anna let out a sigh of relief. Her body started shaking violently and she slid down on the floor. „I thought, we had a deal," Viviana continued in a low, dangerous voice.

„My… my lady," Hans stammered out. He couldn't resist but make a few steps back under her gaze.

„We had a deal," Viviana repeated coldly, forcing him back slowly, further from Anna. „I promised to take care of Elsa and I asked for nothing else than keep your hands away from them, until I say otherwise."

„I haven't touched the girl…" he tried to defend.

„Sure, you haven't," Viviana stopped in the middle of the room. „I believe you. But I understand how tempting can a revenge be. So, I will help you keep your promise." Viviana cast a spell and created an ice soldier in between them. „My loyal knight will guard the cell. No one will enter or leave it, until I say so." She caressed the ice knight's arm. „He will kill anyone, who tries to get past him. Do you understand?"

„My lady, I…"

„Do you understand?" Viviana said again, more empathically hypnotizing him with her eyes.

„Is this really necessary?" Hans stepped forward, almost angrily. „I am a king. Do you think it's necessary to undermine my respect in front of…"

„Your respect?" Viviana interrupted him harshly. „What about my respect? I was asking for one little thing and you weren't able to follow it. And I am not even going to kill you. Believe me, Hans. People rarely offend me and live." She paused for a moment in a dramatic pause and then continued. „Elsa will arrive tomorrow." She was still talking to Hans, but Anna knew, this information was directed to her. „They will do without food until then."

„I… understand, my lady," Hans bowed his head. „Please, accept my apology."

„Now leave," Viviana hissed.

Without a word, Hans motioned to his guards to leave and followed them. Viviana was watching them, until they left the cell and then, turned to leave as well, but then suddenly Kristoff sprang up and attacked her. „You will not hurt Elsa!" he shouted and punched her face.

His fist went straight through her head without resistance. He was watching her in fright as her head was forming back from a shapeless snow mound. Viviana turned to him without rush. „Brave, but foolish," she commented calmly. Then she raised her hand and hit him with a blast.

With a yelp, Kristoff fell backwards and landed on the stone floor. It was not a hard strike, but it was enough to knock the air out of his lungs. He tried to stand up again, but this time, his legs refused to cooperate.

Anna bit her lip. She knew Viviana had to do it, but still, she decided that once it is over, she will have a talk with her about it.

Without paying her a single look Viviana left their cell, followed by her icy guardian. Anna was listening, until the sounds of their footsteps faded in the distance. Then she hurried to Kristoff, but her chains stopped her. „Kristoff? Are you alright?"

„Yeah," Kristoff moaned and tried to stand up again. „Somehow…"

Anna exhaled in relief. „She has just saved your butt, you know? What were you thinking, attacking her like that?"

„I don't know. I wanted to… knock her out." He rolled on the ground and leaned against the wall opposite to her. „Anna, Elsa won't stand a chance against her. You saw it yourself…"

„Don't worry about Elsa," Anna smiled soothingly. „I've already told you that I have a plan."

* * *

Elsa was looking down on Arendelle and the enemy fleet in the docks from a cliff above the city. It was a huge fleet, but the fleet didn't concern her. What she was concerned about, were her sisters. Were they okay? What if something went wrong? She still couldn't resist a bad feeling about this all. King Arthur stood next to her and put a soothing hand on her shoulder. „Don't worry, Elsa. They're alright. Tomorrow, everything will be over."

Elsa sighed and nodded. „I know."

„We should find a place to hide for the night and discuss our plan. You will be on your own in the city."

Elsa nodded again and averted from the sight on the city. They walked back to Lieta, who was guarding their horses. She greeted them with a smile. „So, how's the situation?"

„As expected," her father replied. „According to the size of the fleet I estimate about five thousand men. But that doesn't matter. They won't be a problem, once we capture Hans. We have to find a way to get into the city. If only we had some diversion."

Lieta suddenly turned alert and looked behind their backs. „Dad. Someone's coming."

They turned around in alarm. A group of three men was coming their way. The king drew his sword, but Elsa ceased him. „No, wait. They're Arendelle soldiers."

The group approached them. When they were close enough, their leader spoke. „My lady! Oh, thanks God you're alive!" They all bowed before Elsa. „I was hoping my eyes weren't deceiving me."

„Stand up, please," Elsa motioned to them with a smile. „Well met, captain," she continued once they stood up again. „I am happy to find a friendly face. Do you know something about the situation in the city?"

„The city has been taken by an enemy, my queen," the captain informed her. „Prince Hans has invaded Arendelle two weeks ago. Luckily, there were no casualties. Most of our men were outside the city during the attack, so prince Kristoff decided to give it out without a fight."

„They weren't in the city?" Elsa asked in surprise. „And where are they now?"

„We've gathered in the mountains, my lady. There are two thousands of us. We are awaiting your orders."

* * *

 **Finally. Another chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter, Elsa finally reaches Arendelle and confronts Hans and the 'evil Snow Queen'. Stay tuned. Soon everything will be over. Any comments appreciated as always. Until the next chapter, bye.**


	29. Royal gambit

**Hello everyone. I am sorry about my very, very late update. I have no excuse about it. The only thing I can say is, I needed to take a little break from my writing. It won't happen again. I hope. I have just finished another chapter and it's a looong one. Hope, you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29:**

 **Royal gambit**

Elsa was standing in front of her tent, watching the men preparing for leave and thinking about the upcoming battle. Battle was not the right word. When everything goes according to the plan, there will be no fight, no injured. The only thing, she had to do, was play her role to the end.

„Your Majesty?" A man's voice from her left disturbed her thoughts. She turned to the approaching man.

„Captain?"

He stopped a few steps from her and bowed. „The men are almost ready. We can leave the camp in an hour."

„Make it faster, captain," Elsa responded resolutely. „Leave all our stuff behind, if needed. We have to reach the city before dawn."

„My apologies, my queen, but if we are to attack the city, we should…"

„You won't," Elsa interrupted him. „Captain, the only thing you have to do is to attract their attention so my friends could slip inside the castle. I will enter the city alone."

„But… Your Majesty…"

Elsa raised her hand to silence him. Then she smiled. „I understand your concerns, captain. But this battle cannot be won by force. Do not worry. I am not going to surrender to prince Hans."

„But the Snow Queen…" the captain tried again.

Elsa looked at him in consideration. The captain was young. How much could he know about her? „Captain… Jonas, was it?"

„Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed again.

„How much do you know about the Snow Queen?"

„Only rumours, Your Majesty," the captain replied hesitantly. „She arrived in Arendelle two days ago and joined prince Hans's forces. They say she's very powerful."

„Do you know her name?"

The captain blinked in confusion. „No, Your Majesty. But how does it matter?"

Elsa looked deep into his eyes, watching closely his reactions. „How about… Viviana?"

Elsa couldn't resist a faint smile, watching the young man trying to hide his surprise. „So, you've heard the name…"

„How…?" he opened his mouth, unable to say a word. For a moment, he was moving his jaw without a sound, before he finally pulled himself together. „I… I have, Your Majesty," he stammered out, avoiding her gaze.

„Don't worry, captain. I have already learned the truth and I understand, why no one told me. The truth is that my sister isn't dead." Captain Jonas's jaw fell down in shock. Elsa couldn't help, but smile in amusement, before she continued. „The Snow Queen, we're talking about, is my sister, Viviana. She isn't our enemy, captain. She's risking her life to help us."

Captain Jonas was standing in front of her, trying to find the right response, but without a success. Elsa was watching him in amusement for a while, before she decided to help the poor man. „That's all, captain. Inform the men and make everything ready for departure."

„I will, Your Majesty," captain bowed and hurried back, shouting his orders on the men and rushing them. He did a good work. Not even a quarter of hour later, he came back to Elsa. „The men are ready, Your Majesty," he informed her with a bow.

Elsa overlooked her army. The two thousand men were standing in front of her in alert, ready for her orders. She inhaled slowly to calm her mind and nodded. „Very well, captain. Order the men to march."

They have left the cliffs above Arendelle, where their small camp was located. It didn't take long, before the walls of the city appeared in front of their eyes. Elsa was walking in the lead of her army, trying to look as much confident as she could. She felt like an idiot. Like she could ever order an attack on a city. Like she could ever lead her men to battle. She was no general.

Not even a minute later, a sound of the alarm bell reached their ears. They have been spotted. Elsa bit her lip. There was no turning back now. She forced her legs to keep the same pace although her mind was rushing her forward. Both hurrying and hesitation would reveal her nervousness. She could not let them see. _'Conceal, don't feel'_ , she said for herself. Elsa couldn't resist a chuckle. Her most hated mantra, she had been taught to repeat over and over in recent thirteen years, now proved to be useful.

They had reached the city walls in another ten minutes. Elsa stopped and her men formed the line just a few steps behind her. Everything was quiet. Elsa overlooked the men, gathered on the walls. There were so many… What had she been thinking? She was no invincible queen they thought she was. She was not like Viviana. If anything went wrong, what she could do to protect her men? She clenched her fists, digging her nails deep in her palms. She couldn't afford to weaver now.

With a confident face, Elsa stepped forward. A group of her men did the same, prepared to form a protective wall around their queen, but she stopped them with a gesture. Then she approached the gates, stopping halfway. Then she called in a strong voice. „I am queen Elsa of Arendelle. The rightful ruler of the kingdom. You have invaded my city and I have come to take it back. But I wish no bloodshed. I am willing to negotiate. Let me into the city. Let me talk to prince Hans."

* * *

Viviana was walking down a hall to the throne room with a confident smile. This time, she didn't mind the frightened looks. She was enjoying them. For she knew, it was about to end. Viviana couldn't wait to see all those shocked faces, once people find out it was only a game. She reached the door, leading to the throne room and flung it open. The whole room fell silent.

The throne room was full of people. All the noblemen of Arendelle gathered here on an order of king Hans, so they could witness queen Elsa's demise. They were guarded by Hans's personal guards along the both sides of the room. They were watching her in silent hate and fear. Viviana smiled arrogantly, not paying them a single look and headed straight to the throne.

Hans was already awaiting her. When she entered the room, he stood up and went to meet her. „My lady!" he greeted her with a gracious bow and offered her his arm, which she ignored completely, continuing on her way to the throne. Hans didn't let her behaviour throw him off balance and caught up with her. „Everything is ready. I have let all the important people gathered here to witness your glorious victory. This day will go down in history of Arendelle."

„Sure, it will," she smiled smugly and looked around the gathered faces. Only a few returned her the glance. For a moment she stopped on the face of lord Stefan, who gave her a faint smile back. She still wasn't sure, whether she could trust him, or not, but it didn't matter anymore. She couldn't back away from her plan now. There were only two seats left at the front stage, waiting for her and Hans. The throne and the seat to its right. With a smirk, Viviana decided to push Hans a bit more. Without any hesitation, she sat straight on the throne.

Hans froze in the middle of his step. He was watching her, completely paralyzed by indecision. Viviana crossed her legs elegantly, watching him with an innocent smile, like she was bidding him to react. A moment later, Hans lowered his gaze in defeat. Like nothing unusual happened, he walked to the throne and stood to her right side, putting his hand to a backrest of the throne. Viviana would swear that she caught a sound of wood cracking under his fingers.

To Hans's luck, they didn't have to wait long. In the next moment a sound of an alarm bell cut through the silence. A few minutes later the door swung open again and one of Hans's guards stormed in, breathing heavily. „Your Majesty. The queen. She's here. And she has brought an army. She demands to talk to you."

„An army?!" Hans exclaimed. „Where did she get an army?! Ready our men! If anyone nears the walls…!"

„Don't worry, my dear Hans," Viviana put a soothing hand on his. „Elsa will not endanger the life of her dear sister. She will not attack." Then she looked to her left, setting her eyes on two soldiers standing nearby. „You two. Go get princess Anna and her lover. I am sure the princess wouldn't like to miss meeting her sister for the last time."

The guards shifted nervously and looked questioningly at Hans. When he nodded in agreement, they bowed and hurried to carry out the order.

„Very well then," Hans nodded with an angered expression. „Show queen Elsa in. We will show her, that she has no longer any right to demand anything here."

* * *

„This way, dad. It's not far from here," Lieta was rushing her father forward. They were climbing over rocks right under the castle walls. Elsa's distraction did its part of work. Most of the guards had left the castle and those remaining had no interest in happenings inside the city.

„There's no need to hurry," king Arthur mumbled in response. „No one can see us here. All the guards are out." Although he was trying to keep up with his daughter, he had a very hard time. The rocks were slippery thanks to the sea water and even if they weren't, Lieta could hardly be matched in running over obstacles by anyone. „How have you learned about that way to the castle?"

„It was Anna," Lieta chuckled in response. „She told me she was using it to get out of the castle, when she wanted to avoid her lessons of Latin. And Elsa used this way to run to the mountains after the ballroom incident. Although she took a shortcut directly over the fjord…" Lieta got finally over the rocks and jumped down on a small, hidden sand beach. There was a short staircase carved into the rock, leading to a small door. Lieta headed straight to the door, listening to any signs of anyone's presence behind.

When her father joined her, they exchanged quick looks. Arthur tried to pull the handle, but the door was locked. „So, what now? I don't expect that Anna gave you the key?"

Lieta smiled. „What fun would be in that?" She reached in her pocket and took out a piece of copper wire. She leaned to the lock and started to pick it.

„Are you doing what I think you're doing?" king Arthur breathed out, watching his daughter picking the lock.

„Shush, I need to listen." With an unconcerned expression, like there was nothing strange on the situation, she pulled the wire out and bent its tip to a desired shape. Then she stuck it back, continuing in her efforts.

„I am not even asking, who taught you," he growled, but Lieta knew, he was more amused, than angry. She smiled. „What? You knew, when you married her," she said, still focused on her job. „You can't blame me that I'm like my mother."

„I just hoped she would skip some details of her previous life. And I don't mean telling you that she can do it, but telling you, how you can do it yourself," he sighed and folded his arms, looking around for any sign of danger.

„Oh, come on," Lieta chuckled. „Everyone knows you love her for what she is."

The king sighed again, but this time a faint smile appeared on his face. He couldn't deny it. His decision to marry a common woman had surprised many people back then, but no one had ever questioned his choice. If only they had known that the queen was a former thief. He had never regretted. He knew what had led his wife to the path of a thief. Some people simply had no other choice. And she was damn good in it. Arthur's smile widened. No. He didn't mind. And he knew that Gil would never incite Lieta to steal from other people.

„It's not like I use it to get into the royal vault or something," Lieta continued, when she got no response. „Sometimes it can serve a good purpose. Like when someone gets stuck in his room, or…" suddenly, the lock, she was working at, clicked open. Lieta's eyes widened in surprise. Se cast an urgent look on her father. „Dad, it wasn't me!" she whispered.

Arthur drew his sword and dashed forward past his daughter, before the door could open. He hit the door with his shoulder and the door struck the man in a uniform of Southern Isles, standing behind it. Before he could regain his balance, Arthur pinned him against stone wall, pressing his blade against the surprised man's neck.

„Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!"

Lieta gasped, when she recognized the voice. „Dad, stop. He's a friend!"

The king looked at her in surprise, but he lowered his sword a bit. Lieta slipped inside and shut the door behind her. Then she smiled at the poor soldier. „Hi, Mathias. How's it going?"

„Uh… Hello, Lieta," sounded the man. „We could do worse, considering the situation." Then he shot a quick, nervous look at the king. „And you're Lieta's father, I presume?"

Arthur smiled and sheathed his sword back. „Indeed," he nodded. „I am sorry, for the sword. We weren't expecting a help from inside. Which reminds me… how come you knew about us?"

„Princess Viviana told me," Mathias replied with a nod. „She sent me here to help you get in." He reached in his pocket and took out a massive keyring. „Here are the keys from the dungeons. There are not many guards left down there. They're all busy with the queen's arrival."

„Wait. She… told you?" asked Lieta in surprise, before she took the keys. But a moment later, she realized. She aimed an accusing finger at him. „Your dead girlfriend!"

„She wasn't my…" Mathias tried, but he gave up with a sigh. „Yes."

„Does Anna know?" Lieta narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

„Not yet."

„Ooh," there appeared a gleeful smile on the girl's face. „She won't be happy about that."

* * *

„Anna, did you hear that?"

Anna twitched in surprise, waking from her slumber. She was tired. Despite she wasn't really cursed and she wore her winter dress, she wasn't used to sleep in a cold cell, chained to the wall. She didn't need Viviana's curse to feel cold now. So it wasn't surprising she hadn't caught the sound of an alarm bell. If it wasn't for Kristoff's alarmed call, she wouldn't even notice. Now, when she knew, what to listen to, she caught a distant metal sound of a large city bell.

„Yup," she smiled contentedly. „It must be my sister."

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief. „Anna, what's gotten into you? She's walking right into a trap! We have to do something!"

Anna's smile widened into a sly grimace, leaving Kristoff's burst of anger unnoticed. „Wow, you really care for her, don't you? And here I thought you were scared of her when I left."

Her question caught Kristoff unprepared. „Well, your disappearance helped us to get to each other," he replied hesitantly, sitting back on the ground. „When you get over her protective walls, she is a nice person. At least when she's not threatening me because of you." He smiled, when he heard Anna's amused laughter caused by his last sentence. „Elsa may not be a sister-in-law of my dreams, but I like her. She's merciful and caring queen… and she's strong in many ways. But she's no fighter. If she encounters the Snow Queen all alone, then…"

„Kristoff," Anna interrupted him, though his worries about her sister were stirring her. „How many times do I have to tell you, that I have a plan? I would never let my sister endanger herself for me. She won't be alone, I swear. But you have to believe me."

Kristoff breathed in, ready to argue, but eventually he gave up with a sigh. „Okay… I just hope you know what you're doing."

Anna let out another chuckle, but she didn't answer. She enjoyed teasing him and she didn't intend to tell him anything about Viviana until the last moment. She didn't want to rob herself of the sight of Kristoff's shocked expression, when he finds out.

They didn't have to wait long, before they caught footsteps coming closer. In the next moment a key clang in the lock of their cell-door and it opened, letting four guards in a uniform of Southern Isles in. „Get up, you two," said one of them. „King Hans is asking for your presence." He approached Anna and loosened the chain binding her to a wall.

Anna gasped in surprise, when she looked at him more closely. Was it…? „Move!" the guard pushed her forward, before she could say a word. Anna gave him a defiant frown, but she obeyed his order.

As the guards were leading them through the dungeons to a guard post, Anna was watching them subtly. It seemed the guards weren't paying them much attention. She reached for her ice key in secret, pretending, that she was drawing her cloak closer and started to work on her shackles.

„We're here," said one of the guards to the other, when they reached the post. „Do you want us to accompany you, or will you handle it alone?"

„We'll handle it alone," said the guard, holding Anna's chains. „I don't expect any troubles from them. They're shackled and the girl is barely able to stand. We should better go, or the Snow Queen goes angry."

„I can imagine," laughed the other guard, putting his sword aside. „Too bad, I cannot see her fight with the queen up there. I just hope she gives her, what she deserves."

„You bet," the guard replied with a smile and tugged at Anna's chains again, pushing her towards the door leading outside. „Maybe once it's over, I will bring you a souvenir. The queen's frozen leg perhaps?"

They all laughed at his joke and they parted. Two guards remained in the post, meanwhile the other two led her and Kristoff upstairs. Anna finally caught a silent click of the lock of her shackles and smiled. She was free. Right in time. They have reached the servants' quarters. With everyone expecting Elsa's arrival, no one should be around to hear them. The guard, leading her, stopped and turned to her, but she didn't give him a chance to speak.

With a sudden move, quick as flash, she kicked her leg to the left, digging her knee in the other guard's groin. He bent over and slid on the ground, his muffled moan drowning by the sound of Anna's shackles, clanking against the wooden floor, but she was already aiming for her second victim.

„You traitor!" She lunged forward, attacking the shocked man with her free hands in a furious assault. „How could you?! You betrayed us! I will...!"

„Ouch! Anna, wait! What are you doing?!" cried out the man, desperately trying to protect his face.

Finally, Kristoff pulled himself together from his shock. „Anna, stop it!" He grabbed Anna from behind, pulling her back from the poor man. Even though he was much stronger and Anna weighed nothing for his arms, he had a hard time holding the fighting princess back. „Don't you recognize him? It's Mathias!"

„I know, damn it!" she shouted, still trying to break free. „And he's in the uniform of Southern Isles! He sold us to Hans!"

„No!" Kristoff raised Anna from the ground and turned her around, so she couldn't kick Mathias, although it had cost him a few painful hits. „Anna, will you stop, please? I told him to do so! He's trying to help us! And how did you get rid of these cuffs anyway?"

„You…" Anna stiffened in surprise, finally calming down. „You told him?"

„Yes," Kristoff breathed out in relief and put her slowly down. „When Hans arrived, I realized we could need help, once Elsa returns, so I told Mathias to gather a few men and hide in the castle."

„And… him?" Anna pointed at the lying and moaning man.

„It's Kurt," Mathias responded, trying to recuperate from Anna's assault. „He's one of us."

„Oh," Anna made a painful expression and looked at the man in worries. „Sorry," she uttered.

„It's nothing, Your Highness," moaned the second man with a grimace of eternal suffering. They all looked at him in a moment of awkward silence.

„So…" Anna started, but Kristoff interrupted her. „Mathias. You have to get us out of here. We have to find Elsa and flee, before…"

„No," Mathias stopped him. „We have to get you to the throne room. Don't worry, everything is set up."

„Everything?" Kristoff shook his head in confusion. „What everything? Why am I the only one, who doesn't know?"

„You haven't told him?" Mathias looked at Anna in surprise.

„Nah…" Anna smirked. „What would be fun in that?"

„What haven't you told me?"

„I won't tell you!" Anna stuck her tongue out with a sly smile. „Just stay calm and enjoy the show. But… hey and who actually told you?" she turned back to Mathias in wonder.

„Your sister, of course," he replied.

„Wait! Elsa is here already?" Kristoff exclaimed.

„No, she's…"

„Shush," Anna stopped him with a smile. „He doesn't need to know." But then, she stiffened. „Wait, how do you know…" she looked at Mathias in suspicion. „You knew?" She was watching his nervous face for long seconds, when she finally realized. „YOU KNEW!" She pounced on him again, but this time, Kristoff was prepared and he grabbed her waist soon enough. „You knew all the time and you haven't bothered to tell me!"

„Anna, calm down, I didn't know…"

„It's 'Your Highness' to you!"

„Anna, I thought she was dead as much as everyone," Mathias tried again. „Believe me. I had no clue about what had really happened. Until she told me two days ago."

„Anna, please!" Kristoff begged, trying to hold her on place. „We have much more important work to do, than tearing each other apart!"

Finally, Anna calmed down. „Fine," she growled and pierced them both by a murderous gaze. „But once this is over, we're gonna have a looong talk about it, young man!" She lifted her cuffs and put them back on her wrists. „Now lead the way!"

Mathias gulped and nodded. Oh man, their family sure was crazy. All of them. He helped his friend on his feet and straightened. „This way, Your Highness."

* * *

Elsa was walking towards the castle accompanied only by Hans's personal guard. They were watching her attentively all time, their hands on the hilts of their swords, but they weren't threatening her, only making sure, no one would try to get close to her. People were watching her from their houses and on the streets in worries and shooting hateful glares at her company. She caught a cheering call from the crowd from time to time, but she could feel their fear. Of course, they were afraid. She was afraid herself and she knew much more, than them. So many things could go wrong. What if they revealed the truth? What if they hurt Viviana? What if they threaten Anna to make them surrender? This plan was absurd. But the only thing, she could do now, was to have faith. They had to win. Elsa clenched her jaw and forced her doubts away. She could not let them know.

They reached the castle and the gates opened for them. As they were walking through the courtyard, she could see how very few men have stayed in the castle. At least one good news. If king Arthur succeeds, they will have easy work here. The guards led her to the castle and straight towards the throne room. Elsa stood in front of the massive door and breathed in deeply to calm down. _'Here it goes,'_ she thought.

The door opened and they came in. The room filled with a murmur of people, gathered around the walls, but she didn't care. Her mind was focused on the only thing. Her sisters. She found them in a second. Viviana was sitting comfortably on the throne, watching her with a wry smile. Anna was standing nearby, to her right, together with Kristoff and two soldiers, guarding them with their swords drawn. When she caught her look, Anna greeted her with a happy smile. Elsa couldn't resist a heave of relief, seeing them both sound and safe. Everything was alright.

Only then, she started to perceive the rest of the room. There were all the noblemen of Arendelle gathered around the walls, watching her in worries, guarded by a row of soldiers at each side, so they couldn't interfere. In the front, there were another five people gathered around the throne. Four people, from who she recognized only the former duke of Wesselton, were sitting on their seats at both sides. Hans was standing right next to the throne and watching her with a hateful stare. Elsa bit her lip. She found the fact, that Viviana managed to hound him out of the throne without efforts and almost willingly, very amusing. Elsa walked further to the throne and stood in the centre of the ballroom. She could only hear her company to form a line in front of the door and block her path if she decided to flee, but she didn't pay them a single look.

„Well, well, well," Hans put on a dangerous smile and approached her. „We meet again. The mighty Snow Queen of Arendelle herself has honoured us with her presence."

„Hans," Elsa put on a strict expression. „You have dared to threaten my kingdom again. This time, you will not avoid the consequences. Your father…"

„Silence!" he interrupted her angrily. „I won't let you threaten me, Elsa. My father will not help you. He is on his deathbed and my brothers are fighting for power. You have no allies, no kingdom. Tell me, Elsa. Are your own powers enough to stop me?"

„Oh, Hans," Elsa gave him a lenient smile. „We both know that you are not brave enough to face me alone."

Hans's face darkened. For a moment it seemed he would draw his sword and attack Elsa on his own. But as always, his self-preservation was stronger. „True," he replied. „But luckily, there are others, who will gladly take the privilege themselves." With a sly smile, he gestured towards Viviana. „Queen Elsa. Let me introduce you to queen Evelynn. The true Snow Queen of Misthaven."

Elsa looked in expectation at Viviana. She expected Viviana to reveal the truth and freeze Hans on place. Instead, Viviana stood up and approached her with a dangerous smile. „So, you're the Snow Queen, people were singing about so much?" She continued in her role. „I am disappointed. Look at yourself. How can someone, like you, dare to claim the title of the Snow Queen?"

Elsa was confused. Why was Viviana continuing in the game? What was she up to? Could she turn against her? No. Viviana wouldn't do it and even if she did, why would Hans call her Evelynn? Whatever she was up to, Elsa decided to play her role as well. She frowned and straightened. „Who are you? You're the one, who attacked Arendelle a few weeks ago?"

Viviana smiled „Indeed I am. I was expecting some resistance from you, but you were too weak. You cannot protect them." Elsa's eyes shot wide open in realization of Viviana's intents. Viviana just wanted to make sure of the peoples' safety. If they tried something right away, the guards could attack the people. Elsa gave her a short not as a sign she got it, letting her continue. „But your people seem not to understand. So, I decided I have to give them a proof. I am going to kill you, my dear Elsa."

„So… how are you going to do this?" Elsa asked. It wasn't only about playing her role. She needed to understand her plans and she hoped Viviana to give her a hint. „Do you think it will be that easy?"

„Easy?" Viviana laughed. „Oh, yes, Elsa. It will be easy. You don't stand a chance. You…" she pointed at her, „didn't even stop my storm. You couldn't protect your sister. How can you hope to protect your people?" she pointed at Elsa's right. „I…" she pointed at herself, „have fought many battles. I am much stronger than you. Than any of them," she waved her arm to Elsa's left. „We were destined to fight, Elsa. There can be only one true Snow Queen at a time. And no matter, how it ends, it ends here and it ends now." She gave Elsa an urgent look.

Elsa raised an eyebrow in a silent question. „Now?"

„NOW!"

On her order, they both turned to the sides Viviana had chosen and cast their spells on the soldiers around the walls. They didn't have a chance to react. Elsa created an ice prison around them and trapped them inside, before any of them could draw their swords. Viviana chose less elegant, yet much faster and effective way and froze them all in a huge block of ice. Everything went so fast that no one had a chance to react to the sudden turnabout of the events.

Elsa breathed out. They did it. She smiled brightly and turned back to Viviana.

„Wow, and I thought for a moment you won't get my point," Viviana smiled back. Before Elsa could reply, she raised her arm again and shot an ice blast over her shoulder.

Elsa yelped in surprise and looked back. One of the guards was standing frozen right behind her, with his sword prepared for a slash. The others were frozen still at the door. „Oh… thanks," she turned back to her with an apologetic smile. „I almost forgot about them."

„What's the meaning of this?!" Hans shouted, bewildered.

The sisters looked at him slowly. Viviana gave him a happy smile. „Why? I'm betraying you. Isn't it obvious?"

„GUA…!" he turned around, but before he could finish his sentence, he got a punch to his face. Hans stumbled backwards and fell off the pedestal on the ground.

„That's, what I call a punchline," Anna commented, smiling from ear to ear and rubbing her aching fist, meanwhile Mathias and his friend were securing the shocked leaders around the throne. Only lord Stefan was smiling and watching by, like it didn't concern him.

Hans was moaning on the ground, holding his bleeding nose. Through his blurred vision, he found Viviana. „Why? Why have you betrayed me? You could have been a queen of Arendelle!"

„You mean a puppet in your hands," Viviana corrected him, unconcerned. „Thanks, but no. I have been trying to be a queen and it went poorly. I think, I can get by with the second place for a while," she put her arm around Elsa's shoulders with a smile.

„Wait," Anna flitted her eyes between them and Hans. „Does that mean, he…?" she chuckled, unable to finish her question. The sisters spread out and surrounded him slowly.

„Proposed? Yes, he did," Viviana smirked. „It seems he cannot resist his urge to propose to any woman, he gets by, in a matter of the first few hours."

Anna started to snigger and she couldn't stop. „See? And I was supposed to be the keen one, when it comes to a marriage. And I see I'm not the worst case here. But just to be complete… Elsa? Will you marry him?" Hans shot an angry glare at her.

„No, I won't," Elsa chuckled in response.

„But you shouldn't give up yet, Hans," Viviana was watching him with a smile, as he was trying to stand up. „You can still win."

„That's right," Anna cheered, making fun of him. „We're just three defenceless women…"

„One more defenceless, than the other," Viviana smiled and flexed her fingers. A spark of cyan light zipped through the air around Hans's head. „Oops, my bad."

„If you can capture one of us, the others will surrender," Anna smiled innocently.

Hans was watching them with a hateful grimace. They were just mocking him. He couldn't win. It was clear that if he tried to do anything, Viviana, or Elsa would stop him. He sighed and stooped his shoulders in defeat. But suddenly, he drew his sword in a lightning move and attacked Anna.

Anna wasn't surprised by the attack. She was expecting it. She was watching him as he was drawing near with his sword above his head and she couldn't resist a smile. It was too easy. Anna was waiting patiently to the last moment and then, when he swung his sword down, instead of backing away, she made a quick step forward, catching his hand in the air and as Lieta had done to her before, she directed the sword to the gap between them, using the force of his swing to throw him out of balance. Hans landed on his back with a thud and before he could do anything, a tip of his own sword rested on his throat. „Bad choice," Anna commented with a smirk.

Mathias approached her with a calm smile. „Let me take care of this trash, Your Highness," he said, grabbing a collar of Hans's tunic, making him stand up roughly. He grabbed Anna's shackles from the ground and cuffed Hans's hands behind his back. Then he pushed him to the others.

„So, this is it?" asked Elsa, almost in disbelief. „We've really done it?"

„Were you doubting that?" Anna chuckled. „They had no chance from the very beginning. Not when we were sticking together. There's nothing, we can't do, right, Viviana?" she looked at the place, she had seen her sister for the last time, but she didn't find her. „Viviana?" She looked around in confusion. But then, she caught her voice from behind.

„So… You're the Kristoff, Anna has told me so much about, hmm?" She was scrutinizing him thoroughly with her arms folded and a sly smile on her face. Poor Kristoff was absolutely out of words. His jaw was moving soundlessly up and down and he was watching her with a blunt look. He still couldn't understand, what had just happened. All the people in the ballroom were watching them in an absolute astonishment, as their minds weren't keeping up with the pace of the events.

„I am Viviana," she continued as if it was absolutely normal. „Nice to meet you," she raised her hand. She couldn't resist a smile, when Kristoff flinched back. „Oh. He's still scared of me? So cute," she commented.

Anna chuckled and leaned against her shoulder. „And you're surprised? Not knowing our plan from the beginning, I would be shaking in a corner and trying to pretend that I am a curtain."

„Well," Viviana smirked by a look on her cloak, matching almost perfectly the purple colour of the curtains in the room. „Considering your clothes, you would have a fair chance."

„Hey," Anna chuckled and poked her in her ribs. „It wasn't nice." Then she turned to Kristoff and gave him a warm, soothing smile. „Kristoff, you don't have to worry. Viviana isn't evil. She's our sister."

She was watching him in expectation, giving Viviana only one brief glance, when she caught her silent counting.

„One…"

Kristoff finally breathed in and forced himself to speak. „I… I got it, I just…"

„…two…"

„Couldn't you tell me something before? I mean…"

„…three…"

„Who wouldn't be surprised? She was trying to kill us a minute ago…"

„…four…"

„And now you just come and tell me, that…" his words got stuck in his throat.

„…fiv…"

„WAIT, WHAT?!"

„Viviana's smile widened. „Wow, he finally got it. It didn't take him as long as I expected."

Kristoff's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. „You're… you're sisters?"

„See? I told you, he would be happy," Anna chuckled. Then she approached him and gave him a long kiss. „I know you're confused. I should have told you, but I didn't want to miss all the fun. I will explain everything later, I promise."

Kristoff looked at her, trying to find a right answer, but he was interrupted, when the main door to the ballroom broke open and one of the soldiers from Southern Isles stormed in with his sword drawn. „Your Majesty! The prisoners. They broke free and they're attacking us from… inside…" He hesitated, when he finally noticed the situation in the room.

All eyes set on him. The soldier quickly assessed the situation and without any other word, he dropped his sword on the wooden floor.

„Wise boy," Viviana commented with a smile. „Okay, let's finish this properly." She walked to Hans and grabbed his arm. Hans couldn't do anything but shoot a hateful look at her. Viviana smiled back. „Now, you and I will take a short walk around the city. It's time to tell your men that this game is over." And with this, they both vanished in a snow cloud.

* * *

 **At last! Arendelle is free. Now finally can Viviana live a happy life with her sisters. Or can she? :) I'm sorry again for a long delay and I hope this chapter was worth waiting. Stay tuned. There's at least one or two chapters left. See you next time.  
**


	30. New beginnings

**Hello everyone. Another chapter is here. Originally I planned it to be the last one, but it would be too long, so I decided to divide it into two shorter chapters. I hope, you'll like this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:**

 **New beginnings**

Elsa poured her quill in a bottle of ink, when her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door of her study. She looked up from her paperwork and put the quill aside. „Come in, Anna," she called with a smile.

The door opened and Anna slipped in. „Hey, how did you know it was me?" she asked, smiling happily back.

„And who else could it be?" Elsa chuckled. „Everyone else is busy trying to get things back to normal."

„Speaking of busy," Anna decided to put aside Elsa's biting comment, „I've come to remind you, that the party is about to start."

„Ah, yes, of course," Elsa let out a sigh of resignation. „Do not worry, I haven't forgotten. I just wanted to get back to my work as soon as possible. There are so many things to do…"

„Wow, was Hans really such a bad king?" Anna chuckled.

„Well… not at all," Elsa admitted. „To be honest, he made a good deal of work and I think I am going to adopt some of his ideas… but his work is his, not mine." She took a look at the sheets of documents on her table. „I have to look through all these documents, approve the things I am content with and change those I am not. Not to mention the fact I have to decide his punishment, arrange the transfer of the Southern Isles' army…" she grabbed her head. „There is enough work for weeks," she confessed.

Anna came closer and put her hands on Elsa's shoulders. „Oh, come on, sis. We have just arrived. It is not even six hours, since we've kicked Hans out of your throne. You deserve a break. At least for today. And you wouldn't miss a welcoming party for Viviana, would you?"

Elsa looked into her smiling eyes and she couldn't help but smile back. The party, Anna was talking about, hadn't really been her idea. Actually, people of Arendelle had come to it themselves. They wanted to celebrate their arrival at all costs even over what they had been through in recent days. The sisters were moved by their idea and even though Elsa would rather let everything put to normal at first, she could not deny such a wish. So she had agreed. And so the whole castle turned upside down thanks to the celebration being prepared at the last minute. Not that it would help, that Anna took charge of the preparations. They had decided the party to take place at the courtyard, opened for everyone, who wished to come, nobleman or not. It was a party for the whole Arendelle. Elsa really couldn't miss it.

Anna smiled again, seeing her sister's silent resignation. „Come on, Els. You won't be alone for all the work. From now on, you have two sisters to be helping you," she tried to cheer her up.

„Yeah," Elsa smiled slyly. „I hope, Viviana will at least correct all the mistakes, you'll make, when helping me,"

„Hey! It's not fair!" Anna exclaimed and hit her shoulder. A moment later, she laughed. „Okay, it might be fair, but it's not nice for sure." She gave Elsa a radiant smile, but then, she got lost in thought. „Speaking of Viviana… I haven't seen her for a while. Do you know where she is?"

„I don't," Elsa shook her head. But then she chuckled. „Don't worry about her. I am sure, she shows up eventually. She knows that you would eat up all the chocolate, if she didn't hurry."

„Hey, not again," Anna snapped at her again, but this time, Elsa dodged her swiftly and ran out of the door, with Anna on her tail. „Remind me, sister," Anna called after her. „Why do I actually like you?"

* * *

Hans was sitting in his cell with his head resting in his hands and thinking. What had he done wrong? It was unfair. He didn't want to be just a king. All he ever wished for, was to be a good king. He had never been cruel to his subjects. He had never sought for power, or greatness. He just wanted to be… recognized. He would be a better king than any of his twelve brothers and yet, due to the fact he was the youngest, no one took him seriously. He had never got a chance.

„Having a bad day, huh?"

Hans gasped, when the soft voice sounded just a few steps from him, interrupting his thoughts. He twitched and looked up at the door to his cell and spotted Viviana, standing inside and watching him, calmly.

Hans frowned. „Has no one ever taught you to knock?" he gave her an unfriendly look.

Viviana's expression didn't change a bit. She just turned back to the door and knocked on the wood mildly. „Will that do?" she turned back.

„What do you want?" Hans snapped back. „Have you come to mock me?"

„No," Viviana stepped slowly forward. „I have come to talk to you." She walked to the wall, right opposite to him and sat down on the bench, leaning against it. She was watching him thoughtfully. After a while, when Hans showed no interest in her, she broke the silence. „Why did you want to take over Arendelle?"

Hans finally looked up at her. „And does it matter? I've lost. What would be the point of me telling you my motives?"

„It does matter to me," Viviana replied. „I want to understand." When he didn't reply, Viviana smirked. „Oh, come on, Grumpy. It's not like you have much to do anyway."

Hans sighed in resignation „Fine. If that helps me to get rid of you…" He leaned back and considered his answer. To his surprise, he realised that he really cared about his answer. „I… I wanted to be a king. Not for the title itself. I wanted to achieve something significant in my life. For all my life, I've been nobody. No one has ever cared for me. My brothers, or even my parents. I wanted to show them, how much they were wrong about me. I COULD be a king. I could be better, than any of them. Only if I got a chance."

„That was for the first time," Viviana pinpointed. „But why for the second?"

Hans frowned again. „Like you will ever understand."

„Were you envious?" she asked directly.

Hans's eyes widened in surprise, when he realised, she had just hit the right spot. He couldn't say it better himself. „I guess I was…" he whispered.

Viviana smiled contentedly. „You and I are much alike, Hans. More, than you would be willing to admit. My story about my intentions to kill Elsa was true. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to prove I was better. If she hadn't changed me, I would really do it. And now I know it would be the greatest mistake in my life." She paused for a moment, watching his doubts emerging in his eyes. „I was always the first. The strongest sorceress, the powerful Snow Queen… and I was always alone. Sometimes it is not bad to be the second. And as long as I stand with Elsa, it's the same as if I'd be the first myself," she added with a smile.

„But your sisters love you," Hans objected. „My family doesn't care about me."

„Make them listen, then," Viviana replied firmly. „Not by stealing someone's other kingdom. Not by competing with them. Support them. Show them, you are worthy of their attention. And they will recognize you."

They exchanged long looks. Hans didn't know what to say. He knew she was right. „Do you…" he started hesitantly, „do you think I could have been a good king?"

„I have never doubted that," Viviana smiled back. „Hans. Deep down, you're not a bad man. If you ever come back to Arendelle with good intentions, I will put in a good word for you with my sisters. But if you ever try to hurt them again…" Viviana's smile suddenly disappeared and her face turned dark, „I will kill you." Hans's eyes widened by the bluntness of those words. It was no threat. It was a simple statement. A very definitive statement. The whole cell seemed to have darkened for a moment. „Understood?"

He just nodded and closed his eyes. „Understood."

Viviana smiled in satisfaction and suddenly, everything was as before. „Good," she nodded and stood up, ready to leave. „I hope we'll meet again at more favourable place."

„Wait," Hans stopped her. „You're not curious about how I learned about Elsa's departure?"

Viviana didn't turn back to him. She didn't want him to see her face full of pain and hate. „I don't have to ask," she said in an absolutely calm voice. „I already know." And with that, she left.

* * *

„There you are."

Viviana twitched in surprise, when the voice sounded just a few steps behind her. She forced her gloomy thoughts away and turned around to greet Mathias with a radiant smile.

„Where have you been?" Mathias continued, smiling back. „We've been looking for you. They almost started without you."

„Well, I'm the most popular villain of Arendelle now," Viviana shrugged with a smirk. „It takes time to get through all of these admirers."

„I can imagine," Mathias laughed in response. „There are fascinating rumours floating around the whole city about you. You've made quite an impression. An evil Snow Queen, who stopped the war by a flicker of her finger. You're a hero now."

Viviana waved her hand dismissively. „Nah. It was nothing. It's not hard to do things like that with my…" She paused in surprise, when Mathias took her hands gently in his.

„I mean it," he whispered softly. „You're a hero. Not only for what you've done for Arendelle. But also, for what you've been through all these years. And you've made it back home. I don't know anyone, who could do the same."

„Thank you," Viviana smiled. „But I can hardly claim credit for my return. If it wasn't for my sisters, I would have never…"

„Shh," he put a finger on her lips. „Don't think about it. You are here now. And I will never let you leave again."

Viviana was looking deep into his eyes without a word. Something was happening, what she had never experienced before. What she couldn't name. „You've so grown up…" She said eventually in a strangely choked voice.

„And so have you," Mathias smiled. He stepped back so he could examine her. „Oh, my, you're beautiful," he breathed out.

Viviana chuckled. „Thank you. You're not half as bad looking either. But what I meant was… We're not kids anymore," she sighed sadly and averted her gaze. „So much time has passed. It will never be the same between us."

„Who knows? It can be better," Mathias grabbed Viviana's hand. „It's our choice now."

Viviana looked back at him in consideration. A moment later, her lips stretched in a smile. „You know what? You're right. I just got my life back. And it's up to me whether it will be happy or not. And I say it will. But first… there's a promise I have to keep. Come!" She squeezed his hand and pulled surprised Mathias with her.

„Wait. Where are we…?"

* * *

„Where could she be?" asked Anna impatiently to her sister. „The people are beginning to be impatient."

Anna and Elsa were standing in front of the castle gate waiting for Viviana. The courtyard was crowded by Arendelle citizens, who were waiting eagerly for the queen's speech, so they could start with celebrations. And not only the courtyard. The whole port, main square and surrounding streets were full of people. Almost everyone from the city came to welcome their queen and her sisters home. Tables around the courtyard were full of food and casks of various beverages. Musicians were tuning up their instruments at the last moment only to make sure that they were prepared. Everything was ready. Only one person was missing.

„I don't know," Elsa shrugged uncertainly. „I haven't seen her since the preparations started. Maybe she's just…" she was interrupted by a sudden call from her left. „Elsa?" They both turned the way the call came from and spotted Viviana, dragging some poor, young man behind her.

„There you are," Anna called happily and waved at them. „We almost thought you were scared by all those people."

„Anna, it's usually me, who scares crowds, not the other way around," Viviana smirked back. Then she turned back to Elsa and pushed the young man forward eagerly. „Elsa, this is Mathias. We've…"

„Please, tell me, you're not asking for my blessing," Elsa interrupted her, almost pleadingly. Anna behind her back let out an unconvincing cough.

Viviana blinked in confusion. „And for what, the hell, would I need your…? Never mind. As I said, I would like to introduce Mathias to you. He's been my friend since I was three. I would have never expected to meet him again and yet, he was the first person I bumped into, when I arrived. Well, he bumped into me to be precise," she chuckled.

„Hello, Mathias," Anna waved at him.

„Umm… hello, Anna," Mathias replied, rather nervously.

„Wait, you already know each other?" Viviana flitted her eyes between them.

„Yup," Anna nodded happily. „We've met thanks to my sword training and we're good friends. But he doesn't talk much since his childhood friend died, falling down a roof. Right, Mathias?" she gave him a wicked smile. „You still owe me the talk, young man," she added ominously.

„Leave the poor man be, Anna," Elsa chuckled in response to Mathias's nervous face. Then she looked at him and smiled calmingly. „I am pleased to make your acquaintance, mister Mathias. It seems you have proven yourself like a good friend to both of my sisters and a loyal defender of Arendelle. I am grateful." She offered him her hand.

„Your Majesty," Mathias took her hand gently in his and implicated a kiss, according to an etiquette. „It was an honour for me to serve you."

„Elsa?" Viviana stepped in their conversation again grinning from ear to ear. „What would you say about restoring the knight's order in Arendelle?"

„WHAT?!" Mathias twitched in surprise and, still holding Elsa's hand, almost pulled her down from stairs.

„And so?" Viviana smiled upon seeing Anna's excited face and then she turned back to him. „I promised you, that I would try, when we were young. Well, I cannot do it myself, but… I happen to know a queen, who can, by chance."

„Viviana, you can't be serious," Mathias exclaimed in shock. „It's not that simple. You can't just come and make me a…"

„A knight!" Anna squealed in excitement. „Oh, Elsa, it is a great idea! Knights were always a pride of every kingdom. Not excepting Arendelle. I don't understand why they have been dissolved anyway. Oh, please, Elsa. Let's restore the knight order!"

Elsa chuckled in amusement. „Mister Mathias is right, Anna. It's not that easy." She smiled mysteriously, when she saw Anna's disappointment. „It will take time and many cautious preparations before we can make such a serious step."

Both Anna and Mathias opened their mouth in disbelief. Had she just implied, that…?

„Does that mean 'yes'?" Anna's eyes brightened and she clenched her fists in suppressed excitement.

„We'll talk about it tomorrow," Elsa chuckled and braced herself for Anna's inevitable burst of joy.

„YES!" Anna flung herself around her neck. „Elsa, you're amazing! You're the best queen, I've ever met!"

„Alright, Anna, just don't choke me," Elsa laughed, trying to stay on her feet. „Anyway, we should start. People are waiting for us." Anna finally let go of her and Elsa straightened her dress. Then she stepped forward.

„People of Arendelle!" She called. The courtyard suddenly calmed down and everyone set their eyes on them in expectation. „Today is a very special day! Not only because we can celebrate a victory over a throne usurper! Today is also a day of a great family reunion! As many of you know, I have left Arendelle to find my missing sister in Misthaven! I could have never expected, that what I would find wasn't one, but two…" Elsa caught a meaningful hawk from the front line. She looked down and spotted Lieta, standing under the stairs along with her father. Elsa couldn't resist a chuckle. „Well… three amazing sisters." She exchanged smiles with the little blonde girl. „Ladies and gentlemen! It is my honour…" she turned slowly to Viviana, her eyes reflecting all the emotions from the bottom of her heart, „…and a great joy…" she continued in a choked voice, grabbing her sister's hand, „…to present you, princess Viviana of Arendelle."

The crowd burst in jubilation, but Elsa couldn't hear them. All, she could perceive, was her sister in front of her. She pulled her closer and embraced her tightly. „Welcome home, sister," she mumbled.

Viviana was desperately trying to resist tears, but she felt she was losing. All she could do was hold Elsa in her arms, sobbing. It took a while, before she managed to force her first words out. „Thank you."

„You should say something as well," Elsa said, but she didn't attempt to break the embrace.

„After that entry of yours?" Viviana chuckled. „I can hardly come up with something intelligible." But nevertheless, she finally let go of her. Then she faced the crowd. She looked slowly about the waiting faces. „Umm…" she started hesitantly. „I would like to thank you all for your hearty welcome. You are probably wondering, why I am alive. Where I have been for all that time. You have probably heard about my accident, when I was young. But the truth is I wasn't injured. But I lost my control over my powers for a while. My parents were afraid for me and they turned to a sorcerer from Misthaven with a plea for help. But the sorcerer deceived them. He took me away and told my parents I died. And he was fooling me all the time that my parents don't want me back. Until one day, thirteen years ago, I came to believe him."

She breathed in deeply and looked back at her sisters for support. Anna gave her an encouraging smile. Viviana just nodded and smiled back. Then she turned back and continued. „He… changed me. The role, I've played in these last few days, wasn't completely fabricated. I had really been evil. I had been hurting people. Because deep in my heart I had hoped that one day there would show up someone, who would be able to stop me. But I had never hoped it would be my own sisters." She turned back again with a short smile. „As to many people before, I tried to hurt them as well. But they never ceased to believe, that I could change. They have forgiven me and they helped me to come back. I hope that you will be able to forgive me as well. And that you will help me to start a new life, not as a Snow Queen of Misthaven, but as a princess of Arendelle. Thank you," she bowed her head.

There was a moment of silence. Viviana looked up in surprise and a bit of worries. What if they don't accept her? What if they turn against her and Elsa will be forced to exile her? Will she stand living in solitude, deep in some mountains, again? But then a first clapping sounded. Soon another people joined it. And another. Soon, the whole courtyard burst into a cheerful jubilation.

Viviana exhaled in relief. Her legs had never been shaking so much before. She felt like she was about to faint, when suddenly someone put an arm around her shoulder. She looked to her left right into Elsa's smiling face.

„Well done, sis," Elsa smiled warmly. Then she turned to the crowd and called: „And now, let the celebration begin!" She raised her free hand up and shot an icy spark to the sky, letting it explode high above the city into a myriad of little snowflakes. The crowd burst into a true merriment. And the courtyard filled soon with sounds of music and laughter.

Anna joined her sisters and gave Viviana a sly grin. „Yeah. You were not scared at all," she chuckled.

„That was different," Viviana objected. „I've never talked to people. Not counting threats. It's something completely new."

„You have done well, Your Highness," king Arthur approached them from the crowd with his daughter by his side. „You did good to tell them the whole truth. They will respect you the more so."

„Thank you," Viviana nodded gratefully. „You have also a great merit for me standing here. If you haven't helped Elsa…"

„I think, you're giving us more credit, than we deserve, Your Highness," Arthur interrupted her with a chuckle. „I think the whole adventure would do fine without our presence."

„Speak for yourself, dad," Lieta folded her arms. „I've helped a lot and I don't mind to say it aloud. But I've already got my reward, so I'm content" she chuckled and joined the trio.

Her father laughed in response „Okay, I admit. You did well, little one. Next time, you're saving a princess on your own. But now… I thought it was a party," he smiled and turned to Elsa. „Your Majesty? May I ask you for a dance?" He bowed elegantly and offered her his hand.

Elsa gasped in shock. „But I… I've never…" She raised her hand slowly and put it in his almost unwillingly.

Anna chuckled behind her back. „Just go, sis." She pushed her from behind into the king's arms.

The princesses were watching the royal pair in amusement as they mixed into the crowd. „Poor thing," Lieta commented in amusement, watching Elsa tripping over her long train and trying desperately not to bump into someone. A moment later, her heel landed on the king's foot.

Viviana inclined her head in consideration on that sight. „Which one?" she smirked.

* * *

 **Ah, a happy ending. Or is it? We'll see in the next chapter. :) I will try to finish this last chapter as soon as possible and I hope, it will not disappoint you. I'm planning a surprise for the end of the story, so stay tuned. :) We'll meet again by the last chapter. Bye.  
**


	31. Happily ever after

**Hello everyone. I made it. I finished the story before Christmas. The last chapter was much longer, than I expected. I was writing further and further and couldn't finish it. Hopefully, you will like it. I enjoyed every moment writing this story, but everything has to end. Do not worry though. As promised, I will come back soon with a sequel to the story.  
**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 **Happily ever after...**

It was a late night. The celebration was still in full flow, but the queen and her sisters had already left. No one could blame them. They had been through a very eventful journey and they had a right to rest. People hardly noticed their absence anyway and they continued in their own celebrations. Everything was back at normal once again. Well… almost everything. In one of the rooms in the palace, a heated discussion was right under way.

„What do you mean, 'your room'? It's my room!"

„But I've been here for eighteen years! I have never had any other room!"

„Bah! Eighteen years!" Viviana frowned and folded her arms angrily. „It was my room much sooner, than you have even been born! I was here first. I see no reason, why it should belong to you now."

„But… but you have left!" Anna flailed her arms to emphasize her words. „I have all my stuff here. Where do you think, I am supposed to go?!"

„Not my business," Viviana growled. „That I left the room is no argument. It wasn't my idea. I'm back now and I'm staying here." Paying Anna no longer an attention, Viviana waved her arms and reformed her ice dress into a short, sleeveless nightgown. Then she landed heavily on the right side of the bed and turned away ostentatiously from Anna's disbelieving gaze.

Anna's jaw was moving without a sound for a moment, trying to find the right words. „Arrgh! Fine," she growled and dropped her arms in resignation. „I guess the bed's big enough for us both. And the rest can wait till morning." She grabbed her own nightgown and vanished behind the divider to get changed. When she was done, she slipped under her blankets on the other side of the bed. She looked at Viviana, who was still lying with her back turned on her and sighed. „Good night, Viv," she mumbled, blew out a candle next to her bed and turned on the other side as well, gloomily.

There was a moment of silence. Anna was lying silently on her side, watching the night sky from the window and fuming over her sister's attitude, when suddenly, she heard her shift.

„Anna?" Viviana mumbled in a strange, almost apologetic tone.

„Hmm?"

„Thank you."

Anna shifted in surprise. „For what?" she asked, still turned backwards.

„For letting me sleep in your room," Viviana whispered.

Anna finally turned to her and saw her leaning over her shoulder, supported by an elbow. „I thought it was your room," she asked. To her surprise, Viviana sighed sadly.

„Anna, it was never about the room. I just… I didn't want to be alone tonight."

„But… why didn't you just tell me?!" she shook her head in confusion.

„Anna, I'm a Snow Queen," Viviana sighed again. „For whole my life, I've been taught to take everything by force. It's not easy for me to ask for something nicely." She lowered her head. „I am sorry."

Anna finally smiled and wrapped her free arm around Viviana's shoulders, drawing her closer. „Viviana, you're welcome to stay, whenever you want. But next time, just ask me. Okay?"

„Okay," Viviana smiled in response and nodded.

They both lied again in their pillows. Anna was watching her sister with a smile. She was so similar to Elsa and yet, so different. They were like day and night. Elsa was always so serious and dignified. Viviana, on the other hand, was wild and uncontrollable, more like fire, than ice. Sometimes it wasn't easy to understand them, but Anna knew, that she would never get bored with them by her side.

Anna grabbed Viviana's hand. „Good night, Viv," she smiled again and closed her eyes.

„Good night, Anna," Viviana mumbled in response, lovingly.

* * *

It was two hours later, but Viviana couldn't still fall asleep. She was listening to a silent ticking of a huge clock in the room and thinking. She couldn't resist a feeling, that although people had accepted her speech, they were still afraid of her. Every time, she had tried to fall into a conversation with anyone else than Mathias, her sisters or the king, they were avoiding her, replying rather nervously and excusing themselves because of some… arrangements. She couldn't blame them. She had been trying hard to persuade them about her evil intents before. But she had hoped it would be different from now on.

Viviana looked thoughtfully at her sleeping sister. Anna was lying peacefully on her pillows, her mouth slightly opened and a thin stream of drool from her right corned was soaking her pillow below her chin. Her hair was… Viviana smiled silently. It was almost unbelievable, how Anna was able to ruffle her hair during sleep. Then again, considering her ceaseless shifting, it wasn't. Anna seemed not to be able to rest calm even at night, which corresponded to her attitude during day perfectly. After a few kicks, Viviana had already realized that she couldn't expect to fall asleep even without her disturbing thoughts.

She sighed and came to a conclusion. Carefully, so she wouldn't wake Anna, she got up from her bed. With a quick look she assessed her dress and decided that it was more than enough for her plans. On her toes, she walked to the door and opened it. When she checked that there was no one around, she slipped carefully out and closed the door behind.

It had been almost twenty-three years ago, since she had been walking these halls, but the path, she took, was so deeply rooted in her mind, that she didn't have to even think about it. Without being noticed, she slipped into the lower quarters and aimed straight to the kitchen. She was moving quickly even though she wasn't in a rush. It was a sheer habit out of her childhood. When she got close to the kitchen, she slowed down. There it was. There, right behind this corner, Mathias had put his bear that fateful night to scare her. She sneaked silently to the edge and peeked behind it carefully with a smile, full of anticipation. But she found nothing.

Did he forget? Or did he only come to a conclusion that it wouldn't be so funny anymore? Viviana sighed in disappointment and continued on her way to the kitchen. It might have been a little bit childish, but she would expect Mathias to do it just out of sheer nostalgia. Of course, she wouldn't freak out because of a stupid bear figurine anym…

Viviana reached for the doorknob and opened the door to the kitchen, only to find out, that her path was blocked by a huge shadow. She squealed in surprise and stumbled back, falling on the ground. Viviana was gasping for air, trying to calm down. After a while she got her balance back. She frowned. „Oh, Mathias. I'm gonna hurt you for this." She raised her palm and conjured a ball of blue, sparkling light, looking more like fire, than ice. „Mathias. Come out, you coward," she smiled wickedly, getting up on her feet. „I'll show you, what it means to scare a Snow Queen, like this." She looked around, but she saw no one. „Mathias?" she called in wonder and raised her hand, using the ball in it as a lantern. Then she spotted a piece of paper, pinned on a paw of the bear. She took it and started to read.

 _Got ya!_

 _I am sorry, I couldn't come myself, because of a guard duty. There's plenty of cream left in the kitchen, you don't have to worry. There's no chance, you could eat it all. Not even you! Enjoy your ice cream._

 _And welcome home, Spikey._

Viviana chuckled and squeezed the letter, drawing it closer. He didn't forget. „Do not underestimate me, Ugly." She looked around and headed straight to the pantry.

She entered the small, dim room and without thinking, she created a small staircase to get to the upper shelves, before she realised that she didn't need it anymore. Viviana chuckled upon her actions and reached for a bowl from one of the shelves. It was full of cream. Almost subconsciously, she poured a tip of her finger into the cream inside and tasted it, already looking for any additional ingredients.

It was almost at the brink of winter, so she quickly excluded a possibility of fresh fruit, but the royal pantry had always been well stocked with jam of any possible flavour. But where had they…? There. Viviana smiled widely, when she found the right shelf. She leaned down and started to study her loot. There was strawberry jam, apricot jam, gooseberry jam… more than enough for her to enjoy a night full of culinary testing. She reached for a small bottle of raspberry jam and returned to the kitchen. There she put both the bowl and the jam on a desk and reached for a large spoon. She opened the bottle, emptied its content into the bowl of cream and started mixing it. When the cream was prepared to her satisfaction, she put the spoon aside and froze the cream with her finger. Then she grabbed the bowl into her left hand, jabbed the spoon into her ice-cream and scooped up a full spoon, stuffing it in her mouth. Viviana hummed in pleasure.

Delicious.

Suddenly, she caught a frightened gasp behind her back. She whirled around in surprise and spotted a small girl in a nightgown, standing in the doorframe and watching her with huge, frightened eyes. Viviana stiffened, unsure what to do. They were looking at each other for a moment, but then the girl turned around, ready to run away.

„Waich!" Viviana called after her with the spoon still in her mouth and raised her hand.

The girl stopped and turned back, watching her in worries.

Viviana was unsure, what to do. She hadn't expected to meet anybody down here. But she was sure, that she didn't want the girl to run away from her in fear. She looked at the bowl in her hands. „Do you… wanna taste?" She offered the bowl to the girl.

The girl looked at the bowl and shuffled hesitantly closer. She looked questioningly at Viviana again and then she dibbed into the cream with a finger and tasted it. „Hmm… yummy," she mumbled and a small smile appeared on her face.

Viviana sighed in relief. „Isn't it?" She smiled back. „How about you sit here and we can share the ice-cream for a while?" She came to the desk and put the bowl on it to the middle. Then she sat on a bench, watching the girl, as she climbed on the other one opposite to her. She was so small, that she almost couldn't be seen behind the desk. She couldn't be more, than six, or seven. When the girl positioned herself comfortably, Viviana smiled at her and handed her another spoon lying on the desk.

The girl looked searchingly back. „You are the new princess, aren't you?" she started, reaching for the spoon.

„I am," Viviana nodded with a smile. „Didn't you see me at the celebration?"

The girl shook her head. „My mom didn't allow me to go there. She said I'm too little. None of my friends was there."

„I see," Viviana nodded again and gave her a bit worried look. „Are you afraid of me?" she asked directly about what was bothering her.

The girl considered her answer for a moment and then she shook her head. „Mom told me we shouldn't talk to royalty. She said it's not appro…pirate." She gave her a questioning look. „What is appropirate?"

Viviana chuckled, feeling a great relief. So that was the problem. The other people back in the courtyard had probably meant the same. It wasn't because of her powers. „It means it is not polite. But don't worry. You can talk to me, whenever you want. It will be our secret. Okay?"

The girl smiled and nodded happily.

„I noticed you weren't scared of the bear at all," Viviana mentioned. „Did you know about it?"

„Uh-huh," the girl confirmed and scooped up a spoon of ice-cream. „One guard left it here at the evening. He told us it was a gift to his friend." she said with her mouth full.

Viviana looked at the bear, standing behind the door and smiled. That Mathias. He had to be planning it for the whole day. She had to come up with something to repay the debt. But tonight, she had other plans. She looked back at the girl with a wide smile. „What is your name, little one?"

The girl put her spoon aside. „Tina."

„Say, Tina…" she smirked conspiratorially at her. „How about you bring your friends here and we make our own private party?"

The girl's eyes brightened. Without a word, she dashed from the desk and vanished from the door.

* * *

Half an hour later, the kitchen was full of children, scrumming around the central desk and trying to get to one of the bowls with Viviana's ice-cream.

„Hey! Don't push me! You've got enough!"

„Where's the strawberry one?"

„Kevin has it! That's not fair! I wanna too!"

„Don't fight, kids, there's plenty for all!" Viviana chuckled. „Okay, you lot. There's one more bowl left. Which flavour will we make now? Whoa!" She laughed and raised the bowl above her head, when the group swarmed around her eagerly, trying to reach it and shouting their suggestions above each other.

„Make the raspberry one again, please!"

„Oh, no. I liked the blueberry the most!"

„No! A cherry ice-cream! We haven't that one yet!"

„And how about…" Viviana looked at them with a conspiratorial smile, „chocolate?"

The whole kitchen fell into an utter silence.

„Are you serious?" one of the boys mumbled after a while in a shocked voice.

„Why not?" Viviana shrugged uncertainly. „Come on. I'm sure, you must have chocolate stored here somewhere."

All children's eyes turned to the highest cupboard above a cabinet.

„There's a box of chocolate up there," one little girl pointed at the cupboard hesitantly. „But..."

„We're not allowed to touch it without permission," Tina finished with worries.

„Yeah. Mum said she will beat me if I even touch it," added one of the boys.

„I see," Viviana smiled. „But since it is a wish of a princess, there is nothing, you can do about it, is it?" She walked to the cupboard, opened it and reached for a small, wooden box. It was locked by a small metal lock, but for a Snow Queen, it was no obstacle. She put her finger to the keyhole and released a tiny string of magic right into it. It didn't take long until the lock subsided to the cold and loosened open. She smiled and opened the box. The children were watching her in a revered silence as she took out a bar of chocolate. „Now, we have to melt it. Tina? Will you bring me a small kettle and a pot of water, please?"

„Yes, princess," Tina saluted happily and ran to fulfil her task.

Viviana smiled. „Now we need fire." She came to an oven and started to blow fire from the remaining cinders. When the wood inside caught fire again, she grabbed the pot of water from Tina and put in on the oven. Then she started to crumble the chocolate bar into the kettle. She was done right the time the water in the pot started to boil. She smiled and put the kettle into the pot. The children gathered around her, watching the pieces of chocolate melting slowly.

When the chocolate was completely melted, Viviana took the kettle off the fire and extinguished it with a simple gesture. Then she came to the bowl of cream and started pouring the chocolate in it, mixing it with her free hand. At the end, she froze the cream with her finger.

Finally, the work was done. Viviana licked her finger to taste it. She smacked her lips in satisfaction. It was her masterpiece.

The children were watching the bowl in reverence, not daring to get close to it. „May we…?" Tina looked at Viviana almost pleadingly.

„Of course," Viviana chuckled. „It's yours!"

The children cheered in delight and attacked the bowl. But before a single spoon could touch the cream inside, a resolute voice echoed through the kitchen.

„Not so fast!"

They all turned to the source of the voice in unison. Anna was standing in the door entrance in her nightgown with a strict expression. „What do you think, you're doing?" she folded her arms.

All children vanished behind Viviana's back immediately. She gave Anna a surprised look. „Are you upset?" she mumbled.

„Of course, I'm upset," Anna frowned in response. „You sneaked into the kitchen, making a party down here, eating ice-cream…" her eyes narrowed when she identified the content of the bowl on the desk, „…chocolate ice-cream…" she pointed out, making a dramatic pause, „… and no one invites me," she smiled. „Spoon," she ordered and raised her hand.

Viviana sighed in relief and smiled back. For a moment she had thought that Anna had really been upset. Viviana handed her one of the spoons. „Here you go, sis."

Anna accepted the spoon with a grateful nod and scraped a mouthful of ice-cream. She tasted it and purred in delight. „Mmm… That's delicious!" she called. „You could do it for a living, you know?"

Viviana chuckled. „Thanks. It's a relief to know that if I got bored by the life of a princess I could do as an ice-creamer."

Suddenly another person stormed in the kitchen. „Coming through! Coming through!" there sounded a girl's voice. Lieta dashed to the desk, almost crashing into Anna. She got hold of another spoon and jabbed it deep into the cream.

„Whoa! Where did you get here?" Anna called in surprise, looking at the girl.

„Did you thinch, I wiw wet you each ich all?" Lieta mumbled with her mouth full. „No way!"

Anna chuckled. „Hey, leave something even for the others," she tried to push the girl away in fun.

Viviana laughed in amusement upon the sight. She looked at the children, watching the pair hungrily and leaned down. „You won't let them eat it all alone, will you?" she bid them. „Grab your spoons and enjoy!"

The children cheered and clustered around the desk, trying to seize their bait.

Viviana smiled happily. It seemed that her lonely kitchen visit turned into her first pyjama party ever. She created another spoon with her magic. „Hey, don't even think about eating it all without me!"

* * *

The next morning… well technically it was still morning, although short before noon, for their private party took longer than they had expected… Anna and Viviana were walking along the docks, supervising the deportation of the Southern Isles army. Supervising wasn't the right word. It was merely an excuse to be outside on fresh, cold air. It was doing really good for their digestion.

„Ugh…" Anna moaned, clutching her protesting stomach, „I feel like I ate a ton of ice-cream tonight."

„You actually ate a ton of ice-cream," Viviana chuckled.

„Oh, come on! It's not fair," Anna protested. „You ate at least as much ice-cream as me. How is it possible, you're completely alright?!"

„My dear Anna, I am a Snow Queen," Viviana chuckled. „I am simply too disciplined to be sick." At that moment, her own stomach let out a meaningful, growling sound. Viviana's face stiffened.

Anna snickered vengefully in return. „Yeah, I see."

Viviana smiled back, leaving it without response, for she knew, she had been caught in the act. She observed the situation in the docks instead. The docks were full of Hans's soldiers, boarding their ships and readying for departure, guarded by Arendelle soldiers all around. Only lord Stefan's soldiers were absent. He and his men were allowed to stay for a little longer and discuss his business with queen Elsa thanks to Viviana's intercession.

„Everything's turning back to normal," Anna commented, following her gaze.

„Yeah," Viviana smiled thinking about Anna's words. Normal. What was 'normal' for her anyway? Her normal life consisted of months spent in solitude in her castle, interrupted by occasional attempts of various adventurers to kill her. Fighting Hans was much closer to her normal life, than this. She would never trade this new life for anything, but she knew that she would have to get used to it first. Almost subconsciously she wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulders and smiled, when Anna did the same.

Suddenly, Anna squinted, watching the sea. „Hey, what is it back there?" She pointed at a horizon.

Viviana focused on the horizon as well and spotted a large group of small dots at the sea. „Is it a fleet?" Viviana growled in anger. Had they just repelled one enemy only to face another? No. She had just enough. „That's it!" She shouted. „If they want to fight, so be it! I swear I won't let a single…!" She marched forward angrily, but Anna grabbed her hand and stopped her.

„Wait! I think I know who it is!" she gasped. Viviana looked at her in surprise. What was she talking about? Anna looked around thoughtfully, when she spotted a lighthouse. A smile appeared on her face. „Come!" She called and darted forward, dragging Viviana with her.

„Wait. Wha…?"

Anna wasn't listening. She hurried to the lighthouse and ran upstairs in a full speed. Viviana was stumbling after her, trying to stay on her feet. When they got on the top, Anna finally let her go, and grabbed a telescope from a nearby shelf. Without a word, she dashed on the terrace and leaned against the rail, looking into the distance. Viviana was watching her in wonder.

„I knew it!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully. „It's Rapunzel!"

„Who?" Viviana puckered her eyebrows in confusion.

Anna gave her an eager look. „Our cousin. She swore she would take Arendelle back. Do you remember?"

„Oh…"

„She doesn't probably know, we have already returned," she added, watching the fleet.

„Anna, I think it might actually be a problem," Viviana noted, turning her gaze to the docks.

„What do you mean?"

„Well… Right now, we're boarding an army," Viviana stated. When she got a confused look from Anna, she sighed and added. „A Southern Isles' Army," she pointed at the events in docks. „Since they don't know about our return, they will take it as a war act."

Anna gasped. „You're right." She looked around for some idea. Then… „Quick! Do some spell!"

„What?"

„We have to tell them we're here. If they'll notice Elsa's ice magic, they will understand."

„But what should I do exactly?" Viviana folded her arms.

„I don't know," Anna shrugged. „Something typical for Elsa's magic. Something majestic, huge, something…"

„Flashy," Viviana smirked.

„Yes," Anna chuckled. „But don't tell Elsa," she put on a strict face, raising a warning finger.

Viviana smiled back and then faced the approaching fleet. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. „Okay," she mumbled and raised her hands. Between her palms, there appeared a bright, fast growing ice spark. When the spark grew enough to her satisfaction, she raised her hands above her head and shot it high above the city.

* * *

„Sir?"

Eugene twitched at the sound of that word. It had been three years, since he had become a prince of Corona, but he had never got used to it. He turned left to face the approaching man. „What is it, captain?"

„They are preparing their fleet, sir," the man informed him. „It seems they have been expecting us, but still, it is a foolishness to attack us, since we have an advantage of an open sea."

„Huh?" Eugene took a telescope from the man's hands and crossed the deck to the fore of the boat. Then he targeted the Arendelle docks. „So, it begins," he sighed. „I guess I couldn't hope for it to do without a fight."

„Eugene? Did something happen?"

The both men turned to see Rapunzel coming out of the lower decks and fastening straps of her armour. Her faithful friend Pascal was sitting on her shoulder. Eugene's forehead furrowed on that sight. „And what do you think, you're doing?" he said instead of greeting.

„Eugene," Rapunzel sighed. „I initiated this expedition. It is my duty to be here." She put on her helmet and tightened a strap under her chin. „Besides, my powers can be useful in the battle."

„Your powers," he frowned. „You know the best that you learned that you can use your healing abilities without your magical hair just recently and you cannot control it properly…"

„Eugene," she interrupted him. „It is not like I let anyone grow an arm extra if I mess it up. It's true that I don't know exactly, how to use them, but if I save even a single life, it's worth the risk." As a sign of agreement, Pascal climbed her helmet and took a heroic pose on its forehead, merging colours with its surface. Rapunzel smiled. „See? Even Pascal agrees with me."

„Yeah, I am much more relaxed when I know, that you're going to the battle under the protection of a toad," he said sarcastically.

„A chameleon," Rapunzel corrected him automatically. „Eugene. I swear I will be careful. But Anna and Elsa are my cousins. I have to be there."

Eugene sighed in defeat. „You're killing me, Punzie."

Rapunzel smiled and breathed in to respond, but suddenly a shine above the city drew her attention. She walked to the balustrade, setting her eyes at the giant snowflake, rotating above the city. Both men turned as well, following her gaze.

„What on Earth is that?" Eugene exclaimed, bewildered.

„It's Elsa!" Rapunzel laughed happily and threw herself around his neck. „They have come back!"

* * *

„Rapunzel!" Anna called and at the small boat closing the docks. One of the passengers returned the greeting and they could hear a faint call.

It didn't take long, before the boat docked and a small group with Rapunzel and Eugene in front, accompanied by a couple of soldiers, went ashore. Anna was waiting them at the wharf, shuffling around impatiently, ignoring Viviana's amused smirks.

„Anna!" Rapunzel called and darted forward, squeezing her in a tight embrace. „Oh, Anna! You've come back! And you've beaten Hans! That's amazing!" Then she broke the embrace and looked at her. „I've seen Elsa's sign. Where is she?"

„Rapunzel. You've brought so many guests on my wedding with you? That's amazing, but I'm not sure if you all fit in the chapel." Anna chuckled. „Elsa is in the castle. You know her. Always working hard."

„But… I saw…"

„Elsa wasn't the one, who cast the spell," Anna smiled and she looked to her left at Viviana. „Rapunzel, please, meet Viviana. She helped us beat Hans and save Arendelle. And she also cast the spell, you've seen. As you can see, she's a sorceress like Elsa."

„It… wasn't Elsa?" asked Rapunzel in wonder, examining the woman next to Anna curiously. A moment later, she shook her head to pull herself together. „I am sorry," she smiled and offered her hand to Viviana. „It's surprising to meet someone with the same powers as queen Elsa. I thought she was the only one. I am Rapunzel. Princess of Corona and Anna's and Elsa's cousin. I am pleased to meet you. And this is my husband Eugene."

„I am pleased to meet you, my lady." Eugene bowed graciously.

„As I am," Viviana smiled in return and shook their hands. „You don't have to worry. I am used to a certain amount of surprise."

„It was really a good fortune that they met you on their journey," said Rapunzel, smiling. „I am sure your help was very useful during the liberation of Arendelle."

„You know me," Anna chuckled. „Every time I leave the castle, I come back with a new sister." She smiled innocently.

„I'm glad, that…" Rapunzel started, but then her mind finally caught up with Anna's words. „Wait! A new sister?!"

„Yup," Anna nodded happily in return. „Viviana is my sister. Don't worry, We'll tell you everything," she smiled, stopping the inevitable flood of questions at the very beginning. „But I'm sure you're tired. And someone should tell your men that there will be no battle. Come," she wrapped her arm around Rapunzel's shoulders, leading her towards the castle. „There are so many things, we have to tell you."

* * *

Many miles away, far behind the Watershed sea and deep in the mountains of Misthaven, there stood a small, dark fortress. It seemed long abandoned, but it was only a deception. Not long after Viviana's conversation with Anna and their cousin Rapunzel, there appeared the sorcerer in front of the main gates. He waved his hand in front of them and they submitted to his silent order.

The sorcerer came in and without delay he headed upstairs, straight to the black door at the end of the hall. The door was sealed by Viviana's ice, but he was prepared for it. He took a small bottle out of his cloak and poured a strange liquid on the ice, which started to melt immediately. The sorcerer came in and looked around his old study. „Ahh. Home, sweet home," he smiled in his typical, irritating way.

He crossed the room to the huge, oval mirror in the corner and pulled down a blanket, covering its surface. Then he ran across its frame with his fingers. „Show me."

The surface of the mirror rippled and showed a view of Viviana chatting happily with her sisters and their cousin. He chuckled upon the peaceful image. He wasn't surprised that Viviana had been able to beat Hans. Helping Hans to conquer Arendelle wasn't his goal. It was merely an entertainment. A mere welcome gift for an old friend.

„What are we waiting for?" There sounded a female voice behind his back. From a dark shadow in the middle of the room a woman came out. She was tall and slender, but not much of her features were seen from under her dark hood, except long, white ponytail, reaching almost her waist.

A dark elf!

The woman approached him slowly and fixed her red, glowing eyes at the sorcerer. „We should strike while they don't know we're here."

„Patience, dearie," he replied unconcernedly. „Everything at its right time. You are not strong enough to beat her. Not even with that new toy of yours. And now, she's not alone. Do not underestimate her sister. She's as strong as her. We must choose our battlefield carefully."

„I can't wait to dig my nails into her heart," said the woman and raised her hand with a strange, purple, glowing gem, levitating in her palm. „Soon, I will get my revenge."

The sorcerer smiled and looked at the image in the mirror again. „And soon, I will get… her."

* * *

 **Finally. The story is over. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it. I did. And so much. I hope, you enjoyed it as well. As the end of the story indicates, there will be a sequel to the story, so if you liked it, you don't have to worry it would suddenly end. I will just take a short break before setting into the next story, so be patient. Thank you for all your support. It was very important to me. See you soon. And happy Christmas everyone.**


End file.
